Le choix d'Amelia
by Fa3ry
Summary: TRADUCTION de l'anglais de la fic 'Amelia's choice' de l'auteure ElizabethKateKelly. Amelia abandonne son groupe de survivants dans ce monde post-apocalyptique. Quand Daryl sauve sa vie, elle doit prendre la décision de rester avec son groupe, ou de continuer seule. Sa décision sera compliquée à prendre en raison de la relation amour/haine qu'elle développera avec Daryl.
1. Chapter 1

Cette magnifique et génialissime fiction ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une TRADUCTION de l'anglais de la talentueuse auteure /u/3853598/Elizabeth_Kate_Kelly .

Vous trouverez la version anglaise originale ici; /s/7966860/1/Amelias_Choice .

N'hésitez pas à commenter, je vais transmettre tous vos messages à Elizabeth.

Chapitre 1

"Piégée!" C'est ce que son cerveau lui cria frénétiquement. Elle baissa son regard vers le large couteau de chasse qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Sa lame était couverte de sang et de débris de cerveau provenant des trois rôdeurs qu'elle venait de tuer à l'instant. Ses flancs étaient douloureux et ses poumons brûlaient, mais simplement de penser que la forêt, laquelle lui parut sécuritaire et invitante, pouvait maintenant devenir son tombeau, la fit bouger une fois de plus. Elle s'éloigna de l'énorme arbre sur lequel elle avait pris un instant de repos, au moment où trois autres rôdeurs remuèrent leurs carcasses vers sa position.

Tenant son flanc, elle contourna un buisson parsemé de baies rouges. Un quatrième rôdeur apparu en face d'elle et avec un cri discret de défi, elle se jeta dessus. Les doigts du mort-vivant raclèrent son bras, sa bouche tentant d'atteindre son poignet au moment où, avec sa main libre, elle empoigna la chair pourrie sur le côté de sa tête et lui planta son couteau de chasse dans la tempe opposée. Le couteau glissa aisément à travers la peau douce, putride et perça son cerveau. Il tomba immédiatement au sol, l'entraînant dans sa chute.

Sanglotant et haletant, elle chancela sur ses pieds, plaça son pied sur la tête du rôdeur et libéra son couteau en l'arrachant. Elle put entendre des gémissements derrière elle et se tourna pour apercevoir les autres mort-vivants à moins de 5 pieds d'elle. Son altercation avec l'autre rôdeur avait gâché le peu d'avance qu'elle avait gagné. Elle trébuchait déjà d'épuisement, elle n'avait aucune chance de les semer maintenant.

Elle allait mourir. Elle regarda le couteau, toujours serré dans sa main et pensa à l'enfoncer dans son propre orbite oculaire. Son esprit arrêta les hurlements frénétiques dans sa tête, et une voix froide lui parla.

"Lâche."

Elle soupçonna que cette voix froide, tellement différente de la sienne intérieure, était la voix provenant de son véritable noyau. Celle qui lui parlait seulement qu'en cas de vie ou de mort, et qui lui parlaient maintenant, dans un murmure, avec le ton froid de quelqu'un qui réalise que sa mort est imminente.

"Au moins, emmènes un de ses bâtards avec toi. Ne meurs pas lâchement."

Son cœur palpitait déjà comme un oiseau pris dans sa poitrine, et il s'emballa rapidement au moment où l'adrénaline fraîche parcourut ses veines. Le bruit rapide, et martelant de son cœur remplissait ses oreilles. La forêt autour d'elle lui parut plus claire; les couleurs orange et jaune des feuilles changeantes étaient si brillantes, qu'elle fut presque éblouie, et le temps parut ralentir alors qu'un zombie gémissant et titubant, se rapprochait d'elle.

Elle ouvrit sa bouche et poussa un ultime cri de guerre vers la forêt avant de se lancer sur le rôdeur le plus près d'elle. Elle sentit quelque chose frôler son visage et ébouriffer ses cheveux, une rafale de vent peut-être, et le rôdeur devant elle s'effondra comme une roche, une flèche gisant dans son œil.

L'adrénaline qui la traversait la propulsa en avant; elle trébucha sur le corps du rôdeur et atterrie sur son ventre, le souffle coupé par la chute. Elle roula sur son dos, cherchant son air, à la seconde où un mort-vivant se rua sur elle. Elle projeta ses mains vers le haut, en agrippant toujours son couteau fermement, au moment où le corps pourri d'une femme tomba sur elle et le couteau, lame vers le haut. La rôdeuse se précipita sur sa gorge et avec une main, elle poussa sur son épaule, forçant la chose à reculer. Elle pouvait sentir sa clavicule claquer sous ses doigts alors qu'elle tira difficilement sur le couteau, le libérant de la cage thoracique de l'être putride au-dessus d'elle. Avec un son surnaturel, le couteau se libéra et elle enfonça la lame aussi fort qu'elle pu sous la mâchoire de la rôdeuse et la poussa à travers sa tête. Elle détourna sa tête avec dégoût alors que le sang coulant de la bouche de la rôdeuse s'écoula sur sa poitrine et sa gorge.

Le poids du mort-vivant pesait sur elle. De petits sanglots courts s'échappèrent de sa bouche alors qu'elle repoussa le cadavre. Son poids écrasant disparut alors que sa main empoigna son épaule et la repoussa au sol, à côté d'elle.

Elle prit un autre profond, haletant respire et après un moment d'hésitation, accepta la main de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Il la remit rapidement sur ses pieds dans un seul geste brusque. Il s'agenouilla et essuya le sang de son propre couteau sur la robe de la rodeuse qu'elle avait tué. Elle pouvait voir le troisième rôdeur sur le sol derrière lui, une large plaie suintant de sang à l'arrière de son crâne.

Essoufflée, son cœur battait toujours comme un train roulant à toute allure dans sa poitrine, elle fixa l'homme qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Il portait un pantalon cargo foncé et une veste en cuir par-dessus un chandail aux manches longues. Une arbalète était attachée dans son dos et alors qu'il lui fit face, elle se surprit à regarder un peu trop longtemps ses yeux bleus foncés.

"Merci "

Il hocha la tête silencieusement.

Elle frotta ses mains sur le devant de ses pantalons et lui tendit la moins souillée de sang.

"Je suis Amelia."

Ignorant sa main, il plaça prudemment son couteau dans l'étui attaché à sa ceinture.

"Daryl."


	2. Chapter 2

Cette magnifique et génialissime fiction ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une TRADUCTION de l'anglais de la talentueuse auteure /u/3853598/Elizabeth_Kate_Kelly .

Vous trouverez la version anglaise originale ici; /s/7966860/1/Amelias_Choice .

N'hésitez pas à commenter, je vais transmettre tous vos messages à Elizabeth.

Chapitre 2

Amelia retira son couteau de la tête de la rôdeuse au sol, fronçant les sourcils au son de succion que celui-ci fit. Elle essuya le couteau sur la robe de la femme et se tourna pour voir Daryl libérer sa flèche du premier rôdeur.

Après l'avoir nettoyé, il la rangea prudemment avec le reste des autres flèches. Il lui tourna le dos alors qu'elle enleva son t-shirt, grimaçant devant l'humidité visqueuse du sang qui en recouvrait le devant. Utilisant le dos relativement propre du chandail, elle essuya les traces de sang qui avaient traversé le tissu et s'étaient répandues sur sa poitrine. Elle leva ses yeux pour constater qu'il la fixait silencieusement. Elle haussa les épaules. Si il voulait regarder, libre à lui. Par ailleurs, il avait l'allure d'un gars qui ne saurait quoi faire d'une femme si elle lui tombait dans les bras. Elle inspecta le chandail, blasphéma dans un souffle avant de le laisser tomber par terre, et marcha vers Daryl.

Il lui fit signe derrière elle. "T'oublies quelque chose. "

Elle secoua la tête, " Il est couvert de sang de rôdeur, je suis mieux sans."

Il étudia le soleil qui se couchait lentement derrière les arbres. "Tu souhaiteras l'avoir quand la nuit va tomber."

"Je prends le risque".

Il haussa les épaules, "Comme tu veux alors. Nous devrions bouger. Tes cris ont probablement attiré une ordre de rôdeurs vers nous."

Elle rougit de colère au ton de sa voix condescendante. Elle traîna derrière lui, ignorant l'air froid qui mordait déjà la peau de son torse et de ses bras nus. Elle entoura sa taille de ses bras et lui dit; "Je ne vais pas avec toi. Il arrive seulement que je prends ce chemin aussi."

Il répondit avec dérision, "C'est ok pour moi."

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant environ 15 minutes, Amelia gardant une distance prudente derrière Daryl. Il avait sauvé sa vie, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle devait lui faire confiance. Elle toucha la pesanteur confortable de son couteau de chasse dans son fourreau et frissonna. Elle avait de plus en plus froid. Elle frotta ses bras avec ses mains et tenta d'éviter de claquer des dents. Elle n'allait pas donner à l'étrange et silencieux homme devant elle la satisfaction d'avoir raison.

"Tu es seule alors? " il demanda.

Elle hésita une seule seconde, "Oui."

Il regarda derrière lui et roula ses yeux avec dégoût. "Seigneur, femme." Elle s'arrêta, mis une main sur le manche de son couteau alors qu'il se dirigea vers elle.

Il roula ses yeux une fois de plus, "J'vais pas te faire de mal." Il la fixa un moment, la chair de poule était visible sur ses bras et son torse, et ses yeux errèrent vers ses mamelons durs qui paraissaient à travers le mince tissu de son soutien-gorge.

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. "Tu vois quelque chose qui te plait? "

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, seulement de déposer son arbalète contre sa jambe et de se délester de sa veste en cuir. Il retira son chandail par-dessus sa tête, le t-shirt qu'il portait se souleva et elle se surprit à contempler son ventre plat et la mince ligne de poil qui disparaissait sous son pantalon.

Il tendit le chandail vers elle avec une main, tandis qu'il tirait son t-shirt vers le bas avec l'autre. "Tiens, prends le." Grogna t-il.

Elle lui arracha des mains avec un léger hochement de tête en guise de remerciement et se glissa dedans. Il était sale et pendait drôlement jusqu'au milieu de ses cuisses, mais il avait retenu la chaleur de son corps et elle fut reconnaissante pour cette chaleur. Elle roula les manches, ne souhaitant aucunement qu'elles nuisent à son habileté à retirer son couteau rapidement si nécessaire.

Il remit sa veste avant de ramasser son arbalète. "Continuons d'avancer."

La noirceur s'intensifiait et elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, conservant tout de même une distance acceptable. Il garda son arbalète dans ses mains, balayant du regard les arbres autour de lui.

"Es-tu seul aussi? "demanda t-elle.

Il fit une pause, "Non, y'a un groupe de gens qui m'attend."

"Êtes-vous plusieurs? Seulement des hommes? Ou il y a des femmes et des enfants aussi ?"

Il posa son arbalète sur son épaule et avant qu'elle puisse atteindre son couteau, il se tenait devant elle. Il plaça brusquement sa main sur sa gorge et la poussa contre un arbre. L'écorce dure s'enfonça dans son dos et elle retira son couteau de son fourreau. Avant même qu'elle puisse le plonger dans son flanc, il attrapa son poignet durement et tordit ses os délicats. Elle haleta de douleur, son couteau tombant soudainement de ses doigts engourdis.

"Es-tu avec le groupe de Randall?" Beugla t-il. "Répond moi salope." Il la poussa plus fort contre l'arbre, son corps s'écrasant contre le sien, son souffle chaud dans son visage.

"Je te l'ai dit – je suis seule." Dit-elle en suffoquant.

"Ne me mens pas! " Il serra sa gorge, "Je peux te tuer facilement."

"Je ne sais pas qui est Randall! " S'écria t-elle à bout de souffle.

"Ouais, c'est ça, une petite fille comme toi, laissée à elle-même et sans provision? Marchant dans les bois avec rien d'autre qu'un couteau et son linge sur le dos? "

"J'ai laissé mon équipement quand j'ai été attaqué par les rôdeurs." Des roses sombres fleurirent dans son regard.

"Dis-moi avec qui tu es." Grogna t-il.

"Personne! Je les ai quitté! Je jure. S'il te plait." Elle s'étouffa.

Il relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur sa gorge mais garda son corps appuyé contre le sien. "Quitté? Pourquoi?"

"Ils sont – ils sont de mauvaises personnes. Je ne pouvais plus rester avec eux plus longtemps."

"Alors tu es avec le groupe de Randall." Il la fixa.

"Je ne sais pas qui est Randall. Je jure." Une larme glissa le long de son visage et elle pouvait sentir ses lèvres trembler. Il fixa sa bouche et ses yeux s'assombrirent alors qu'il fit disparaître la larme avec son pouce rugueux.

"Arrête de pleurer, femme." Murmura t-il.

"Je ne pleure pas." Elle fronça ses sourcils alors qu'une autre larme glissa sur sa joue. Il essuya celle la aussi et tint son pouce devant elle, lui exhibant l'humidité sur celui-ci en guise de preuve.

"S'il te plait, laisse-moi partir. " Chuchota t-elle.

Il l'ignora et à la place, il fit la dernière chose qu'elle puisse s'attendre de cet homme dure et sale. Avec une main légèrement tremblante, il lissa ses cheveux, lesquels avaient eu une longue journée et tombaient dans son visage, sa tresse commençant à se dénouer. Elle retint son souffle alors qu'il la touchait doucement et à son insu, elle contempla une fois de plus sa bouche. Il l'avait étranglé et menacé et pourtant, elle se demanda ce que sa bouche pouvait bien goûter. Elle avait manifestement perdu la tête, due à son expérience de mort imminente. Ses narines se dilatèrent et il pencha sa tête vers elle.

Une brindille craqua derrière eux, ses yeux se portèrent sur sa gauche derrière lui et maudissant ce bruit, il commença à se retourner. Avant qu'il ne puisse apercevoir ce qu'il y avait derrière lui, il reçu un grand coup derrière la tête et sombra dans les ténèbres.


	3. Chapter 3

Cette magnifique et génialissime fiction ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une TRADUCTION de l'anglais de la talentueuse auteure /u/3853598/Elizabeth_Kate_Kelly .

Vous trouverez la version anglaise originale ici; /s/7966860/1/Amelias_Choice .

N'hésitez pas à commenter, je vais transmettre tous vos messages à Elizabeth.

Chapitre

La porte s'ouvrit et Amelia entra dans la chambre. Elle avait une pile de serviettes sous un bras et transportait deux grands seaux remplis d'eau. Fermant la porte avec son pied, elle s'approcha lentement, posant doucement les seaux par terre, devant lui.

Elle l'observa silencieusement pendant un moment, et même si il était nu et sécuritairement attaché à la chaise, il croisa son regard avec défi.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, "Je suis ici pour vérifier si tu as été mordu. Mes –" elle s'arrêta pendant une brève seconde. "compagnons ont peur que tu sois infecté.

"Touche moi salope, et tu vas le regretter. "gronda t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils, "Estime toi heureux que ce soit moi. Les autres n'aurait pas été aussi doux que je vais l'être."

Elle s'approcha de la chaise, s'agenouilla et vérifia que les cordes étaient bien nouées autour de ses jambes avant de placer deux serviettes sur le plancher froid en linoléum.

"Où sommes-nous? " demanda t-il alors qu'elle vérifia deux fois plutôt qu'une, les cordes qui tenaient ses poignets bien immobiles contre les accoudoirs de la chaise.

"Nous avons trouvé une ferme abandonnée. Nous restons ici depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. " Répondit-elle alors qu'elle retira, par-dessus sa tête, le sac en bandoulière qu'elle portait sur sa poitrine. Il tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, elle s'agenouilla et commença à fouiller dedans.

"Nous sommes en sécurité ici. Nous prenons des précautions."

"Vous êtes des putains d'imbéciles. Il n'y aucun endroit sécuritaire." Il roula ses yeux et tendit ses bras pour tester les cordes qui le liaient.

"Nous prenons des précautions." Répéta t-elle lentement, comme si elle parlait à un enfant.

"Conasse." Murmura t-il, "Mon groupe aussi était sur une ferme; nous pensions que nous étions en sécurité." Il s'arrêta, avalant furieusement avant de lancer, "Nous avons eu tort."

Elle l'ignora et sorti du sac un petit pichet de plastique, une bouteille de liquide et un pain de savon de forme ovale.

Elle se releva et le regarda. Il pu sentir son visage s'échauffer quand elle attarda son regard sur ses genoux. Elle détourna ses yeux et il ressenti une perverse satisfaction devant ses joues devenues rouges.

"Tu vois quelque chose qui te plait? " demanda t-il, et elle rougit encore plus.

Elle déposa une des plus petite serviette sur ses genoux avant de plonger le pichet dans un des seau d'eau et s'avança devant lui. Sans l'avertir, elle vida tout le contenu sur sa tête.

"Merde, c'est quoi ton problème?" il cracha furieusement l'eau tiède vers elle.

"Tu as besoin d'un bain Daryl." L'informa t-elle en plongeant le pichet dans le seau et le versant à nouveau sur lui. Ses cheveux étaient imbibés d'eau, coulant sur son visage, sa gorge et ses épaules sous forme de minces filets de vapeur.

"Je te l'ai dit – Je dois vérifier si tu n'as pas été mordu et avec la couche de saleté qui te recouvre, il n'y a aucune moyen de vérifier correctement. Tes gens ne croient-ils donc pas aux vertus d'un bain? " demanda t-elle avec sarcasme.

Elle déposa dans sa main une petite quantité de liquide provenant de la bouteille. Il recula sa tête alors qu'elle l'atteignait.

"Ce n'est que du shampoing." Elle approcha ses mains de sa tête mais s'arrêta brusquement et lui jeta un coup d'œil méfiant. "Si tu me mords Daryl, mes compagnons vont te tuer immédiatement. Et ce peu importe ce que je dirai. Ils ne s'arrêteront pas pour vérifier si tu as des morsures ou des plaies; ils te prendront pour un rôdeur et te briseront le crâne."

Il renifla, "Tes amis. J'ai sauvé ta putain de vie et c'est comme ça qu'ils me remercient."

Elle soupira, "Je n'ai jamais dit qu'ils étaient mes amis. "

Elle commença à masser sa tête avec le shampoing, frottant avec des petits mouvements circulaires. Il serra ses dents quand ses doigts passèrent sur la large éraflure derrière sa tête. Le shampoing brûlait cet endroit sensible et il blasphéma violemment dans un souffle.

"Je suis désolée." Murmura t-elle.

"Désolée pour quoi? M'avoir trompé en jouant les victimes pour que tes amis me fassent prisonniers, ou désolée de ne pas m'avoir frappé toi-même? "

"Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se passe comme ça." Elle frotta le shampoing un peu plus fort que nécessaire. "Tu dois me croire."

"J'te crois pas." Grogna t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules, "Tant pis. Penche ta tête vers l'arrière pour ne pas recevoir de shampoing dans les yeux."

Elle empoigna ses cheveux savonneux et tira sa tête en arrière. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'elle versait de l'eau sur sa tête, baladant ses doigts doucement dans ses cheveux tandis que l'eau rinçait le shampoing. Utilisant une des petite serviette, elle frotta sa tête vivement, évitant prudemment l'abrasion.

"Retiens ton souffle." L'avertit-elle avant de verser de l'eau sur son visage renversé. Elle récupéra le savon entre ses doigts humides et se mit à frotter la crasse et la saleté sur son visage. Elle rinça son visage et tira doucement sur les poils de son menton.

"J'aurais du apporter un rasoir." Plaisanta t-elle.

Il ouvrit les yeux, "Approche toi de moi avec un rasoir et tu vas le regretter."

Elle ne répondit pas, elle lui fit seulement lever le menton et versa de l'eau sur son cou, ses épaules et sa poitrine. Elle distribua le savon sur ses deux mains et transféra la mousse sur sa gorge, frottant la saleté. Elle poussa sa tête vers l'avant et nettoya la crasse sur son cou. "Sérieusement Daryl. Tu ne te laves jamais?"

Il grogna en guise de réponse alors qu'elle rinçait le savon et la saleté, et se mit à laver ses épaules.

"Penche toi vers l'avant." Lui demanda t-elle. Il refusa et elle poussa contre ses épaules mouillées. C'était comme pousser une énorme roche.

"Ne sois pas stupide Daryl." Elle poussa à nouveau sur ses épaules. "Je n'ai qu'à appeler pour de l'aide."

Il se pencha en avant aussi loin que les cordes le lui permettaient. Elle inspira de stupeur à la vue des longues, et filiformes cicatrices qui couvraient son dos, mais elle ne dit pas un mot. Il se tendit et se voûta quand elle promena doucement un doigt sur la cicatrice la plus près de son épaule.

"Est-ce qu'elles sont douloureuses?" Chuchota t-elle.

Il secoua la tête par la négative mais elle continua tout de même à laver et rincer son dos le plus doucement possible.

Elle avala avec difficulté alors qu'elle fit courir ses doigts sur les muscles tendus de son biceps, faisant mousser le savon. Elle tira sur son bras et il le leva le plus qu'il pouvait, ainsi, elle put nettoyer sous son bras et son avant-bras. Elle rinça son bras et prit sa main dans la sienne. Il agrippa ses doigts recouverts de savon et écrasa son index douloureusement. Elle haleta de douleur alors qu'il y mettait plus de pression.

"Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est tordre ton doigt et il se casse." Grogna t-il.

"Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est crier." Murmura t-elle en regardant vers la porte derrière elle.

Il tint ses doigts quelques secondes de plus, ses yeux bleus fixant les siens avant de relâcher sa main. Elle prit une inspiration régulière et termina de laver sa main avant de s'attaquer à son autre bras.

Elle versa de l'eau sur sa poitrine et fit courir ses doigts savonneux sur son torse avec des mouvements circulaires. Elle le sentit frissonner un peu sous ses mains.

"Désolée." Murmura t-elle. "L'eau se refroidit." Elle continua son travail, mordillant sa lèvre alors qu'elle se concentrait.

Daryl voulu fermé ses yeux, mais il découvrit qu'il était fasciné par la façon dont ses dents creusaient et remplissaient sa lèvre inférieure. Depuis le moment où il avait sauvé sa vie dans la forêt, il était captivé par ses yeux bruns foncés et sa bouche pleine. À contre cœur, il pouvait même admettre à lui-même qu'il avait été impressionné par son courage quand elle avait fait face à la mort et tandis que ses techniques pour tuer les rôdeurs lui semblaient être une combinaison de chance et de timing plus que n'importe quelles autres habiletés, il ne pouvait renier le fait qu'elles étaient efficaces.

Elle se pencha en avant, ses doigts s'attardant à une saleté particulièrement tenace et il inhala l'odeur de ses cheveux. Ils étaient tirés en un chignon désordonné sur le dessus de sa tête et plusieurs mèches errantes vinrent chatouiller sa clavicule. Ils étaient aussi doux qu'ils en avaient l'air.

Il serra ses dents alors qu'elle posa ses mains sur son ventre, se défiant de ne pas avoir un érection. Elle était une salope menteuse qui l'avait trompé et qui le gardait prisonnier dans le sous-sol d'une maison de ferme. Ce n'était pas le moment que ce soit son pénis qui prenne les décisions.

Il tira furtivement les cordes autour de ses poignets, essayant subtilement de les desserer alors qu'elle se tournait pour plonger le pichet dans le seau d'eau. L'eau s'amenuisait dans le premier seau et il la regarda le retourner pour vider le reste de son contenu dans le pichet. Alors qu'elle s'étira pour rapprocher le second seau vers elle, ses yeux se posèrent sur ses seins. Ils étaient couverts par un modeste t-shirt blanc, mais dans le processus de nettoyage, le t-shirt était devenu humide et il pouvait voir le contour d'un de ses mamelon contre le tissu mouillé.

Comme si elle détectait ses pensées, elle tira consciemment sur son t-shirt, décollant le tissu mouillé de sa peau avant de se retourner et de rincer sa poitrine et son ventre. Déposant le pichet au sol, elle examina ses doigts et ses mains. Elle vérifia chacun de ses bras, tirant sur ceux-ci pour qu'elle puisse regarder en-dessous. Elle se pencha par-dessus lui et fit courir ses doigts délicats sur son cou et derrière ses oreilles, sondant des morsures ou des plaies. Il pouvait sentir sa douce haleine sur son visage, sa bouche était à quelques centimètres de la sienne et il ressenti l'inhabituelle urgence de se pencher vers l'avant pour capturer ses lèvres avec les siennes. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle se releva et regarda sa tête, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, évitant l'endroit où ses amis avait essayé de lui ouvrir le crâne. Ses seins étaient directement à la hauteur de son visage maintenant et il gémit silencieusement en fermant ses yeux et rejetant sa tête en arrière.

Elle s'arrêta et baissa ses yeux vers lui. "Quoi? " demanda t-elle.

"Ça te dérangerait de reculer un peu?" Lâcha t-il. "Un bain te ferait aussi du bien."

Elle rit et tira sur ses cheveux, "Je me suis douchée ce matin." Elle se déplaça derrière lui, elle poussa sur son dos pour le faire s'avancer et étudia l'arrière de son cou et le haut de son dos.

"Tu pourrais m'tromper." Marmonna t-il. Il mentait bien sûr. Elle sentait tellement bon. Elle avait la même odeur que des roses sauvages. Il n'avait aucune espèce d'idée comment elle pouvait sentir aussi bon dans une pareille chaleur. Ses mains tracèrent les cicatrices sur son dos et il frissonna encore. Il n'avait pas été avec une femme depuis des années et les femmes avec qui il avait été ne l'avait certainement jamais touché de cette façon.

Elle revint se placer devant lui et traîna ses doigts sur sa poitrine. Elle se pencha en avant, son souffle faisant frémir les poils sur son torse et il jura une fois de plus.

"Quoi? " lui demanda t-elle à nouveau, fronçant les sourcils.

"Arrête ça." Il la fixa une autre fois.

"Je te l'ai dit, je dois vérifier que tu n'as pas été mordu."

"T'es pas obligée de me toucher pour ça. T'as des yeux dans tes orbites non?" il secoua sa tête avec dégoût et tenta de se tortiller pour s'éloigner de ses mains.

Elle continua à promener ses doigts sur sa poitrine, ignorant ses soupirs de frustration et ses tentatives futiles de s'éloigner d'elle. Il avait raison évidemment, elle n'avait pas besoin de le toucher pour vérifier s'il avait été mordu, mais elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Elle était subjuguée par ses yeux bleus, sa peau douce qui recouvrait ses muscles, et les poils rudes qui recouvraient sa poitrine. Le son de sa voix rauque, même quand il était en colère, lui donnait des frissons jusqu'à la moelle. Même en sachant que, pour gagner sa liberté, il n'hésiterait pas à lui briser la nuque, ce n'était pas suffisant pour s'arrêter de le toucher.

Elle termina d'examiner sa poitrine et son ventre et se retourna pour plonger le pichet dans le second seau. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et expira nerveusement avant de s'agenouiller devant lui. Elle évita de regarder directement à la hauteur de ses genoux, ignorant la subjectivité de sa position devant lui, et se concentra à verser de l'eau sur ses cuisses et le bas de ses jambes. L'eau s'accumulait autour de ses pieds et saturait les serviettes qu'elle y avait placé plus tôt. Ses doigts tremblaient malgré elle alors qu'elle fit mousser le savon et frotta ses mollets et ses pieds du mieux qu'elle pu autour des cordes. Elle continua avec le haut de ses cuisses. Elles étaient dures comme le roc et elle put sentir ses muscles tressaillir sous ses doigts alors qu'elle les nettoyait. Refusant toujours de lever ses yeux plus hauts que ses jambes, elle tenta de refouler la chaleur qui lui montait au visage, mais elle échoua. Elle put sentir une crampe familière dans son ventre et elle prit un autre respire tremblotant avant de verser de l'eau sur ses jambes.

Ignorant la façon dont ses mains commencèrent à trembler, elle retira la serviette sur les genoux de Daryl. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et elle poussa un petit bruit provenant du fond de sa gorge à la vue de son énorme érection. Elle ne put faire autrement, elle leva ses yeux vers Daryl. Il la regardait, ses yeux remplis de fureur, son visage aussi rouge que le sien.

"Je te déteste." Grogna t-il.

"Apparemment, une partie de toi ne me déteste pas tant que ça." Elle ricana nerveusement alors qu'il grogna à nouveau. Elle versa de l'eau sur ses genoux. L'eau avait refroidi significativement et elle s'attendit à ce que cela calme son érection, mais ça n'eut aucun effet. Elle savonna ses mains tremblantes et le regarda à nouveau.

"Ne fais pas ça." La prévint-il, exposant ses dents.

"Ne sois pas stupide Daryl." Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. "Tout le reste de ton corps est propre et ça ne sera pas la première fois que je toucherai un pénis."

Au contact de ses mains chaudes et savonneuses, il se crispa sur sa chaise la faisant presque basculer et il expira bruyamment dans un gémissement grave et guttural alors qu'elle enveloppait ses doigts autour de lui. Ses mamelons durcirent en réaction à ce gémissement et une chaleur se répandit dans son bas ventre. Elle bougea sa mains de haut en bas, tentant de se rappeler qu'elle faisait cela pour le nettoyer, pas pour lui faire plaisir. Les gémissements et les soupirs fusaient au-dessus d'elle alors qu'elle le frottait doucement, rendaient sa concentration difficile à conserver. Il gonfla dans sa main, devenant encore plus gros alors qu'elle le saisit avec ses doigts et bougea fermement sa main.

La région entre ses cuisses palpitait et lui faisait mal tellement il en avait envie. Elle prit des courts, superficiels respires et regarda finalement Daryl. Il la fixait avec une intense férocité qui lui coupa le souffle. Sa main se resserra en guise de réponse et il grogna à nouveau.

"Arrête." Il avala difficilement. "S'il te plait."

Elle retira sa main dans un effort et versa encore et encore de l'eau sur ses genoux en tremblant, rinçant le savon sans le toucher.

Elle s'éloigna de lui, se retournant pour laisser tomber le pichet dans le seau avant d'attraper la dernière serviette et lui sécher rigoureusement les jambes. Elle évita ses cuisses et à la place, se déplaça vers ses bras, les séchant en essuyant les gouttelettes restantes sur son torse et son abdomen. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il haletait rudement alors qu'elle se penchait pour sécher ses clavicules et sa gorge.

"Daryl?" Elle se rapprocha, son visage juste devant le sien. "Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du-" Son souffle atteignit sa gorge et elle laissa tomber la serviette sur ses genoux quand il ouvrit les yeux de façon inattendue. Ils étaient assombris par le désir et alors qu'il les baissa pour fixer sa bouche, un grognement grave sortit de sa gorge quand ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et que le bout de sa langue tamponna sa lèvre supérieure.

Plus rapide qu'un serpent qui attaque, il captura sa bouche en l'embrassant durement en guise de punition. Il poussa sa langue entre ses lèvres, les caressant furieusement. Elle hésita et puis, elle lui rendit son baiser férocement. Elle l'enjamba, calant ses cuisses entre ses jambes et les bras de la chaise et elle serra sa tête entre ses mains. Ils s'embrassèrent encore plus durement, leurs langues s'entremêlant ensemble pendant de longues minutes avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Elle posa son front contre le sien alors qu'ils haletaient fortement contre le visage de chacun.

"Amelia." Murmura t-il contre ses lèvres et ce fut les seuls encouragements dont elle eu besoin pour recommencer à l'embrasser. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté et fit courir sa langue sur sa mâchoire, sentant les poils rudes de son visage contre sa langue avant de sucer doucement le lobe de son oreille. Il grogna dans son oreille et put sentir ses doigts gratter inutilement le côté de ses cuisses. Elle glissa sa langue contre sa gorge avant de tracer sa clavicule. Il grogna encore plus fort et poussa ses hanches contre les siennes. Elle pouvait sentir son érection à travers la serviette qu'elle avait déposée sur ses genoux et elle frotta contre lui avec avidité.

"Amelia. Détache moi." Gémit-il dans à son oreille. "Je veux te toucher."

Elle se rassit, respirant lourdement alors qu'il regarda sa bouche en premier et baissa ensuite son regard vers sa poitrine, s'attardant sur ses mamelons visibles contre le tissu humide de son t-shirt.

"Je ne peux pas." Chuchota t-elle.

Il la fixa, le désir dans ses yeux se changeant en colère. Il se rua contre elle, la poussant presque de ses genoux.

Elle glissa de sur ses genoux et tenta de calmer sa respiration. "Daryl, je suis désolée, je ne peux pas te détacher. Si je le fais, ils nous tueront tous les deux. S'il te plait, tu dois-"

Il secoua sa tête furieusement, "Conasse. Va-t'en."

Elle essaya de lui expliquer à nouveau, "Daryl, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas-"

"VA-T'EN! " rugit-il et elle s'enfuit vers la porte alors que des voix s'élevaient dehors.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'extérieur, la laissant claquer derrière elle.


	4. Chapter 4

Cette magnifique et génialissime fiction ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une TRADUCTION de l'anglais de la talentueuse auteure /u/3853598/Elizabeth_Kate_Kelly .

Vous trouverez la version anglaise originale ici; /s/7966860/1/Amelias_Choice .

N'hésitez pas à commenter, je vais transmettre tous vos messages à Elizabeth.

Chapitre 4

"Nom d'un chien? " Amelia entra dans la pièce, transportant un plateau contenant un bol de soupe fumante et un verre d'eau.

Elle posa le plateau sur le plancher et s'agenouilla devant Daryl. Elle traça la ligne de sa mâchoire avec son doigt et il recula sa tête furieusement.

Elle fixa l'enflure sous son œil droit et les ecchymoses qui s'étaient formées sur sa mâchoire.

"Daryl, que s'est-il passé? "

"Tes amis, voilà ce qui s'est passé." Râla t-il. "Ils m'ont payé une petite visite la nuit dernière; pensant qu'ils pourraient me soutirer de l'information."

"Je suis tellement désolée." Murmura t-elle. Pour la première fois, elle remarqua les éraflures et les ecchymoses sur son torse. Ils lui avaient rendu son pantalon mais pas son chandail.

Il haussa les épaules, "C'est ce que j'aurais fait. Ou plutôt, ce que j'ai fait."

Il grimaça quand elle toucha une des larges abrasions sur sa poitrine.

"Tes amis et toi pouvez aller vous faire foutre." Marmonna t-il.

Elle soupira, "Je te l'ai dit, ils ne sont pas mes amis et - " elle baissa le ton jusqu'à murmurer, "Ce sont de mauvaises personnes. J'essayais de m'enfuir."

Il fit un signe de tête vers le couteau qui était suspendu à sa ceinture. "Utilise le pour me libérer et partons alors."

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure. "Daryl, ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Ils sont armés. Nous ne pouvons pas seulement nous en aller d'ici en plein jour. Ils sont déjà méfiants à propos de mon histoire sur la raison pour laquelle je me trouvais seule dans les bois."

Il la dévisagea avec ses yeux bleus déconcertants.

"Je vais penser à un plan pour nous sortir d'ici, je te le promets." Elle lui sourit. Il ne lui retourna pas le sourire et elle soupira, puis prit le bol de soupe.

"Tiens, prends une bouchée. Ce n'est qu'une conserve, mais c'est chaud." Elle plongea la cuillère dans le bol et l'avança vers lui.

Il se pencha vers l'arrière, "J'te laisserai pas me faire manger, femme."

Elle haussa les épaules, "C'est ton choix. Soit je te fais manger pour que tu puisses te nourrir ou tu crèves de faim. Aller Daryl, ça fait presque deux jours. Je sais que tu es affamé."

"Je n'ai pas faim." Son estomac gronda, le trahissant.

"Juste quelques bouchées." Insista t-elle.

Elle tint la cuillère de liquide fumant devant sa bouche et après quelques secondes, il ouvrit la bouche. Elle versa le contenu dans sa bouche en silence. Rapidement, il mangea la totalité du bol de soupe. Elle racla le reste du liquide dans le fond du bol et lui donna. Elle essuya sa bouche avec la serviette de table qui se trouvait sur le plateau et lui tenu le verre d'eau pour qu'il puisse boire.

"Amelia." Tenta t-il à nouveau, "Détache-moi."

Elle secoua sa tête, "Pas maintenant, il fait trop clair dehors et il y a trop de gens autour."

Il grimaça, "Tes gens vont me tuer avec que t'aies la chance de - "

"Chuuuuut!" lui siffla t-elle en penchant sa tête. De dehors vint le faible son de quelqu'un qui cri suivit par de bruyants coups de feu.

"Merde!" elle bondit sur ses pieds et courut vers la porte.

"Amelia! Libère-moi!" Lui cria t-il. Elle ne s'arrêta pas et s'engouffra à travers la porte. Elle ferma en claquant derrière elle, le laissant seul dans la pièce.

Daryl tira frénétique sur les cordes qui le liaient. Il blasphéma tout haut; la sueur perlant sur son front et les veines de son cou pulsant tandis qu'il tirait brusquement sur les cordes. Il y eut plus de cris et de coups de feu dehors. Il s'efforça de regarder par la petite fenêtre du sous-sol et mais elle était brouillée par la saleté.

Cinq, peut-être dix minutes passèrent avant qu'il y eut un violent bruit sourd contre la porte. La poignée se mit à tourner et il retint son souffle, espérant que ce soit Amelia. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et l'homme qui lui avait rendu visite la nuit dernière pour le faire parler, se tint dans le couloir à l'extérieur et pointa un fusil vers lui. Une morsure suintait de sang sur son abdomen et il paraissait terrifié et dément à la fois. Avant qu'il ne puisse appuyer sur la gâchette, un rôdeur l'attaqua par le côté. L'homme se mit à crier et s'empêtra dans ses propres pieds, tombant vers l'arrière et glissant sur le plancher jusqu'à ce que Daryl ne vit plus que la semelle de ses bottes. Le rôdeur tomba sur lui, ses dents bien en vue et le son de la chair arrachée se fit entendre à travers les cris de l'homme mourant. Un autre rôdeur apparut sur le pan de la porte et se joignit au premier, rongeant et mordant la chair de l'homme. Alors qu'un troisième rôdeur clopina dans son champ de vision, Daryl se figea. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Au lieu de rejoindre les deux autres, le rôdeur se tourna et regarda dans la pièce. La moitié de son visage manquait, envolé par l'explosion d'un coup de feu, mais Daryl doutait que cela l'empêcherait de lui réduire la gorge en lambeau.

Tandis que le rôdeur se traîna dans la pièce, Daryl lui cria, "Allez sale enfoiré. J'ai pas toute la journée!"

Le rôdeur se rapprocha de lui, ses mains tentant de l'atteindre hâtivement. Le trou caverneux qui avait presque totalement remplacé sa bouche se crispa, Daryl put apercevoir ses quelques dents restantes et sut qu'elles étaient suffisantes pour le mordre.

Une main apparut sur le dessus de la tête du rôdeur, agrippant ses cheveux, et il tomba au sol, un large morceau de son cuir chevelu s'arrachant et demeurant dans la main d'Amelia. Avant que le mort-vivant ne puisse se remettre sur ses pieds, Amelia souleva le bâton qu'elle tenait et lui défonça le crâne. Il creusa le crâne mou du rôdeur avec un son de torchon mouillé et il tomba sur le plancher. Le sang éclaboussa en petits jets, recouvrant ses jambes et celles de Daryl. Avec un grognement d'effort, elle le frappa une fois de plus. Une large portion de son cerveau suinta des restes de son crâne brisé en mille morceaux. Le rôdeur se crispa une dernière fois et s'effondra.

Respirant lourdement, Amelia tira son couteau de sa ceinture et trancha rapidement les cordes autour de ses pieds, gardant à l'oeil les rôdeurs qui se nourrissaient de son compagnon derrière elle. Elle avait son arbalète sur l'épaule et avant de lui détacher les mains, le plaça sur ses genoux. Il remua ses pieds et frotta ses poignets où les cordes avait creusé alors qu'elle se releva et courut jusqu'au placard dans le coin de la pièce.

"Tiens." Elle lui remit son t-shirt, sa veste en cuir et ses bottes. Il les enfila rapidement tandis qu'elle ramassa son bâton et jeta un coup d'oeil nerveux aux rôdeurs qui mâchouillaient toujours dans le corridor.

"Que s'est-il passé?" murmura t-il.

"Un troupeau, le plus gros qu'on ait jamais vu." Elle fit une pause, refoulant ses larmes. "Ils ont déjà tué la plupart d'entre nous. Je pensais que nous étions préparés." Elle s'arrêta, avalant difficilement et tirant un trousseau de clés de la poche du manteau léger qu'elle portait. Les clés tintèrent doucement dans ses mains tremblantes. Effrayé qu'elle puisse les échapper, il les prit et les tint bien serré dans sa main.

"Il y a un camion bleu stationné à la gauche de la ferme. Je crois que nous pouvons nous y rendre si nous y allons tout de suite." Elle prit fermement le bâton souillé de sang dans une de ses mains et s'avança vers la porte. Les rôdeurs dans le corridor avaient toujours la tête bien enfoncée dans l'abdomen de l'homme mort, déchirant et mâchant une partie de ses intestins. Elle eu un haut le coeur et se glissa par le côté. Occupés par leur repas frais, ils ne portèrent attention, ni à elle, ni à Daryl, lorsqu'ils se faufilèrent vers les escaliers.

Au sommet des escaliers, elle s'arrêta et observa attentivement tout le grand salon. Il était vide mais Daryl put entendre des gémissements familiers provenant de la cuisine, seulement à quelques pieds d'eux. Elle plaça son doigt sur ses lèvres et il hocha la tête, visiblement irrité.

Lentement, ils traversèrent le salon et le corridor jusqu'à la porte de devant. De l'extérieur vint le son d'un homme entrain de mourir. Les coups de feu étaient sporadiques maintenant. Les rôdeurs étaient entrain de gagner. Elle se pencha vers lui et souffla dans son oreille, "Le camion est à gauche. Nous n'avons qu'à descendre le porche et passer par-dessus la balustrade, le camion est stationné à environ vingt pieds de là. Prêts?"

Il hocha la tête une fois de plus et leva son arbalète tandis qu'elle ouvrit la porte lentement. Il sonda le carnage devant lui. Au moins huit cadavres gisaient sur le terrain avant, avec trois ou quatre rôdeurs sur chacun. Alors qu'ils se dépêchèrent à descendre le porche, Daryl aperçut un rôdeur de l'autre côté du terrain mettre au sol un homme bedonnant portant une veste de combat. L'homme se mit à crier alors que le rôdeur mordit son oreille, l'arrachant presque en totalité. Amelia pleurnicha discrètement mais continua d'avancer.

Tandis qu'ils enjambaient la balustrade et se laissaient tomber au sol, un rôdeur boita vers eux. Il lui manquait un bras et son pied cassé traînait derrière lui. Amelia souleva son bâton mais Daryl tira rapidement une flèche dans sa tête, atteignant le rôdeur pour récupérer sa flèche alors qu'ils passèrent devant le cadavre au sol.

Ils étaient tout près du camion quand un cri perçant les fit se retourner tous les deux. Une femme hispanique dans la cinquantaine s'enfuyait à travers le terrain vers un VUS brun, traînant un enfant avec elle. Elle atteignit la poignée de porte, l'ouvrit rapidement et cria à nouveau tandis qu'un rôdeur apparut de derrière le véhicule et s'ancra à son cou. Du sang jailli de sa jugulaire et son cri devint un gargouillis. L'enfant lâcha sa main et recula de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter. Elle se détourna et mit son pouce dans sa bouche; ses yeux avaient pris la forme du regard vide d'une personne en état de choc.

"MERDE!" Cria Amelia. Elle courut vers l'enfant, ignorant les cris de Daryl qui lui ordonnaient de revenir. À mi-chemin vers la petite fille, elle entendit le son du camion qui démarrait et bien qu'elle maudit Daryl dans sa tête de les laisser derrière, elle continua son chemin vers l'enfant. Du coin de l'oeil, elle put voir un rôdeur chanceler vers elle. Elle vacilla sur sa droite et balança le bâton. Il frappa dans l'épaule du rôdeur assez fort pour l'envoyer au sol.

Un autre rôdeur se tenait derrière l'enfant et alors qu'elle l'atteignit, Amelia laissa tomber son bâton, tira son couteau de sa ceinture et se jeta en avant, plaquant la petite fille au sol avec un bras. Elle enfonça le couteau directement entre les deux yeux vides du rôdeur. Il tomba au sol alors que le rôdeur qu'elle avait frappé à l'épaule rampait vers elles. Son crâne se creusa facilement sous son pied et elle passa près de tomber par-dessus le lui. Elle remit l'enfant sur pieds. C'était comme soulever une poupée de chiffon et tandis qu'elle se retournait vers la ferme, elle entendit avec soulagement le rugissement du moteur de la camionnette vers elle. Daryl fit crisser les pneus en arrêtant, soulevant un nuage de poussière dans son visage. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et jeta la petite fille à l'intérieur aussi facilement qu'une poupée.

Alors qu'elle grimpait dans le camion, Daryl lui cria "Derrière toi!" Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour penser, seulement pour planter solidement son pied droit dans le visage du rôdeur qui l'atteignait. Il tomba à la renverse derrière elle et elle se laissa tomber sur le siège alors que Daryl embraya et fonça à travers la cour. La force de l'accélération ferma la porte du passager et elle se releva, serrant l'enfant dans ses bras et la tenant fermement. Daryl écrasa l'accélérateur; les pneus crissèrent et produisirent de la fumée alors qu'ils descendirent l'allée et rejoignirent la route.

Serrant toujours l'enfant contre sa poitrine elle regarda à travers le pare-brise. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et elle les essuya furieusement tandis que Daryl les éloignait du carnage.

Il la regarda, "Je te l'ai dit, aucun endroit n'est sécuritaire." Il parla plus sévèrement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais la scène de la ferme lui rappelait un peu trop celle qu'il avait déjà vécu.

Elle hocha la tête silencieusement. Il avait raison, ils avaient été des putains d'imbéciles.

"Ça va aller?" demanda t-il d'un ton bourru.

Elle hocha la tête encore. "Ouais. Merci d'être venu nous prendre." Elle regarda l'enfant silencieux dans ses bras. Elle avait toujours son pouce dans sa bouche et fixait Amelia. Son regard vide et mort fut suffisant pour foutre la trouille à Amelia.

Il hocha la tête. "Quel est son nom?" Il fit un geste vers l'enfant.

"Ellie." Répondit-elle.

Alors qu'il conduisait le plus loin possible de la ferme, Amelia parlait tranquillement à Ellie, tentant d'obtenir une réponse. Cela ne fonctionnait pas; l'enfant s'était fermée comme une huître.

Amelia soupira, leva son regard, et plissa les yeux vers le paysage. "Où allons-nous?"

Il l'a regarda. "Nous allons retrouver MON groupe."

Il fit une pause et dit presque trop doucement pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre, "Mes amis."


	5. Chapter 5

Cette magnifique et génialissime fiction ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une TRADUCTION de l'anglais de la talentueuse auteure /u/3853598/Elizabeth_Kate_Kelly .

Vous trouverez la version anglaise originale ici; /s/7966860/1/Amelias_Choice .

N'hésitez pas à commenter, je vais transmettre tous vos messages à Elizabeth.

Chapitre 5

Amelia installa Ellie dans une position plus confortable sur ses genoux. "À quelle distance sommes-nous de ton groupe?"

Il haussa les épaules, "J'en ai aucune idée. Ça fait deux jours. Ils croiront que je suis mort et continueront leur chemin maintenant."

Elle le fixa, atterrée. "Ils ne partiraient donc par à ta recherche? Ou t'attendre quelques jours? Quelle sorte de gens sont-ils?"

Il regarda dans sa direction, "Nous avons passé des semaines à chercher une petite fille qui manquait à l'appel." Ses mains agrippaient le volant suffisamment fort pour que ses jointures deviennent blanches. "Ça s'est mal terminé."

Il fit une pause, "D'ailleurs, je connais les risques d'aller chasser seul dans la forêt. Ils ont eu raison de continuer leur chemin."

"Pourquoi y être allé seul alors? C'est certainement plus prudent d'aller chasser en pair." Demanda t-elle.

Il haussa ses épaules à nouveau, "Parfois, c'est bon d'être seul."

"Mais," elle secoua sa tête avec perplexité, "Tu aurais pu mourir là-bas. Et si tu avais été blessé? Ou perdu? Ou si un ordre de rôdeurs t'avait trouvé?"

Il se mit à rire, "Tu peux bien parler petite fille. Si je t'avais pas entendu crier, tu serais de la pâté pour rôdeur à l'heure qu'il est."

Elle rougit, "Premièrement, je ne suis pas une petite fille. Deuxièmement, j'ai tué quatre rôdeurs avant que tu ne daignes te montrer et troisièmement, j'avais une raison valable d'être seule dans la forêt. Je n'étais pas là simplement parce que j'avais besoin d'être "seule"."

Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil, "Tu as dit qu'ils étaient de mauvaises personnes. Qu'ont-ils fait?"

Elle fixa l'enfant silencieuce sur ses genoux, "Je préfèrerais ne pas en parler."

"J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu préfères." Il fronça les sourcils, "T'es mieux de me raconter ce qui s'est passé ou je vous fous dehors ta gosse et toi."

Elle le regarda, "T'es vraiment un trou du cul. Tu sais ça?"

Il hocha la tête, "Ouep."

Elle regarda à travers la fenêtre sans vraiment voir. "Il y une semaine, ou deux, je ne suis plus certaine. On dirait que les jours -" elle gesticula, impuissante, "se fondent ensemble. Tu comprends?"

Il grommela en guise de compréhension.

"Les hommes de notre groupe revenaient d'un voyage de chasse. Un de ceux-ci, Tony, étaient gravement blessé. Il avait reçu une balle dans la poitrine; il y avait tellement de sang. Les autres nous ont dit qu'ils avaient été victime d'une embuscade; un grand groupe d'hommes. Nos gars ont répliqué et Tony fut blessé dans l'affrontement." Elle fit une pause et mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

"J'étais entrain d'aider Mélissa, elle est – était – une infirmière, nous tentions d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Je pus deviner par l'expression sur son visage que Tony n'allait pas s'en sortir, mais jamais elle ne m'en glissa un mot. Elle ne cessait de crier à Tony de tenir bon, qu'il allait s'en tirer. Elle lui fit des pansements du mieux qu'elle put mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de retirer la balle. Il expirait des bulles de sang et Mélissa nous révéla qu'il s'agissait d'une hémorragie interne, et ainsi, nous avons simplement – simplement commencé des tours de garde, guettant sa mort."

Elle baissa son regard vers Ellie. Son pouce était toujours fermement coincé dans sa bouche mais ses yeux étaient clos et sa respiration était lente et régulière.

"J'étais seule dans la chambre avec Tony. Il délirait rendu à ce point, perdant conscience et revenant à lui, et je crois que je me suis assoupie car quand j'ouvris mes yeux, il me fixait avec insistance. Il me ficha une de ses trouilles." Elle regarda ses bras, et la chair de poule qui y apparut ne l'étonna pas.

"Il me fit signe de venir plus près de lui; j'ai pensé qu'il me demanderait un verre d'eau. Au lieu de cela - " sa gorge devint soudainement sèche et elle avala douloureusement. "Il était calme, lucide. Il me raconta ce qui c'était vraiment passé."

Elle put sentir des larmes monter et elle les refoula en clignant des yeux sauvagement.

"Continue." L'invita t-il.

"Tony dit qu'ils n'avaient pas été embusqué, que c'était eux qui avaient attaqué le groupe en premier. Et l'autre groupe ne contenaient pas seulement des hommes." Elle avala douloureusement une fois de plus.

"Il y avait des femmes et des enfants et Tony me raconta que, il me raconta - ", maintenant les larmes coulaient, "qu'ils les abattirent tous – hommes, femmes, enfants. Ils les ont tous tué." Elle regarda Daryl, son visage pâli. "Tony avait été tiré par un de leurs hommes. Nos gars l'avaient installé à l'arrière de la camionnette mais il put tout entendre. Ils rassemblèrent les armes et toutes les provisions qu'ils purent trouver. Tony a dit qu'il avait pu les entendre rire et plaisanter pendant qu'ils s'affairaient."

Elle le fixa avec de la hantise dans ses yeux, "Ils _riaient._"

Elle retira une de ses mains de sous l'enfant assoupi et essuya l'humidité sur ses joues. "C'est là que j'ai su que je devais partir. Je ne pouvais pas rester avec eux, pas après ça. J'ai emballé quelques provisions, me suis glissée dans les bois et essayée de disparaître. Ensuite tu m'as sauvé, ils nous ont trouvé et tu connais la suite."

Elle attendit sa réaction, regardant à travers la fenêtre. Le simple souvenir de ce que Tony lui avait raconté lui brûla la gorge et son estomac fit quelques tours, lui donnant la nausée.

Il lui posa une question à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, "Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Tony après sa mort?"

Elle le fixa, "Et bien, sa blessure fut presqu'une bénédiction, vraiment. Il avait été mordu et ne nous l'avait pas mentionné. Si on ne lui avait pas tiré dessus, il se serait transformé et retourné contre nous en quelques jours. Melissa et Michael était à ses côtés quand il mourut et elle me raconta qu'il s'était presque immédiatement transformé. Michael l'avait achevé."

"As-tu vu des morsures sur lui? Demanda Daryl.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" répondit-elle.

"As-tu vu des morsures sur lui? Quand vous l'avez nettoyé, avait-il des morsures ou des abrasions visibles?" demanda t-il impatiemment.

"J'en sais rien." Admit-elle. "Je ne cherchais pas de morsures ou d'abrasions et il y avait tellement de sang."

"De toute façon, qu'est ce que ça change? Il s'est transformé alors il avait manifestement été mordu." Elle était intriguée par sa question.

Il ne répondit pas.

"As-tu la moindre idée d'où nous allons?" Lui demanda t-elle. Elle repositionna Ellie une fois de plus. La petite fille devenait pesante mais elle n'était pas prête à l'asseoir entre Daryl et elle tout de suite.

Il plissa les yeux devant le soleil à travers la fenêtre. "Je me dirige vers l'endroit où se trouvait notre camp. À quelle distance étais-tu de la ferme quand ton groupe t'as retrouvé?"

"J'ai marché toute la journée avant de tomber sur les rôdeurs." Répondit-elle.

Il plissa les yeux à nouveau. "Tu te dirigeais vers le nord, non?"

Elle hocha la tête, "C'est exact. Comment l'as-tu su? Tu étais inconscient durant tout le trajet vers la ferme."

Il haussa les épaules, "J'ai un bon sens de l'orientation. Comment t-ont ils retrouvé?"

Elle ricana amèrement, "Coup de chance. Michael, Ron et Tom étaient en mission de "récupération". Ils avaient conduit trois heures vers une petite ville et sur le chemin du retour, ils ont décidé de s'arrêter pour chasser. Ils sont littéralement tombés sur nous par chance."

Il pencha sa tête vers elle, "Comment leur as-tu expliqué ce que tu faisais là?"

"Je leur ai dit que je m'étais perdue."

Il loucha vers elle, "Et ils t'ont cru?"

"Ils ont eu des doutes." Elle lissa les cheveux d'Ellie sur son front. "Ils t'on assommé, t'ont traîné jusqu'à la camionnette et nous sommes retournés vers la ferme."

"Combien de temps ça pris pour retourner à la ferme?"

Elle réfléchit une minute, "Près de trois heures je crois."

Il vérifia la jauge d'essence. "Nous allons rouler pendant quelques heures alors et voir si nous pouvons trouver où mon groupe avait installé le camp. J'étais seulement à un mile de notre site quand je t'ai trouvé et nous nous étions installés à environ un mile ou deux de la route principale."

"Tu crois que ça va fonctionner?"

"C'est la meilleure place pour commencer plus que n'importe quel autre" Il frotta le poil naissant sur le contour de sa mâchoire. "Si c'est le bon endroit, je le saurai assez rapidement."

"Mais comment?" elle fronça les sourcils. "La forêt est tellement vaste. Je ne comprends pas comment tu crois que tu peux-"

"Seigneur femme! Poses-tu toujours autant de questions? Fais moi une faveur et ferme la pour un moment." Il ratissa ses cheveux dans un geste irritable. "Aies un peu confiance pour l'amour de Dieu."

"Parfait!" Elle grimaça et regarda par la fenêtre. S'il voulait de la tranquillité, elle allait lui en donner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mais c'est que vous êtes timides les ami(e)s! :) Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que vous appréciez.**

Cette magnifique et génialissime fiction ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une TRADUCTION de l'anglais de la talentueuse auteure /u/3853598/Elizabeth_Kate_Kelly .

Vous trouverez la version anglaise originale ici; /s/7966860/1/Amelias_Choice .

N'hésitez pas à commenter, je vais transmettre tous vos messages à Elizabeth.

Chapitre 6

"Réveille-toi." Une main secoua brutalement son bras et Amelia se ressaisit, sa main atteignant automatique son couteau qui n'était plus là. Elle regarda autour d'elle, effrayée et confuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive la forme d'Ellie qui dormait sur le siège à côté d'elle ainsi le jour qui s'estompait. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, elle était embuée par son souffle et elle dut l'essuyer avec la manche de son chandail. Daryl avait stationné la camionnette dans une grande aire de repos en bordure de la route. Dans la lumière qui faiblissait, elle remarqua que s'en était une magnifique autrefois. Il y avait plusieurs tables à pique-nique pour les familles qui voyageaient et qui s'arrêtaient pour déjeuner, ainsi qu'un sentier de randonnée qui menait vers les bois. À droite se trouvaient deux petits immeubles - détonnant avec le reste de paysage.

Elle bailla. "Combien de temps j'ai dormi?"

"À peu près deux heures, ou plus." Répondit-il.

"Est-ce que c'est ici que nous allons chercher tes compagnons?" demanda t-elle.

"Nah." Il secoua la tête. "Je me souviens pas de cette place alors nous avons du nous arrêter et marcher dans la forêt avant cet endroit. Il commence à faire noir par contre, nous allons passer la nuit ici, dans la camionnette et continuer au matin."

Il se calla contre son siège et se frotta la tête, las. "Ça serait bien d'avoir à manger."

Elle se retourna sur son siège et se pencha vers l'arrière, fouillant sur la banquette de derrière. Elle se rassit, tenant un sac à dos volumineux, et lui offrit un sourire triomphal. En faisait attention de ne pas réveiller Ellie, elle souleva le sac par-dessus le siège et le déposa sur les genoux de Daryl. Il était lourd et il ouvrit la fermeture éclair pour y trouver six grosses bouteilles d'eau et une quantité substantielle de fèves, de soupes et de fruits en conserves. Elle se pencha par-dessus Ellie et ouvrit une des poches sur le côté, exhibant des cuillères de camping et un ouvre-boîte.

"Putain, femme?" il regarda la nourriture et l'eau avec incrédulité.

"Je te l'avais dit que je préparais un plan pour nous sortir de là tous les deux." Elle sourit légèrement. "J'ai aussi pris deux couvertures, un oreiller et quelques vêtements supplémentaires pour chacun de nous dans un autre sac derrière le siège." Son sourire faiblit, se rappelant que son plan original avait échoué, et elle regarda Ellie.

Daryl suivit son regard. "Est-ce que cette femme était sa mère?" demanda t-il.

"Maria?" elle secoua sa tête. "Non, nous ne savons pas où sont les parents d'Ellie. Nous l'avons trouvé il y a un moment. Elle se cachait dans l'arrière boutique d'une épicerie dans une des villes où nous nous sommes arrêtés. Elle subsistait de biscuits et de jus de pomme. Nous n'étions que Michael, Alica, Maria et moi à cette époque."

Même si Ellie dormait toujours, elle baissa le ton de sa voix, "Michael est passé près de la tuer. Elle était accroupie dans l'arrière boutique, dos à nous, ne se retournant pas quand nous l'avons interpelé. Michael était convaincu qu'elle était une rôdeuse. Maria a fait une crise quand elle l'aperçut avec sa hache. Elle a courut et attrapé Ellie avant que nous puissions l'arrêter. Avec chance, il s'est avéré qu'elle était normale."

Elle fit une pause. "En fait, aussi normal qu'elle puisse l'être. Elle se lia à Maria, mais même elle ne put la faire parler à propos de ses parents. Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qui leur ait arrivé et combien de temps elle a été seule. Elle a seulement cinq ans. C'est un miracle qu'elle ait survécu."

Amelia frotta le dos d'Ellie, "Je devrais la réveiller. Elle a besoin de boire et de manger quelque chose. Probablement d'aller à la salle de bain aussi."

Elle regarda les deux immeubles par la fenêtre, "Crois-tu qu'il y ait des toilettes?"

Daryl hocha la tête. "Fort probablement."

Alors qu'Ellie commençait à remuer sur le siège entre eux, Amelia se pencha et ouvrit la fermeture éclair de la plus large poche sur le côté du sac à dos. Elle fouilla un peu avant d'en sortir un rouleau de papier hygiénique et une lampe de poche.

Daryl ne put faire autrement que de rire. "T'as vraiment pensé à tout n'est-ce pas?"

Elle sourit, "Toujours prête."

Après une heure ou deux, Amelia s'inquiéta pour Ellie. La petite fille s'avérait être dans un état catatonique. Après l'avoir réveillée, Amelia l'avait accompagné jusqu'à la salle de bain, attendant nerveusement pendant que Daryl était parti en éclaireur à l'intérieur et autour de l'édifice. Ils étaient chanceux, l'endroit semblait libre de rôdeurs, et ainsi, elle avait pressé l'enfant à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Elle avait utilisé la salle de bain mais seulement après qu'Amelia l'avait eu placé sur la toilette et insisté pour qu'elle fasse.

Elle avait même bu de l'eau et mangé une petite quantité de fèves et de fruits mais Amelia avait du la faire manger comme si elle était un bébé et l'encourager à mâcher et avaler. Elle refusait de parler et ses yeux absents et vides les fixaient tous les deux, Daryl et elle.

Après une autre visite rapide à la salle de bain, pendant le court laps de temps qu'ils y avaient été, la température avait baissé significativement et Amelia et Ellie tremblaient de froid. Tous les trois avaient convenu de dormir dans la camionnette.

Amelia mordilla sa lèvre du bas. "Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire de plus." Admit-elle à Daryl. "Franchement, je ne suis pas très habile avec les enfants et je n'étais pas vraiment près d'Ellie. La majorité du temps, elle demeurait avec Maria et Ron."

Daryl prit la dernière cuillérée de la canne de pêche qu'il mangeait, "Ne me regarde pas. Je suis pas habile non plus avec les gosses."

Amelia soupira et se pencha par-dessus la banquette, fouillant dans le second sac à dos qu'elle avait placé sur l'étroit, semblant de banc qui se trouvait à l'arrière. Bien qu'elle avait des vêtements supplémentaires pour Daryl et elle, elle n'avait évidemment rien prévu pour Ellie. La camionnette devenait de plus en plus froide et Amelia enveloppa Ellie dans le chandail à capuchon qu'elle avait prévu pour elle-même. Elle commençait déjà à se rendormir alors qu'Amelia lui enfila le chandail et l'emmaillota dans une des couvertures qu'elle avait emballée. Elle plia son pantalon supplémentaire et le plaça sur le siège arrière, et avec l'aide de Daryl, souleva l'enfant pour la déposer sur la banquette arrière, posant sa tête sur l'oreiller de fortune et repliant la couverture bien serrée autour d'elle. Le corps de la petite était bien à l'abri dans la couverture et le chandail et seulement son petit visage pâle était visible à la lumière de la lampe de poche.

Amelia passa sa main sur le front de la gamine. Il était cireux et froid sans signe de fièvre, mais elle n'aimait pas comment la petite fille glissa à nouveau dans un sommeil profond.

Elle se rassit, louchant vers Daryl, "Elle est en état de choc." Elle haussa les épaules, impuissante, "Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour elle."

Il étudia son visage, "Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais."

Elle hocha la tête et tira le second sac à dos de sur la banquette arrière. Elle y retira un autre chandail à capuchon et le tendit vers Daryl. "Tiens, il sera vraiment trop grand, le seul que je pouvais facilement chaparder était Ron et il te surpassait de - " elle hésita, "d'au moins cent livres."

Daryl enfila le pull alors qu'elle se pencha, tira l'oreiller de sous le banc et le lui tendit. Elle sortit la couverture du fond du sac à dos, la secoua puis jeta un coup d'oeil à la banquette arrière. La plupart de l'espace était occupée par Ellie qui dormait et d'ailleurs, elle constata avec regret que la banquette était trop étroite pour elle. Elle avait peut-être perdue 25 livres depuis le début de la fin du monde, surtout dut au manque de nourriture et à l'abondance d'exercice, mais elle n'allait jamais avoir un petit derrière ou de fines hanches.

Elle se rassit sur le siège avant, Daryl la regardait mais il faisait complètement noir maintenant et la lumière de la lampe de poche était trop faible pour qu'elle puisse décrypter l'expression sur son visage.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge nerveusement, "J'ai pensé que je pourrais prendre la couverture puisque tu as le chandail?"

Il hocha la tête. "Tu ne grimperas pas sur le siège arrière avec elle?"

"Il n'y a pas assez d'espace." Elle tenta d'alléger la tension, "Mes hanches sont beaucoup large pour le banc."

Il zyeuta son bassin, "Ça me semble bien."

Elle rougit, se remémorant comment elle s'était jetée sur lui quand il avait été attaché et sans défense, et changea rapidement de sujet. "J'ai pensé que je pourrais me recroqueviller au bout du banc et que tu pourrais prendre l'oreiller et t'étendre sur ton côté."

Il la dévisagea, "Je peux dormir assis et je n'ai pas besoin d'oreiller."

Elle secoua sa tête, "Tu auras besoin d'être bien reposer et alerte demain." Elle lui adressa un faible sourire, "Même si ça me coûte de l'admettre, tu es un meilleur buteur de rôdeurs que moi."

"Ce n'est pas un grand secret ça, petite fille." Se moqua t-il.

Elle contenu son irritation lorsqu'il l'appela petite fille. "Ouais et bien tout ce que je dis c'est que tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Tu n'as pas du bien dormir attaché sur cette chaise – tu dois être épuisé."

Il bougea jusqu'à ce qu'il soit étendu sur le banc. Elle remarqua qu'il ne laissa pas ses jambes ou ses pieds la toucher alors qu'il plaçait l'oreiller sous sa tête et zippait sa veste trop grande jusqu'à son menton. Il tira le capuchon sur sa tête, couvrant ses yeux et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Elle retira ses bottes et se recroquevilla sur le siège, repliant ses jambes et ses pieds sous elle et se recouvrit avec la couverture. Elle était plus grande que ce qu'elle avait besoin et elle couvrit les jambes de Daryl avec la partie qu'elle n'utilisait pas.

Il ne répondit pas ou même ne remua au contact de la couverture, apparemment, il dormait déjà et elle s'émerveilla devant son habileté à s'endormir aussi rapidement. Elle éteignit la lampe de poche, la plaça sur le reste de l'espace disponible sur le banc et déposa sa tête contre la fenêtre froide. Malgré la couverture, elle pouvait sentir le froid traverser ses os et elle frissonna un peu. La nuit allait être longue.


	7. Chapter 7

Cette magnifique et génialissime fiction ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une TRADUCTION de l'anglais de la talentueuse auteure /u/3853598/Elizabeth_Kate_Kelly .

Vous trouverez la version anglaise originale ici; /s/7966860/1/Amelias_Choice .

N'hésitez pas à commenter, je vais transmettre tous vos messages à Elizabeth.

Chapitre 7

Amelia fut tirée de son sommeil. Il faisait complètement noir dans la camionnette et elle grimaça, un torticolis douloureux naissant dans son cou. Elle s'était assoupie la tête contre la vitre et son cou était raide et endoloris par cette position inhabituelle.

Il faisait froid dans la cabine du camion et malgré la couverture enveloppée autour d'elle, elle gelait. Elle tenta d'empêcher ses dents de claquer et frotta ses mains glacées ensembles sous la couverture. Elle était complètement éveillée maintenant, trop inconfortable et frigorifiée pour se rendormir. Elle regarda à sa gauche et aperçut les formes imprécises de Daryl, toujours endormi. Ses yeux s'ajustèrent à la noirceur et elle put constater qu'il dormait dans la même position depuis le début.

S'inquiétant qu'Ellie puisse aussi être gelée, elle se tendit au contact du froid lorsqu'elle retira sa couverture. Elle bougea silencieusement, essayant de ne pas importuner Daryl. Son corps tout entier était recouvert par la chair de poule et ses dents claquaient plus que jamais.

Se penchant vers la banquette arrière, elle jeta un oeil sur Ellie. La gamine avait libéré une de ses mains et son pouce était bien en place dans sa bouche. Amelia glissa sa main entre le chandail et le corps d'Ellie. La chaleur qui s'en dégageait était suffisante pour Amelia alors elle serra la couverture davantage autour d'elle et se rassit sur le siège avant, tentant d'éviter les jambes et les pieds de Daryl. Une main vigoureuse vint se refermée sur son poignet et elle haleta de surprise.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" La voix rauque de Daryl brisa le silence.

"Je jetais simplement un oeil sur Ellie." Murmura t-elle. Il tenait toujours son poignet et elle tenta de se libérer. Il refusa de la lâcher et prit ses doigts froids dans les siens.

"Tu es gelée."

"Ça va." Répondit-elle.

"Ah ouais? Parce que tes dents qui claquent m'ont réveillé." Dit- il en râlant.

Elle soupira d'exaspération, "Désolée. Je vais essayer de claquer des dents le plus discrètement possible." Se sentant fatiguée, effrayée et en colère, elle tenta de se replacer, ne souhaitant rien d'autre que de retourner se blottir sous la couverture pour se réchauffer.

Au lieu de la laisser faire, il la tira vers lui dans un grand élan. Elle perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa contre lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda t-elle, se débattant pour se rasseoir.

Il accrocha ses bras par en-dessous, la souleva et la traîna vers lui jusqu'à ce son corps soit allongé sur le sien.

"Arrête de te tortiller merde." Grommela t-il. "J'me rendormirai jamais avec toi qui fait trembler le camion au complet." Il se pencha en avant et mit la couverture sur leurs jambes. Amelia, trop fatiguée et frigorifiée pour argumenter, l'aida à remonter la couverture par-dessus leur corps. Elle enfonça son visage dans son cou et il se plaignit un peu à propos de son nez gelé, mais ne se détourna pas.

Amelia frissonna et tenta de ne pas faire claquer ses dents. Bien qu'elle sentait la chaleur émaner du corps de Daryl, elle se sentait gelée jusqu'aux os. Après plusieurs minutes, Daryl soupira, irrité et baissa la fermeture éclair de sa veste.

"Tiens, ce fichu chandail est assez grand pour nous deux." Il ouvrit le vêtement et guida Amelia encore plus près de lui. Elle entoura sa taille avec ses bras, plaça ses mains froides contre le bas de son dos et pressa le haut de son corps contre le sien. Daryl remonta la fermeture éclair derrière eux, repositionna la couverture et tira le capuchon du chandail par-dessus sa tête. Il posa son menton contre le dessus de sa tête, elle put sentir sa barbe naissante rugueuse sur son front, et il frotta vigoureusement son dos pour atténuer ses tremblements.

Amelia bougea le bas de son corps afin de trouver une position plus confortable pour ses jambes. Sans prévenir, Daryl saisi sa cuisse avec sa main. Elle ne résista pas quand il écarta ses jambes et plaça sa propre jambe entre les siennes jusqu'à ce qu'elle chevauche ses cuisses tendues, ses hanches coincées entre son corps le dos de la banquette.

"Mieux?" demanda t-il.

Elle hocha la tête contre sa gorge et bien qu'elle sentait qu'elle devait lui demander de retira sa main de sur sa jambe, elle ne put renier le fait que ce contact la réconfortait.

En quelques minutes, la combinaison de la couverture et de la chaleur de Daryl commença à réchauffer Amelia. Alors que sa température corporelle se normalisait, elle put sentir la tension quitter son corps et étonnement, commença à se sentir fatiguée.

"Laisse le moi savoir si je deviens trop pesante." Murmura t-elle, endormie. "Je bougerai."

"Ouais c'est ça." Grommela t-il, sachant très bien qu'il ne le fera pas. Alors qu'Amelia glissa dans un sommeil profond, il se courba et inhala l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il prit une mèche de ses cheveux foncés entre ses doigts. Ils étaient soyeux et doux et il les porta à son nez, respirant profondément. Son visage était niché dans le creux de sa gorge mais il n'eut pas besoin de regarder de la regarder pour se rappeler à quel point ses lèvres avaient été douces contre les siennes. Il déplaça sa main et fit courir son pouce sur sa joue et sur sa lèvre inférieure. Elle se remua contre lui et soupira. La simple sensation de son souffle sur sa gorge fut suffisante pour le faire bander et il retira sa main de sur sa bouche, son coeur cognant contre sa poitrine. Irrité par sa réaction, il calla sa tête contre l'oreiller dans le but de s'éloigner un peu d'elle. Cela ne fonctionna pas. Amelia ne semblait pas prompte à abandonner cette source de chaleur, se blottissant davantage contre lui. Toujours endormie, elle marmonna quelques choses qu'il ne put déchiffrer mais il se crispa, relâchant un profond soupir quand ses lèvres frôlèrent le creux de sa gorge.

Il était complètement éveillé maintenant, une énorme érection palpitant dans son pantalon, et il jura discrètement. Il devenait fou. Il était un Dixon pour l'amour de Dieu et ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se laisser affecter si facilement par une femme. Si Merle avait pu le voir en ce moment, entrain d'étreindre une femme comme une tapette, il lui aurait botté le cul. Pourtant, il n'était pas aussi mauvais que Merle, qui croyait que les femmes avaient des capacités limitées. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les femmes, il ne les avait jamais tenu de cette façon et ne s'était jamais demander à quel point leur peau pouvait être douce. Merle ne se serait pas cassé la tête à savoir si cette fille était entrain de mourir de froid. Le souvenir de son frère, réalisant qu'il n'avait toujours aucune idée s'il était vivant ou non, fut suffisant pour refroidir ses ardeurs. Il pressa sa tête contre l'oreiller et fixa le plafond du camion, tentant d'ignorer ces pensées douloureuses, ainsi que la femme dans ses bras.


	8. Chapter 8

Cette magnifique et génialissime fiction ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une TRADUCTION de l'anglais de la talentueuse auteure /u/3853598/Elizabeth_Kate_Kelly .

Vous trouverez la version anglaise originale ici; /s/7966860/1/Amelias_Choice .

N'hésitez pas à commenter, je vais transmettre tous vos messages à Elizabeth.

Chapitre 8

"Amelia." Cette voix rauque, désormais familière, déclencha une série de frissons tout le long de son épine dorsale. Elle se tendit contre son corps musclé, se demandant lequel de la chaleur du soleil ou de sa main qui caressait ses hanches nues, était le plus agréable.

"Ouvre tes yeux, Amelia." La voix lui était douce. Elle ouvrit ses yeux, qui papillonnèrent à la lumière du soleil avant que le visage de Daryl n'apparaisse au-dessus d'elle, bloquant les rayons du soleil.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, confuse. Son cerveau assimila la douceur du lit en-dessous d'elle et la chaleur de la nudité de Daryl contre sa propre peau nue. Ils étaient étendus sur un grand lit, dans un pré ensoleillé recouvert de milliers de marguerites blanches. Les fleurs ondulaient d'un côté puis de l'autre au rythme de la brise légère et le bruit des pétales qui s'effleuraient les uns contre les autres sonnait comme si les fleurs murmuraient doucement.

Elle courba le dos, suppliant silencieusement, quand Daryl fit courir sa main le long de son flanc et la referma sur son sein. Il passa son pouce sur son mamelon, satisfait de la manière dont il se tendit à son contact. "T'es tellement belle Amelia." Murmura t-il. Il pencha sa tête et traça un chemin de baisers le long de sa gorge. Elle gémit au contact de sa langue dans le creux de son cou.

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et le tira doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il la regarde. "Je suis entrain de rêver, n'est-ce pas?"

Il hocha la tête, l'air sérieux. "Oui."

Elle sourit tristement. "Je ne veux pas me réveillée."

Il pinça doucement son mamelon, la faisant haleter et frémir sous lui. "Tu n'as pas à le faire." Murmura t-il et il s'empara de sa bouche.

Amelia fit courir sa main jusqu'au bas du dos de Daryl. Ses muscles se tendirent et se contractèrent sous ses doigts alors qu'il l'embrassait lentement et doucement, sa langue caressant doucement la sienne. Il plaça fermement une de ses mains à l'intérieur de sa cuisse et poussa délicatement. Elle laissa ses jambes tombées pour les ouvrir, agrippant le dos de Daryl tandis qu'il se déplaça entre ses cuisses. Elle poussa son bassin contre lui et il sourit devant son désir ardent.

"Daryl, s'il-te plait." Gémit-elle.

Il baissa sa tête et déposa un petit baiser dans le creux de sa poitrine. Elle soupira et enfonça ses doigts dans ses cheveux, l'attirant vers son mamelon. Alors qu'il bougea sa tête docilement, elle ferma les yeux et tourna son visage sur le côté. Une ombre apparut devant elle et fronçant les sourcils, elle ouvrit les yeux. Sa bouche tomba, muette d'horreur. Michael, son visage complètement déchiré, suintant de sang et recouvert de lambeaux de chair, la regarda. Ses yeux bruns étaient brouillés par une pellicule blanche et elle put sentir ses doigts raclés le dessus de son bras. Il se rapprocha, sa bouche ouverte exhibant des dents noires et pourries et elle voulut crier mais elle ne pouvait pas respirer, ni parler. Le poids de Daryl l'écrasait soudainement contre le lit et elle se mit à remuer et à se tortiller puis à le pousser, se débattant pour se libérer.

"Amelia." La voix de Daryl vint à son oreille dans un marmonnement. "Arrête ça. Réveille-toi!"

Elle s'arracha à son rêve. Elle ouvrit les yeux, son coeur cognant douloureusement contre sa poitrine, pour trouver Daryl la fixant avec inquiétude. Pas complètement sorti du pays des rêves, elle se débattit pour s'éloigner de lui mais elle était retenue contre son corps par la couverture et le chandail.

Daryl grimaça de douleur alors que ses mains creusèrent les cicatrices dans son dos. "Amelia arrête!" Grogna t-il. Il la saisit par les épaules et la secoua fermement. "Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Réveille toi."

"Un rêve." Répéta t-elle après lui. Elle poussa contre l'arrière du chandail, tentant toujours de s'éloigner de lui. Il n'aima pas l'allure qu'elle avait, ses yeux ronds et surpris, ses lèvres tremblantes, son corps frémissant contre le sien.

"Oui, un rêve." Il l'attira plus près de lui, la forçant à appuyer sa tête contre son épaule. Il glissa ses mains dans le chandail et frotta son dos par-dessus son mince t-shirt. "Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Tout va bien."

"Tout va bien." Elle arrêta finalement de se débattre et se détendit contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux et prit plusieurs respirations profondes et saccadées contre la gorge de Daryl. Elle se força à inspirer profondément, inhalant l'odeur de Daryl alors qu'il continuait de frotter son dos.

Après plusieurs minutes, elle retira ses mains de sa taille, s'assit et se pencha vers l'arrière aussi loin que le chandail le lui permettait. Elle fixa Daryl. Il avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches et il la déplaça légèrement, bougeant sa jambe afin qu'elle puisse aisément chevaucher sa cuisse. Elle était désormais coincée entre l'arrière du banc et sa jambe. Il conserva ses mains familièrement serrées autour de ses hanches.

Amelia devina que l'aube venait juste de se pointer. La camionnette était recouverte de rosée, la lumière du jour était grise et les bois derrière les immeubles étaient toujours assombris par leur ombre.

"Tu veux me raconter? " demanda t-il sur un ton bourru.

Elle glissa sa main entre eux deux et frotta son visage endormie. "Un habituel rêve de la fin du monde." elle sourit avec lassitude.

Sans réfléchir, elle continua, "J'étais avec toi dans un pré et tu..." elle s'arrêta.

Daryl la fixa, se demandant pourquoi ses joues devenaient soudainement rouges. "Je faisais quoi?" il fronça les sourcils.

"Laisse tomber, ce n'est pas important." Elle secoua sa tête et rougit de plus belle.

À présent irrité contre elle, il serra ses hanches et la fixa à nouveau. "Dis-moi ce que je faisais dans le pré."

"Je te l'ai dit," siffla t-elle entre ses dents, "Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler." Elle tâtonna derrière elle pour trouver la fermeture éclair du chandail, mais le souvenir agréable du début de son rêve et la façon dont il tenait fermement ses hanches la troubla. Elle se tortilla et s'agita sur ses jambes, ignorant la chaleur qui se répandait dans son bas-ventre au contact de ses cuisses dures contre elle, s'efforçant toujours d'atteindre la fermeture éclair.

"Arrête de gigoter." Marmonna t-il, mais il ne fit aucun effort pour l'aider. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa bouche alors qu'elle mordillait nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

"Et arrête de mordre ta putain de lèvre. Tu vas la faire saigner."

"Et si tu arrêtais de me dire quoi faire? " elle se renfrogna. En colère contre lui désormais, elle atteignit ses mains et les retira de ses hanches.

"Ça te dérangerait..." grommela t-elle. "Aide moi avec cette fermeture éclair, j'essais de m'éloigner de toi là."

Il ne fit que la fixer et elle se sentit soudainement comme une souris traquée par un chat.

"Raconte moi ton rêve et je t'aiderai." Il haussa les épaules aimablement.

"Tu fais encore le trou de cul. Tu le sais ça?" gronda t-elle en poussant sur sa poitrine inutilement.

Rapide comme un chat, il s'assit et attrapa ses poignets sous le chandail et les tint fermement derrière son dos. Il se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine frôle ses seins et que son visage soit à quelques pouces du sien.

"Raconte moi ton rêve et je te laisserai aller." Il chuchota de façon persuasive.

Elle rougissait tellement maintenant qu'elle passa près s'embraser, elle baissa ses yeux vers son menton et soupira. "Nous étions dans un pré et nous..." elle hésita, "tu m'embrassais." Elle n'allait certainement pas lui dire qu'ils étaient également nus et étendus ensemble dans un lit.

"Ensuite, Michael est apparut et il était un rôdeur et - " elle fit une autre pause, "et puis tu m'as réveillé."

Elle se força à le regarder dans les yeux mais il fixait sa bouche. Incapable de s'en empêcher, elle passa sa langue sur sa propre lèvre inférieure. Il respira brusquement à la vue de sa langue.

"Je t'embrassais." Marmonna t-il. "Et je t'embrassais comment?"

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge nerveusement, "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Nous ne faisions que nous embrasser."

Il rapprocha son visage jusqu'à ce que sa bouche touche presque la sienne. "Montre moi."

Elle frissonna à la sensation de son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. "Quoi?"

"Montre-moi comment je t'embrassais."

"Daryl, je ne crois pas que - "

Il l'interrompit, "J'ai dit, montre-moi."

Elle lécha sa lèvre à nouveau et puis, rapidement, doucement, comme le frôlement d'un papillon, elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

"Comme ça." Murmura t-elle.

"Exactement comme ça?" murmura t-il à son tour.

"Principalement comme ça." Admit-elle.

Il ouvrit ses yeux, le désir qui les transperçait était évident, et son corps réagit instantanément, son ventre submergé par la chaleur.

"Montre-moi exactement." demanda t-il.

Gémissant un peu, elle l'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois, elle laissa ses lèvres traîner sur les siennes et explora doucement sa bouche avec sa langue. Il l'ouvrit et elle poussa sa langue délicatement dans sa bouche, léchant sa langue par petits coups. Il gémit contre sa bouche, et dans un effort considérable, elle retira sa bouche de la sienne.

Haletant légèrement, Daryl ouvrit ses yeux. "T'as aimé ça?"

"Quoi?" demanda t-elle.

"Le baiser dans ton rêve. T'as aimé ça?"

Elle hocha la tête. Elle put se sentir rougir à nouveau, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir à propos de ça.

"C'est dommage." Chuchota t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Je ne...quoi?"

"C'est dommage que t'aies aimé ça. Je n'embrasse pas de cette façon."

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir à son commentaire, il libéra ses poignets et saisit l'arrière de son cou. Il l'embrassa brutalement, forçant sa bouche à s'ouvrir alors qu'il poussa sa langue entre ses lèvres. Elle gémit contre sa bouche et agrippa ses épaules, l'embrassant en retour et savourant la sensation de sa bouche contre la sienne.

Il atteignit la fermeture éclair derrière elle et la baissa, retirant rudement le chandail de sur ses épaules. Elle haleta au contact de l'air froid qui la mordit à travers le mince tissu de son t-shirt et elle se colla contre lui, cherchant sa chaleur. Ses mains étaient rudes contre sa peau et elle soupira de plaisir quand il attrapa son sein par-dessus le tissu et fit courir son pouce sur son mamelon.

Il tira sur ses cheveux, la faisant pencher sa tête vers l'arrière alors il put tracer un chemin de baiser le long de sa gorge. Elle glissa ses mains sous son chandail et les promena partout sur sa poitrine. Quand il pinça son mamelon entre son pouce et son index, elle haleta en enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau. Il grogna et lui enleva son t-shirt, fixant avidement ses seins recouverts d'un simple soutien-gorge blanc.

"OK?" demanda t-il d'une voix râpeuse.

"Oui." Répondit-elle. Elle gémit de désir quand il captura avec sa bouche un de ses mamelons recouverts par le tissu. Il le taquina avec ses dents et sa langue alors qu'elle s'accrochait à ses épaules et frissonnait contre lui. Elle chevauchait toujours sa cuisse et elle put sentir son érection pousser contre sa jambe. Elle se frotta avec impatience contre sa cuisse alors qu'il bougea vers son autre sein, le léchant et le pinçant à travers le tissu.

"S'il-te plait." Gémit-elle. Son corps tout entier était en feu. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de besoin avant et elle enfonça ses doigts dans les épaules de Daryl. Il caressa son dos avec ses doigts et atteignit le fermoir de son soutien-gorge alors qu'elle l'embrassait frénétiquement.

Avant qu'il ne puisse détacher le fermoir, un son aigu les sépara. Haletant fortement, ils se regardèrent.

"T'as entendu ça? demanda Daryl.

Elle hocha la tête.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est putain?" demanda t-il.

Elle secoua la tête jusqu'à ce qu'une lueur de compréhension traverse ses yeux. "Ellie!" dit-elle dans un souffle et elle se pencha par-dessus le siège pour regarder la petite fille.

Elle semblait toujours endormie, ses yeux fermés bien serrés à cause de la lumière du jour, mais un gémissement aigu s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Elle s'éloigna de lui, cueillant son t-shirt sur le siège et se débattant pour le mettre. Évitant le regard de Daryl, elle se pencha vers le banc arrière et glissa sa main sous la couverture, frottant doucement le dos d'Ellie.

"Ellie, ma chérie, tout va bien. Réveille-toi." Elle prit l'enfant dans un grognement d'effort et la tira sur la banquette avant avec eux. Elle câlina la petite sur ses genoux, frottant son dos et caressant ses cheveux pendant qu'elle se balançait d'en avant en arrière.

Le son aigu s'arrêta brusquement et Amelia regarda le visage d'Ellie. Ses yeux étaient ouverts maintenant mais elle semblait toujours regarder dans le vide. Amelia attira l'enfant contre sa poitrine à nouveau, "Ça va aller Ellie. Tu es en sécurité. Chuuut, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve."

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Daryl. Il la fixait, Ellie et elle et elle lui offrit un faible sourire. "Je crois qu'elle va bien maintenant. Elle a probablement besoin d'utiliser la salle de bain et nous devrions manger quelque chose."

Il hocha la tête et prit son arbalète sous le banc.


	9. Chapter 9

Cette magnifique et génialissime fiction ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une TRADUCTION de l'anglais de la talentueuse auteure /u/3853598/Elizabeth_Kate_Kelly .

Vous trouverez la version anglaise originale ici; /s/7966860/1/Amelias_Choice .

N'hésitez pas à commenter, je vais transmettre tous vos messages à Elizabeth.

Chapitre 9

"Daryl, ce n'est pas une bonne idée."

Il haussa les épaules, "J'ai pas trop le choix."

Amelia frotta ses bras, tentant de gagner du temps, pendant qu'elle essayait de penser à une alternative. Daryl s'était arrêté sur le bord de la route à l'endroit qu'il croyait être celui où ses amis et lui s'étaient arrêtés quelques jours plus tôt. Les arbres devant eux ressemblaient exactement à tous les autres arbres qu'elle avait vus dans les derniers dix miles. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Daryl. Il regardait dehors à travers la fenêtre d'un air morne, tenant son arbalète, ses doigts caressant inconsciemment le bout en plumage d'une de ses flèches. Elle frissonna un peu, la chaleur se répandant dans son ventre au souvenir de ces mêmes doigts qui avaient caressé sa peau.

"Ressaisis-toi ma grande." Elle se renfrogna contre elle-même dans sa tête. Depuis qu'Ellie les avait interrompus ce matin, Daryl était devenu maussade et silencieux. Il ignora les tentatives qu'elle fit pour engager la conversation et refusa de regarder directement vers elle. Il évita de la toucher et faisait attention pour garder une bonne distance entre elle et lui.

Elle soupira sans bruit. Ça faisait deux fois qu'elle se jetait sur Daryl. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle? Dans le miroir du côté, elle put voir de pâles marques rouges sur son cou, résultat de la rudesse de Daryl. Elle éclaircit sa gorge bruyamment mais il ne la regarda pas.

"Sérieusement ma fille – arrête ça. Tu es une adulte. Arrête d'agir comme une adolescente excitée qui ne peut garder ses mains pour elle. Il n'apprécie pas tes avances." Elle se sermonna une fois de plus.

Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'une petite voix à l'intérieur d'elle ironisa, "Il t'as rendu le baiser. Et c'était plutôt convainquant. Tu te souviens?"

"Je ne lui ai pas vraiment donné le choix. Je l'ai pratiquement plaqué contre la banquette et forcé à m'embrasser." Renchérit-elle.

"Oh vraiment? Tu l'as _forcé_? Et tu n'as pas senti sur ta jambe comment il était dur?" sa voix intérieur avait une teinte d'amusement.

Sauvagement, Amelia musela sa voix intérieure et se força à se concentrer sur le dilemme qu'elle avait entre les mains.

"Daryl, "elle parla doucement et avec ce qu'elle espérait être un ton raisonnable. "Ce n'est pas une bonne idée que tu ailles dans les bois seul. Nous ne devrions pas nous séparer."

Il se répéta, "J'ai pas trop le choix." Il regarda la gamine à l'arrière. "On peut pas la laisser seule, elle nous ralentirait si elle peut seulement marcher, et elle est trop lourde pour qu'on la transporte."

Amelia fixa Ellie. La jeune fille était assise en tailleur sur le banc arrière. Son corps mince était enveloppé dans la couverture, c'était toujours frisquet dans la camionnette même avec le soleil qui c'était levé, et son pouce était revenu dans sa bouche. Elle était éveillée au moins, ses yeux étaient ouverts, mais elle fixait droit devant sans faire attention à Daryl ou à elle.

Amelia soupira; elle savait que Daryl avait raison. Il serait plus rapide et facile pour lui de faire le chemin seul vers le camp, mais même si elle ne souhaitait aucunement être coincé avec une enfant pratiquement dans le coma, c'était la pensée de savoir Daryl s'aventurer seul dans la forêt qui lui faisait tourner l'estomac.

"Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose?" demanda t-elle tranquillement.

Il renifla, "Rien ne va m'arriver."

"Et si c'était le contraire?" insista t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules, "Je ne devrais pas être parti plus que quelques heures. Si je suis pas revenu demain matin, assume que je suis mort, prends la fille et va t'en."

Elle secoua sa tête immédiatement. "Hors de question, n'y compte pas Daryl."

"Seigneur, femme." Il grimaça et enfonça une main dans ses cheveux, "Si je suis pas revenu au matin ça voudra dire que je suis mort. Prends le putain de camion et tire toi."

Elle le regarda, "Je ne t'abandonnerai pas."

Avant qu'elle ne sache ce qui arrivait, il se glissa à côté d'elle et prit son menton dans une de ses mains. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient réveillés, il la regarda directement.

"Amelia, ce n'est pas une option. Si je suis pas revenu au matin, tu prends le camion et tu pars avec la fillette. Tu me comprends bien?" Il secoua sa tête légèrement, mais ses yeux bleus étaient sombres et indéchiffrables.

"Oui." Elle murmura en boudant.

"Bien." Il se pencha vers elle et pendant un bref moment, elle cru qu'il allait l'embrasser. Malgré le fait qu'il l'embêtait, sa respiration ralentie et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent avec anticipation.

Il ne l'embrassa pas. En fait, il semblait n'avoir aucun intérêt pour sa bouche en ce moment. "Promets-le moi."

Distraite par sa proximité – elle ne semblait pas pouvoir arrêter de fixé _sa _bouche – elle ne répondit pas.

"Amelia." Il serra son menton, "Promets moi que tu vas prendre la camionnette et t'en aller."

Elle détacha son regard de sa bouche et le fixa dans les yeux. "Bien." Marmonna t-elle.

"Dis-le."

Elle tenta de se libérer de sa main mais il la maintenait fermement.

"Je ne suis pas une enfant Daryl." Protesta t-elle.

"Dis-moi que tu promets." Dit-il à nouveau. Sa voix s'était abaissée à ce qu'elle commençait à penser qu'était la "voix entêtée de Daryl" et elle sut qu'argumenter était sans espoir.

"Je promets." Dit-elle doucement.

Il grogna de satisfaction et il baissa ses yeux vers sa bouche. Son coeur, qui avait finalement retrouvé son rythme normal, s'emballa à nouveau. Elle ouvrit ses lèvres, et sentit un chaud frisson de satisfaction quand elle vit ses yeux s'assombrir. Il effleura sa gorge avec ses doigts, son pouce pressant ses pulsations bien frappées.

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il la relâcha et se retira sur son côté du banc. Ignorant son sentiment de désappointement, Amelia se pencha par-dessus la banquette, souriant à Ellie qui ne répondait toujours pas, et tira une bouteille d'eau du sac à dos posé sur le siège.

"Tiens." Elle lui tendit la bouteille d'eau. Il la prit sans regarder dans sa direction.

Il ouvrit la porte du camion et se glissa à l'extérieur, posant son arbalète sur son épaule. Il s'arrêta, la porte toujours ouverte et sans la regarder, il lui dit, "Laisse personne entré dans la camionnette. Je m'en fiche s'ils sont blessés ou normaux. Personne n'entre dans le camion jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Tu m'entends?"

Elle hocha la tête, réalisant qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir, elle éclairci sa gorge, "Oui."

Il la regarda par-dessus son épaule, "Rappelle-toi, tu as promis Amelia."

Il fit claquer la porte et marcha vers la forêt sans se retourner.


	10. Chapter 10

Cette magnifique et génialissime fiction ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une TRADUCTION de l'anglais de la talentueuse auteure /u/3853598/Elizabeth_Kate_Kelly .

Vous trouverez la version anglaise originale ici; /s/7966860/1/Amelias_Choice .

N'hésitez pas à commenter, je vais transmettre tous vos messages à Elizabeth.

Sachez que vos reviews ont été transmis à Elizabeth. Elle en est ravie et vous remercie. Et je vous remercie aussi. :)

Chapitre 10

"Dieu merci." Marmonna Amelia. Elle prit une profonde respiration. Pour la première fois depuis que Daryl était disparu dans la forêt, le noeud de tension dans son ventre se relâcha. Elle le regarda sonder le petit fossé qui séparait la route et les bois avant de le traverser, tête baissée contre le vent froid.

"Regarde Ellie – Daryl est de retour." Elle avait bougé Ellie sur le siège-avant après que Daryl fut parti et avait passé la plupart des trois dernières heures à lui parler, tentant de se distraire et de faire parler Ellie. Elle caressa les cheveux de la fillette et tourna doucement sa tête vers Daryl. "N'es-tu pas contente qu'il soit revenu?" Elle ne répondit pas, fixant seulement le vide à travers la fenêtre.

Amelia fronça les sourcils, "Qu'est-ce que c'est sur sa ceinture? Est-ce que...? Est-ce que ce sont des écureuils?" Elle se pencha et déverrouilla la porte conducteur, louchant vers sa ceinture. Avant qu'elle ne puisse confirmer ses soupçons, le bas de son corps fut caché par la porte du camion et elle n'eut qu'un vague aperçu de lui balançant quelque chose de petit et de poilu dans la boîte de la camionnette.

Il sauta dans le camion, le démarra et retourna sur la route. Il fit demi-tour et conduit en direction de la ferme.

"Que s'est-il passé?" demanda Amelia, irritée qu'il ne lui raconte pas immédiatement.

"Ils m'ont laissé une note avec le chemin qu'ils ont pris." Daryl appuya sur l'accélérateur. Amelia attacha la ceinture de sécurité d'Ellie ainsi que la sienne.

"Où vont-ils?"

"Par là." Il leva le menton vers la route devant eux.

"Euh ouais, j'avais compris ça." Amelia tenta de masquer l'irritation dans sa voix. "Je veux dire, où exactement tentent-ils de se rendre?"

Il haussa les épaules, "Je sais pas. Après la ferme-" il fit une pause, "nous ne voulions que continuer de bouger et trouver une place sécuritaire pour passer l'hiver."

"Il n'y a aucun endroit sécuritaire." Elle parla doucement, répétant les mots qu'il lui avait jetés à la figure dans le sous-sol de la ferme.

"Ouais." Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Nous devrions être capable de les rattraper assez facilement. Ils n'ont qu'un jour ou deux d'avance."

"Ils se dirigent vers le troupeau de rôdeurs. N'es-tu pas inquiets qu'ils soient..." elle s'arrêta, ne sachant comment formuler sa question sans le mettre en colère.

Il secoua sa tête, "Nah. Nous évitons les maisons ou les endroits situés sur la route principale. Nous conduisons durant le jour et campons dans la forêt la nuit, moins de chance d'être attaqués par un troupeau." Il frotta la barbe naissante sur sa mâchoire, "D'ailleurs, s'est déjà arrivé." Conclut-il avec gravité.

Même si elle était curieuse à propos des détails de ce que Daryl avait pu traverser, Amelia pensa qu'elle aurait de meilleures chances de lui soutirer de l'information à petites doses. Ellie se pencha contre elle et Amelia eut une pointe d'espoir que la petite fille progressait. Elle baissa son regard vers elle pour constater qu'Ellie s'était simplement retournée dans son sommeil. Elle entoura ses bras autour d'Ellie et la deplaça dans une position plus confortable.

Elle fixa à travers la fenêtre pendant un long moment avant qu'elle ne se souvienne. Avec un petit sourire, elle se tourna vers Daryl, "Qu'est-ce que c'était exactement? Ce que tu as lancé dans la boîte de la camionnette?"

"Ça ressemblait à quoi à ton avis?" demanda t-il.

Refusant de laisser son humeur l'intimider, elle répondit, "Ça ressemblait à des écureuils."

"Ayuh." Grommela t-il.

"Alors, prends-tu souvent nos innocents écureuils?" elle le taquina, espérant au moins attirer son regard.

Quand il ne lui répondit pas, elle tenta à nouveau, "As-tu été impliqué dans un incident lié à des écureuils étant jeune? Forcé à jurer vengeance sur chacun de ses pauvres écureuils qui croiseraient malencontreusement ton chemin?"

Maintenant il la regardait, mais c'était un regard tellement rempli de mépris qu'elle recula. "Les écureuils sont plein de protéines. Tu seras contente d'avoir de la nourriture chaude dans ton ventre ce soir."

Il retourna dans sa position initiale et Amelia s'affala contre son siège, fixant misérablement à l'extérieur de la fenêtre. Apparemment, il n'était pas d'humeur à rigoler. Elle se somma de ne pas prendre ses états d'âme personnellement. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt, il devait être vexé que ses gens soient partis sans lui.

Daryl regarda sinistrement à travers la fenêtre du camion et tenta de se concentrer sur sa conduite et non sur la femme à côté de lui. C'était presque impossible. Le doux parfum de ses cheveux, la douceur de sa peau, le goût qu'avaient ses lèvres, tout cela envahissait son cerveau. Ce matin, il avait passé près de simplement la prendre sur la banquette avant de la camionnette. La façon dont elle avait rougit lorsqu'il l'avait forcé à lui raconter les détails de son rêve, la douceur de son baiser; il avait perdu le contrôle. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant au ciel. Il détestait perdre le contrôle. Spécialement à cause d'une femme.

Il n'allait pas lui raconter ça, mais il avait failli y passer dans la forêt. Il revenait de leur ancien site de camping, profondément perdu dans ses fantaisies impliquant une Amelia complètement nue sous lui, tout gémissante, chaude et invitante, quand il remarqua un mouvement sur sa gauche. Il s'était retourné pour voir un rôdeur à seulement quelques pieds de lui. Il l'avait tué rapidement et efficacement mais cela lui avait fait craindre qu'elle puisse occupée ses pensées au point qu'il aurait pu se transformer en pâté pour rôdeur.

Il serra les dents et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Amelia. Elle regardait à travers la fenêtre, sa main caressant la tête d'Ellie. Il secoua sa tête et se força à porter son attention sur la route. Il n'avait qu'à arrêter de penser à elle et à éviter de la toucher. Il avait besoin de se ressaisir et de prendre le dessus sur ses fantasmes.

L'énorme bruit de tonnerre réveilla Amelia. Elle s'étira et loucha vers la fenêtre à la vue du ciel qui s'assombrissait.

"Où sommes-nous?" elle regarda Daryl avec prudence.

"Environ trois heures passé la ferme," Répondit-il.

"On dirait qu'il va mouiller." Elle aida Ellie à s'asseoir. La fillette était éveillée et Amelia atteignit le siège arrière, attrapa une bouteille d'eau et lui offrit. Elle refusa de la tenir mais but volontier quand Amelia porta la bouteille à ses lèvres.

Elle but aussi et frotta ses yeux endormie. Elle avait dormi près de quatre heures. Elle se sentait plus éveillée et alerte que jamais.

"Est-ce qu'il y avait un quelconque signe de..." elle avala, "Hum, d'humains ou de rôdeurs quand nous sommes passés près de la ferme."

Il secoua la tête. "Aucune signe de quoi que ce soit."

Soudainement au bord des larmes, elle se détourna et regarda aveuglément par la fenêtre. Elle avait désespéré de pouvoir se séparer de son groupe mais elle était toujours triste et horrifiée par la tragédie de la ferme. Elle pensa à Alicia, la façon dont elle couvrait toujours sa bouche quand elle riait, et aussi à Michael et sa gentillesse. Il l'avait embrassé une fois. Ils étaient tous les deux sur un tour de garde et elle avait été surpris et un peu embarrassé quand il s'était penché maladroitement et l'avait embrassé.

Ça avait été un doux et gentil baiser, rien qui ne lui avait coupé le souffle, elle le reconnu, mais ils avaient été interrompu par Jose avant que ça n'aille plus loin. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à Daryl. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, les baisers de Michael aurait pu l'exciter et la troubler autant que ceux de Daryl. Elle ronchonna contre elle-même. Il n'y avait aucune chance que Michael, avec sa personnalité douce et gentille, puisse l'avoir embrassé avec autant d'ardeur que Daryl et apparemment, avec l'ardeur qu'elle aimait.

"Tu n'aurais jamais pensé non plus que Michael puisse tuer des femmes et des enfants innocents." Une petite voix sombre murmura dans sa tête.

Amelia essuya furieusement les larmes sur son visage. Qu'est-ce que ça changeait maintenant? Michael était mort, comme Ron et Jose et Maria et tous ceux qu'elle avait affectionné.

Daryl la fit sursauter en prenant soudainement la gauche sur ce qui apparaissait être un chemin de campagne abandonné. Alors que la camionnette bondissait en descendant le vieux chemin, Amelia s'accrocha à la poignée de la porte avec une main et tint Ellie de l'autre.

"Ou allons-nous?" demanda t-elle.

"Il va bientôt faire nuit. On doit quitter la route principale et voir ce qu'il y a au bout de cette route." Répondit-il.

"Pourquoi on ne trouve pas une autre aire de repos? Est-ce seulement une route?"

Il la regarda, "C'est plus sécuritaire si nous quittons l'autoroute."

"OK." Marmonna t-elle. "Ce n'est pas nécessaire d'être désagréable."

Ils avaient roulé pendant près d'une demi-heure, la route devenant de plus en plus pénible. Après avoir passé devant un genre de grotte particulièrement large, laquelle l'impressionna elle et Ellie, Amelia était sur le point de demander à Daryl de faire demi-tour quand il prit un virage serré. Elle échappa un halètement de surprise. La route s'ouvrit sur une grande clairière qui avait été bien entretenu autrefois, mais qui était maintenant envahi par les mauvaises herbes et les fleurs sauvages. Au bout de la clairière se trouvait une petite cabane en rondins. Elle semblait abandonnée, les rideaux étaient tirés sur toutes les fenêtres et aucune voiture ne se trouvait dans l'allée.

"Comment as-tu su qu'il y avait une cabane ici?" demanda Amelia, ahurie.

"Je savais pas." dit Daryl. "J'ai vu une boîte à lettre dans le fossé quand nous avons repris l'autoroute et j'ai pris une chance."

Il immobilisa la camionnette à côté de la cabane et éteignit le moteur. Attrapant son arbalète, il la regarda, "Reste ici. J'vais aller jeter un coup d'oeil autour."

"Daryl attends!" Elle roula ses yeux, frustrée, alors qu'il ouvrit la porte et quitta le camion. Ellie lâcha un petit gémissement à côté d'elle.

"Tout va bien Ellie." Elle mit l'enfant sur ses genoux et la serra dans ses bras. "Daryl est juste allé vérifier s'il y a quelqu'un dans la maison."

Elle regarda Daryl alors qu'il vérifiait rapidement et efficacement autour de la cabane. Elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle retint son souffle du moment qu'il disparu derrière la cabane, jusqu'à ce qu'il réapparaisse et seulement là, elle le relâcha bruyamment. Se déplaçant lentement et avec précaution, il grimpa les escaliers devant le petit porche et tenta d'ouvrir la porte avant. Amelia sonda les fenêtres, notant que les volets auraient dus être fermés, surveillant anxieusement le moindre mouvement de rideau qui indiquerait que quelqu'un dans la cabane les regardait. Les rideaux ne remuèrent pas alors que Daryl testa une première fenêtre, puis une suivante.

Plaçant Ellie sur le siège à côté d'elle, elle ouvrit la porte et demeura sur le côté de la camionnette. Daryl se retourna, furieux, et lui fit signe de retourner à l'intérieur. L'ignorant, elle dit doucement, "Regarde sous le pot de fleurs."

Il la regarda sans expression. Elle pointa dans la direction du large pot de fleur à côté de la porte de devant, les fleurs qui y avaient poussé étaient mortes. "Regarde sous le pot de fleurs."

Il se pencha et souleva le pot avant d'atteindre le dessous. Elle put apercevoir le reflet de la clé dans sa main malgré la noirceur qui progressait. Il hocha la tête vers elle et elle retourna à l'intérieur du camion, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle le regarda alors qu'il déverrouilla prudemment la porte, l'ouvrit tranquillement et jeta un coup d'oeil avant de disparaître dans la cabane. Encore une fois, elle retint son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'il réapparaisse à la porte. Sondant rapidement autour, il marcha vers la camionnette et ouvrit la porte.

"C'est vide." Il ouvrit la porte de derrière et rassembla les sacs à dos. "Prends la fillette et allons-y." Il atteignit la boîte du camion et attrapa les écureuils avant de fermer la porte.

Tenant Ellie, elle marcha rapidement jusqu'à la porte de la cabane, consciente des pas pressés de Daryl derrière elle.

Entrant dans la cabane, elle balaya des yeux la pièce avant de déposer Ellie sur la petite causeuse. C'était une petite cabane, servant manifestement à la chasse ou au camping, mais elle était bien disposée. La seule pièce comprenait une cuisinette sur la gauche et un salon à droite. Derrière la causeuse, il y avait un coin avec un lit double, une table de nuit sur un côté, et une commode de l'autre. Le salon consistait en une causeuse et deux fauteuils rembourrés. Un foyer se trouvait sur le mur du fond avec une petite chaise berçante devant.

Amelia regarda la cuisine. Il y avait une petite table en bois contre le mur, sous la fenêtre, et trois chaises en bois autour. Les coussins des chaises étaient recouverts d'un tissu bleu clair qui s'harmonisait avec les rideaux de la fenêtre. Il n'y avait pas de réfrigérateur mais il y avait un vieux four à bois et un petit comptoir avec un lavabo en métal et trois armoires au-dessus et en-dessous. Elle regarda le robinet. C'était une vielle pompe et elle la poussa plusieurs fois pour voir, ravit quand elle fut récompensée par un long jet d'eau.

"Crois-tu qu'elle est bonne à boire?" demanda t-elle à Daryl.

Il déposa les sacs à dos sur la table et vint vers elle, laissant tomber les trois écureuils sur le comptoir dans un bruit sourd.

"Probablement. On va la bouillir avant juste pour être sûr." Répondit-il.

Elle se rendit jusqu'au salon et s'assit sur la causeuse avec Ellie. "N'est-ce pas une jolie cabane Ellie?" Elle pointa son doigt vers une petite étagère sous la fenêtre du salon. "Je parie qu'il y a quelques livres que nous pourrons lire ensemble."

"Cette porte là mène vers la salle de bain." Daryl pointa la seule porte qu'elle avait manquée lors de sa première visite. "Et la porte là-bas est celle de l'entrée arrière de la cabane."

Laissant Ellie sur la causeuse, elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. C'était petit et un peu poussiéreux mais elle sourit devant la toilette dans le coin et le petit lavabo équipé de la même pompe que dans la cuisine. Elle regardait avec intérêt la toilette alors que Daryl se tint dans le cadrage de la porte.

"C'est une toilette sèche." Elle ne put cacher son enchantement d'avoir une toilette intérieure. Le reste de l'espace de la salle de bain était occupé par un large bain en métal. Elle le fixa curieusement. Contrairement au lavabo, le bain n'avait pas de robinet mais il y avait un drain dans le fond de celui-ci ainsi qu'un bouchon juste à côté. Un grand seau de métal était posé dans le fond du bain et deux autres étaient parfaitement alignés sur le côté.

"J'imagine qu'ils utilisaient ses seaux pour réchauffer l'eau sur le four et remplir le bain?" Elle questionna Daryl.

Il haussa les épaules, "J'imagine."

Elle le suivit à l'extérieur de la salle de bain et fixa longuement le foyer. Il faisait froid dans la cabane et ça n'allait pas s'améliorer durant la nuit.

"Crois-tu qu'il soit prudent de partir un feu?" demanda t-elle.

"Nous allons nous en tenir au four à bois. Ça produira assez de chaleur et moins de fumée. Il y a du bois cordés sur le porche arrière. J'vais aller en chercher et fermer les volets pendant que j'y suis." Daryl se glissa par la porte arrière et Amelia se rassit à côté d'Ellie. Elle la serra doucement et fut surprise et contente quand la petite fille entoura sa taille avec ses bras.


	11. Chapter 11

Cette magnifique et génialissime fiction ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une TRADUCTION de l'anglais de la talentueuse auteure /u/3853598/Elizabeth_Kate_Kelly .

Vous trouverez la version anglaise originale ici; /s/7966860/1/Amelias_Choice .

N'hésitez pas à commenter, je vais transmettre tous vos messages à Elizabeth.

Chapitre 11

"Tu avais raison." Amelia sourit timidement à Daryl.

Il leva les yeux de son assiette et haussa un sourcil en guise de questionnement.

"À propos des écureuils. Ils sont bons. Ils goûtent comme...le poulet." elle sourit à nouveau et pendant que Daryl ne dit rien, retournant simplement à son assiette, elle crut apercevoir un ombre de sourire.

Ils étaient tous les trois assis à la petite table en bois. Après avoir allumé un feu dans le four à bois, Daryl avait rapidement dépouillé les écureuils. Pendant qu'il s'affairait, Amelia avait commencé à faire bouillir de l'eau et à fouiller dans la cuisinette. Quelqu'un avait prit soin de bien remplir les armoires. Elle fut ravie de trouver de la vaisselle et de la coutellerie, ainsi qu'un ouvre-boîte et des lavettes dans une des armoires du haut et des casseroles dans celles du bas. Il y avait aussi des chandelles et des allumettes. Mais le meilleur de tous fut que les deux armoires sous le comptoir étaient pleines de conserves. Elle choisit parmi les conserves une canne de haricots verts et une canne de pommes de terre pour servir avec les écureuils. N'ayant aucune idée de comment cuisiner de l'écureuil, Amelia fut reconnaissante quand Daryl prit les choses en main. Ils s'étaient activés dans la cuisine dans un silence mutuel. Amelia jetait de rapide coup d'oeil vers Daryl de temps à autres. Bien qu'il ne semblait plus maussade, il n'était clairement pas d'humeur pour une petite jasette et elle sentit qu'il était préférable qu'elle lui laisse son espace.

"Ellie, as-tu assez mangé?" Amelia tapota l'épaule chétive de la petite. Alors qu'elle refusait toujours de parler, il était clair qu'elle commençait à reprendre ses esprits. Amelia, s'apprêtant à la faire manger encore, fut surprise quand Ellie prit sa fourchette elle-même et se mit à manger seule. Elle vida son assiette et quand Amelia lui transféra silencieusement un peu de la viande de son assiette dans la sienne, elle mangea tout aussi.

Se levant de table, Amelia ramena sur la table trois petits bols. Elle avait trouvé deux conserves de poires dans l'armoire et commença à les distribuer également dans les bols.

Elle plaça le bol devant Ellie, "Une douceur pour une douce petite fille."

Elle caressa les cheveux d'Ellie et sourit quand la fillette prit sa cuillère et commença à manger les poires.

"Comment t'as su pour la clé?" La voix rauque de Daryl brisa le silence.

"Mes grands-parents possédait un cottage sur le lac quand j'étais enfant. Mon grand-père gardait un double de la clé sous le pot de fleur devant la porte." Elle sourit légèrement.

"Ma grand-mère avait l'habitude de lui rappeler qu'il était stupide de garder une clé dans un endroit si évident, qu'il invitait tout simplement les voleurs à entrer."

Daryl avala les dernières poires dans son bol, "Mais personne n'est entré?"

Amelia rit, "Oh seigneur oui. Il y eu au moins quatre ou cinq fois où les gens trouvèrent la clé et purent entrer sans difficulté pour y faire je ne sais quoi." Elle le fixa d'un air pensif. "Tu serais surpris par contre, par le nombre de personnes qui ont utilisé le cottage sans y briser et y voler quoi que ce soit. Mon grand-père disait qu'ils étaient seulement des âmes perdus qui avaient besoin d'un endroit chaud pour passer la nuit."

"Malgré tout, une fois, des gens ont carrément saccagé l'endroit. Mamie était tellement en colère contre Papi." Elle suça distraitement le jus des poires sur ses doigts, sans remarquer que Daryl suivait attentivement le moindre de ses mouvements, "Ça prit un mois tout entier pour nettoyer le cottage, ce qui, par coïncidence, correspondit au laps de temps où Mamie refusa de parler à grand-père."

Perdue dans ses pensées, Amelia baissa les yeux sur la table, traçant les marques dans le bois avec ses doigts. "Une fois, j'ai demandé à Papi pourquoi il gardait la clé là, même si cela avait mis Mamie en colère et même après ce qu'il était arrivé, et je n'oublierai jamais ce qu'il m'a répondu. Lia, il avait dit, je garde cette clé là parce qu'il y a beaucoup de bonnes personnes dans ce monde. Évidemment, il y en a des mauvaises, comme ceux qui ont fait la pagaille et volé nos choses, mais je garde la clé pour les bonnes personnes qui sont fatiguées et perdues. Pour ceux qui ont besoin d'un port d'attache pendant la tempête."

Elle regarda Daryl; il put voir les larmes émergées de ses yeux. "Il était un homme bon mon Papi." Elle se leva brusquement et commença à desservir la table.

"Regarde ça Ellie." Elle retira un t-shirt entièrement blanc du tiroir de la commode et le posa sur le lit. "Il semblerait que nous allons pouvoir dormir dans des vêtements propres." Ellie conserva son pouce dans sa bouche mais Amelia fut soulagée de constater que la fillette l'écoutait et la regardait.

"L'eau est prête." Daryl revenait de la salle de bain. Il portait deux seaux vides dans ses mains pendant que le troisième, encore plein d'eau, chauffait sur le four à bois.

Elle hocha la tête vers lui et prit Ellie. Elle entoura la taille d'Amelia avec ses jambes et posa sa tête sur son épaule alors qu'Amelia ramassa un t-shirt avec sa main libre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Dans l'armoire sous le lavabo, elle avait trouvé du dentifrice, des rasoirs, du savon, du shampoing et quelques serviettes de bain et, après le dîner, elle avait commencé à faire chauffer de l'eau. Alors qu'elle retirait les vêtements d'Ellie et la déposait dans le bain, elle put entendre Daryl pomper de l'eau dans les seaux pour réchauffer le bain.

"Ça ne sera pas merveilleux d'être propre Ellie?" elle sourit à la petite alors qu'elle mouillait ses cheveux blonds et fins et y versa un peu de shampoing. Ellie ferma ses yeux tandis qu'Amelia commença à la laver doucement.

Dans la cuisine, Daryl écoutait Amelia parler à Ellie. Elle lui racontait des histoires à propos du cottage de ses grands-parents et lui chantait des chansons ridicules dans une voix claire et douce. Il fixa l'eau dans les seaux, essayant d'ignorer le fait que bientôt, Amelia allait être dans le bain, nue et mouillée. Juste de penser à elle nue lui donna une érection, et il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la porte du four à bois, ajoutant plus de bois dans le feu avec des mouvements colériques et brusques.

"Oh pour l'amour de Dieu ma fille, arrête de faire la gourde." Amelia se réprimanda elle-même. Elle se tenait dans la salle de bain, se demandant si elle allait enlever son soutien-gorge. Elle secoua la tête, exaspérée, et avant qu'elle puisse changer d'idée, elle le plongea dans le lavabo remplit d'eau avec le reste des sous-vêtements d'Ellie et les siens, et les lava et les rinça rapidement. Elle les épongea avec sa serviette humide et elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de quitter la salle de bain et de traverser le salon jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle accrocha les sous-vêtements sur le derrière des chaises de la cuisine pour les faire sécher.

De son fauteuil, Daryl fixa Amelia dans la cuisine, à son insu. Elle était vêtue d'un des t-shirt qu'elle avait trouvé dans la commode et qui pendait sur ses cuisses, et d'une paire de boxer. Il était trop grand et il refusa d'admettre comment elle était mignonne à tenter de les remonter sans cesse toutes les deux minutes. Le t-shirt était bouffant mais ça ne lui prit qu'une minute pour réaliser qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Il détourna son regard, ignorant les tiraillements dans son bassin, jusqu'à ce qu'Amelia commence à trimballer un des seaux vers la salle de bain.

Il traversa la pièce, se défiant de ne pas regarder son corps, et attrapa les deux autres seaux. Il la suivit dans la salle de bain et attendit patiemment qu'elle verse son seau d'eau dans le bain. Une fois le seau vide, elle se retourna et tenta de passer devant lui. Malgré ses meilleurs efforts pour éviter de le toucher, il put sentir ses seins frôler sa poitrine alors qu'elle se glissait à travers la porte. Il se recula brusquement, renversant de l'eau sur le plancher et jura, irrité.

"Je suis désolée." Dit-elle doucement. Elle rougit vivement et il soupira de soulagement quand elle quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain une heure plus tard, il portait à peu près les mêmes vêtements qu'elle, soit un t-shirt blanc et une paire de boxer. Même si elle avait laissé volontairement un rasoir là où il pourrait le voir, il ne s'était pas rasé. Le visage d'Amelia devint rouge un peu lorsqu'elle pensa comment elle s'était minutieusement rasée les jambes et les aisselles à la faible lueur d'une chandelle, ignorant la petite voix qui la réprimandait dans sa tête et qui lui avait demandé pourquoi exactement elle sentait le besoin de se raser.

À côté d'elle sur la causeuse, Ellie bailla et Amelia passa ses doigts dans les cheveux humides de la petite fille. "Fatiguée Ellie?" Elle répondit par un autre baillement.

Sans consulter Daryl, elle prit Ellie et la porta jusqu'au lit. Elle la plaça au centre et la borda dans les couvertures. Le lit était recouvert d'une épaisse couette et elle la tira jusqu'au menton de la fillette.

"Dors maintenant ma chérie." Murmura t-elle. Elle embrassa Ellie sur le front et s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme ses yeux.

Alors qu'elle s'éclaircit nerveusement la gorge, Amelia se prépara mentalement à l'argumentation qu'elle allait avoir avec Daryl. Elle avait déjà décidé qu'ils pourraient tous les trois dormir ensembles dans le lit. C'était un petit lit mais ils pouvaient se tasser. Ellie dormirait entre eux et servirait de limites.

"Daryl, il est tard." Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il la fixait silencieusement.

"Eum, je croyais que nous pourrions simplement, euh, dormir dans le lit ensemble."

Son visage s'assombrit et se tordit un peu, trahissant l'alarme qui sonnait en lui.

"Il a probablement peur que tu lui sautes dessus dans son sommeil." Murmura sa voix intérieure.

"J'vais dormir sur le canapé." Marmonna t-il, grincheux.

"La causeuse est juste assez grande pour Ellie et je ne suis pas confortable de la laisser dormir seule. D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas de couvertures ou de draps supplémentaires." Répliqua t-elle.

"Sur le sol alors." Il fit un geste vers un coin du salon.

"Il n'y a pas de couvertures ou de draps supplémentaires." Répéta t-elle.

"J'en ai pas besoin." Il commençait à paniquer sérieusement.

"Ne sois pas ridicule Daryl." Lança t-elle. Soudainement, elle était furieuse contre lui. "Nous sommes tous les deux adultes. Ellie restera entre nous deux et - " elle tint sa main levée, paume face à lui et dit sarcastiquement, "Je promets de ne pas te toucher – parole de Scout. En plus, tu as déjà été parfaitement clair, tu n'es pas intéressé."

Elle se retourna et marcha vers le lit, ressentant une mauvaise combinaison de stupidité et de colère. Elle grimpa sur le lit à côté d'Ellie qui était endormie, et en tournant sur son côté, elle tira les draps et la couette sur elle. Il pouvait choisir de dormir dans le lit ou non, elle n'était pas d'humeur. Elle n'allait pas le forcer à dormir dans le même lit qu'elle.

Pendant que Daryl bougeait dans la cuisine, vérifiant le four à bois une dernière fois et soufflant toutes les chandelles sauf une, elle boudait silencieusement contre lui. À un certain point, il avait perdu tous sentiments d'attraction pour elle - "Es-tu certaine qu'il en ait déjà eu?" sa stupide voix intérieure la narguait – et malgré sa propre attirance pour lui, elle était hors de question qu'elle supplie pour son affection.

Transportant prudemment la dernière chandelle allumée, Daryl se dirigea vers le lit et se glissa silencieusement dedans. Il souffla la chandelle alors qu'Ellie, ronflant doucement, se tourna et enlaça Amelia par le dos, posant un de ses petits bras sur sa taille.

Amelia sentit Daryl changer de position et elle risqua un rapide coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule. Il était étendu dos à Ellie et elle, dans la noirceur elle put distinguée le derrière de sa tête et le blanc du t-shirt qu'il portait. Un peu moins en colère, elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, ignorant la subtile odeur d'humidité sur la taie, et ferma ses yeux.


	12. Chapter 12

Cette magnifique et génialissime fiction ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une TRADUCTION de l'anglais de la talentueuse auteure /u/3853598/Elizabeth_Kate_Kelly .

Vous trouverez la version anglaise originale ici; /s/7966860/1/Amelias_Choice .

N'hésitez pas à commenter, je vais transmettre tous vos messages à Elizabeth.

Chapitre 12

Amelia somnolait, encore entre deux mondes. Elle tenta de se glisser à nouveau dans un sommeil confortable mais elle avait beaucoup trop chaud. Ellie s'accrochait à elle comme un petit singe et la fillette irradiait de chaleur. Elle essaya de s'éloigner d'elle, mais la petite la tira encore plus près. Elle put sentir la barbe naissante d'Ellie effleurer son cou et whoa... Amelia ouvrit les yeux précipitamment. Barbe naissante?

Clignant des yeux avec confusion, Amelia baissa les yeux. Daryl était enroulé autour d'elle, son visage blottit contre sa gorge, un bras recourbé autour de sa taille, sa main enchevêtrée dans ses longs cheveux foncés. Chaque parcelle de son corps pressait contre le sien. Il la tenait tellement serré que ses seins étaient aplatis contre sa poitrine et il avait une de ses cuisses fermement coincée entre les siennes.

Ellie? Où était Ellie? Elle regarda derrière elle, soulagée de la voir toujours endormie sur l'autre côté du lit, dos à elle.

Amelia prit une profonde respiration. Il était encore tôt et à un moment ou un autre durant la nuit, Ellie et elle avait changé de place dans le lit. Comment cela était-il arrivé? Elle roula les yeux. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ce qui importait c'est qu'elle avait promis à Daryl qu'elle ne le toucherait pas et actuellement, ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre comme de la colle. Elle devait sortir du lit avant que Daryl ne se réveille.

Elle tenta de tirer sur le bras de Daryl.

"Ferme la Merle." Daryl marmonna du fond de sa gorge.

Merle? Qui était Merle?

"Tu pourras lui demander plus tard idiote!" Pesta t-elle contre elle-même. "Défais-toi de lui avant qu'il ne se réveille."

Elle tira plus fort sur l'avant-bras de Daryl. Elle figea quand, en guise de réponse, Daryl promena sa main sur le long de son dos et la glissa dans le boxer qu'elle portait. Sa main empoigna ses fesses nues, entraînant une décharge de chaleur dans ses jambes. Une palpitation bien frappée commença à se faire sentir entre ses cuisses et elle refoula son envie de se frotter contre lui.

"Reprends le contrôle de toi-même; tu es comme une chatte en chaleur." Elle se réprimanda fortement. Elle prit un moment pour ralentir sa respiration avant de faire le point sur sa situation.

"Ok, Ok. Alors la main de Daryl est sur ton cul et tu es plutôt certaine que son érection matinale pousse contre ta hanche." Elle respira profondément. "Ce n'est pas exactement ce que tu tentais de faire mais il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer. Pense ma fille. Pense!"

Il était temps d'adopter une approche différente. Au lieu d'essayer de retirer son bras de sur son corps, Amelia commença à tourner lentement sur son autre côté. Dos à lui, elle pourrait atteindre Ellie, agripper le côté du lit et s'en servir comme levier pour s'asseoir. Il se réveillerait peut-être lorsqu'elle bougerait mais elle pouvait gérer ça.

Lentement, elle commença à se retourner doucement; Daryl tint son emprise sur ses fesses encore un peu et marmonna quelque chose qui sonnait comme "douces" puis relâcha son étreinte. Souriant de façon triomphale, Amelia se retourna dans le cercle lâche de ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dos à lui. Le bras de Daryl l'entourait toujours mais il avait retiré sa main de son boxer et elle reposait maintenant sur sa hanche. Il ne faisait aucun effort pour s'éloigner d'elle. Elle atteignit le côté du lit et était sur le point de se lever en position assise quand la main de Daryl se resserra sur sa hanche et la tira contre son corps ferme.

Il blottit son visage contre sa nuque et soupira dans son sommeil, son souffle chatouillant la peau sensible qui se trouvait là, avant de presser fermement son derrière contre son érection. Glissant sa main sous son t-shirt, il prit un de ses seins et son mamelon se durcit immédiatement. Amelia gémit doucement; elle ne put s'en empêcher. En réponse à son gémissement, il soupira à nouveau, la rapprocha de lui davantage et fit courir son pouce sur son mamelon. Elle gémit une fois de plus. Son intimité s'était transformée en liquide; des vagues de désir ondulaientt à travers son corps alors qu'il prit son mamelon entre son doigt et son pouce et le pinça légèrement.

Oh Seigneur. Elle devait s'éloigner de lui. Il allait se réveiller bientôt, s'il ne l'était pas déjà. D'ailleurs, Ellie était dans le lit juste à côté d'elle, toujours endormie mais sur le point de se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse changer d'avis, Amelia se leva en position assise, se libérant des bras de Daryl et laissa pendre ses jambes sur le bord du lit. Elle demeura assise un moment, haletant fortement, attendant de voir si Daryl ou Ellie s'était réveillé. Quand aucun d'eux ne remua, elle risqua un coup d'oeil vers Daryl. Ses yeux étaient fermés, sa respiration profonde et tranquille et alors qu'elle le regardait, il roula sur l'autre côté. Son dos se souleva et retomba dans un rythme lent et elle expira en tremblant avant de se lever et de se rendre à la salle de bain.

Daryl, ses yeux toujours fermés, écoutait le bruit que faisait Amelia en rallumant le feu dans le four à bois. Peu de temps après qu'elle eut quitté le lit, Ellie s'était réveillée et l'avait rejoint dans la cuisine. Il pouvait entendre Amelia lui parler doucement, chuchotant pour ne pas le déranger.

Il s'était réveillé à la seconde où elle s'était retournée dans ses bras. Il n'avait aucune idée pourquoi ou comment elle avait finit dans le milieu du lit et collé contre lui, mais il avait agi instinctivement quand il avait senti qu'elle s'éloignait de lui. La retenant contre lui, sentant ses fesses douces contre son érection, il avait failli grogner tout haut. Il avait glissé sa main sous son chandail et agrippé son sein sans arrêter de penser à ses actions, et il avait été récompensé par un léger gémissement et un mamelon dur contre sa paume. Tentant de garder sa respiration lente, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de pincer son mamelon, suscitant un autre gémissement. Il avait été sur le point de dire "Et puis merde!" et la retourner sur le dos pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser à pleine bouche quand Amelia s'était assise soudainement. Il l'avait regardé jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne vers lui et alors, il avait continué de feindre le sommeil.

Le simple souvenir du son de ses gémissements et de la douceur de sa peau l'allumait. Il refoula ses pensées violement, se forçant à se concentrer sur autre chose qu'Amelia. Il avait bien dormi pour la première fois depuis des semaines et il était anxieux de retourner sur la route et trouver Rick et les autres. Il rejeta les couvertures au pied du lit et s'assit. Ignorant Amelia et Ellie, il se rendit à la salle de bain.

"Bonjour." Amelia lui fit un signe de tête alors qu'elle tranchait des pommes de terre en conserve.

"Bonjour." Répondit-il d'un ton bourru.

Il s'assit à côté d'Ellie à la table. Elle le fixa sérieusement et quand il lui fit un clin d'oeil, elle lui rendit un sourire timide avant de pencher sa tête et de regarder la table.

Alors qu'Amelia se mit à rissoler les patates dans la poêle sur le four, il saisit l'opportunité de la scruter. Elle portait ce que Maggie appelait des "pantalons de yoga" et le tissu extensible avantageait tous ses attributs. Elle portait toujours le t-shirt blanc, mais elle avait remis son soutien-gorge, Dieu merci.

Elle lui sourit nerveusement alors qu'elle répartissait les pommes de terre dans trois bols. Il se leva, alla chercher l'eau qu'ils avaient fait bouillir la veille et la versa dans les trois verres qu'elle avait posé sur la table.

Alors qu'ils s'assoyaient pour manger, elle s'éclaircit la gorge, "As-tu, euh, bien dormi?" elle rougit un peu.

Il hocha la tête, la fixant avec insistance en se demandant si elle se souvenait de la même chose que lui. Elle détourna son regard et se tourna vers Ellie. "Et toi ma chérie. As-tu bien dormi? "

N'attendant pas de réponse, la bouche d'Amelia tomba quand Ellie répondit avec une petite voix, "Oui."

Déterminée à ne pas en faire tout un plat, Amelia sourit. "Je suis ravie d'entendre ça. Mange maintenant, nous avons une longue route qui nous attend."


	13. Chapter 13

J'ai édité le chapitre 12, car en le relisant, j'ai trouvé plusieurs erreurs de frappe, de syntaxe et d'orthographe. Désolée pour les inconvénients. :) Bonne lecture.

Cette magnifique et génialissime fiction ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une TRADUCTION de l'anglais de la talentueuse auteure /u/3853598/Elizabeth_Kate_Kelly .

Vous trouverez la version anglaise originale ici; /s/7966860/1/Amelias_Choice .

N'hésitez pas à commenter, je vais transmettre tous vos messages à Elizabeth.

Chapitre 13

"Putain de merde!" Daryl blasphéma si fort qu'Ellie sursauta et Amelia courut vers la porte.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" elle se tint à côté de lui et regarda à travers la porte ouverte, constatant que le sol s'était complètement transformé en glace.

"J'ai entendu la pluie la nuit dernière mais je n'ai pas réalisé que c'était du verglas." Dit Daryl avec dégoût.

Amelia sonda la cour. L'allée principale, la camionnette et la cour entière étaient recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de glace. Elle l'observa alors que Daryl descendit précautionneusement les escaliers du porche, dérapant et glissant sur son chemin vers le camion. Il avait tout juste réussi à attraper la poignée de la porte qu'il perdit pied et seulement le sévère et sombre regard qu'il lui jeta en guise d'avertissement l'arrêta de pouffer de rire.

Alors qu'il commença à déglacer la camionnette, Amelia regarda vers le ciel gris au-dessus d'eux. "Daryl." protesta t-elle, "Je crois que nous n'iront nul part aujourd'hui. Nous n'atteindrons jamais l'autoroute avec la chaussée recouverte d'autant de glace."

Il fronça les sourcils et retourna prudemment vers le porche. "Ça va se réchauffer et la glace va fondre. Nous partirons ensuite."

Amelia, frissonnant dans son t-shirt et ses pantalons de yoga, doutait que le temps allait se réchauffer assez mais décida de ne pas en débattre. Alors qu'il posa le pied sur le porche, un énorme bruit de tonnerre la fit sursauter. Derrière elle, Ellie poussa un cri et entoura la taille d'Amelia avec ses bras. Elle tapota gentiment l'épaule d'Ellie. "Ca va ma chérie. Ce n'est que le tonnerre."

Sans avertir, le ciel sombre s'ouvrit et un torrent de pluie se mit à tomber. Tous les trois se tinrent sur le porche et regardèrent la pluie tomber pendant près de quinze minutes. Finalement, le temps se calma mais le soulagement d'Amelia fut bref lorsque la pluie se changea en pluie verglaçante.

Daryl frappa violemment la balustrade avec sa main avant de se retourner et d'entrer dans la cabane en pestant. Il traversa la pièce, ouvrit la porte arrière à la volée et commença à transporter des piles de bois. Amelia ferma et verrouilla la porte de devant. Ellie observa Daryl avec des yeux ronds alors qu'il ramenait des piles et des piles de bois dans la cabane, marchant lourdement sur le plancher et les lançant dans la boîte prévue pour le bois. Il jura et blasphéma fort, sans retenue alors qu'il faisait des allés-retours.

Ellie se cacha derrière le coussin sur la causeuse, se bouchant les oreilles avec ses mains. Amelia put voir son petit corps trembler. Livide, elle courut jusque dans la cuisine, attrapa Daryl par le bras alors qu'il laissait tomber un autre chargement de bois dans la boîte qui débordait déjà.

"Arrête ça!" Lui siffla t-elle comme un chat en colère.

Il libéra brusquement son bras de sa main. "Me dis pas quoi faire salope."

"Alors arrête d'agir comme un enfant gâté et je ne te dirai pas quoi faire, stupide redneck." Cracha t-elle.

"Comment tu m'as appelé?" demanda t-il dans une voix basse et dangereuse.

"Tu m'as entendu." Rétorqua t-elle.

"Tu ferais mieux de surveiller ta langue avec moi petite fille." Il fit un pas en avant, la coinçant contre le comptoir.

"Je n'ai pas peur de toi." Se moqua t-elle.

"Tu devrais."

"Je n'ai pas peur."

Quand il ne répondit pas, elle soupira d'exaspération, "Écoute Daryl, je sais que tu es contrarié et que tu veux retrouver tes amis le plus rapidement possible mais tu ne peux pas simplement exploser comme ça. Je suis désolée que tu ne sois pas avec eux, vraiment."

"C'est ta faute si je suis pas avec eux. Si j'avais pas eu à sauver ton petit cul dans la forêt, je serais avec eux en ce moment, pas coincé ici dans une cabane avec une salope désolée et une enfant effrayée." Dit-il avec un ton désagréable.

"Traite-moi encore de salope et je te frappe au visage." L'avertit-elle.

Il la fixa avec du ressentiment alors qu'elle poursuivit, "J'accepte d'être en partie à blâmer pour ta situation - "

"Complètement à blâmer." Grogna t-il.

Elle serra les dents, "Bien – complètement à blâmer. Mais n'oublie pas que je t'ai sauvé la vie dans le sous-sol de la ferme et autant que tu sembles me détester, en ce moment tu es pris avec nous."

Il la regarda, ses narines se dilatant furieusement.

"D'ailleurs, as-tu oublié que peut-être ton groupe était aussi pris quelque part? Tu peux être certain qu'ils ne se déplaceront pas par une température pareille ce qui veut dire que nous ne nous retrouverons pas si loin derrière." Elle enfonça son doigt dans sa poitrine, "Utilise ton cerveau Daryl."

Il attrapa sa main et en un instant, la tension et la colère entre eux se changea en autre chose. Elle pouvait le sentir, ce besoin qu'elle ressentait était viscéral, et même si Daryl le niait, elle savait qu'il pouvait le sentir aussi. Elle tenta de libérer sa main mais il la tint fermement et commença à promener son pouce sur la peau sensible du revers de son poignet.

Elle frissonna, "Arrête ça."

"Arrêter quoi?"

"De me toucher." Elle tenta de se libérer à nouveau.

"Tu m'as touché en premier." Il lui offrit un sourire dur.

"Vraiment?" elle roula ses yeux, frustrée, alors que son estomac fit quelques bonds.

Au lieu de la laisser aller, il fit un pas en avant et se rapprocha d'elle. Elle put sentir son souffle sur son visage alors qu'il lui murmura, "Tu me rends fou. Tu sais ça?"

Son pouce caressait toujours son poignet; IL LA rendait folle. Le simple contact de son pouce mettait le feu à son corps. Ses vêtements lui paraissait soudainement trop serrés et sa peau vibrait et picotait. Elle était plus nerveuse maintenant que quand elle se disputait avec lui.

Elle avala et lécha ses lèvres sèches, et regarda, fascinée, les yeux de Daryl s'assombrir et ses narines se dilater.

"Tout de toi, me rend fou." Il fourra son nez dans ses cheveux et inhala profondément. "Ton odeur, la façon dont tu bouges." Daryl pencha sa tête, "Ce que tu goûtes."

Les lèvres d'Amelia s'ouvrirent et il produisit un son de satisfaction venant de sa gorge. Il se pencha en avant pour réclamer sa bouche, mais elle bougea sa tête vers l'arrière, zyeutant vers la gauche. "Ellie." Chuchota t-elle.

Il regarda derrière lui. Ellie était assise sur la causeuse, les fixant avec de grands yeux, ses mains toujours sur ses oreilles.

Il soupira et se déplaça vers elle, ignorant son mouvement de recul. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, "Je suis désolé d'avoir crié Ellie." Il regarda Amelia, elle tenait ses bras autour de son torse et les fixait tous les deux, silencieuse. "Je suis juste...je suis contrarié parce que mes amis me manquent. Je n'aurais pas du crier par contre."

Elle ne répondit pas mais baissa ses mains et se détendit contre le dossier de la causeuse.

Daryl hocha la tête et retourna auprès du four à bois. Il commença à rassembler le bois qu'il avait échappé sur le plancher. Il mit quelques bûches dans le four et pila le reste dans la boîte.

Amelia traîna la chaise berçante près du four et s'assit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ellie la rejoignit silencieusement et grimpa sur ses genoux. Elle entoura Amelia avec ses bras et blottit son visage contre sa gorge. Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'Amelia commença à se bercer doucement.


	14. Chapter 14

Cette magnifique et génialissime fiction ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une TRADUCTION de l'anglais de la talentueuse auteure /u/3853598/Elizabeth_Kate_Kelly .

Vous trouverez la version anglaise originale ici; /s/7966860/1/Amelias_Choice .

N'hésitez pas à commenter, je vais transmettre tous vos messages à Elizabeth.

Chapitre 14

Amelia frotta son front avec lassitude. Elle pouvait sentir le début d'un lourd mal de tête derrière ses yeux et malgré le fait que la cabane était bien équipée, elle n'avait trouvé aucune Tylenol.

"Amelia?" La petite voix d'Ellie brisa le silence.

"Désolée ma chérie." Elle continua à lire le livre imagé qu'Ellie tenait sur ses genoux. C'était la troisième fois qu'elle lisait le seul livre pour enfants qu'elle avait pu trouver dans la bibliothèque. Peu importe qui avait habité ici avant, il n'avait de toute évidence pas d'enfant et elle se demanda pourquoi ce livre se trouvait là après tout, rangé à l'arrière de la bibliothèque.

C'était juste après le repas du soir et le jour s'estompait. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir et à faire dans la cabane et l'humeur agitée de Daryl était évidente et franche, et stressante pour elle. Cela n'aidait pas qu'à chaque fois qu'ils étaient près l'un de l'autre, un mélange de désir et de tension se faisait sentir entre eux. Elle tenta de l'éviter sans que cela ne paraisse, une chose difficile à faire dans un endroit aussi petit. Il avait passé quelques heures dans l'après-midi à enseigner à Ellie comment jouer aux dames avec la planche de jeu qu'elle avait trouvé dans le tiroir du bas de la commode, et cela lui avait pris du temps pour remplir le fossé qu'il avait créé entre la fillette et lui.

Amelia soupira et frotta son front à nouveau alors qu'Ellie tournait la dernière page du livre. "Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps." Elle sourit à Ellie. "N'était-ce pas une jolie histoire Ellie?"

La petite fille approuva. "Où est Michael?" demanda t-elle soudainement.

Surprise par sa question, Amelia galéra pour lui répondre, "Je, je ne sais pas Ellie." C'était la vérité; elle n'avait pas vu Michael se faire attaquer par un rôdeur ni ne l'avait vu s'enfuir de la ferme au moment du drame.

"Maria est morte." dit-elle de façon très détachée.

"Oui, elle l'est." Amelia hocha la tête, l'arrière de sa gorge lui brulait. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de Daryl sur elle depuis le fauteuil.

"Crois-tu qu'elle est au paradis avec maman et papa maintenant?" Ellie la regarda sérieusement et Amelia ne pu retenir ses larmes de couler sur ses joues.

"Je sais qu'elle y est."

Ellie sembla satisfaite de sa réponse. "Est-ce que Michael est mort?"

"Je ne sais vraiment pas ma chérie. J'espère que non."

"Moi aussi. J'aime Michael." Ellie fixa dans le vide alors qu'Amelia essuya les larmes sur ses joues.

"Maria me manque." Ellie soupira et se blottit contre Amelia. "Elle me donnait de bons câlins."

Amelia renifla bruyamment et Ellie posa ses yeux sur elle. "Ne pleure pas Amelia." Elle porta sa petite main à sa joue et la tapota doucement. "Toi aussi tu donnes de bons câlins."

Amelia pouffa de rire à travers ses larmes, "C'est la chose la plus gentille que quelqu'un ne m'ait jamais dit Ellie."

Ellie regarda furtivement Daryl avant de murmurer bien distinctement, "Lui, je ne crois pas qu'il donne des bons câlins."

Amelia refoula un ricanement. "Son nom est Daryl et il donne de bons câlins."

"Comment le sais-tu?" Ellie la fixa, curieuse.

"Eum, quand nous étions dans la camionnette, j'avais froid et il m'a fait un câlin pour me réchauffer." Amelia tenta de ne pas rougir, en vain. Elle regarda Daryl. Étonnamment, il semblait qu'il tentait lui aussi de ne pas rougir.

"Oh." Clairement ennuyée par le sujet désormais, Ellie sonda l'intérieur de la cabane. "C'est joli ici. Allons-nous rester?"

"Nous allons rester jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse et ensuite, nous continuerons de chercher les amis de Daryl."

Ellie fronça les sourcils, "Je ne veux pas m'en aller."

Je sais, mais nous devons ramener Daryl auprès de ses amis. Je parie qu'ils sont de gentilles personnes. Ne veux-tu pas les rencontrer?" Amelia lui répondit doucement.

Elle la regarda et pendant un moment, elle était retournée à son état catatonique, avec ce regard vide typique d'une victime de choc. Amelia regarda Daryl avec inquiétude, il se leva et s'accroupit devant Ellie. Soudainement, Ellie se secoua et soupira longuement en disant d'une voix monocorde, tout le contraire de sa voix normale, "Ils vont mourir. Ils meurent toujours."

Un frisson traversa le dos d'Amelia. Elle regarda Daryl, démunie, alors qu'il tapotait les genoux d'Ellie maladroitement et un peu timidement. "Personne dans cette pièce ne va mourir Ellie."

Elle fixa Daryl pendant un moment, hocha la tête sérieusement et se retourna vers Amelia. "Je suis fatiguée Amelia."

"Et bien, allons te mettre au lit ma chérie."

Après un bref passage à la salle de bain, Amelia borda Ellie dans le lit et l'embrassa sur le front. "Dors maintenant ma puce. Nous nous verrons au matin."

Elle retourna silencieusement au salon, s'assit sur la causeuse et replia ses jambes sous elle. Daryl était de retour dans le fauteuil. Il avait pris un livre dans la bibliothèque et y semblait bien absorbé.

Amelia ferma ses yeux et frotta son front. Après une demi-heure environ, incapable de supporter la tension plus longtemps, elle se leva brusquement et sans regarder Daryl, elle dit, "Je crois que je vais aller au lit moi aussi."

Il grogna doucement en guise de réponse et attrapant une chandelle, elle se précipita vers la salle de bain pour retirer son soutien-gorge et enfiler ses boxers. Quand elle revint de la salle de bain, Daryl avait soufflé toutes les bougies excepté deux d'entre elles. Il était de retour dans le fauteuil, livre en main, plissant les yeux dans la faible lueur des chandelles.

Elle déplaça Ellie de son côté jusque vers le milieu du lit, souffla sa chandelle et se glissa sous les couvertures à ses côtés. Elle se retourna et Ellie se blottit contre son dos immédiatement. Elle récita une prière silencieusement, souhaitant que le fillette demeure dans le milieu du lit, et ferma les yeux.

Daryl se réveilla en sursaut. Dans la noirceur, il put voir Ellie dormir dans le milieu du lit mais la place d'Amelia était vide. Alors que l'angoisse grandissait dans sa poitrine, il s'assit et sonda la cabane. Il expira lourdement, soulagé, quand il aperçut Amelia assise sur le divan. Tranquillement, il quitta le lit et marcha vers la causeuse. Il s'assit doucement à ses côtés, conservant une bonne distance entre eux.

Elle sursauta, portant ses mains à sa poitrine. "Tu m'as fait peur." Lâcha t-elle dans un souffle.

"Désolé."

Elle hocha la tête et il fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer quand elle sécha les larmes sur ses joues.

"Pourquoi tu n'es pas au lit?"

Elle haussa les épaules, "Mauvais rêve, encore."

Mauvais rêve était les bons mots. Amelia frissonna un peu. Elle avait fait un cauchemar à propos de Michael, encore; à propos de la nuit où ils s'étaient embrassés. Seulement cette fois, il était un rôdeur. Il avait penché sa tête pour l'embrasser, des lambeaux de peau qui pendaient de son visage, sa bouche ouverte pour révéler des dents noires et des asticots grouillant sur la chair grise qu'était sa langue et elle avait hurlé, hurlé, effrayée jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Elle s'était réveillée, agitée, tremblant et suant dans la noirceur, inquiète d'avoir crié dans son sommeil, mais Ellie et Daryl avaient continué à dormir paisiblement à côté d'elle. Elle n'avait put se débarrasser des images de son rêve et après dix minutes, elle s'était glissée dans l'obscurité pour aller s'asseoir sur la causeuse. Penser à Michael et aux autres rendait sa poitrine douloureuse et lourde, et alors qu'elle était seule, elle avait permis à ses larmes de couler librement.

Il ne lui posa pas de questions au sujet de son rêve et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le partager.

Elle bougea sur le divan, repliant ses pieds sous elle et elle frissonna légèrement. Le feu était bas dans le four à bois et il faisait froid dans la cabane.

"Tu devrais retourner au lit." Daryl parla sur un ton bourru dans l'obscurité.

"Probablement." Murmura t-elle. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi éveillée de toute sa vie. Les restes de son rêve demeuraient en elle comme une deuxième peau et elle ne put éviter le sentiment d'angoisse qu'il l'avait envahi depuis qu'Ellie avait chuchoté que tous allaient mourir.

Ils demeurèrent assis en silence, écoutant le bruit discret de la pluie contre le toit. "Penses-tu que la pluie va cesser d'ici le matin?" demanda t-elle.

Il secoua la tête. "Je sais pas. Je l'espère."

Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil et fut surprise de le voir fatigué et vulnérable.

"Daryl, je suis tellement désolée." Sa voix se brisa, "Je suis tellement désolée à propos de tout ce qui s'est passé. Vraiment." Elle éclata en sanglot et enfonça son visage dans ses mains.

"Hey non. Arrête ça." Il se rapprocha et tapota timidement son épaule.

Elle ne put le regarder. "Je suis désolée que mon groupe t'aie enlevé et t'aie torturé et..." elle prit une respiration profonde et saccadée, "Je suis tellement reconnaissante que tu m'aies sauvé la vie. Je le suis vraiment."

Elle tentait désespérément d'arrêter de pleurer, sachant que cela le rendait mal à l'aise, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle enfonça son visage dans le creux de son bras pour essayer d'étouffer ses sanglots.

Daryl jura discrètement puis se faufila sur le petit divan et prit Amelia dans ses bras. Elle ne résista pas. Elle entoura simplement sa taille avec ses bras, posa son visage contre sa poitrine et pleura amèrement.

Après environ cinq minutes, ses larmes disparurent et elle se reposa tranquillement contre lui. Elle pouvait sentir les battements solides de son coeur contre sa joue et alors qu'elle essuya discrètement son nez avec le dos de sa main, elle s'émerveilla qu'il dégage autant de chaleur. Il tapotait son dos maladroitement et elle sentit son coeur s'emballer quand elle glissa sa main plus loin autour de sa taille et la posa sur son dos, consciente des cicatrices qui s'y trouvaient. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait fait ce cauchemar, elle se sentait réchauffée et détendue. Elle soupira doucement et se blottit davantage contre lui, en espérant qu'il se détendrait avec elle. Mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Elle put sentir son corps se raidir sous elle et un vague sentiment de désappointement la poussa à se redresser.

"Je suis désolée." Murmura t-elle en fixant ses mains. Daryl était un homme bien, mais il n'était pas le type à réconforter les femmes hystériques. Elle se sentit mal de l'avoir rendu inconfortable et tendu. Elle leva sa tête et papillonna des yeux avec surprise. Le visage de Daryl était plus près qu'elle ne le pensait; leurs nez se touchaient presque et alors qu'elle tenta de se reculer, il frissonna et attrapa nuque d'une main ferme.

Ils se fixèrent un moment avant que Daryl ne resserre sa poigne sur son cou.

"Si tu veux que j'arrête, dis le moi maintenant." La prévint-il. Son souffle était chaud et doux sur ses lèvres.

Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour lui dire de s'arrêter, mais aucun mot ne put en sortir. Au lieu de parler, elle déposa un doux et avide baiser sur ses lèvres. Il grogna mais ne bougea pas. Elle l'embrassa encore, cette fois elle fit courir sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure avant de sucer délicatement sa lèvre du bas. Dans un autre faible grognement, il revendiqua sa bouche rudement, poussant sa langue dans sa bouche pour caresser la sienne avant de mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Elle haleta contre sa bouche et il se recula.

"Désole." Murmura t-il. "Je t'ai fait mal?"

Elle secoua la tête, "Non. J'aime ça."

Il gémit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle grimpa sur ses genoux, le chevauchant alors qu'il porta sa main à ses cheveux et en retira l'élastique qui les retenaient. Ses cheveux tombèrent autour de leurs deux visages comme un sombre rideau et il y faufila ses doigts, tenant sa tête fermement pendant qu'il l'embrassait.

Amelia se dégagea de sa bouche et chercha son souffle alors qu'il l'embrassa tout le long de sa gorge. Il mordilla sa clavicule doucement et elle cambra son dos de plaisir, agrippant ses épaules avec ses mains. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il prit l'ourlet de son chandail et lui arracha presque frénétiquement de son corps.

Son souffle s'accéléra alors qu'il aperçut ses seins nus et il les prit doucement avec ses mains tremblantes. Il la regarda et son corps déborda de chaleur en réponse au désir dans ses yeux.

"T'es tellement belle." Il baissa sa tête et déposa un tendre baiser sur un de ses mamelons. Il se durcit immédiatement et il le prit dans sa bouche, le suçant durement avant de le relâcher et de souffler doucement dessus.

"Daryl, s'il-te plait." Elle gémit discrètement alors qu'il passa à son autre sein et lentement, il taquina et tortura son mamelon avec sa bouche et ses dents.

Il la souleva de sur ses genoux et l'allongea sur le divan. Il la fixa un moment, ses lèvres étaient gonflées en raison de tous les baisers qu'il lui avait donnés, ses cheveux formaient un éventail sombre en-dessous d'elle. Elle lui sourit et atteignit son chandail, il l'aida à le retirer puis se pencha sur elle, écartant ses cuisses pour qu'il puisse placer ses hanches entre elles. Elle gémit et poussa son bassin contre lui alors qu'elle sentit son érection.

Amelia tenta de se tenir tranquille alors que Daryl se pencha par-dessus elle et déposa un léger baiser entre ses seins. Elle fit courir ses doigts dans les poils de son torse avant de se redresser pour tracer un chemin de baisers le long de sa clavicule. Elle apprécia la façon dont il gémit à la sensation de sa langue.

Elle promena ses mains sur son ventre plat et glissa un doigt sous l'élastique de ses boxers. Elle fit courir son doigt d'avant en arrière sous l'élastique alors qu'il frissonna au-dessus d'elle.

"Amelia." Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Avec audace, elle glissa le reste de sa main dans son sous-vêtement et le prit dans sa main. Au contact de sa main, il enfonça son visage dans sa gorge pour étouffer ses gémissements bruyants. Il haleta lourdement dans son oreille alors qu'elle le touchait dans de fermes et lentes caresses. Après un court moment, il atteignit sa main et la libéra.

"Arrête." Souffla t-il. "Tu vas me faire exploser."

Elle ricana doucement. Elle remua sa main libre et la porta à sa taille une fois de plus. Dans un léger grognement, il attrapa sa main et la plaqua au-dessus de sa tête. Son autre main était prise entre le dossier de la causeuse et son flanc et il lui offrit un sourire décidé et vorace.

"Mon tour." Murmura t-il. Avec son autre main, il empoigna une de ses cuisses et la força à s'écarter davantage, se plaçant fermement contre elle. Elle pouvait sentir son érection directement contre elle, simplement séparé par le mince tissu de leur vêtement et elle poussa ses hanches vers le haut avec désir. Il traça un chemin de baisers humides du bas de sa gorge jusqu'au creux de sa poitrine. Elle se cambra, insistant silencieusement, et il obéit, embrassant sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne un de ses mamelons teintés de rose, et le lécha légèrement. Elle gémit quand, au lieu de le prendre dans sa bouche, il s'attaqua à son autre mamelon et répéta ses léchées.

"S'il-te plait Daryl." Gémit-elle doucement.

Il l'ignora, embrassant et mordillant chacun de ses seins et ensuite se déplaça vers ses flancs. Amelia se tortilla en-dessous de lui. Sa peau était en feu; chaque endroit que Daryl avait touché avec sa bouche la brûlait de la façon la plus délicieuse. Elle tira frénétiquement, tentant de desserrer sa prise sur son poignet, pendant que son autre main s'enfonçait dans ses côtes. Finalement, il la relâcha; elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et força sa bouche vers sa poitrine. Il ricana discrètement et prit son mamelon dans sa bouche, le suçant ardemment alors qu'elle haletait et gémissait sous lui.

Après un long moment, il releva sa tête et l'embrassa vivement. Il plongea sa langue dans sa bouche et elle la suça vigoureusement avant de le relâcher. Son visage était rouge et il était essoufflé et alors qu'il mordit sa lèvre inférieure, tirant dessus doucement, sa main quitta ses seins, traça son chemin vers son ventre et glissa dans son boxer. Il posa sa main sur ses fesses nues, les pressa doucement et la poussa contre son érection. Elle frissonna quand il plaça sa main sur sa hanche. Son pouce caressa fermement l'os de sa hanche encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait qu'une envie; attraper sa main et la pousser vers son humidité et sa chaleur.

Finalement, quand elle crut qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter cela plus longtemps, il bougea sa main le long de son ventre plat et vers l'extérieur de sa cuisse. Elle tourna sa cuisse vers lui et il laissa sa main traîner le long de sa jambe avant de faire courir ses doigts sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

"Daryl." Elle murmura son nom sur un ton plein de frustration et de désir.

Il posa la paume de sa main sur le bas de son ventre et laissa le bout de ses doigts frôler les doux frisottis sur le point culminant entre ses cuisses.

"Amelia?"

Daryl et elle se figèrent tous les deux alors que la voix remplie de panique d'Ellie s'éleva à nouveau.

"Amelia! Où es-tu?"

"Je suis sur le divan ma chérie. C'est ok. Tout va bien." Elle espéra se montrer suffisamment rassurante.

"Je croyais que tu m'avais quitté." La fillette semblait sur le point de pleurer.

"Non ma puce, je ne te laisserais pas." Amelia chercha son t-shirt à tâtons alors que Daryl se déplaça aisément de son corps jusqu'au plancher devant la causeuse.

"Où est Daryl?"

"Il est ici aussi. Nous ne pouvions dormir alors nous eum...parlions, tout simplement." Merde! Où était son stupide t-shirt?

Daryl lui fourra son chandail dans sa main de l'endroit où il était sur le sol et elle se débattit pour le mettre alors qu'elle entendait les pas légers d'Ellie sur le plancher. Elle s'assit, espérant que son t-shirt la couvrait complètement tandis qu'Ellie apparut à côté d'elle.

"Je n'arrive pas à dormir non plus." Ellie grimpa sur ses genoux. Elle fixa Daryl pendant un moment et sembla penser que c'était étrange qu'il soit assit parterre sans chandail. Tous les trois s'assirent en silence, Amelia tentant de contrôler sa frustration et son désir. Son corps palpitait et lui faisait mal tellement elle en avait envie et elle savait sans l'ombre d'un doute que si Ellie ne les avait pas interrompu, Daryl serait à l'intérieur d'elle à l'heure actuelle, entrain de se charger de calmer cette envie douloureuse. Elle avala difficilement; de telles pensées ne l'aidaient pas.

"Il fait noir." Murmura Ellie.

"C'est parce que c'est le milieu de la nuit. Tu es sensée dormir." Amelia la plaça dans une position plus confortable sur ses genoux, jetant un coup d'oeil rapide à Daryl. Dans la pénombre, elle put distinguer les traits sur son visage. Il regardait droit devant lui et ne semblait les écouter ni une ni l'autre.

"Pourquoi je ne te borderais pas dans le lit?" Si elle se rendormait assez rapidement, Daryl et elle pourrait peut-être reprendre là où ils en étaient.

"Viens avec moi." Supplia Ellie. "Je n'aime pas être seule."

"Ellie, je serai juste ici sur le divan avec Daryl. Tu ne seras pas seule."

"Je t'en prie Amelia. J'ai peur." Ellie renifla, visiblement sur le point de pleurer.

"Ok ma chérie, Ok. Je vais rester avec toi." Elle prit Ellie dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au lit.

"Daryl?" La voix d'Ellie était douce dans l'obscurité.

"Ouais?" répondit-il.

"Viens-tu au lit avec nous?"

Il éclaircit sa gorge brusquement, "Dans quelques minutes."

Satisfaite de sa réponse, Ellie se colla sur Amelia dans le lit.

"Bonne nuit Amelia." La fillette marmonna contre son épaule.

"Bonne nuit Ellie." Murmura Amelia. Elle demeura étendue dans le noir pendant un long moment, écoutant la respiration tranquille d'Ellie et la respiration plus forte de Daryl sur la causeuse, mais il n'était toujours revenu dans le lit quand elle bascula finalement, dans un profond sommeil.


	15. Chapter 15

Veuillez pardonner le délai, mon amoureux était en vacances cette semaine, alors on en a bien profité! :) La semaine prochaine, je vais recommencer à poster plus régulièrement. Morgane : Merci pour la remarque, je transmets le message à l'auteure, mais sache que cette fic devient M vers le 40ième chapitre. Bref, je te reviens là-dessus. :)

Cette magnifique et génialissime fiction ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une TRADUCTION de l'anglais de la talentueuse auteure /u/3853598/Elizabeth_Kate_Kelly .

Vous trouverez la version anglaise originale ici; /s/7966860/1/Amelias_Choice .

N'hésitez pas à commenter, je vais transmettre tous vos messages à Elizabeth.

Chapitre 15

Amelia se tourna dans son siège et regarda d'un air morose la cabane à travers la fenêtre arrière de la camionnette. Elle mordilla l'intérieur de sa joue et ignora le brûlement dans sa gorge quand Daryl prit un virage et que la cabane disparut de sa vue.

Elle se retourna vers l'avant, retenant ses larmes. "Dieu, tu n'es qu'un bébé pleurnichard ces derniers temps." elle se gronda elle-même. Elle regarda à travers la fenêtre. Elle se sentait fatiguée et déprimée et souhaitait qu'ils soient toujours dans la cabane. Ça avait été un refuge sécuritaire pour eux dans les deux derniers jours et ça ne lui inspirait rien de bon de le quitter.

"Ne sois pas stupide." se dit-elle, "Les amis de Daryl lui manque et c'est mieux, plus sécuritaire, d'être avec plus de gens."

Tout de même, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au coeur quand Daryl prit l'autoroute. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Ellie sur la banquette arrière. Le visage de la fillette était pâle et semblait tendu. Elle avait réveillé Amelia deux fois de plus durant la nuit, gémissant et pleurant dans son sommeil. Ce matin, en découvrant que la glace avait fondu et qu'ils empaquetaient leurs choses pour partir, elle avait supplié Daryl et Amelia de rester dans la cabane, piquant une crise de colère quand ils avaient refusé gentiment.

Amelia l'avait pris dans ses bras, ignorant ses mouvements frénétiques, et l'avait bercé doucement; frottant son dos pendant que Daryl, stoïque, avait chargé leurs choses dans la camionnette. Une fois qu'elle s'était calmée, Amelia lui avait expliqué à nouveau pourquoi ils devaient partir et cette fois-ci, Ellie l'avait accepté, résigné et épuisée.

"Ça va aller Ellie." Lui avait chuchoté Amelia, "Tu vas voir."

À ce moment, elle se força à lui sourire gaiement, atteignant l'arrière de la camionnette afin de serrer les genoux d'Ellie pour la rassurer. Ellie lui offrit un sourire triste avant de regarder à travers la fenêtre.

Amelia regarda Daryl. Il était concentré sur la route et alors qu'elle étudia la ligne de sa mâchoire et la forme de sa bouche, un souvenir fugace de sa bouche et de sa langue sur sa peau fit apparaître lentement cette crampe dans son ventre une fois de plus. Elle fronça les sourcils, irritée. Le bas de son corps était sensible et courbaturé sans cesse maintenant et elle savait exactement pourquoi.

"C'est sa faute." Pensa t-elle, de mauvaise humeur, dérobant un autre coup d'oeil à Daryl. "Lui et son stupide corps rêche et ses stupides baisers fougueux."

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et regarda à travers la fenêtre d'un air morne. Il s'était montré chaud et froid avec elle et cela la dérangeait au plus au point. La nuit dernière, il n'en avait eu que pour elle, l'embrassant, la touchant, la rendant folle de désir, et ce matin, il était redevenu taciturne et renfrogné, tressaillant quand elle le frôlait.

Elle fronça les sourcils à nouveau et, repoussant ses pensées à propos de Daryl et sa bouche très loin dans son esprit, elle se concentra à contempler le paysage qui défilait, guettant le moindre signe que le groupe de Daryl aurait pu laisser pour lui.

"Daryl?" La voix douce d'Amelia interrompit ses pensées.

"Ouais?"

Elle fixait la jauge d'essence avec un regard troublé.

Il suivit son regard vers le tableau de bord. Même s'il savait depuis un moment que l'essence s'amenuisait, l'indicateur de réserve de carburant avait fini par s'allumer, attirant son attention.

Amelia mordit sa lèvre nerveusement. Cela faisait presque trois heures qu'ils roulaient et malgré le fait qu'elle et Daryl avait sondé la route autour d'eux, ils n'avaient aperçut aucun signe de son groupe. Ça donnait sérieusement froid dans le dos. Amelia pensa pour elle-même. Ils n'avaient croisé aucun humain, aucun rôdeur. Et pour autant qu'elle le sache, elle n'avait vu aucun chevreuil ni aucun orignal qui les surveillaient d'une distance sécuritaire, caché dans l'ombre des arbres. C'est comme s'ils étaient les trois derniers êtres vivants sur la planète. La chair de poule apparut sur ses bras et elle frissonna.

"Nous devons trouver une station d'essence ou un autre véhicule." Dit-elle, gardant son ton de voix assez bas pour ne pas qu'Ellie l'entende.

"Je sais" Il répondit sinistrement.

Daryl continua de conduire, tentant de cacher son malaise croissant à Amelia. S'ils manquaient d'essence avant d'avoir pu trouver un autre véhicule, ils devraient marcher et camper quelque part. Il commençait sérieusement à douter de sa décision de quitter la cabane. Il avait été si anxieux de retrouver son groupe, tellement certain qu'ils allaient laisser un indice pour lui qu'il n'avait pensé à aucun plan de rechange s'ils ne les trouvaient pas. Ils les avaient mis tous les trois en danger et il voulait frapper le volant avec son poing tellement il en était frustré.

Il prit une profonde respiration, essayant de garder son sang froid. Amelia et Ellie comptaient sur lui pour les garder vivantes et c'est ce sur quoi il devait se concentrer. Si c'était nécessaire, il pouvait –

Daryl appuya brusquement sur les freins, projetant Amelia et Ellie vers l'avant, leurs ceintures de sécurité se verrouillant douloureusement contre leur corps.

Ellie poussa un cri de peur, sous le choc. "Tout va bien ma puce." dit Amelia automatiquement.

Elle fixa Daryl alors qu'il enclencha la marche arrière de la camionnette et commença à reculer. "Putain, qu'est-ce qui te prends Daryl?"

Il ne répondit pas, il recula simplement le camion jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant un chemin de terre. L'entrée était presque complètement camouflée par des herbes hautes et Amelia n'avait aucune idée comment Daryl avait pu le voir. Il ressemblait remarquablement au chemin qui les avait mené à leur cabane et elle ressenti une mince pointe d'espoir. Peut-être ils pourraient trouver un autre refuge pour la nuit.

Pourtant, Daryl ne semblait même pas avoir aperçut la route. Il se gara et lâcha un brusque "Reste ici." avant de sortir de la camionnette.

Amelia et Ellie le regardèrent alors qu'il marcha quelques pieds sur le chemin de terre, son arbalète tendu vers les premiers arbres. Il avança et, pour la première fois, Amelia remarqua le foulard rouge écarlate attaché à la plus basse branche de l'arbre. Il flottait joliment dans la brise légère et elle regarda Daryl le détacher et le tenir près de son visage, inhalant profondément son odeur avant de le fourrer dans la poche de son pantalon et de retourner à la camionnette.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda t-elle alors qu'il fit démarrer le camion.

"Un signe." Répondit-il.

Daryl roula lentement sur le chemin de terre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Amelia repéra ce qui semblait être un t-shirt blanc étalé au pied d'un grand arbre en abord de la route.

"As-tu vu ça?" demanda t-elle.

Il acquiesça mais ne s'arrêta pas pour le ramasser comme il avait fait avec le foulard. Elle pouvait voir la tension quitter son visage alors qu'ils montèrent un petit coteau et le descendirent de l'autre côté. En bas de la pente se trouvait une paire de boxer attaché à un petit arbre. Le vêtement claquait paresseusement dans la brise froide.

Ils roulèrent encore quinze minutes; Amelia ne remarqua aucun autre vêtement mais Daryl était confiant et détendu alors qu'il continuait sur le chemin étroit et cahoteux. Ils atteignirent le sommet d'un autre coteau et ils aperçurent une enseigne de bois délavée attachée à deux piliers de béton, les accueillant à "Pinewoods Lodge". En plus petites lettres, on leur garantissait qu'ils allaient avoir l'expérience de chasse et pêche d'une vie. Daryl continua sur la route et passa sous l'enseigne. Environ un mile passé l'enseigne, la route s'ouvrit sur une clairière circulaire. Comme celle de leur cabane, elle était envahie par les herbes hautes.

Amelia se pencha en avant et posa ses mains sur le tableau de bord. "Peux-tu croire ça?" dit-elle dans un souffle.

Devant eux, il y avait un large chalet en bois, quatre fois grand comme la cabane qu'ils avaient pris comme refuge. C'était manifestement le chalet principal et les arbres l'entouraient, Amelia compta de nombreux chalets plus petits ici et là et ils étaient comme de petites grappes de fleurs. Ils ressemblaient beaucoup à leur cabane et Amelia poussa un soupir de soulagement alors que Daryl stoppa la camionnette et l'éteignit. Tous les trois débarquèrent du camion et se tinrent en silence. Ellie tira sur l'ourlet de son chandail et Amelia la prit dans ses bras, la posant contre sa hanche alors qu'Ellie entoura son cou avec ses bras.

"C'est vide." Murmura Ellie.

Amelia regarda autour d'elle. Ellie avait raison; l'endroit semblait abandonné. Aucun véhicule n'était stationné près des cabanes, aucune fumée ne sortait de la cheminée du chalet principal ou des petits chalets. Elle fixa Daryl. Il était agenouillé au sol, passant sa main sur le gazon et cherchant quelque chose, mais elle ne pouvait deviner quoi.

"Daryl?" chuchota Amelia.

Il ne répondit pas; il se tint là et fixa la large fenêtre de devant du grand chalet. Amelia suivi son regard et ce fut juste au moment où elle put voir le rideau remuer un tout petit peu. Elle inspira brusquement et recula contre la camionnette, serrant Ellie contre elle.

"Daryl!" elle fronça les sourcils. Il se tenait là tout simplement, son arbalète dans son dos, un petit sourire se formant sur ses lèvres. "Nous ne savons pas si ce sont tes amis!" elle tenta frénétiquement d'attirer son attention.

La porte du chalet principal s'ouvrit soudainement à la volée et un jeune homme d'origine asiatique se pressa sur le porche. Ellie se cripsa contre Amelia mais sur le visage de Daryl apparut un large sourire.

"Hey le Chinois! C'était ta piste de sous-vêtement que j'ai suivi?"

L'homme asiatique sourit et dévala l'escalier, s'arrêtant devant Daryl. Il hésita un moment et puis serra la main de Daryl en lui donnant une bonne tape dans le dos.

"C'est bon de revoir aussi, hillbilly." Lui dit-il en souriant.

Il marcha vers Amelia, sa main tendue devant lui. Ellie cacha son visage dans le cou d'Amelia alors qu'elle essuya nerveusement sa main sur son pantalon et accepta la poignée de main.

"Je suis Glen." Il sourit timidement, soulevant sa casquette de baseball de sa tête.

"Je suis Amelia. Et elle c'est Ellie." Elle changea la fillette de position.

Glen sourit à nouveau, "Bienvenue à Pinewoods Lodge – votre chez vous loin de votre maison."


	16. Chapter 16

Cette magnifique et génialissime fiction ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une TRADUCTION de l'anglais de la talentueuse auteure /u/3853598/Elizabeth_Kate_Kelly .

Vous trouverez la version anglaise originale ici; /s/7966860/1/Amelias_Choice .

N'hésitez pas à commenter, je vais transmettre tous vos messages à Elizabeth.

Chapitre 16

Amelia demeurait attentive alors que d'autres gens sortaient du chalet principal. Un vieil homme avec des cheveux blancs et un visage las serra la main de Daryl avant d'entourer avec son bras les épaules d'une jeune fille blonde.

Une fille avec des cheveux foncés et de jolis traits sourit à Daryl, "C'est bon de te revoir." avant d'aller se placer à côté de Glen. Il mit son bras autour de sa taille et la serra. Ils étaient manifestement ensembles.

"T-Dog." Daryl hocha la tête vers un homme noir corpulent qui le frappa doucement sur l'épaule et lui dit;

"Je croyais que tu étais mort mon vieux."

Daryl tapota brièvement l'épaule d'un jeune garçon qui portait un chapeau de shérif beaucoup trop grand. "Carl. Où est ton père?"

Une grande et mince femme avec de longs cheveux foncés lui dit; "Il est parti chasser. Bienvenue Daryl."

Daryl hocha la tête. Amelia continua d'observer la scène lorsqu'il s'approcha de la dernière personne du groupe. Elle était une femme petite avec des cheveux courts, des yeux tristes et un visage bienveillant. Il s'arrêta devant elle et retira le foulard écarlate de sa poche. Il lui tendit avec un sourire timide, "J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui t'appartient."

Elle sourit. Même à cette distance, Amelia put déceler le soulagement sur son visage, "Je me faisais du souci pour toi."

L'estomac d'Amelia fit plusieurs tours quand la femme enlaça Daryl et qu'après un moment d'hésitation, il l'enlaça maladroitement à son tour. Il y avait une affection évidente en eux. Elle n'avait jamais vu Daryl aussi heureux.

Elle regarda ailleurs, avalant l'amertume dans sa gorge. Était-il un couple? Est-ce que c'était ce pourquoi il semblait si confus par rapport à son attirance pour elle? Ce pourquoi il avait été si ambivalent envers elle? Et pourquoi l'idée qu'ils soient un couple la faisait se sentir si mal? Amelia enfonça son visage dans la douce chevelure d'Ellie. Stupidement, elle se sentait incroyablement nostalgique de leur cabane. Sa joie et son soulagement d'avoir retrouvé le groupe de Daryl avait disparut et pendant un instant, elle souhaita amèrement que Daryl n'ait jamais aperçut le foulard, peu importe les conséquences. Elle ne voulait plus rencontrer aucun de ses amis, encore moins la femme aux cheveux courts.

"Amelia?"

Amelia se retourna. Sa mâchoire tomba alors qu'une petite femme rondelette aux cheveux roux sortit du chalet principal.

"Melissa?" Tenant toujours Ellie dans ses bras, Amelia traversa la clairière en courant et se jeta sur la jeune femme. Riant et pleurant tout à la fois, les deux femmes s'enlacèrent. Melissa donna un baiser bruyant sur la joue d'Amelia puis sur la joue d'Ellie. Ellie ricana et baissa sa tête vers le cou d'Amelia.

"Comment? Qu'est-ce...? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" demanda Amelia à Melissa. "La ferme..."

Melissa se désenivra instantanément. "Nous avons réussi à nous enfuir. Nous pensions que nous étions les seuls. Oh Amelia, je suis si heureuse de te voir."

"Et moi dont." Impulsivement, Amelia la serra encore dans ses bras. Elles n'avaient pas été si près l'une de l'autre à la ferme, même avec leur groupe relativement petit, des paires d'amitié s'étaient développées et elle n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec Melissa, mais elle était tout de même ravie de la revoir.

Elle fit une pause en repensant à ce que Melissa avait dit plus tôt, "Attends...que veux-tu dire, nous?" Avant que Melissa ne puisse répondre, Ellie remua d'excitation sur sa hanche.

"Michael!" cria t-elle. Elle se tortilla pour qu'Amelia la dépose par terre et elle courut à travers la clairière. Amelia se retourna pour voir Michael à côté d'un grand homme brun aux larges épaules, alors qu'ils sortaient tous les deux des arbres qui entouraient la clairière.

Daryl regarda Ellie alors qu'elle courut vers le colosse noir qui entrait dans la clairière avec Rick. Il transportait un lapin mort dans une de ses grandes mains et alors qu'Ellie se rapprochait, il le tendit vers Rick et fit quelques pas en avant, s'agenouilla et prit la fillette dans ses bras. Elle ria et entoura son cou avec ses bras alors qu'il la fit tournoyer dans les airs avant de la blottir dans le creux de son bras musclé.

"Ellie bébé – mes vieux yeux ont du mal à y croire." Dit-il. Sa voix était chaude et sincère.

Elle ricana et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de reposer sa tête contre la sienne avec complicité. "Tu m'as manqué Michael."

"Et tu m'as manqué mademoiselle Ellie." Il la serra fort dans ses bras et sourit largement alors qu'Amelia se précipita vers eux.

Se tenant à côté de Carol, Daryl plissa ses yeux alors qu'il regarda Amelia s'approcher de Michael. Juste avant de l'atteindre, elle se prit les pieds dans une racine mais Michael la rattrapa aisément avec un seul bras avant qu'elle ne puisse tomber au sol.

Il la souleva aussi facilement qu'il avait soulevé Ellie, la serrant contre lui dans une étreinte à lui faire craquer les os, sa main entourant sa hanche avec familiarité. Sans réaliser ce qu'il faisait, Daryl avança vers eux; sa main se refermant en un poing.

"Hey Blanche-Neige." Michael sourit tandis qu'Amelia prit son visage dans ses mains.

"Je croyais que tu étais mort." Murmura t-elle. Elle posa son front contre le sien pendant un moment.

Il prit une profonde respiration, "Tu sais bien que je suis trop robuste pour mourir."

Elle ria, des larmes s'échappant de ses yeux et il la surprit en lui flanquant un énorme baiser sur la bouche. Elle réalisa que les autres s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux et elle se sentit soudainement embarrassé, alors elle se tortilla contre lui, "Pose moi par terre, dur à cuire."

Il la serra encore une minute de plus, embrassa son front et la déposa doucement au sol. Elle recula d'un pas et, du coin de l'oeil, elle aperçut Daryl qui les regardait tous les deux.

"Laisse le regarder." Il avait retrouvé ses gens et elle les siens.

"Et toi mademoiselle Ellie?" Michael fouina dans ses cheveux avec son nez. "Tu veux que je te pose par terre aussi?"

"Nu-uh!" Ellie secoua sa tête énergiquement. Elle hissa un de ses petits bras autour de son cou et se plaça confortablement dans le creux de son bras.

Michael lui fit un clin d'oeil et elle le regarda sévèrement. "Maria est morte." Lui annonça t-elle.

Michael grimaça, "Je sais Ellie bébé."

"Je l'ai vu mourir. Elle essayait de m'emmener loin des méchantes personnes et ensuite les méchantes personnes l'ont attrapé." Elle passa sa petite main sur la tête rasée de Michael.

"Amelia et Daryl m'ont sauvé." Elle continua de flatter la tête de Michael.

"J'en suis heureux. Je me sentais vraiment triste sans toi mademoiselle Ellie." Le visage de Daryl se déforma quand Michael prit la main d'Amelia dans la sienne et la serra doucement avant de lier leurs doigts.

"Maria me manque beaucoup." Elle blottit sa tête dans le cou de Michael.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa au sein du groupe avant que le grand homme à côté de Michael fasse un pas en avant.

"Rick Grimes, ma'am." Il tendit sa main vers Amelia.

Elle lâcha la main de Michael et serra celle de Rick fermement. "Amelia."

"Heureux de te rencontrer Amelia. Je vois que tu connais déjà quelques uns d'entre nous; laisse moi te présenter les autres."


	17. Chapter 17

Cette magnifique et génialissime fiction ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une TRADUCTION de l'anglais de la talentueuse auteure /u/3853598/Elizabeth_Kate_Kelly .

Vous trouverez la version anglaise originale ici; /s/7966860/1/Amelias_Choice .

N'hésitez pas à commenter, je vais transmettre tous vos messages à Elizabeth.

Chapitre 17

Amelia posa ses mains autour de sa tasse de thé, laissant la chaleur provenant de la tasse réchauffer ses mains. C'était le milieu de l'après-midi et après une ronde d'introduction, le groupe s'était installé à la large table dans la salle à manger du chalet principal.

"Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu aies vu le foulard mon vieux." T-Dog secoua sa tête. "J'ai dit à Glen qu'il fallait quelque chose de plus évident."

Daryl hausse les épaules, jetant un coup à Carol assise à côté de lui, "Je l'ai vu de justesse. J'savais que c'était le sien parce qu'il sentait comme elle."

Glen rit alors que Carol rougit et baissa ses yeux vers la table.

"De retour depuis une demi-heure et tu dis déjà que Carol sent." Glen rit à nouveau.

"C'est pas c'que je voulais dire." Le visage de Daryl devint rouge.

Carol tapota sa main gentiment, "Il ne fait que te taquiner."

La colère de Daryl se diffusa et il se détendit dans sa chaise. "Et si j'avais pas vu le foulard?"

T-Dog et Glen se regardèrent, "Ça me fait penser Glen. Il faudra que j'aille enlever cette pancarte." T-Dog sourit au jeune homme.

"Quelle pancarte?" Daryl les fixa tous les deux.

T-Dog haussa les épaules, "Disons que je n'avais pas confiance aux signes de Glen. J'ai mis un autre signe plus loin sur la route qui disait –" il fit une pause pour être certain qu'il avait l'attention de tout le groupe, "Fait demi-tour hillbilly. J'ai pensé que ça attirerait ton attention."

Il rit à gorge déployée alors que le reste du groupe ricana. Daryl roula ses yeux et leva son poing vers T-Dog en guise de moquerie.

Daryl jeta un coup d'oeil dans la direction d'Amelia. Elle était assise de l'autre côté de la table à côté de Michael. Ellie était assise sur ses genoux et semblait sommeiller. Le bras de Michael était nonchalamment posé sur le dossier de la chaise d'Amelia et Daryl fronça les sourcils alors qu'il se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à son oreille. Elle lui sourit, un sourire sincère et authentique, et l'estomac de Daryl se serra. Quand Michael leva sa main et tira doucement sur sa tresse, Daryl se força à regarder ailleurs. S'il continuait de regarder Michael toucher Amelia, il ferait quelque chose qu'il regretterait plus tard. Il baissa les yeux vers la table devant lui; au moins Michael n'était pas un de ses hommes qui avaient tenté de lui soutirer des informations à l'aide de leurs poings. Pourtant, il souhaitait presque qu'il eut été un de ses hommes. Il aurait eu une excuse pour le virer du camp et l'éloigner d'Amelia.

"Daryl?" Il leva les yeux vers Rick.

"Comment tu as rencontré Amelia et Ellie exactement?" le reste du groupe cessa de parler alors qu'ils attendaient la réponse à la question de Rick.

Daryl mordilla la peau sur le coin de son pouce. Il n'était pas certain de comment raconter cette histoire. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Amelia parla doucement, mais avec une voix claire.

"C'est ma faute, j'en ai bien peur. J'étais –" elle fit une pause et regarda Michael avec culpabilité, "dans les bois et Daryl m'a sauvé d'une bande de rôdeurs. Malheureusement, mon groupe a cru qu'il m'attaquait, ils l'ont frappé derrière la tête et l'ont ramené à notre camp. J'ai tenté de les convaincre de le laisser partir mais ils – et bien – ils étaient nerveux de le laisser simplement partir comme ça."

Elle prit une profonde respiration, "Ensuite, la ferme a été attaqué par des rôdeurs et Daryl nous a aidé, Ellie et moi, à nous enfuir."

Elle prit le silence du groupe comme une accusation et se mit à rougir. "J'ai dit aux autres qu'il avait sauvé ma vie. Ils ont simplement été prudents."

Michael vint à sa rescousse, "Nous trouvions qu'il était plus prudent de traiter les gens comme une menace potentielle jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous prouvent le contraire."

Daryl renifla bruyamment.

Michael le fixa, "Nous ne faisions que protéger les nôtres. Nous ne voulions pas te blesser ou blesser qui que ce soit d'autre."

"Ah ouais?" Daryl le regarda, "Abattre des femmes et des enfants innocents; tu appelles ça ne pas blesser qui que ce soit?"

Amelia sentit un afflux de sang monter vers son visage alors que le reste du groupe fixa Michael. Elle put sentir un soudain revirement d'ambiance au sein du groupe. Rick, manifestement le chef du groupe, s'avança sur sa chaise. Elle l'observa faire un signe de tête subtil vers T-Dog, qui était assis près de Michael. T-Dog bougea et mit ses mains sous la table discrètement.

"Oh non, s'il te plait." pensa t-elle.

Michael installa Ellie, toujours endormie, dans une position plus confortable. "De quoi est-ce que tu parles?"

Daryl beugla, "Tu sais exactement de quoi je parle."

Michael se tourna vers Amelia, son visage était pâle et elle tremblait visiblement.

"Non, j'ai bien peur de ne pas savoir." Michael était en colère maintenant; il pouvait sentir des vagues de tensions et de peur provenant d'Amelia, et la simple pensée qu'elle était effrayée par Daryl ou qu'il l'avait blessé faisait bouillir son sang dans ses veines.

"Pourquoi ne m'expliques-tu pas ça? Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas un redneck illettré qui ne peut probablement pas trouver son propre cul avec ses deux mains." Il parla à travers ses dents serrées.

Daryl se leva brusquement. Sa chaise tomba à la renverse dans un violent fracas, réveillant Ellie, et elle se mit à pleurer. Michael passa Ellie à Melissa et se leva.

"Tu veux qu'on règle ça dehors?" Daryl bouillonnait de rage. Rick se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de Daryl mais il se dégagea de lui brutalement.

"Ça me va. Voyons voir de quoi tu es capable." rétorqua Michael.

Oh Seigneur. Le coeur d'Amelia se trouvait maintenant dans sa gorge. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur la solidité de Daryl mais Michael mesurait plus de six pieds et le surpassait d'au moins quatre-vingt livres. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose avant que Michal ne l'aplatisse comme une crêpe.

"Arrêtez ça! Tous les deux!" elle posa sa main sur le bras de Michael pour le retenir alors qu'il se rassit sur sa chaise à côté d'elle.

"Daryl, s'il-te plait." Elle lui lança un regard suppliant et il ramassa sa chaise pour se rasseoir, les regardant méchamment tous les deux.

"Michael...Tony m'a raconté ce qui c'était passé." dit-elle doucement.

"Ce qui c'était passé?" il la fixa avec perplexité.

"La partie de chasse – quand il a reçu une balle. Il m'a raconté ce qui c'était vraiment passé."

Il fronça les sourcils, "Le groupe a été attaqué."

Amelia le fixa. Était-il délibérément borné? Elle ne pouvait le dire. Il avait certainement l'air confus.

"Amelia, de quoi parles-tu?" lui demanda Melissa.

Amelia avala, "Quand Tony était mourant, il m'a raconté que notre groupe avait attaqué l'autre groupe en premier. Qu'ils les avaient prit au piège et qu'ils – qu'ils avaient tué le groupe en entier, femmes et enfants inclus pour qu'ils puissent prendre leur équipement."

"Oh mon Dieu." murmura Michael. Son visage était livide.

Melissa fixa Amelia, "Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Tony devait mentir."

"Melissa, Tony était entrain de mourir. Pour quelle raison il aurait mentit?"

Amelia se tourna vers Michael. Il la fixait, le regard vide, son visage pâle, ses mains tremblant discrètement.

"Amelia," chuchota t-il, "Je te jure, je n'en savais rien. Jeremy, Jose et moi, nous n'étions pas avec eux quand ça c'est passé. Nous nous étions séparés du groupe principal et nous avons juste entendu les coups de feu. Ils sont revenus vers nous et nous ont raconté ce qui c'était passé."

Amelia s'affaissa de soulagement. Elle n'avait pas mesuré combien l'idée que Michael soit un assassin de sang froid avait pesé sur elle jusqu'à maintenant.

"Tu n'étais..." il avala. "Tu n'étais pas perdue dans la forêt ce jour là, n'est-ce pas Lia?"

Elle secoua sa tête. "Non. Je quittais le groupe. Je ne pouvais pas rester Michael, pas après ce que Tony m'avait raconté. J'ai été attaqué par des rôdeurs et j'ai laissé tomber mon équipement. Je serais morte si Daryl ne n'avait pas sauvé." Elle serra sa main pour le rassurer mais il se leva et sans la regarder, sortit du chalet.

Amelia se leva d'un bon pour le suivre. Melissa attrapa son bras. "Donne-lui quelques minutes." dit-elle.

Amelia secoua la tête. "Non, je dois lui parler."

Une fois dehors, elle l'aperçut en périphérie de la clairière, penché contre un arbre énorme. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa doucement sa main sur son bras.

"Est-ce que ça va?"

Il la fixa, "Es-tu certaine que Tony ne te mentait pas?"

"J'en suis certain." dit-elle simplement.

"Je peux...je ne peux pas croire qu'ils ont pu faire quelque chose comme ça. Ron était dans ce groupe, et Tom. Mes amis..." sa voix s'estompa alors qu'il regardait dans la forêt.

"Je suis tellement désolée Michael."

Il se tourna vers elle et fronça les sourcils. Amelia regarda derrière elle et vit Daryl qui se tenait quelques pieds plus loin avec Rick et Glen qui le suivaient de près.

"Je n'aime pas la façon dont il te regarde Lia." Lui dit-il avec une voix basse et colérique.

"Il est un peu rude sur les bords mais il est un homme bon et il a sauvé ma vie, et celle d'Ellie."

Michael renifla.

"C'est vrai Michael." Insista t-elle. Elle s'approcha de lui et prit son visage entre ses mains, le forçant à la regarder.

"Malgré ce que notre groupe, nos _amis _lui ont fait, il a sauvé nos vies. Il a eu la chance de nous abandonné à la ferme mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il aurait pu nous laisser sur le bord de la route après l'incident à la ferme, mais il ne l'a pas fait." Elle lui fit un pâle sourire.

"Donne-lui simplement une chance." Tenta t-elle de le convaincre. "Je crois que vous pourriez être amis."

"J'en doute fort Amelia." Michael regarda sombrement Daryl pendant un instant.

"Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit?" ses yeux bruns foncés cherchèrent son regard. "Tu partais comme ça. Pas d'au revoir. Pas d'explications. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir fait confiance?"

"Je croyais que tu faisais partie du groupe. Tu n'avais jamais mentionné que tu n'étais pas avec eux." répondit-elle.

"Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu faire une chose pareille? Vraiment Lia?" Il la prit par les épaules et la secoua doucement. Du coin de l'oeil, il put apercevoir Daryl commencer à avancer et Rick placer une main sur son bras.

"Je ne savais pas Michael! Tony m'a raconté ce qui c'était passé et j'étais sous le choc et je ne savais pas quoi penser." Elle put sentir des larmes commencer à couler et elle papillonna violemment des yeux.

Michael soupira et la tira dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse alors qu'il frotta son dos avec une de ses grandes mains chaudes, "Non. Je suis désolé Lia. Je n'aurais pas du te harceler comme ça. C'est juste qu'à la ferme, je n'ai pas pu te trouver, et Melissa et moi avons du partir ou nous allions mourir. J'étais certain que tu étais morte Amelia. J'étais dévasté."

Elle lui sourit et lui fit un câlin avant de se détacher de ses bras. "Et bien, je ne suis pas morte et toi non plus et nous sommes avec un groupe de gens qui semblent bons et gentils. Nous avons la bonne fortune de notre côté; quelles étaient les chances que nous nous retrouvions un jour?"

"Tu as raison. Aller, tu frissonnes. Retournons à l'intérieur avec les autres." Michael posa un bras sur ses épaules et la conduit vers les trois hommes qui les attendaient.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, Daryl se débarrassa de la main de Rick et s'avança vers Amelia. "J'ai besoin de te parler en privé Amelia." demanda t-il.

"Peu importe ce que tu as à lui dire, tu peux lui dire devant nous tous." répondit Michael.

Amelia poussa son bras de son épaule, "Donne nous juste une minute Michael." Elle suivit Daryl un peu plus loin des autres.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda t-elle.

"Alors c'est tout?" ironisa t-il.

"C'est tout quoi?" demanda t-elle, sincèrement confuse.

"Tu vas le croire, juste comme ça?"

"Pourquoi je ne le croirais pas?" rétorqua t-elle.

"Il t'a raconté une histoire bidon à propos de comment, par hasard, il n'était pas là quand tous ces gens ont été tué et tu le crois, juste comme ça?"

"Oh pour l'amour de Dieu Daryl." Elle roula ses yeux.

Michael observa la scène avec une tension croissante alors que Daryl et Amelia parlaient en chuchotant. Ils étaient trop loin pour qu'il puisse entendre leur discussion mais il était clair que le bouillonnant redneck devenait en colère.

"Il est toujours aussi stupide?" grogna t-il à Glen.

"Fais attention à ce que tu dis Michael." dit Rick calmement. "Daryl est un homme bon."

Michael haussa les épaules, "Si tu le dis."

Sans avertir, Amelia serra ses doigts en un poing et frappa Daryl directement au visage, l'envoyant valser au sol.

"Putain de merde!" souffla Glen et les trois hommes coururent vers Amelia qui sautillait, tenant sa main et jurant comme un bûcheron.

"Je t'avais prévenu de ce qui arriverait si tu m'appelais encore 'salope' Daryl." cria t-elle à Daryl.

"Moins fort!" siffla Rick. Il regarda autour de la clairière alors que Daryl refusa la main de Glen et se leva. Il essuya le sang sur sa lèvre et le regarda, incrédule. Michael poussa Amelia derrière lui mais elle le contourna pour jeter un coup d'oeil à Daryl. Son visage était pâle sauf pour une marque rouge vif sur sa pommette. Sa rage absolue contre lui avait transformé ses traits normalement doux et jolis en une sorte de beauté froide et cruelle.

Le talkie-walkie sur la ceinture de Rick caqueta soudainement.

"Rick, répond Rick. À vous."

Rick tira la radio de sa ceinture, "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Frank?"

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas? Vous essayez d'attirer des zombies?" La voix de Frank était brouillée par des interférences.

"Non. Tout va bien. Aucun signe de rôdeurs?" Rick plissa les yeux et regarda au loin. Amelia suivit son regard et fut surprise de voir un homme au torse en forme de baril dans ce qui semblait être une cache de chasse, bien perché dans un arbre à quelques pieds dans la forêt. Un homme plus petit était assis sur le bord de la cache, ses pieds pendant dans le vide, un sandwich dans sa main.

"Rien à signaler. Mais vous devriez penser à être plus tranquille."

"Nous allons faire ça Frank. Glen et Carol viendront vous remplacer Andy et toi dans une demi-heure."

"Parfait."

"Daryl, laisse Melissa jeter un coup d'oeil à ta lèvre." Rick passa sa main dans ses épais cheveux bruns.

"J'vais bien." Daryl s'en retourna brusquement vers le chalet principal.

Rick soupira et se tourna vers les autres. "Amelia, Hershel est un, et bien, il peut te soigner, va le voir pour ta main."

Amelia hocha la tête. Alors qu'elle se dirigea vers le chalet, Michael la suivant de près, Rick les interrompit d'une voix posée.

"Faites moi une faveur les gars. Laissez Daryl tranquille pendant un moment."


	18. Chapter 18

Donc, on conserve le classement "T" pour le moment, comme je disais, vers le chapitre 40, l'histoire devient classée "M" (et avec raison). D'ici là, si vraiment vous trouvez cela inopportun, n'hésitez surtout pas à le mentionner. Merci de suivre cette histoire, même si vous n'êtes pas bavards, je sais que vous venez lire mes petits coquins! :)

Cette magnifique et génialissime fiction ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une TRADUCTION de l'anglais de la talentueuse auteure /u/3853598/Elizabeth_Kate_Kelly .

Vous trouverez la version anglaise originale ici; /s/7966860/1/Amelias_Choice .

N'hésitez pas à commenter, je vais transmettre tous vos messages à Elizabeth.

Chapitre 18

Amelia grimaça alors que Hershel manipulait sa main précautionneusement. Ses jointures enflaient déjà et elle siffla entre ses dents alors qu'il les ausculta.

"Bien, je ne crois pas que c'est cassé." Hershel lui offrit un sourire réconfortant.

"Bien sûr, c'est difficile d'en être certain sans radiographie, il y a des chances qu'il y ait des micros fractures." Il manipula gentiment ses jointures une autre fois. Elle grimaça à nouveau et il tapota sa main doucement.

"Je te dirais de mettre de la glace mais –" il haussa les épaules et lui offrit un sourire ironique. "Essaie de mettre un linge froid dessus plusieurs fois par jour. Avec de la chance, l'enflure diminuera dans les prochains jours. En attendant, j'ai bien peur que tu devras utiliser ta main gauche."

Amelia soupira de frustration. À quoi avait t-elle pensé? Elle n'avait pas pensé – c'était ça le problème. Daryl l'avait mis en colère et elle s'était ruée sur lui. Maintenant elle en payait le prix.

Hershel lui sourit à nouveau, "Alors, tu as frappé Daryl au visage huh?"

Elle rougit et acquiesça.

Il rit un peu, "Ne t'en fais pas, une des nôtre lui a déjà envoyé une balle par la tête il n'y a pas longtemps et il a survécu. Un coup de poing au visage, ce n'est rien pour lui."

La mâchoire d'Amelia tomba. Il plaisantait, non? Elle décida qu'elle ne voulait pas le savoir et changea de sujet, "Alors...vous êtes un docteur?"

Il secoua sa tête, "Non ma'am. Je suis un vétérinaire."

Quand Amelia ne dit rien, il lui dit, "Veux-tu que ta jeune amie Melissa jette un coup d'oeil à ta main? Ça ne m'offense pas."

Amelia rit, "Nope. Un mammifère est un mammifère pas vrai?"

Hershel hocha la tête et se leva pour s'en aller. Il regarda l'intérieur de la petite cabane. "C'en est une belle, je ne crois pas être déjà venu dans ce chalet en particulier avant."

Amelia suivit son regard. C'était une belle cabane. Pendant qu'ils avaient attendu Hershel dans le chalet principal, Lori, la femme de Rick, était venue vers elle.

"Nous devrions discuter de l'endroit où Ellie et toi allez rester. Vous pourriez rester avec Melissa ou Carol; elles ont tous les deux un chalet pour elles. Ou tu peux rester seule dans une cabane. Il y en a plusieurs qui sont encore vides, Daryl en a déjà prit une mais il en reste une plus petite de libre."

Michael parla derrière elle, "Ellie et toi allez rester avec moi Amelia."

Ellie, qui s'était précipitée sur Michael dès qu'il était revenu, sourit de l'endroit où elle était dans ses bras. "As-tu un jeu de dames?"

"Quoi?" Michael la regarda curieusement.

"As-tu un jeu de dames? Daryl m'a apprit comment jouer aux dames, j'adore ça." elle ricana.

"Je peux vérifier Ellie bébé." Il embrassa sa petite joue et sourit à Amelia. "Qu'est-ce que t'en dit?"

Amelia prit une profonde respiration, "En fait, je crois que c'est mieux que je prenne la petite cabane. Merci quand même Michael."

Il fronça les sourcils mais avant qu'il puisse argumenter, Ellie fit la moue et dit, "Je veux rester avec toi Michael."

"C'est bien ma chérie. Tu peux rester avec Michael, si il est d'accord avec ça." Amelia lui sourit.

"Bien sûr mademoiselle Ellie, tu peux rester avec moi n'importe quand." Il fixa Amelia alors qu'il répondait à Ellie. "N'importe quand." répéta t-il doucement.

Hershel parla, "Amelia, je vais te montrer où est ta cabane et je vais jeter un coup d'oeil à ta main."

À ce moment, regardant dans la pièce autour d'elle, Amelia était heureuse d'avoir choisit de rester seule dans cette cabane. Elle était presque identique à celle que Ellie, Daryl et elle avaient habité, incluant les rideaux carrelés bleus et le tissu des chaises qui s'agençaient. C'était parfait pour elle et elle pourrait passer du temps seule.

Hershel lui parla du pan de la porte, "Reviens-tu au chalet Amelia? Nous allons préparer le dîner bientôt, nous mangeons tous ensembles dans le chalet principal."

Amelia hocha la tête et le suivit dehors, refermant la porte soigneusement derrière elle.

Amelia s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et observa discrètement le groupe autour d'elle. Elle était assise entre l'homme qui était dans la cache un peu plus tôt, elle pensait bien que son nom était Frank, et la jeune fille aux cheveux foncés, Maggie. Michael et Ellie étaient assis en face d'elle et Daryl était à l'autre bout de la table. Il avait été silencieux tout le temps du repas, répondant seulement quand on lui parlait et il avait même refusé de reconnaître qu'elle existait durant toute l'heure du dîner.

"Ça me va." Pensa t-elle, irritée. "Je lui _avais dit_ de me pas m'appeler salope."

"Vous avez eu assez à manger ma'am?" Lui demanda Frank.

"Oui, merci beaucoup." Elle lui sourit. C'était vrai, il y avait suffisamment à manger pour tout le monde. Bien sûr, les légumes provenaient des conserves mais ils étaient tout de même goûteux et le lapin avait été délicieux – tendre et juteux. Ça avait été étrange de manger avec sa main gauche et elle avait dû demander à Maggie de lui couper sa viande mais elle avait tout de même réussi à manger sans répandre de nourriture sur son chandail.

"Alors Frank, comment as-tu rencontré tout le monde?" elle était curieuse d'en connaître davantage à propos du groupe de Daryl et avec chance, elle allait peut-être en apprendre davantage sur Daryl également.

"Pour dire vrai ma'am, Andy et moi avons rejoint ce groupe il y a une semaine seulement. C'est une bonne chose que nous l'ayons fait; Andy se sentait vraiment malade et Hershel l'a remis sur pieds en un rien de temps. Une mauvaise affaire d'empoisonnement alimentaire qu'il a dit. Ils nous ont invités à les rejoindre et nous avons accepté. C'est bon d'être avec plus de gens tu sais?"

Elle sourit, "Oui, définitivement."

"Nous avons voyagé avec eux pendant quelques jours, et ensuite Daryl a disparu et nous avons emménagé dans cet endroit."

Il secoua sa tête. "Il y en a eu quelques uns de bouleversés quand notre ami là-bas n'est pas revenu. Spécialement Carol. Elle était plutôt catégorique sur le fait que l'on ne partait pas sans lui, mais Rick ne nous a pas donné vraiment le choix. Bien sûr, tout cela c'est bien terminé, nous sommes redevenus une belle grande famille heureuse à nouveau. Enfin...presque." il baissa les yeux vers sa main enflée et lui offrit un sourire narquois.

Amelia rougit et fut reconnaissante quand Rick, assit un peu plus loin, se pencha en avant et les interrompit, "Amelia, nous avons plusieurs règles à suivre au camp. C'est pour la sécurité de tout le monde."

Amelia acquiesça, l'encourageant à continuer.

"Nous avons toujours au moins deux personnes qui surveillent et nous faisons la rotation des quarts. Tu n'es pas obligée de te porter volontaire, mais ça réduira la charge de tous les autres si tu le fais."

"Je suis plus qu'heureuse de me rendre utile." dit Amelia. "En fait, je peux prendre un quart dès ce soir si tu le souhaites."

Rick secoua sa tête, "Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Tous les quarts de surveillance sont couverts pour ce soir et avec ta main blessée, tu ne seras pas capable de grimper dans la cache de toute façon. Dans quelques jours, nous allons t'intégrer à l'horaire."

Amelia hocha la tête et regarda Daryl. Il regardait son assiette, ne tenant compte de qui que ce soit à la table.

Rick continua, "C'est important de rester silencieux quand nous sommes dehors et vraiment – à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Il n'y a aucune raison de faire plus de bruits que nécessaire. Aussi, quand la nuit tombe, tout le monde, sauf ceux qui sont en surveillance, restent dans leur cabane. On ne quitte pas la cabane avant que la lumière du jour n'apparaisse. Si tu es dans la cabane de quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il fait noir avant que tu ne le réalises, tu y restes jusqu'au lendemain matin. Avec les volets dans les fenêtres et les portes solides et épaisses, ces cabanes sont plutôt sécuritaires et nous croyons qu'il est préférable que tous y demeurent durant la nuit. Au matin, les personnes en surveillance cogneront à ta porte et te ferons savoir s'il est prudent de se rendre au chalet principal. S'ils ne cognent pas, tu ne sors pas. Compris?"

Amelia acquiesça et Rick lui sourit. "Le plus important, c'est de rester discret et alerte en tout temps. Nous veillons tous les uns sur les autres."

Michael tendit sa main vers la table et prit sa main saine dans la sienne, "Amelia, t'es certaine que tu ne veux pas rester avec moi? Je me sentirais mieux si tu le faisais."

N'osant même pas regarder dans la direction de Daryl, Amelia secoua sa tête. "J'en suis certaine Michael."

Il soupira lourdement, "Alors reste avec Melissa ou Carol. Je n'aime l'idée que tu sois seule."

Amelia lui lança un regard obstiné, "Je vais très bien me débrouiller. Rick m'a expliqué les règlements; je vais les suivre et demeurer en sécurité. Si je change d'avis, je sais où te trouver."

Brusquement, Daryl se leva et quitta la table. Le groupe demeura assis en silence pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Maggie sourit à Amelia, "Alors, d'où viens-tu exactement Amelia?"


	19. Chapter 19

Finalement, Elizabeth et moi en avons reparlé, et elle souhaite que je change le rating pour "M", ce que je fais au moment même où je poste ce chapitre. Merci Morgane d'avoir soulevé ce point, on ne voudrait pas que la version française soit effacée. Donc voilà! :)

Cette magnifique et génialissime fiction ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une TRADUCTION de l'anglais de la talentueuse auteure /u/3853598/Elizabeth_Kate_Kelly .

Vous trouverez la version anglaise originale ici; /s/7966860/1/Amelias_Choice .

N'hésitez pas à commenter, je vais transmettre tous vos messages à Elizabeth.

Chapitre 19

"Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu!" Amelia jura et frappa le petit comptoir de la cabane avec sa main saine.

Elle avait tenté, sans succès, dans les cinq dernières minutes, de détacher son soutien-gorge. Apparemment, sa main gauche était encore plus inutile qu'elle ne le croyait.

"Quelle idiote, ce n'est que trois petites attaches! C'est quoi ton problème?" elle parla à haute voix.

"T'as besoin d'aide?"

Amelia poussa un cri, à court de souffle et se retourna rapidement. Daryl se tenait sur le pan de sa porte. Il referma la porte derrière lui alors qu'elle fronça les sourcils. "Seigneur Daryl, tu ne sais pas comment frapper à la porte?"

Il eu le tact d'avoir l'air embarrassé avant de grimacer légèrement, "Tu sais pas comment verrouiller ta porte?"

"Peu importe." marmonna t-elle. Elle réalisa un peu trop tard qu'elle se tenait dans la petite cuisine vêtue simplement de son soutien-gorge et de son jean et elle se tourna pour se cacher.

"Pourquoi es-tu ici?" demanda t-elle?

Il ne répondit pas et elle était sur le point de répéter sa question quand elle sentit soudainement son souffle sur sa nuque. La chair de poule se répandit sur tout son corps lorsqu'il passa un de ses doigts sur l'échine de son dos nu.

"J'ai pensé qu'on devrait parler de ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui. Mais avant, laisse-moi t'aider avec ça." Il tira doucement sur une des sangles de son soutien-gorge et elle frissonna alors que la chaleur se répandit dans son corps et que le bas de son corps se mit à palpiter.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide." murmura t-elle, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

"Oh, vraiment?" il déposa un baiser chaud et humide sur son épaule droite.

Elle haleta, "Oui."

Elle put deviner son sourire dans sa voix quand il lui dit, "Vraiment. Parce que je me suis tenu sur ta porte pendant plusieurs minutes à te regarder te débattre."

"Est-ce que t'espionnes toujours les femmes à moitié nue?" elle tenta de se montrer de mauvaise humeur, mais elle échoua lamentablement.

"Seulement toi Amelia – seulement toi." murmura t-il.

Sa déclaration déclencha des tremblements à travers son corps. Pourquoi sonnait-il comme s'il parlait de quelque chose de plus?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse approfondir cette pensée, les doigts de Daryl étaient sur le fermoir de son soutien-gorge. Elle attendit pendant qu'il tâtonnait le fermoir, puis il grogna de frustration, "Putain, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"

Elle ricana doucement. "Devrions-nous appeler les renforts?"

Il grogna à nouveau, "Il y a quelque chose de pas normal avec ce bidule. Attends..." il tira brusquement sur le derrière de son soutien-gorge, la soulevant presque du sol.

"Merde Daryl – ne le déchire pas! C'est le seul soutien-gorge que j'ai."

Il souffla, "T'en a pas besoin de toute façon."

Elle roula les yeux, "Eum, oui j'en ai besoin. Viens, laisse-moi essayer encore." Elle atteignit son dos avec sa main gauche mais il la repoussa avec agacement.

"Freine tes ardeurs femme, je m'en occupe." Il se pencha, elle put sentir son souffle dans le milieu de son dos alors qu'il sonda les attaches. "Le crochet est tordu, tiens bon."

Elle pouvait le sentir tirer doucement et sans avertir, elle se mit à rire de façon incontrôlable. Elle devenait folle. Six heures plus tôt, cet homme l'avait mit tellement hors d'elle-même qu'elle l'avait frappé au visage. Et maintenant, il tentait prudemment et studieusement de retirer son soutien-gorge et elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire. Son corps se secouait et des larmes coulèrent sur son visage quand elle pensa à l'absurdité de la situation.

"Ton rire n'aide pas beaucoup femme." marmonna t-il, son souffle pouffant contre son dos.

"Désolée." Elle ronchonna et hoqueta puis enfonça son visage dans son coude dans une tentative désespérée de se contrôler. Daryl attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de ricaner, avant de continuer.

Dans un petit grognement de satisfaction, il tira doucement et son soutien-gorge se desserra. Il descendit les sangles sur ses épaules et lui retira, le plaçant sur le comptoir à côté d'elle. Se sentant soudainement gênée et incertaine, elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine alors qu'il se pencha et déposa un doux baiser à l'arrière de son épaule.

Elle éclaircit sa gorge, "Tu voulais me parler à propos de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt."

"Hmm?" il traçait un chemin de baisers d'une omoplate à l'autre, ses mains caressant ses bras.

"Daryl, nous devrions en parler." tenta t-elle à nouveau.

"Ouais, nous devrions." marmonna t-il. Il lécha le sommet de son épaule, envoyant des frissons de purs désirs dans le bas de son dos.

Il se rapprocha davantage jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sentir le cuir chaud de sa veste contre son dos et il suça doucement le lobe de son oreille. Ses mains tiraient sur ses bras. Il embrassa la peau sensible derrière son oreille et elle laissa tomber ses bras dans un gémissant. Il la tira contre lui et prit ses seins dans ses mains, passant ses pouces sur ses mamelons. Ils se durcirent et elle gémit alors qu'il lécha son cou et qu'il pinça férocement chacun de ses mamelons.

"J'aime ça quand tu gémis." murmura t-il dans son oreille.

Elle se retourna vers lui, soudainement désespérée d'avoir sa bouche contre la sienne, mais alors qu'elle se tourna, elle frappa sa main droite blessée contre le comptoir.

Elle perdit son souffle, des larmes montant dans ses yeux alors que la douleur se répandit dans ses jointures. Elle porta instinctivement sa main à sa poitrine, tentant de chasser ses larmes.

Daryl fronça les sourcils et atteignit sa main.

"Non, s'il-te plait." murmura t-elle, tentant d'éviter qu'il la touche.

"Laisse-moi regarder." Il prit sa main et l'examina attentivement. Les jointures étaient enflées et il put voir le début d'une ecchymose qui se formerait d'ici le matin.

"C'est cassé?" demanda t-il.

Elle secoua sa tête, "Hershel ne croit pas." Mais putain que ça fait mal." Elle lui sourit d'un air piteux.

Il porta sa main à sa bouche et déposa un tendre baiser sur chacune de ses jointures.

Elle le fixa, muette devant tant de douceur de sa part.

"Mieux?" demanda t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et il sourit sournoisement. "Peut-être que tu devrais me retourner la faveur."

Elle roula ses yeux alors qu'il pointa sa mâchoire. "Ça fait mal ici." Elle se pencha en avant et déposa un doux baiser sur sa mâchoire.

"Et ici." il pointa le coin de sa bouche. Souriant, elle déposa un autre baiser chaste sur le coin de sa bouche.

"Ici." Il toucha sa lèvre inférieure où elle put apercevoir une petite plaie à l'endroit où elle l'avait frappé.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle embrassa sa lèvre. Il grimaça un peu et elle se recula. "Désolée."

Il leva un sourcil, "De m'avoir frappé?"

"Non. Tu le méritais. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait mal quand je t'ai embrassé." répondit-elle.

"Ça me parait juste." Tenant toujours sa main blessée, il la déplaça d'entre leurs corps et ensuite, il la surprit en enlaçant fermement sa taille nue avec un de ses bras et la tira contre lui.

"Daryl, je crois que – " ses protestations se transformèrent en gémissements alors qu'il mordilla doucement sa gorge. Il laissa sa main aller et prit un de ses seins à nouveau.

Utilisant sa main gauche, Amelia tira sur la nuque de Daryl jusqu'à ce qu'il la regarde. Elle embrassa sa joue puis la ligne de sa mâchoire avant de descendre vers sa gorge. Il tira son visage vers sa bouche et l'embrassa frénétiquement. Si cela faisait mal à sa lèvre, il ne le laissa pas paraître. Ils se séparèrent et haletant fortement, Daryl enleva sa veste et passa son chandail par-dessus sa tête. Il laissa tomber ses vêtements nonchalamment sur le plancher et tira Amelia contre lui. Elle laissa courir sa main gauche sur les cicatrices dans son dos.

"Comment?" murmura t-elle contre sa bouche.

Il secoua sa tête, "Une histoire pour une autre fois."

Elle l'embrassa légèrement et doucement, se sentant chagrinée par ce qu'il avait pu lui arriver. Il repoussa sa main de sur ses cicatrices et déposa un léger baiser sur la paume de sa main avant de mettre son index dans sa bouche et de le sucer. Elle poussa ses hanches contre lui.

En guise de réponse, Daryl porta sa main entre eux et tira sur le bouton de son jeans. Elle figea et il lui murmura, "Je fais juste t'aider Amelia, avec ta main blessée et tout."

Elle avala difficilement alors qu'il déboutonna son jeans et descendit lentement la fermeture éclair. Elle ne bougea pas, respirant bruyamment alors qu'il garda sa main sur son ventre plat. Il embrassa son cou, sa mâchoire et le bout de son nez avant de réclamer sa bouche une autre fois. Il l'embrassa doucement cette fois, sa langue caressant légèrement la sienne alors qu'elle se détendit dans ses bras. Il glissa sa main habilement dans sa petite culotte. Ses doigts trouvèrent son petit point rose et il commença à le masser lentement.

Amelia gémit et retira sa bouche de la sienne. Elle pencha sa tête en arrière, fixant le plafond de la cabane sans vraiment le regarder alors qu'il continua de la toucher lentement, la caressant dans de petits mouvements circulaires. Elle put sentir son corps commencer à chavirer presqu'immédiatement, ses hanches poussant contre lui malgré elle tandis qu'il l'amenait de plus en plus près de l'extase. Quand il s'arrêta brusquement, elle grogna de frustration et dans une voix chargée de désir, elle murmura, "S'il-te plait Daryl. Je t'en prie."

Il glissa un des ses doigts dans son intimité et ils poussèrent un cri tous les deux – elle en raison de cet intrusion inattendu et lui de sa chaude et humide étroitesse. Il remua son doigt doucement, observant son visage alors qu'elle gémit et soupira, ses doigts creusant ses épaules.

"T'es tellement humide Amelia, tellement serrée." grogna t-il contre sa gorge.

Il l'embrassa encore, sa langue mimant les mouvements de son doigt et quand il utilisa son pouce pour appliquer une légère pression contre son clitoris, Amelia vint immédiatement, frissonnant et tremblant contre lui. Il l'embrassa férocement, avalant ses cris de plaisir dans sa bouche.

Elle enfonça son visage dans son cou, frissonnant et haletant, tentant de retrouver son souffle. Le plaisir irradiait toujours à travers son corps alors qu'elle bougea dans ses bras, elle put sentir son érection pousser contre sa hanche.

"Merci." mumura t-elle presque timidement.

"Bienvenue." Il embrassa le bout de son nez puis jeta un regard vers son lit.

"Au lit?" il souleva un sourcil.

"Oui, définitivement." Elle l'embrassa frénétiquement sur la bouche, ressentant le besoin de lui montrer à quel point elle avait envi de lui.

Il grogna contre sa bouche et elle poussa un petit cri aigu de surprise quand il la souleva soudainement contre lui. Elle entoura sa taille avec ses jambes, se frottant contre son érection et continua de l'embrasser alors qu'il commença à se diriger vers le lit.

Il avait fait seulement quelques pas quand quelqu'un cogna à sa porte. Ils se figèrent tous les deux. Amelia fixa Daryl, confuse, "Dis moi que tu as verrouillé la porte." souffla t-elle.

Il acquiesça et la déposa au sol.

"Amelia, c'est Michael. Je peux entrer?"

Daryl grimaça alors qu'ils enfilèrent rapidement leur chandail. "Euh, donne-moi seulement une minute Michael." répondit Amelia.

Elle regarda son soutien-gorge, réalisa que c'était impossible, et le fourra rapidement dans un des tiroirs de la cuisine.

Utilisant sa main gauche, elle boutonna maladroitement son jeans alors que la petite voix d'Ellie retentit l'autre côté de la porte, "Amelia, nous sommes là."

"J'arrive ma chérie!" elle replaça ses cheveux et tira sur son chandail. Avec un peu de chance, le fait qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge ne paraîtrait pas trop.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Daryl, il était assis à la table de la cuisine, l'air calme et serein et elle le maudit intérieurement pour sa maîtrise de soi. Elle prit une dernière profonde respiration et ouvrit la porte de la cabane.

"Salut Amelia!" dit Ellie dans une voix claire alors qu'elle se tenait dans les bras de Michael.

"Salut Ellie bébé." Amelia lui sourit et fut reconnaissante quand la fillette lui tendit les bras. Elle la prit des bras de Michael, utilisant seulement un bras et embrassa ses petites joues. "Es-tu venue pour un bisou de bonne nuit?" Elle conserva la petite fille dans ses bras, l'utilisant pour cacher le fait qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge.

Michael sourit, "En fait, mademoiselle Ellie a changé d'idée. Elle s'ennuyait de toi et elle voulait dormir avec toi cette nuit." Il entra dans le chalet, "Alors je lui ai dit que je l'amènerais ici avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et j'ai pensé que peut-être –" il fit une pause, son visage s'assombrit et il grimaça quand il aperçut Daryl assit à la table.

"Je n'ai pas réalisé que tu avais de la compagnie." dit-il. Michael fixa Amelia suspicieusement pendant un moment. Elle savait de quoi elle avait l'air – ses lèvres gonflées, ses joues rouges. Ses jambes tremblaient toujours en raison de l'orgasme explosif qu'elle venait d'avoir quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle tenta de ne pas rougir alors qu'il la fixa pendant un long et silencieux moment.

"Salut Daryl." Ellie lui fit un signe de la main, brisant le silence.

"Hey." Il hocha la tête.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" demanda Michael brusquement.

"Il est venu s'excuser à propos de ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui." lâcha Amelia avant que Daryl ne puisse lui répondre.

Ellie, inconsciente de la tension qui régnait dans la pièce, bailla et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Amelia. "Raconte-moi une histoire 'Melia."

"Bien sûr ma chérie." Amelia la déplaça sur sa hanche. Elle sourit à Michael, "Merci de me l'avoir amenée Michael."

Il hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte ouverte, "Il fait presque noir; c'est le temps pour tout le monde de retourner à leur cabane pour la nuit." Il regarda Daryl avec insistance.

"Bonne idée." Amelia ne pouvait pas arrêter le flux de paroles qui sortaient nerveusement de sa bouche. "Merci encore Michael d'avoir emmené Ellie et Daryl, merci pour..." elle fit une pause, "Eum, pour les excuses."

Daryl hocha la tête et traversa la cuisine vers la porte. Il passa devant Michael et s'arrêta à la porte. "Après toi." Il fit un sourire hypocrite à Michael.

"Daryl ne dormira pas avec nous dans le lit?" demanda Ellie naïvement

Amelia devint écarlate. Elle pouvait presque voir la vapeur sortir des oreilles de Michael. "Eum – non ma chérie. Daryl à sa propre cabane maintenant."

"Oh." Elle sourit à Daryl. "Un câlin s'il-te plait."

Daryl sembla inconfortable. "Euh..." il regarda Amelia, impuissant, elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il regarda la porte, considérant partir tout simplement, puis soudainement, il se dirigea vers Amelia et Ellie et se tint devant elles. Elle observa son visage qui se crispa alors qu'Ellie se pencha en avant et entoura son cou avec ses bras. "Bonne nuit Daryl."

Il tapota son bras. "Bonne nuit Ellie."

Elle le relâcha et il fit un pas en arrière rapidement. Il hocha la tête vers Amelia et se retourna vers la porte, attendant une fois de plus que Michael sorte en premier.

"Bonne nuit Michael." Ellie lui souffla un baiser et il fit semblant de l'attraper dans sa main, la faisant ricaner.

"Bonne nuit mademoiselle Ellie. Bonne nuit Amelia." Il la fixa et elle soutenu son regard nerveusement avant de baisser ses yeux.

"Bonne nuit Michael."

Portant toujours Ellie dans ses bras, Amelia les suivit jusqu'à la porte et regarda les deux hommes retourner vers leur chalet respectif en traînant des pieds avant de fermer et de verrouiller la porte. Elle posa sa tête contre celle d'Ellie, inhalant la douce odeur de ses cheveux.

"L'heure de l'histoire?" Ellie lui sourit avec espoir.

"Oui ma chérie." Amelia soupira, "L'heure de l'histoire."


	20. Chapter 20

Cette magnifique et génialissime fiction ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une TRADUCTION de l'anglais de la talentueuse auteure /u/3853598/Elizabeth_Kate_Kelly .

Vous trouverez la version anglaise originale ici; /s/7966860/1/Amelias_Choice .

N'hésitez pas à commenter, je vais transmettre tous vos messages à Elizabeth.

Chapitre 20

"Tiens, laisse-moi t'aider avec ça." Amelia grimpa les marches du petit porche et tint la porte ouverte pour Maggie. Maggie, qui jonglait avec ce qui semblait être une pile de son linge et de celui de Glen, lui sourit aimablement. Amelia la suivit dans la cabane, regardant autour d'elle curieusement. C'était la cabane voisine à la sienne, elle était similaire sauf qu'elle était plus grande et qu'il y avait une porte de plus qui devait mener à la chambre à coucher.

Elle sourit nerveusement à Maggie alors qu'elle déposa les vêtements sur le divan. C'était la fin de l'après-midi et Amelia avait passé presque la journée entière à éviter Michael et avait tenté, sans succès, de trouver un moment en tête à tête avec Daryl pour lui parler tranquillement. Elle s'était assise à côté de Maggie une fois de plus à l'heure du dîner et elles commençaient à mieux se connaître.

"Voudrais-tu un verre d'eau?" proposa Maggie.

Amelia acquiesça et prit le verre d'eau, grimaçant au goût plat de l'eau bouillie. Elle se joignit à Maggie à la petite table de la cuisine.

"Alors, depuis combien de temps Glen et toi êtes ensembles?" demanda t-elle.

Maggie lui sourit, "Pas longtemps. Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a seulement quelques semaines." Elle prit une gorgée d'eau.

"Il a l'air d'un chic type."

"Il l'est." répondit t-elle tout simplement.

Amelia éclaircit sa gorge nerveusement. Elle avait quelque chose à demander à Maggie et il lui semblait que c'était le meilleur moment.

"Eum, Maggie – j'ai une faveur à te demander." Elle tenta de ne pas rougir.

Maggie la fixa curieusement, "Vas-y."

"Et bien, je me demandais si, eum, et bien... " malgré tous ses efforts, elle put sentir la chaleur monter de sa poitrine vers son visage.

Elle prit une profonde respiration et elle lâcha tout simplement, "As-tu des préservatifs que tu pourrais me donner?"

Maggie demeura bouche bée pendant un moment. "Oh! Certainement. Est-ce que c'est –" maintenant, c'était au tour de Maggie de rougir "Michael? "

Avant qu'Amelia ne puisse répondre, elle secoua sa tête. "Peu importe – ce n'est pas de mes affaires." Elle quitta la pièce et revint avec une série de petites enveloppes.

Amelia les prit et les fourra maladroitement dans sa poche de devant avec sa main gauche. Après ce qui c'était passé hier soir avec Daryl, et ce qui, elle espérait, continuerait ce soir, elle voulait prendre des précautions.

Maggie lui fit un sourire concerné. "Utilises les avec modération." lui conseilla t-elle. "Leur quantité est limitée."

Avant qu'Amelia ne puisse répondre, quelqu'un cogna doucement et Michael passa sa tête dans l'ouverture de la porte.

"Hey Blanche-Neige, je t'ai cherché partout. Est-ce que je peux te parler une minute?" Il lui sourit.

Amelia hocha la tête. "Certainement. Maggie, merci pour le verre d'eau. On se voit au dîner?"

Maggie lui sourit, "On verra. Bye Amelia. Bye Michael."

Amelia suivit Michael sur le porche de sa cabane. Il s'assit sur le petit canapé en osier et tapota la place à côté de lui. Elle s'assit et un noeud d'appréhension se forma dans son estomac.

"Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée. Est-ce que tu te cachais de moi?" l'agaça Michael.

"Bien sûr que non. J'essaie seulement de connaître les autres personnes du groupe." répondit Amelia sur la défensive.

Elle se tendit quand Michael se pencha vers elle et prit sa main saine dans la sienne. Sa large main était chaude et il frotta son pouce sur le dos de la sienne, froide.

Elle lui sourit timidement, "Où-es ton ombre miniature?"

Il rit, "Mademoiselle Ellie est en visite chez Carole en ce moment. Il y a un tiroir avec du matériel de bricolage dans le chalet principal et Carol a fait quelques poupées en carton pour qu'elle puisse jouer."

"C'est sympa." murmura Amelia.

Michael se rapprocha d'elle, lâcha sa main et plaça son bras sur le dossier du divan derrière elle. "Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je suis heureux qu'Ellie et toi soyez en vie, Lia."

Elle gratta nerveusement une saleté sur son jeans. "Nous étions très contentes de te voir aussi Michael. Spécialement Ellie, tu lui as vraiment manqué."

Il se pencha et prit son menton dans sa main, la forçant à le regarder. "Et toi Amelia? Est-ce que je t'ai manqué?"

Bien sûr que tu m'as manqué Michael. Nous sommes amis n'est-ce pas?" chuchota t-elle. Elle s'éloigna de lui et il soupira lourdement.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Lia?"

Elle secoua sa tête, "Rien."

Il fronça les sourcils, "Tu me crois non? Quand je te dit que je ne savais rien de l'embuscade."

"Bien sûr que je te crois Michael! s'exclama t-elle. Il eu l'air soudainement misérable et seul, si bien qu'elle se sentit coupable d'être si froide avec lui. Elle l'entoura avec ses bras en faisant attention de ne pas heurter sa main blessée contre son épaule et posa son front contre le sien.

"Je te crois." Elle lui sourit sincèrement.

Dans un léger grognement, il la tira contre lui et déposa un chaud et léger baiser sur sa bouche. Surprise par cette complicité, elle ne résista pas quand il prit son visage dans ses mains et approfondit son baiser. Après un moment, elle s'éloigna de lui, "Michael, je suis désolée, ce n'est pas -"

Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la cour et fronça les sourcils, "On peut t'aider redneck?"

Son coeur fit trois tours, Amelia se retourna pour voir Daryl qui se tenait à quelques pieds seulement de son porche. Il les fixa sans cligner des yeux; ses mains refermées en poing et l'expression sur son visage suggéra qu'il considérait sérieusement les tuer tous les deux.

Amelia repoussa Michael. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et commença à descendre l'escalier du porche. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha, Daryl secoua sa tête légèrement en guise d'avertissement. Elle fit une pause, pas certaine de ce qu'elle devait faire, et une vague de frustration traversa son corps quand elle sentit le bras de Michael entourer possessivement son épaule.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Daryl?" demande t-il une autre fois.

"Rien." grogna t-il. "Je peux voir que vous êtes occupés."

Il se retourna pour partir et Amelia se défit de l'emprise de Michael, puis elle l'appela. "Daryl attends...s'il-te plait."

Il l'ignora et continua son chemin à travers la cour avant de disparaître dans la forêt.

Michael serra son épaule et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque. "Oublie-le Amelia. Il n'est qu'un imbécile de péquenaud."

Elle se retourna vers lui, furieuse, "Ferme la Michael! Daryl n'est ni un imbécile, ni un péquenaud. Il m'a sauvé la vie tu te souviens? Pour quelqu'un qui est si heureux de me voir vivante, j'aurais pensé que tu montrerais plus de reconnaissance envers l'homme qui est responsable de ça."

Il tint ses mains devant lui, "Whoa. OK Amelia, OK. Je suis désolé. C'est juste que, depuis que tu es ici, j'ai essayé de passer un peu de temps seul avec toi et chaque fois que j'ai cru que ce serait seulement toi et moi, Daryl s'est incrusté. Il te harcèle."

Elle roula ses yeux, "Oh pour l'amour du ciel Michael, arrête d'être si dramatique."

Michael passa sa main sur sa tête rasée avec frustration, "Amelia, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous deux? Est-ce que – est-ce que tu couches avec lui?"

Amelia rougit, "Ça ne te concerne pas."

Il la fixa pendant un long moment, "J'essaie simplement de faire attention à toi Amelia. Je tiens à toi." Il fit une pause, "Je tiens vraiment à toi et je veux te protéger." Il se rapprocha d'elle et tenta de la tirer vers lui pour lui faire un câlin.

Amelia fit un pas en arrière, "Ce n'est pas à toi de me protéger Michael."

Il eut l'air blessé et il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. "Je croyais que tu tenais aussi à moi." murmura t-il.

Elle soupira, "Je tiens à toi Michael. Nous sommes amis. De bons amis." Elle mit l'accent sur le dernier "amis" et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Il hocha la tête et se retourna pour partir, "Je te verrai au dîner Amelia."

Elle le regarda traverser la clairière avant de s'écrouler dans les marches du porche. Elle posa sa tête dans ses mains. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si compliquée?

Amelia faisait les cents pas dans sa cabane. Il faisait presque noir dehors et si Daryl daignait se montrer, il le ferait d'un moment à l'autre. Il était disparu pendant tout l'après-midi, se montrant finalement, juste avant le dîner, avec une ceinture pleine d'écureuils morts.

Après le dîner, elle s'était approchée de lui et avait posé doucement sa main sur son bras.

"Daryl, est-ce que je peux te parler un moment?"

Il avait secoué sa tête et refusé de la regarder , "J'ai rien à te dire."

"S'il-te plait." l'avait-elle supplié. Ellie les scrutait de près alors elle avait serré le bras de Daryl et lui avait demandé, "Viens me voir dans ma cabane plus tard, OK? Je t'en prie, je veux m'expliquer."

Il ne lui avait pas répondu et s'était contenté de se débarrasser de sa main et de s'en aller. Alors qu'Ellie avait tiré sur son chandail impatiemment, Amelia avait surpris Carol entrain de la fixer avec un air empathique sur son visage. Amelia fut reconnaissante qu'Ellie lui demande son attention; elle ne voulait bénéficier d'aucune sympathie de la part de cette femme.

Elle s'était retirée dans sa cabane après le dîner, Ellie avait décidé qu'elle restait définitivement avec Michael cette fois, et maintenant, alors que les minutes passaient, la nausée ne cessait de lui monter à la gorge.

On frappa finalement à sa porte, "Dieu merci." murmura t-elle. Elle courut vers la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée.

"Salut Amelia!" Ellie lui sourit à pleine dent. Une fois de plus, elle était nichée dans les bras de Michael et il lui passa sans dire un mot.

"Salut Ellie!" Amelia camouffla le désappointement dans sa voix. "Tu as encore changé d'idée?"

"Yep!" Elle acquiesça fièrement et passa ses bras autour du cou d'Amelia.

"Merci Michael." Elle lui fit un petit sourire nerveux.

Il hocha la tête, fit une pause alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose, mais il se contenta de simplement souffler un baiser à Ellie.

"Bonne nuit mademoiselle Ellie. Dors bien, ne laisse pas les punaises te mordre les orteils."

Elle ricana et fit semblant d'attraper son baiser. "Bonne nuit Michael."

"La voie est libre." De bonne heure le matin suivant, Maggie cogna deux fois sur la porte de la cabane d'Amelia et passa à la suivante.

Amelia sourit à Ellie, "Devrions-nous aller rejoindre les autres pour le déjeuner Ellie bébé?"

La fillette sourit, "Oui! Carol a dit qu'elle ferait d'autres poupées en papier aujourd'hui."

Amelia prit la main de la petite fille dans la sienne et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle était déterminée à trouver Daryl aujourd'hui et le forcer à écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire.

Elle ouvrit la porte et Ellie et elle firent un pas dans l'air frais. La température devenait de plus en plus froide et même si le soleil s'était montré brillant dans les deux derniers jours et qu'il n'y avait eu aucune autre averse de pluie verglaçante, il y avait définitivement eu un coup de froid. Elle prit une profonde respiration et jeta un coup d'oeil vers la cabane de Daryl. Il demeurait quelques portes plus loin et elle attendit pour voir si la sienne s'ouvrirait. Elle demeura fermée et dans un soupir de désappointement, elle descendit les marches du porche et marcha vers le chalet principal. Ellie bavarda joyeusement alors qu'elles marchèrent, discutant des poupées en papier et de la corde à sauter que Carol avait trouvée dans le fond d'un tiroir.

Amelia souriait et hochait de la tête, écoutant à moitié ce que la fillette pleine d'entrain lui racontait. Son esprit était toujours occupé par Daryl et par ce qu'elle allait exactement lui dire. Alors qu'elles atteignirent le chalet principal, elle leva les yeux et se figea d'incrédulité. La cabane de Carol était la plus près du grand chalet et elle en sortait à l'instant. Daryl sortit à sa suite, frissonnant dans sa veste en cuir. Alors qu'il referma la porte derrière lui, Carol se retourna et le serra dans ses bras. Il lui rendit le câlin, acquiesça à quelque chose qu'elle dit, avant de se séparer et descendre les escaliers.

Amelia fut consternée de se sentir si près de pleurer. Il avait passé la nuit avec Carol. Elle lui avait demandé de venir la voir et à la place, il avait rejoint Carol. Elle était tellement stupide. Elle avait su à la minute où elle l'avait vu avec Carol qu'il tenait profondément à elle. Elle s'était convaincu que ce n'était rien mais maintenant, voilà ce qu'était ce "rien", juste devant ses yeux. Elle papillonna des yeux rapidement, avalant la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge et mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

"Amelia?" Ellie la regarda curieusement. Elle suivit le regard d'Amelia et envoya la main gaiement, "Bonjour Carol! Bonjour Daryl!" Elle lâcha la main d'Amelia et se dirigea vers Carol, prenant sa main dans la sienne, toute petite.

Daryl s'arrêta dans les escaliers et fixa Amelia. Pâle et les yeux ronds, elle mâchouillait sa lèvre inférieure et alors qu'il la fixa, elle frotta nerveusement ses mains sur ses pantalons, lui fit un faible sourire et disparut dans le chalet.


	21. Chapter 21

Cette magnifique et génialissime fiction ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une TRADUCTION de l'anglais de la talentueuse auteure /u/3853598/Elizabeth_Kate_Kelly .

Vous trouverez la version anglaise originale ici; /s/7966860/1/Amelias_Choice .

N'hésitez pas à commenter, je vais transmettre tous vos messages à Elizabeth.

Chapitre 21

"Tu sais ce qui me manques?" dit Andy.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Amelia sourit au jeune homme.

"Pizza. Tu sais, juste, comme, commander une pizza et –" Andy leva sa main sans but, "trente minutes plus tard, un gars en pantalon de polyester sonne à ta porte."

Amelia se mit à rire. Durant les deux semaines qu'elle avait passé ici, elle avait tissé des liens avec Andy. Il était jeune, début de la vingtaine peut-être, petit, blond et toujours aux aguets. Elle avait partagé quatre quarts de surveillance avec lui et elle avait appris à peu près tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur lui. Elle savait qu'il avait un faible pour Beth, la plus jeune fille d'Hershel. Elle savait que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture alors qu'il n'avait que six ans. Sa soeur s'était mariée avec un homme britannique et avait traversé l'océan pour le rejoindre, il y a trois ans de cela. Andy n'avait aucune idée si elle était morte ou en vie, et ils avaient discuté longtemps de son inquiétude pour elle.

"Qu'est-ce qui te manques le plus Amelia?" Andy se pencha pour remplir un autre contenant dans le lac.

Amelia y pensa alors qu'elle dévissait le bouchon de sa bouteille pour pouvoir la remplir. "Une douche." dit-elle finalement. "Je vendrais mon âme pour une douche bien chaude."

Elle regarda vers la forêt opaque. Pendant un moment, elle aperçut un éclat de lumière; il s'agissait du reflet du soleil dans les jumelles que Frank utilisait pour garder un oeil sur eux. Elle transporta sa bouteille à l'endroit où les trois autres étaient bien alignées.

Elle s'était rendue à l'évidence qu'une partie de la raison pour laquelle elle aimait tant Andy, c'est qu'il l'empêchait de penser à Daryl. Comme il parlait sans arrêt, il était une excellente distraction, détournant ses pensées d'un certain redneck. Les deux dernières semaines avaient été un enfer. Après qu'elle l'eut aperçut quitter la cabane de Carol, Daryl l'avait ignoré complètement. Elle savait que c'était pour le mieux. Le moins souvent elle avait affaire à lui, le moins souvent elle penserait et rêverait à lui, mais elle ne pouvait faire disparaître la douleur et la trahison qu'elle ressentait. Elle supposait qu'elle le méritait. À en juger par l'expression sur le visage de Daryl quand il avait surpris Michael entrain de l'embrasser, il se sentait probablement comme elle.

Elle soupira. Les choses étaient encore bizarres avec Michael. Quelques jours après qu'il l'eut embrassé, il avait été parfaitement clair sur le fait qu'il voulait être plus que son ami et qu'il allait attendre le temps qu'il fallait pour qu'elle soit prête. Malheureusement, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle voudrait un jour être plus que son amie. Elle lui avait dit franchement, mais il s'était contenté de sourire et de prendre sa main, puis de l'embrasser doucement. "Je serai là quand tu changeras d'avis Amelia."

Elle se retourna, "Andy, es-tu prêt à –" elle fit une pause, fixant le grand gaillard qui enlaçait Andy. Pendant une minute, elle pensa stupidement qu'il s'agissait d'un ami d'Andy jusqu'à se que le visage de ce dernier devienne pâle et en sueur. "Amelia..." murmura t-il dans une petite voix, complètement différente de la sienne habituelle.

Elle poussa un cri d'horreur alors qu'Andy tomba au sol, un grand couteau de chasse bien enfoncé dans sa poitrine. Elle fixa l'homme qui venait juste de le tuer alors qu'il retira le couteau du corps du jeune homme et l'essuya nonchalamment sur le chandail d'Andy. Il était habillé en tenue de camouflage de la tête aux pieds et son visage était couvert de peinture noire et verte.

Il leva les yeux vers Amelia et lui sourit tendrement. "Salut jolie demoiselle. Qu'est-ce qu'une belle fille comme toi fait dehors?" Ses yeux étaient vides et brillants comme des pièces de monnaie neuves.

Amelia commença à reculer, sa main atteignant le petit couteau rangé à sa ceinture. Si elle pouvait se rendre jusqu'aux arbres, elle avait peut-être une chance. Elle pria Dieu que Frank les observait toujours.

"Où vas-tu ma jolie?" L'homme chantonna. "Apprenons à mieux nous connaître."

Silencieusement, Amelia fit un autre pas en arrière. L'adrénaline parcourait son corps en entier et ses quatre membres tremblaient. Elle se retourna et s'élança vers les bois. L'homme derrière elle poussa un cri et juste comme elle atteignait les arbres, un autre homme en habit de camouflage surgit de la forêt et l'attrapa par le bout de sa tresse, la plaquant violemment au sol.

Haletant, des larmes de douleur dans les yeux, Amelia frappa et donna des coups de pied mais l'homme ne sembla même pas en sentir le vent. Il la tira vers l'autre homme qui se tenait sur le bord du lac, la lâchant devant lui et la remit sur ses pieds. Une main vint plaquer la sienne derrière son dos et l'autre tira son couteau de sa ceinture.

"Chut, chuuut ma jolie." L'homme devant elle lui sourit. "Nous n'allons pas te faire de mal; nous voulons simplement dire bonjour." Il passa un de ses doigts sur sa joue et sa gorge puis descendit vers sa poitrine jusqu'au creux entre ses seins.

"N'aies pas peur." Il lui sourit à nouveau, exhibant ses dents jaunes et cassées.

"Je n'ai pas peur." dit Amelia avec dédain.

Il pinça ses lèvres non sans avoir une idée derrière la tête.

L'homme derrière elle beugla tout en riant, "Nous avons là une dure à cuire. C'est dommage n'est-ce pas Freddie? Nous les aimons effrayées."

"Mes amis serons là d'une minute à l'autre. Et quand ils seront là, ils vous tueront tous les deux. Je peux vous le jurer." dit Amelia calmement.

Quelque chose dans sa voix avait du alerter Freddie car il fit un pas en arrière et sonda les arbres pendant un moment.

"Freddie, ignore cette salope. On la prend et on dégage – " l'homme la tenant captive poussa un cri alors qu'Amelia écrasa soudainement et vicieusement son pied. Ses mains la relâchèrent un instant et elle se défit de son emprise mais l'homme l'a rattrapa rapidement et l'agrippa par l'épaule pour la retourner face à lui.

"Espèce de pute!" rugit-il, et regardant dans ses yeux, Amelia réalisa soudainement, avec terreur, que cet homme était complètement dément.

Poussant un rugissement de fureur, il leva son couteau et le planta dans son épaule gauche. Amelia cria; la douleur fut immédiate et énorme. Elle s'affaissa sur ses genoux, fixant sans y croire le manche qui sortait de son épaule.

"Aww, Seigneur Henry. Putain mais pourquoi t'as fait ça?" l'homme qui se nommait Freddie secoua sa tête avec dégoût. "Maintenant, elle va se vider de son sang avant que l'on ait pu avoir un peu de plaisir avec –"puis il cria, d'un son étonnamment efféminé alors qu'une main pâle glissa sur son épaule, Andy enfonça ses dents dans le côté de son cou. Le sang gicla de son cou alors qu'Andy déchira un morceau de chair et se mit à le mâcher.

"Rick, réponds Rick." La voix de Frank se fit entendre dans la radio.

Rick tira la radio de sa ceinture alors que les autres se turent dans le chalet principal.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Frank?"

"On pourrait avoir des problèmes."

"Des problèmes de rôdeurs?" Rick regarda les autres. Daryl prit son arbalète et T-Dog ramassa sa batte qui était couchée sur un des canapés du chalet alors que Michael se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce et prit la hache qui y était posée.

"Non. On dirait un homme. Il s'approche d'Andy et d'Amelia, ils sont au lac. Ils ne l'on pas vu encore." Il y eut un silence et puis, "Nom d'un chien, il vient de poignarder Andy! Oh mon Dieu, Rick! Rick! Il y en a un autre; il a prit Amelia."

Rick se tourna vers Daryl mais il avait déjà filé dehors par la porte de devant; Michael le suivant de près.

"Daryl, Michael, attendez! Putain de merde!" Rick se mit à courir derrière eux.

"Andy?" gémit Amelia. Elle leva sa main tremblante vers le manche du couteau mais le simple fait de l'effleurer avec ses doigts lui fit tellement mal, qu'elle sentit la nausée lui monter au nez.

"À l'aide!" couina Freddie et il se tortilla mais Andy mordait fermement son cou et tirait et mâchouillait la chair mise à nue.

Henry était sous le choc alors que Freddie tendait ses bras vers lui. "Henry, s'il-te plait!" cria –t'il. Le sang saturait son chandail, faisant tourner au noir le vert foncé du camouflage.

Henry chancela vers l'avant et tira sur le corps d'Andy. Il l'entraîna plus loin de tout ce sang qui giclait, faisant osciller Freddie et il tenta de pousser Andy au sol. Dans un faible grognement, Andy agrippa le bras de l'homme et mordit dans son poignet. Henry se défit de son emprise et fixa son poignet ensanglanté.

"Non." Murmura t-il. "Non." Le sang coulait de son poignet dans un flot régulier. Andy lui sauta dessus, le plaquant au sol, et déchira un large morceau de sa joue. Il commença à mâchouiller son visage et sa gorge. Henry hurla de douleur et tenta de frapper Andy alors que Freddie tomba au sol, face première, juste devant Amelia.

Gémissant et tremblant, Amelia se força désespérément à retrouver ses esprits alors que les cris d'Henry, qui était en train de mourir, lui remplissaient les oreilles. Elle se recula alors qu'elle était encore au sol; chaque mouvement entraînait une douleur agonisante à son épaule. Serrant les dents, elle continua de se reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un tronc d'arbre contre son dos. Elle s'appuya dessus, cherchant son souffle et tenta d'ignorer les sons de clapotis qu'Andy faisait en mangeant le visage d'Henry.

Son coeur rata un battement alors que Freddie remua au sol. "Oh Dieu, s'il-te plait non." murmura t-elle. Ses prières tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd alors qu'un Freddie mort se hissa sur ses genoux. Il regarda autour de lui et quand ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Amelia, il rugit, affamé, et commença à ramper vers elle.

Amelia pédala frénétiquement avec ses pieds; elle devait se lever. Elle devait bouger; courir. Son coeur frappait douloureusement dans sa poitrine et elle tenta de se lever. Elle réussit à se mettre sur ses genoux mais tout devint noir pendant quelques secondes. Elle respira profondément; elle était morte si elle perdait conscience. Le désespoir remplit son corps quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas la force de se remettre sur ses pieds. Elle frissonna et fixa avec de grands yeux, alors que Freddie, le sang coulant toujours de son cou comme une rivière, rampait vers elle.


	22. Chapter 22

Voilà pour vous les amis! Bon week-end! :)

Cette magnifique et génialissime fiction ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une TRADUCTION de l'anglais de la talentueuse auteure /u/3853598/Elizabeth_Kate_Kelly .

Vous trouverez la version anglaise originale ici; /s/7966860/1/Amelias_Choice .

N'hésitez pas à commenter, je vais transmettre tous vos messages à Elizabeth.

Chapitre 22

Daryl courait à travers les bois en direction du lac. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il retenait son souffle et il se força à prendre une grande respiration. Il était paniqué, courant presque aveuglément à travers les arbres, mais il poussa pour courir encore plus vite. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre les pas lourds de Michael, et plus loin en arrière, les pas plus légers des autres.

Il pouvait entendre son pouls résonner dans ses oreilles, entendre son propre souffle saccadé alors qu'il sauta par-dessus un arbre tombé et contourna un buisson. Des brindilles lui râpèrent les bras mais il ignora cette douleur fugace. Une vision du doux et pâle visage d'Amelia remplit son cerveau et le stimula à aller plus vite encore.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait du lac, Amelia poussa un cri, un cri remplit de panique et de douleur, et son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Derrière lui, il entendit Michael trébucher, jurant fortement alors qu'il tomba au sol. Les cris d'Amelia avait envoyé dans son corps de l'adrénaline bien fraîche et il courut plus vite, son souffle entrant et sortant péniblement de ses poumons.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, les arbres commencèrent à se parsemer; il pouvait voir le lac qui apparaissait et disparaissait entre les arbres. Il dérapa alors qu'il s'arrêta en abord de la forêt. Andy, ou plutôt, ce qu'il restait d'Andy, était entrain de déchirer et de mâcher de larges morceaux de chair du visage et de la gorge d'un homme. Daryl sonda les abords du lac frénétiquement. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Amelia. Elle était sur ses genoux, oscillant devant un large tronc d'arbre, un couteau gisant de son épaule toute menue. Il y avait un rôdeur qui rampait vers elle. Alors que le rôdeur se hissa sur ses genoux, Daryl tira son arbalète de sur son épaule. Il prit une profonde et lente respiration et se concentra, pointant son arme vers la tête du rôdeur. Alors qu'il lâcha une flèche, Michael courut à ses côtés, cria le nom d'Amelia et bouscula le bras de Daryl. Il poussa un cri de frustration alors que la flèche, destinée à s'enfoncer dans la tête du rôdeur, alla se loger dans son cou.

Alors que Michael courut vers Amelia, Daryl chargea une autre flèche hâtivement. Il savait qu'il était trop tard. Michael n'allait pas atteindre Amelia à temps. Daryl avait une seule chance, et il l'avait raté. Amelia, sa chère et tendre Amelia, se retrouvait complètement sans défense et ce rôdeur était sur le point de lui déchirer la gorge.

Dans un cri inhumain, Amelia se leva et dans un seul mouvement agile, retira le couteau de son épaule. Elle cria à nouveau, un hurlement gutturale d'agonie mélangé à de la rage et de la peur, et planta le couteau sanguinolent dans le visage du rôdeur qui était sur le point de l'atteindre.

Daryl courut vers elle alors que le rôdeur s'effondra sur ses jambes et sa taille, et elle trébucha sous son poids. Michael l'atteignit le premier. Dans un grognement d'effort, il souleva le rôdeur de sur Amelia. Il était toujours vivant, le couteau n'étant pas suffisamment long pour transpercer directement son cerveau, mais cela l'avait ralentit et il était entrain de mâchouiller son t-shirt sans conviction.

Daryl s'agenouilla devant Amelia alors que Michael planta sa hache dans le crâne du rôdeur. Il était plus ou moins conscient de la présence de Rick et de T-Dog qui venait de traverser les arbres. T-Dog se rendit immédiatement auprès d'Andy qui gronda et mordit ses souliers. Grimaçant, T-Dog souleva sa batte et fracassa le crâne d'Andy avant de faire la même chose avec l'homme qu'Andy mangeait quelques instants plus tôt.

"Amelia." murmura Daryl. Le sang coulait abondamment de la plaie sur son épaule et son visage pâlissait à vue d'oeil.

"Est-elle vivante?" Michael tituba vers eux. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, la sueur recouvrant son visage. "Nous devons l'aider." chuchota t-il.

Amelia sourit faiblement à Daryl alors qu'il prit sa main dans la sienne et balaya une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

"Je vais bien." murmura t-elle.

Il secoua sa tête alors que Michael prit son autre main. "Arrête de parler. Garde tes forces."

"Ne me dit pas quoi faire." murmura t-elle à nouveau.

"Seigneur femme, écoute-moi pour une fois." la supplia t-il alors que Rick s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

Rick avait enlevé son t-shirt et le pressa fermement contre l'épaule d'Amelia. Elle poussa un cri de douleur, cherchant son souffle.

"Daryl, il faut contrôler l'hémorragie et la ramener auprès d'Hershel." Rick lui fit signe de se pousser de son chemin. Il se pencha vers Amelia, son visage rassurant fixant le sien.

"Amelia, nous allons te bouger. Ça va faire mal. Essaie de rester consciente, OK?"

Elle acquiesça et le visage de Daryl remplaça celui de Rick. Il la fixa, l'inquiétude et la peur était évidente dans ses yeux bleus. Elle tenta de serrer la main de Daryl pour le rassurer, mais elle n'avait aucune force dans sa main.

"Daryl, continue d'appliquer une bonne pression sur la plaie. T-Dog, ta ceinture." T-Dog passa sa ceinture à Rick et il la glissa prudemment sous son épaule. Il la tira à travers la boucle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit suffisamment serrée contre son épaule, Amelia grogna à nouveau alors qu'il serra la ceinture davantage.

"Daryl, tiens la ceinture – ne la laisse pas se desserrer. Michael et moi allons la soulever. Michael, essais de la bouger le moins possible." ordonna Rick.

Il prit la radio de sa ceinture, "Frank, répond Frank."

Frank répondit, sa voix presque engloutit par les signaux parasites, "Je t'entends Rick."

"Dit à Hershel qu'Amelia est gravement blessée. Elle a été poignardé dans l'épaule et nous la ramenons à l'instant." Rick criait dans la radio.

"Comprit." répondit Frank.

Rick se pencha à nouveau vers Amelia. Malgré l'air froid, de grosses gouttes de sueur recouvraient son front. "Amelia? Regarde-moi Amelia!"

Elle essaya de se concentrer. Sa voix était lointaine et elle se sentit soudainement très fatiguée.

"Amelia." Il la gifla vivement au visage, ignorant les grognements d'avertissement de Daryl.

"Amelia! Tu dois te réveiller. Quel est ton groupe sanguin? Dis le moi...rapidement."

Amelia cligna des yeux et tenta de se concentrer à nouveau; des vagues de ténèbres la faisaient basculer sans cesse.

"Amelia!" La voix de Rick était sévère et insistante. "Répond-moi! Quel est ton groupe sanguin?"

"B positif." marmonna t-elle.

"C'est bien." Rick hocha la tête vers les autres. "Allons-y – doucement maintenant."

Même s'ils la soulevèrent le plus doucement possible, un flux de douleur agonisante traversa son épaule et son bras puis Amelia poussa un rugissement. La noirceur l'engloutissait et elle se laissa emporter dans un sentiment de soulagement. Daryl l'implora de rester avec lui alors qu'elle perdit conscience.


	23. Chapter 23

Cette magnifique et génialissime fiction ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une TRADUCTION de l'anglais de la talentueuse auteure /u/3853598/Elizabeth_Kate_Kelly .

Vous trouverez la version anglaise originale ici; /s/7966860/1/Amelias_Choice .

N'hésitez pas à commenter, je vais transmettre tous vos messages à Elizabeth.

Chapitre 23

Rick et Michael déposèrent Amelia sur le lit dans sa cabane en essayant de ne pas la bousculer.

"Daryl, laisse-moi l'examiner." dit Hershel.

Daryl, tenant toujours la ceinture bien serrée autour de l'épaule d'Amelia, le fixa avec incompréhension.

Rick mit sa main sur son épaule et le força à se déplacer. "Laisse Hershel l'examiner."

Rick et Michael se tenaient au pied du lit alors qu'Hershel et Melissa auscultèrent Amelia. Daryl faisait les cents pas dans la petite pièce. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à ses mains; elles étaient recouvertes du sang d'Amelia.

Après un moment, Hershel s'éloigna du lit, essuyant ses mains avec une serviette alors que Melissa pressa la plaie sur l'épaule d'Amelia avec une autre serviette.

Les autres s'étaient rassemblés dans la petite cabane et Ellie courut vers Michael. "Est-ce qu'Amelia va mourir?" dit-elle en sanglotant.

Michael secoua sa tête. "Non bébé. Elle ne va pas mourir." Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Hershel. "N'est-ce pas?"

Hershel l'ignora, "Elle perd beaucoup de sang. Connais-tu son groupe sanguin?"

Rick hocha la tête, "B-positif."

Hershel regarda dans la pièce, "Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui est B-positif ici?"

Carol parla, "Moi."

"Bien. Nous allons avoir besoin de toi un peu plus tard."

Hershel prit une profonde respiration. "Maggie, Beth, prenez tous ce que vous trouverez dans la trousse de premiers soins dans le chalet principal."

Toutes deux acquiescèrent et quittèrent la cabane alors que Michael dit avec incrédulité; "Trousse de premiers soins? Quelques gazes et du ruban médical ne vont pas arranger ça, vieil homme."

"En fait, la trousse de premiers soins est remarquablement bien garnie. J'imagine que c'est parce que cette pourvoirie est tellement isolée." Hershel répondit doucement.

Il porta son attention sur Rick, "As-tu retiré le couteau de son épaule?"

Rick répondit à la négative.

Daryl parla pour la première fois, "Elle l'a enlevé elle-même. Il y avait un rôdeur qui était sur le point de lui arracher la gorge et c'était la seule arme qu'elle avait."

Melissa lâcha un son de dégoût venant du fond de sa gorge.

Hershel fronça les sourcils, "Le couteau est entré assez proprement mais elle a causé beaucoup de dommage en le retirant. Ça va être beaucoup plus difficile à réparer. Mais le vrai problème c'est –"

"Si t'avais pu tirer ta putain de flèche correctement, elle n'aurait pas eu à arracher un couteau de sa propre épaule." Michael gronda amèrement Daryl.

"Va te faire foutre! C'est ta faute si je l'ai raté!" lança Daryl et il se jeta sur Michael.

T-Dog se plaça devant Daryl et le repoussa, "Assez mec. C'est pas le moment ni l'endroit."

Michael se défit de l'emprise de Rick. "S'il veut tenter sa chance avec moi, laisse le."

"Arrêtez ça." Amelia murmura faiblement.

Daryl oublia immédiatement Michael et les autres. Il s'agenouilla à côté du lit et prit une de ses mains froides dans la sienne.

"Arrêtez de vous chamailler." murmura t-elle à nouveau en regardant Daryl, et Michael au pied du lit.

Melissa passa sa main froide sur le front d'Amelia, "Chut Amelia."

Ellie se tortilla sur la hanche de Michael. Ses yeux étaient inondés de larmes. "Amelia?"

"OK ma chérie." Amelia tenta de faire un sourire à la fillette.

Hershel s'agenouilla près d'elle, "Amelia, sais-tu ce qui c'est passé."

Amelia hocha la tête faiblement, "Poignardée – j'ai mal."

Alors que Maggie et Beth entrèrent dans la cabane, Hershel acquiesça sympathiquement. "Je sais que ça fait mal. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que nous allons réparer ton épaule. Nous allons te remettre sur pieds en un rien de temps." Il lui sourit gentiment.

"Mauvaises nouvelles?" murmura Amelia.

Hershel la fixa avec gravité, "Tu perds beaucoup de sang et tu vas en perdre encore plus durant la chirurgie. Il y a de bonnes chances que l'infection s'installe et – " il avala, "pendant que je vais procéder avec les instruments qui sont là pour nettoyer et fermer la plaie sur ton épaule, je ne pourrai pas te sédationner, il n'y a pas d'anesthésiant Amelia, rien pour engourdir la douleur."

Daryl le fixa; son visage habituellement bronzé avait pâli considérablement. "Tu peux pas lui faire ça."

"J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir le choix. Elle va saigner jusqu'à en mourir si nous ne fermons pas la plaie. Et ce n'est pas que la peau. Il y a plusieurs nerfs, muscles et tendons qui ont été touché et si je n'essaie pas au moins de les réparer, son bras deviendra paralysé." Hershel serra la main d'Amelia pour la réconforter, puis se leva.

"Maggie, va chercher le plus de serviettes propres possible. Beth, fait bouillir de l'eau."

Alors que Melissa continua d'appliquer une pression sur l'épaule d'Amélia, Daryl se pencha vers elle et posa sa main chaude sur son front.

"Je suis désolé." murmura t-il.

"Pas ta faute." lui répondit Amelia.

Il la fixa, l'air misérable et elle tenta de lui sourire, "Reste?"

Il hocha la tête, "J'vais nul part."

Rick prit Hershel à part, "As-tu déjà fait quelque chose comme ça sur un animal?"

Herchel grimaça, "Rien d'aussi sévère." Il avala, "Il y a eu un chien une fois, il s'était fait mordre l'épaule et la patte par un coyote; j'avais du réparer des tendons et des nerfs."

"Amelia n'est pas un chien!" Michael s'était incrusté dans la conversation et il fixa furieusement le vieil homme.

"Je le réalise." Hershel demeura inébranlable, "Mais pour reprendre les mots de votre jeune amie Amelia, un mammifère est un mammifère."

Il marcha vers la cuisinette pour laver ses mains tandis que Michael le fixa, impuissant.

"OK Amelia. Prête?" Hershel lui sourit et plaça une main ferme sur son front.

Amelia le regarda. Son épaule palpitait et brûlait de douleur, faisant trembler son corps, et son estomac fit trois tours, provoquant une forte nausée. Elle ne faisait que s'imaginer la sensation quand Hershel toucherait son épaule. Elle pouvait sentir la sueur perler sur son front et elle avait de la difficulté à contrôler sa respiration. Elle inspirait et expirait comme un train; il y avait de l'acouphène dans ses oreilles et son coeur battait très fort dans sa poitrine.

"Elle hyperventile." Elle entendit Hershel parler et il plaça sa main sur son front une fois de plus, "Amelia, tu dois te calmer, respire lentement."

Elle essaya, vraiment, mais il était difficile pour son corps de prendre le dessus sur sa tête. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leur orbite, plein de douleur et de peur. La seule chose à laquelle elle pensait était combien cela allait être douloureux, et malgré le fait qu'elle voulait être brave, qu'elle devait être brave – oh, ça allait faire mal et elle n'avait jamais été aussi effrayé. Ça allait faire très mal et elle ne croyait pas qu'elle pourrait s'empêcher de crier et il était important de ne pas crier, de ne surtout pas crier et –

Hershel disparût de sa vue et le visage de Daryl apparût. Il posa son front contre le sien; elle pouvait sentir sa main caresser son bras droit.

"Chuuut." dit-il doucement, "Respire comme moi." Il prit une profonde respiration par son nez et il expira lentement contre sa bouche. Son odeur familière lui remplit les narines, son souffle chaud se répandit sur elle, sa main caressant son bras et elle put sentir sa panique diminuer un peu. Elle fit de son mieux pour imiter sa respiration, de longues et régulières inspirations par le nez, suivit par des expirations par la bouche. Après un moment, elle réalisa qu'elle s'était calmée. Son pouls s'était presque normalisé et sa respiration était lente et régulière.

"Prête." murmura t-elle.

Daryl appuya son front contre le sien pendant un long moment avant de s'asseoir. Elle lui tendit la main et la tint fermement avant de jeter un coup d'oeil dans la pièce. La plupart des autres avaient quitté la cabane mais Hershel avait demandé à Michael, T-Dog et Glen de rester. En premier lieu, elle ne saisit pas la raison de leur présence mais elle comprit rapidement quand Michael et T-Dog s'assirent sur chaque côté du lit et posèrent leurs mains sur ses jambes.

"Tu devras rester immobile le plus possible Amelia," dit Hershel, "Les gars vont t'aider avec ça."

Elle aperçut Glen qui était appuyé contre le mur à la tête du lit, une énorme lampe de poche dans sa main. Il avait placé la lumière directement sur son épaule et il lui fit un sourire rigide, son visage pâle et l'air malade.

Melissa repoussa les cheveux d'Amelia de son visage avec sa main froide et ferme puis regarda les hommes dans la pièce. "Fermez vos yeux les gars." dit-elle. À l'exception d'Hershel, ils obéirent tous. Melissa coupa le chandail et le soutien-gorge d'Amelia avant de poser un drap sur son torse, laissant ses bras et ses épaules découverts. Elle plaça doucement un drap sur son épaule. Un trou avait été découpé et elle plaça l'ouverture sur la plaie. Melissa fit un sourire à Amelia pour la rassurer avant de se reculer et de laisser la place à Hershel.

On frappa à la porte et Rick entra dans la pièce. Il marcha directement vers Amelia et s'agenouilla entre Daryl et T-Dog.

"Amelia." Il lui fit un petit sourire. "Je suis désolé mais il faut que je te rappelle que tu dois rester silencieuse."

"T'es malade putain?" gronda Daryl, "Comment elle est supposée rester silencieuse?"

Ignorant Daryl, Rick se pencha davantage. "J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Ça pourrait aider." Il lui montra une petite pièce de bois dans sa main – une branche d'arbre qu'il avait raccourcit et taillé.

"Seigneur." Daryl jura mais elle le fit taire en serrant sa main. C'était un geste attentionné de la part de Rick, plus pour le bien du groupe que le sien, mais elle en était étrangement touchée.

Il plaça la branche lisse et pâle dans sa bouche et elle la tint fermement entre ses dents. Tenant toujours la main de Daryl, elle fit signe à Hershel qu'elle était prête.

Il lui sourit calmement et alors qu'il tendit sa main vers son épaule, Daryl lui parla, "Regarde-moi Amelia." Elle tourna docilement son visage vers lui, ses yeux étaient grands et assombris par la peur et il ne permit à aucune trace de sa propre peur d'apparaître sur son visage.

Daryl observa le visage d'Amelia alors qu'Hershel toucha délicatement la plaie sur son épaule. Elle gémit faiblement de douleur et mordit sinistrement dans la pièce de bois; les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et Melissa les essuya avec une serviette, lui murmurant des mots d'encouragement.

La lumière de la lampe de poche vacilla et Hershel regarda Glen sévèrement, "Ne bouge pas Glen, ne bouge pas."

Amelia tenait la main de Daryl tellement serrée que ses doigts étaient devenus engourdis, mais il ne la lâcha pas. Son visage pâlissait à vue d'oeil et il regarda brièvement Hershel. Ses mains étaient rougies par le sang d'Amelia et une quantité alarmante de sang imbibait la serviette autour d'elle. Il détourna son regard de son épaule et se concentra sur son visage. Elle le fixait, elle regardait à travers lui, tentant de refouler la douleur et il se pencha plus près d'elle, "Tu t'en tires bien. Tiens bon."

Si elle l'avait bien entendu, elle n'avait rien assimilé. Elle haletait bruyamment et alors que son corps commença à trembler, il posa une main sur son épaule droite et se pencha sur le haut de son corps pour essayer de la stabiliser. Il murmura doucement à son oreille – de simples mots de réconfort qu'il tenta de rendre convaincants. Son visage était entièrement blanc désormais et il put voir des marques de morsure sur la pièce de bois. Elle tentait vaillamment de ne pas crier mais un son aigu de lamentation commençait à naître dans sa gorge.

Amelia essaya désespérément de ne pas bouger alors qu'Hershel creusait dans son épaule. La douleur était monstrueuse et continuelle. Elle voyait à peine Daryl au-dessus d'elle qui lui murmurait des mots d'encouragements, et elle essaya de se concentrer sur sa voix et non sur la douleur atroce qui partait de son épaule et irradiait dans tout son corps. C'était inutile; la douleur ne cessa de grandir jusqu'à ce que son monde en entier fut remplit d'agonie.

Contre sa volonté, elle put sentir son corps recommencer à trembler et à se crisper contre les hommes qui la tenaient. Son dos se cambra contre le lit dans une vaine tentative d'échapper à la douleur. À travers la brume que créait la douleur, elle entendit vaguement Hershel rugir pour la tenir fermement et elle sentit la pression redoubler sur elle alors que les trois hommes s'étalèrent sur son corps. Un cri se formait dans sa gorge; elle pouvait le sentir et elle mordit désespérément dans la pièce de bois, tentant de le refouler. C'était inutile. Elle allait crier, elle avait _besoin_ de crier, et puis soudainement, les ténèbres surgirent. Elle ressentit une petite pointe de gratitude alors que le morceau de bois craqua entre ses dents, puis les ténèbres la consumèrent finalement.


	24. Chapter 24

Cette magnifique et génialissime fiction ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une TRADUCTION de l'anglais de la talentueuse auteure /u/3853598/Elizabeth_Kate_Kelly .

Vous trouverez la version anglaise originale ici; /s/7966860/1/Amelias_Choice .

N'hésitez pas à commenter, je vais transmettre tous vos messages à Elizabeth.

Chapitre 24

Elle n'avait aucune idée combien de temps elle avait flotté, aveugle et sourde dans les ténèbres, exempte de douleur et de mauvais rêves. Quand la noirceur commença finalement à s'estomper, elle devint consciente de la douleur qui la tenait toujours en laisse. Son épaule palpitait et la faisait souffrir avec une telle intensité, qu'elle eut immédiatement la nausée. Elle commença à pleurer doucement et il était là. Sa voix rauque chuchotant des mots de réconfort dans son oreille et la sensation familière de son corps contre le sien l'apaisa. Prudemment, elle tenta de bouger et un atroce choc de douleur passa à travers le côté gauche de son corps, la ramenant vers les ténèbres. Elle s'engouffra à nouveau. Après un moment - un long moment – elle redevint consciente des voix autour d'elle.

"Elle devrait se réveiller maintenant." C'était la voix de Daryl, remplit d'inquiétude et de peur.

"Donne-lui du temps. Elle a vécu une expérience traumatisante." C'était la voix d'Hershel maintenant, accompagnée de sa main sur son front. "Il n'y a toujours pas de fièvre, c'est bon signe."

"Alors pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas?"

"Son corps essaie de guérir par lui-même Daryl. Elle a besoin de se reposer et tout se passe exactement comme c'est supposé se passer. Elle se réveillera quand elle sera prête. Elle est jeune et forte et jusqu'à maintenant il ne semble pas y avoir d'infection. C'est un miracle en soi." dit Hershel doucement.

"Peut-être qu'elle a besoin de plus de sang." Daryl parla sur un ton bourru. "Je peux demander à Carol, elle va..."

Hershel l'interrompit, "Elle n'a pas besoin d'une autre transfusion pour l'instant. Ça fait seulement un jour et demi, donne-lui du temps. Si elle ne s'est pas réveillée demain matin alors là, nous commencerons à nous inquiéter."

Daryl passa sa main dans ses cheveux, son autre main tenant celle d'Amelia lâchement. Il avait l'air fatigué et malgré le fait qu'Hershel avait chassé tous les autres de la pièce après la chirurgie, il avait été incapable de convaincre Daryl de quitter son chevet pendant plus de quelques minutes à la fois. Lui, Melissa et Maggie étaient restés dans la cabane, se relayant la nuit pour la veiller, mais même là, Daryl avait refusé de quitter la cabane, alternant entre s'allonger sur le lit à côté d'elle et faire les cents pas dans la petite pièce.

Hershel hésita pendant un moment puis se pencha vers Amelia. Il parla doucement mais clairement dans son oreille, "Amelia, si tu m'entends, serre la main de Daryl."

Daryl fixa sa main avec attente; son visage affichait un mélange de détresse et d'espoir. Quand il ne se passa rien, il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux une fois de plus et soupira de frustration.

Hershel essaya encore, "Amelia. Je veux que tu serres la main de Daryl." Sa voix devint presque sévère, "Allez jeune fille. Serre sa main."

Le visage de Daryl s'illumina comme celui d'un enfant quand il sentit la faible pression contre ses doigts. "Elle l'a fait!" Il se leva et se pencha vers Amelia. "M'entends-tu? Serre ma main encore mon amour."

Hershel sourcilla devant cette marque d'affection mais il ne dit rien alors que Daryl frôla son front avec ses lèvres et porta sa bouche à son oreille. "S'il-te plait Amelia, juste une autre fois – pour moi."

Il sourit, ravit, quand il fut récompensé par une pression plus forte.

C'était le milieu de l'avant-midi le jour suivant quand Amelia ouvrit ses yeux. Elle papillonna, tentant de s'ajuster à la lumière qui traversait les rideaux de la cuisinette. Elle bougea sa tête prudemment. Son épaule était douloureuse et palpitait mais bouger sa tête n'augmenta pas la douleur et elle en fut reconnaissante. Elle commença à se rendre compte à quel point elle avait soif – sa langue ne fit rien pour humecter ses lèvres sèches.

Lori apparût à côté du lit, "Salut." Elle sourit à Amelia.

Amelia lui rendit son sourire mais elle n'avait pas assez de salive pour pouvoir parler. Elle avala, sa gorge claqua douloureusement.

"Tu dois avoir soif. Attends." Lori se détourna, "Carl – cours et trouve Hershel. Dis-lui qu'Amelia est réveillée." Le petit garçon sauta du divan et sortit par la porte alors que Lori traversa la cuisine. Elle revint avec un verre d'eau et le porta aux lèvres d'Amelia.

"Doucement. De petites gorgées. Tu ne veux pas vomir avec ton épaule dans cet état."

Amelia prit de petites de gorgées, même bouillie, l'eau goûtait le ciel pour elle, réhydratant sa bouche et adoucissant sa gorge. Lori tint le verre pour elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut bu presque la moitié puis le lui ôta gentiment. "C'est suffisant pour le moment."

Épuisée par cette petite action, Amelia se reposa contre les oreillers. Elle était étayée dans le lit par plusieurs couvertures et oreillers. Hershel et Melissa avait improvisé une attelle à partir d'un drap déchiré qui immobilisait son bras fermement contre son corps et bandage volumineux couvrait entièrement son épaule gauche.

Lori posa sa main sur le front d'Amelia. "Toujours pas de fièvre."

Amelia la fixa, "Daryl?" murmura t-elle, sa voix était enrouée de désuétude.

Lori lui sourit et se leva de l'endroit où elle se trouvait dans lit à côté d'Amelia. "Il est là." Elle bougea et Amelia put voir Daryl endormi sur une chaise dans le petit salon. Son menton était posé sur sa poitrine et ses bras étaient croisés sur son torse. Alors qu'elle l'observait, il émit un petit ronflement et bougea sur la chaise.

"Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'il dort depuis l'incident." dit doucement Lori. "Nous n'avons pas été capable de le faire partir."

Carl entra dans la cabane suivit de près par Hershel. Il sourit alors qu'il se pencha vers elle; comme Lori, il vérifia rapidement si elle faisait de la fièvre, un regard ravi traversa son visage au contact de son front froid.

"Comment te sens-tu?" demanda t-il.

Amelia éclaircit sa gorge, "Assoiffée." dit-elle d'une voix râpeuse.

Il lui permit de boire le reste du verre d'eau, la rationnant avec de petites gorgées. Déjà, Amelia était fatiguée, elle pouvait sentir les ténèbres s'emparer d'elle à nouveau et elle souhaita que Daryl fut réveillé. Elle voulait le voir, le sentir, et entendre sa voix avant qu'elle sombre encore. Le simple mouvement qu'elle avait fait pour boire l'eau avait éveillé la douleur dans son épaule et elle grimaça lorsqu'elle se réinstalla sur les oreillers.

Hershel demanda à Lori de remplir le verre d'eau à moitié. Il secoua quelques pilules dans sa main et les porta à la bouche d'Amelia. "C'est seulement de l'Advil mais cela va aider pour la douleur."

Elle souleva sa tête avec difficulté; la douleur dans son épaule la dardait maintenant, la transperçant avec ses griffes aiguisées, puis elle avala les comprimés.

Il y eut du bruit derrière Hershel et il fit un pas en arrière alors que Daryl apparût dans son champ de vision.

"Amelia? Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et on pouvait voir le sommeil dans ses yeux, mais à son avis, il était magnifique. Il s'agenouilla sur le plancher à côté du lit et prit sa main dans la sienne.

"Salut." murmura t-il. Elle put voir l'inquiétude et la fatigue sur son visage. Elle souhaita pouvoir lui dire quelque chose de réconfortant mais les ténèbres étaient tout près maintenant et elle eut à peine le temps de serrer sa main avant de glisser dans la noirceur.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Amelia se réveilla encore. Elle avait une céphalée et malgré l'eau qu'elle avait bu plus tôt, sa gorge était toujours très sèche et sa langue enflée. Elle regarda autour. Daryl avait tiré sa chaise à côté du lit, sa main tenant toujours la sienne alors qu'il somnolait. Quelqu'un l'avait manifestement convaincu de partir parce que ses cheveux étaient humides et il portait des vêtements différents de ceux de ce matin.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse serrer sa main pour le réveiller, Melissa apparût sur le côté du lit.

"Salut ma chérie." elle lui sourit et plaça doucement sa main sur le torse d'Amelia. "Tu as soif?"

Amelia acquiesça. Alors que Melissa allait lui chercher de l'eau, elle observa Daryl. Son visage paraissait plus jeune dans son sommeil, ses traits d'inquiétude et de colère s'étaient adoucit, et s'il n'avait pas l'air heureux, au moins, il avait l'air content. Alors qu'elle le regardait, il se réveilla en sursaut, regardant autour de lui sans expression, avant de poser son regard sur elle.

Il sourit, "Hey."

Elle lui rendit son sourire alors que Melissa revint avec le verre d'eau et elle lui tendit pour qu'elle boive. Une fois encore, elle lui permit de boire la moitié du verre avant de le donner à Daryl. "Je vais aller chercher Hershel. Je reviens." Elle embrassa Amelia sur le front et quitta la cabane.

Amelia fixa Daryl, "Allo." dit-elle.

Il sourit encore au son de sa voix, "Comment tu te sens?"

Elle lâcha sa main et bougea sa main droite de chaque côtés dans un geste voulant dire "Comme ci, comme ça".

Il éclaircit sa gorge nerveusement et plaça une main contre son front. "Tu es froide. C'est un... –"

"- bon signe." finit-elle pour lui.

Il fronça les sourcils un peu, "N'importe quel signe d'infection serait mauvais Amelia, très mauvais. Nous n'avons rien pour traiter les infections ici. J'avais des pilules qui avaient appartenus à Merle mais on les a laissé derrière quand..." il se tut. "Hershel a dit que c'était un miracle que tu n'aies pas de fièvre.

Elle bougea, gémissant un peu alors que la douleur traversa son bras. Il déposa le verre d'eau et s'assit sur le bord du lit en une seconde, sa main tenant la sienne, l'autre sur sa joue. "Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?" demanda t-il.

Après des semaines à endurer le fait qu'il avait à peine regardé dans sa direction, des semaines a tenté d'oublier le son de sa voix quand il gémissait son nom, et comment elle se sentait quand il la touchait, soudainement, plus que jamais, elle voulut sentir sa bouche contre la sienne. Avant qu'elle puisse se dégonfler ou changer d'avis, elle murmura, "Embrasse-moi."

Sans hésiter, il se pencha en avant et plaça un doux et familier baiser sur sa bouche, son pouce caressant sa mâchoire.

"Merci." souffla t-elle.

Il hocha la tête solennellement alors que la porte s'ouvrit et Hershel entra suivit par Melissa.

Il plaça une main sur son front, Amelia ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il le fit et qu'il s'assit à côté d'elle.

"Comment te sens-tu?" demanda t-il.

"Bien. J'ai mal à la tête." répliqua t-elle dans une voix rauque.

"Tu es déshydratée, c'est en partie ce pourquoi tu te sens si faible et que tu as mal à la tête." Il tint son poignet, ses doigts fermes trouvèrent son pouls et il compta sur une minute.

Il lui sourit, "Ton pouls est bon et fort. Comment va ton épaule?"

Elle grimaça, "C'est douloureux."

Il acquiesça, "Je vais te donner d'autres Advil; ça va aider à te rendre confortable mais j'ai bien peur que ce soit tout. Les jours à venir ne seront pas faciles. Tu dois boire plus d'eau et que dirais-tu de manger quelque chose? Nous avons du bouillon pour toi." Il fit une pause. "Par contre, ne me demande pas avec quelle sorte de viande ce bouillon a été fait."

L'expression sur son visage fit sourire Amelia, "Il y a plein de protéines dans les écureuils."

Melissa tapota sa jambe, "Je vais aller te chercher un peu de ce bouillon. Je reviens."

Hershel se leva, "Je vais te donner plus d'eau; ça va aider pour ton mal de tête." Amelia captura sa main dans la sienne avant qu'il ne puisse partir. Elle le tira légèrement jusqu'à qu'il se penche suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse placer un doux baiser sur sa joue usée.

"Merci." murmura t-elle doucement et sincèrement. "Tu m'as sauvé la vie et je ne l'oublierai jamais." Elle embrassa sa joue à nouveau.

Hershel tapota sa main, "Bienvenue Amelia." Il se dirigea vers la cuisine en refoulant la soudaine humidité qui lui était montée aux yeux.


	25. Chapter 25

Cette magnifique et génialissime fiction ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une TRADUCTION de l'anglais de la talentueuse auteure /u/3853598/Elizabeth_Kate_Kelly .

Vous trouverez la version anglaise originale ici; /s/7966860/1/Amelias_Choice .

N'hésitez pas à commenter, je vais transmettre tous vos messages à Elizabeth.

Merci pour vos commentaires! :)

Chapitre 25

Alors qu'Hershel avait insisté, elle bu plus d'eau et prit les Advil. Cette combinaison avait aidé pour son mal de tête et elle en était reconnaissante, mais la seule pensée qu'on allait toucher à son épaule pour la réfection du pansement lui donnait la nausée.

Avant de retirer le pansement, Hershel enleva l'attelle et examina son bras et sa main. Ils étaient oedématiés et meurtris. "Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est normal." dit Hershel pour la rassurer. Il serra doucement sa main enflée. "Peux-tu sentir ça?"

Lorsqu'elle acquiesça, il lui sourit, "C'est une bonne nouvelle. Penses-tu que tu peux remuer tes doigts pour moi?"

Amelia fixa sa main et se mit au défi de la bouger. Après presque trente secondes de concentration, son index et son pouce s'agitèrent. Tous le reste de ses doigts suivirent rapidement et remuèrent. "Bien." dit Hershel, ravi. "Est-ce que c'est douloureux quand tu bouges tes doigts?"

Elle répondit par la négative.

Hershel hocha la tête et tapota doucement sa main. "Nous allons changer ton pansement maintenant. Ça va faire mal mais on va essayer d'être rapide, d'accord?"

"J'ai besoin d'aller à la salle de bain avant." marmonna Amelia.

"Oh – bien sûr." répliqua Hershel. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil puis regarda Daryl, "Veux-tu que Daryl quitte la pièce le temps de te sortir du lit ?"

Elle secoua sa tête alors que Daryl dit énergiquement, "J'vais nul part."

Bougeant lentement et prudemment, Hershel et Daryl aidèrent Amelia à s'asseoir et à descendre ses jambes du lit. Elle demeura assise pendant quelques minutes, tenant son bras contre son corps et sentant sa tête légère. À un moment donné, alors qu'elle était inconsciente, Melissa lui avait enlevé ses pantalons et ses sous-vêtements et lui avait donné un bain à l'éponge, lavant le sang et la saleté de son corps avant de lui enfiler les boxers qu'elle avait ramené de l'ancienne cabane. Le haut de son corps était nu mais elle avait beaucoup trop mal pour se soucier de sa semi-nudité devant Daryl ou Hershel.

"Peux-tu te lever?" demanda Hershel.

Son épaule palpitait violemment maintenant mais elle serra les dents et hocha la tête. Avec Daryl et Hershel qui l'aidèrent à se lever, elle vacilla un peu mais elle ne sentit pas sa tête aussi légère qu'auparavant. Toutefois, quand elle fit un pas, la douleur transperça son épaule et elle pleurnicha malgré elle. Sans dire un mot, Daryl la prit dans ses bras. Il la porta jusqu'à la salle de bain, suivit par Melissa, et la déposa devant la cuvette. Melissa entra pour la tenir et il quitta la petite pièce. Elle fut rapide et Daryl la ramena dans le lit sans même lui donner le choix d'essayer de marcher, mais à la seconde où Melissa et Hershel commencèrent à retirer le pansement, elle se mit à suer et gémir doucement.

Daryl prit sa petite main dans la sienne, beaucoup plus grande, et la tint lâchement. "Regarde-moi Amelia." lui ordonna t-il et elle fixa ses yeux bleus en essayant de ne pas pleurer. Une fois de plus, il l'aida à contrôler sa respiration, l'encourageant à respirer profondément quand elle se mit à haleter, et il l'encouragea aussi à serrer sa main chaque fois qu'il sentirait un spasme de douleur particulièrement intense.

Après avoir placé un pansement propre sur son épaule, ni Melissa ni Daryl ne lui avait permit de regarder son épaule une fois que le vieux bandage avait été retiré, Hershel remit son bras dans l'attelle puis Daryl et lui la replacèrent confortablement dans le lit. À sa demande, ils retirèrent quelques uns des oreilles pour qu'elle puisse s'incliner davantage. Melissa tira sur les draps et les plaça prudemment autour de l'attelle et sous ses bras mais Amelia refusa qu'on la recouvre avec la couette. Daryl fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur son front.

"Elle a chaud." Il regarda Hershel.

"Bien sûr que j'ai chaud." dit Amelia en bougonnant. La douleur traversait son corps en entier en ce moment et elle ne souhaitait que fermer ses yeux et dormir. "J'ai beaucoup bougé et tu as mis suffisamment de bois dans le four pour chauffer deux cabanes."

"Mange quelques bouchées de bouillon maintenant Amelia. Seulement quelques cuillères d'accord?" Melissa approcha le bol mais Amelia tourna la tête.

"Je suis désolée." murmura t-elle. "Je ne peux pas."

"Elle a trop chaud." répéta Daryl pour lui-même, sa main caressant son front.

"Elle va bien. Ce n'est pas la fièvre." Hershel posa lui-même sa main sur son front mais Amelia l'entendit à peine. La douleur et tous les efforts qu'elle avait faits en bougeant avaient eu raison d'elle et elle glissa lentement dans un profond sommeil.

Amelia fixa le plafond de la cabane sans vraiment le voir. Il était à peine visible dans la faible lueur des chandelles qui brûlaient sur la table de nuit à côté du lit. Elle s'était réveillée après quelques heures seulement, et alors que Melissa avait insisté, elle avait mangé un peu du bouillon. À l'odeur de ce dernier qui réchauffait sur le four, elle avait ressenti une vague sensation de satiété pour la première fois depuis l'incident au lac et elle n'avait pas tenu rigueur à Melissa quand elle avait insisté pour la faire manger. Elle avait mangé presqu'un bol en entier de riche et chaud bouillon.

Ce n'était que le début de la soirée, mais la noirceur recouvrait déjà le jour et Hershel et Melissa avait quitté pour rejoindre leur cabane, la laissant seule avec Daryl. Elle avait tenté de le convaincre de s'en aller dans sa propre cabane afin qu'il puisse jouir d'une nuit de sommeil décente, mais il avait refusé. Secrètement, elle en était ravie. Melissa s'était aussi offerte de rester, mais Amelia ne put que constater à quel point elle et Hershel semblaient fatigués et les avaient forcé à s'en aller. Peu importe ce dont elle aurait besoin, Daryl pourrait l'aider.

Elle bougea et grimaça. Elle devait dormir, elle était épuisée, physiquement et mentalement, mais des images ne cessaient de défiler dans son esprit. Freddie qui la lorgnait; le visage d'Andy après qu'il eut été poignardé; le manche du couteau qui sortait de son épaule; ces images traversaient son esprit de façon incontrôlable et elle souhaitait désespérément qu'elle puisse arrêter tout cela. Elle frissonna et la douleur dans son épaule s'intensifia, la faisant gémir malgré elle.

Daryl fut là en un instant, "Amelia, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Je devrais aller chercher Hershel?"

Elle secoua sa tête, "Non, c'est juste que ça fait mal."

"Attends. Hershel a dit que tu pourrais avoir encore de l'Advil si tu en avais besoin." Il se rendit dans la cuisine, aussi agile qu'un chat dans la noirceur, et elle put l'entendre verser de l'eau et agiter le flacon de pilules. Il revint auprès d'elle et lui tendit les comprimés, lui tenant le verre d'eau pour qu'elle puisse boire.

"Mieux?" demanda t-il.

Elle hocha la tête mais alors qu'il se tourna pour se rendre vers le lit qu'il s'était fait sur le canapé, elle attrapa sa main. "S'il-te plait, reste dans le lit avec moi." murmura t-elle.

Il hésita, "Je ne veux pas te faire mal."

"Tu ne me feras pas mal. Je t'en prie, je ne veux pas rester seule." le supplia t-elle.

Il chercha son visage pendant un moment avant d`enlever son chandail. Portant seulement une paire de boxers, il souffla les bougies et fit le tour du lit pour rejoindre le côté de son bras sain. Il se glissa dans le lit à côté d'elle et elle détourna son visage pour ne pas qu'il la voit grimacer de douleur quand les mouvements du lit la bousculèrent.

Sans dire un mot, il se blottit contre son corps, entoura sa taille avec son bras et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle. Elle agrippa son avant-bras avec sa bonne main et tourna prudemment sa tête pour qu'elle puisse cacher son visage contre sa gorge. Elle inspira son odeur familière alors qu'il fit courir sa main de haut en bas sur son flanc nu. Elle pouvait sentir la rudesse de ses doigts, les callosités qui les recouvraient mais ses caresses étaient douces contre sa peau. Elle demeura allongée pendant un moment, s'émerveillant qu'un homme tel que lui, dur et rude, puisse avoir ce type de douceur en lui.

Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle voulait lui demander depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée mais elle avait laissé cela de côté, trop effrayée par ce que pouvait être la réponse à sa question. Mais à ce moment, allongée dans le noir, sentant la chaleur du corps de Daryl contre le sien, elle avala et se força à lui demander.

"Andy..." dit-elle mais Daryl l'interrompit presque immédiatement.

"Il est mort." Il serra sa taille.

"Je sais. Je m'en souviens." Elle se rappelait de tout, dans les plus horrifiants petits détails. De l'expression sur le visage d'Andy quand il avait été poignardé, le son de sa voix quand il avait prononcé son nom, jusqu'à la certitude qu'elle allait mourir quand Freddie s'était approché d'elle – elle savait que toutes ces images allaient rester gravées à jamais dans sa mémoire.

"Daryl, il – " elle fit une pause et tenta de formuler sa phrase sans qu'elle ne passe pour une folle finie, "Andy n'a pas été mordu, mais il s'est transformé quand même."

Il se raidit contre elle et quand il ne dit rien, elle se hâta de continuer, "Je sais que ça peut sembler complètement fou mais s'il-te plait, tu dois me croire. Aucun de ses deux horribles hommes étaient des rôdeurs quand ils nous ont attaqués et ils ne l'ont pas mordu de toute façon, ils l'ont poignardé."

Quand il ne dit toujours rien, elle murmura, "Je t'en prie – dit quelque chose Daryl."

Il poussa un profond soupir. "J'te crois." Sa main recommença à la caresser doucement, "Quelqu'un dans le groupe t'a dit que nous étions allés au CDC?"

Elle commença à secouer sa tête, grimaça à la douleur que cela causa dans son épaule et dit, "Non, c'était quand?"

"Ça fait longtemps et c'est une longue histoire. J'vais tout te raconter un jour mais ce qui est le plus important maintenant, c'est ce que je vais te dire."

Elle acquiesça, "D'accord."

"Le gars du CDC, je me souviens plus de son nom, Jenner quelque chose peut-être. Peu importe, il était un scientifique et ils ont fait des tas de tests merdiques sur les gens et les rôdeurs tu sais? Essayer de trouver un vaccin j'imagine."

Elle hocha la tête encore, son visage toujours blottit contre sa gorge.

"Il a dit à Rick, il lui a dit que –" il avala difficilement, elle put sentir le mouvement dans sa gorge, "Nous sommes tous porteur du virus." finit-il dans un murmure enroué.

Elle ne répondit pas mais il put sentir l'humidité de ses larmes sur sa gorge. Il caressa le derrière de sa tête et embrassa son front, "Non mon amour." murmura t-il, "Pleure pas."

"C'est pourquoi Andy s'est transformé quand il est mort." dit-elle dans une voix étouffée par les sanglots. Elle se raidit alors qu'autre chose lui vint à l'esprit, "Et c'est pourquoi tu m'as demandé si Tony portait des marques de morsures sur lui." Un ton d'accusation changea sa voix, "Tu aurais dû me le dire alors."

"Ouais, j'aurais dû." répliqua t-il. La sincérité de son regret dans sa voix lava immédiatement sa colère.

"Tout cela est tellement insensé." marmonna t-elle amèrement.

"Ouais." Il changea de position, bougeant sa main vers le bas de son flanc et la plaça sur sa hanche. Ils demeurèrent silencieux pendant un moment et Daryl cru qu'Amelia s'était endormie jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle soudainement, ses mots étouffés contre sa gorge.

"Promets-moi quelque chose."

"Quoi dont?" répondit-il.

"Si je meurs, tu me mets une de tes flèches dans la tête." Sa voix fut tellement basse qu'il du se rapprocher pour l'entendre.

"Tu vas pas mourir." Sa main serra sa hanche si fort qu'elle haleta un peu.

"Je pourrais mourir." dit-elle sans ambages. "Il y a toujours des chances que je fasse un infection. Si cela arrive, je suis morte."

Quand il ne répondit pas, elle souleva sa tête, ignorant la douleur dans son épaule, et fixa son visage à peine visible dans la noirceur. "Promets-moi Daryl. Je ne peux pas, je _ne vais pas_ finir transformée en une de ses choses."

"Je te promets." répondit-il.

"Merci." Elle l'embrassa doucement et légèrement sur sa mâchoire avant de se détendre contre lui. Elle se sentait soudainement épuisée et avec Daryl dans le lit, à ses côtés, elle pourrait assurément se reposer un peu. Elle ferma ses yeux et bascula.


	26. Chapter 26

Cette magnifique et génialissime fiction ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une TRADUCTION de l'anglais de la talentueuse auteure /u/3853598/Elizabeth_Kate_Kelly .

Vous trouverez la version anglaise originale ici; /s/7966860/1/Amelias_Choice .

N'hésitez pas à commenter, je vais transmettre tous vos messages à Elizabeth.

Chapitre 26

Amelia gémit et frémit de douleur. Elle regarda Freddie avec de grands yeux alors qu'il rampait vers elle. Elle rêvait, elle savait qu'elle devait rêver, mais elle ne put arrêter la frayeur qui grandissait en elle. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au manche du couteau dans son épaule et elle frissonna. Alors que Freddie l'atteignit, elle se mit au défi d'attraper le manche et de faire ce qui devait être fait, mais elle ne put s'y résigner. Elle savait que cela allait être douloureux, que cette douleur serait similaire à arroser son épaule d'essence et y mettre le feu, et son rêve lui-même refusa d'obéir afin qu'elle sauve sa propre vie.

Elle pleurnicha malgré elle alors que les mains de Freddie agrippèrent ses bras et elle regarda dans ses yeux vides alors que ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur ses dents. Il pencha sa tête vers son cou et elle détourna son regard vers le ciel au-dessus d'elle. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa gorge et il y eut une soudaine sensation de chaleur lorsque le sang afflua dans son cou. Il mordit plus profondément; elle put sentir qu'il mâchouillait et déchirait sa chair et elle cria, et cria encore alors qu'il creusa encore, et encore –

"Amelia, réveille-toi!" une voix légère et une main chaude sur sa taille la tira de son cauchemar. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, son corps tremblant et elle se mit à pleurer doucement. Son épaule palpitait et brûlait et chaque petits mouvements envoyèrent des chocs de douleur dans son bras.

"Chuut, tout va bien. Chuut." Amelia fixa la femme assis sur bord du lit sans vraiment la voir. Une main froide caressa son front, et une autre demeura sur son ventre, insistant pour qu'elle reste immobile.

"Prends une bonne respiration, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Calme-toi maintenant." continua la femme. Elle prit une serviette dans un bassin près du lit et essuya les larmes et la sueur sur le visage d'Amelia. "Un simple rêve – tu es en sécurité."

Elle fit de doux sons réconfortants alors qu'elle continua de lui administrer des soins, essuyant son visage une seconde fois avant de tamponner prudemment sa gorge et son épaule saine.

"Ça devait être un cauchemar; tu es complètement mouillée de sueur." Elle lui sourit gentiment et continua le bain à l'éponge. Amelia l'observa sans parler. Elle ne s'opposa pas quand la femme descendit le drap et lava le haut de son corps.

La femme fredonna doucement à travers sa respiration et le temps qu'elle aida Amelia à s'asseoir pour qu'elle puisse laver son dos, la combinaison de sa nature calme et de ses mains douces avaient calmé ses tremblements. Elle ferma les yeux alors que la femme brossa prudemment les noeuds dans ses longs cheveux épais.

"Demain, nous t'amènerons dans la baignoire pour un bain en bonne et due forme et je laverai tes cheveux pour toi. OK?" dit la femme.

Amelia hocha la tête et lécha ses lèvres sèches. La femme lui tendit immédiatement le verre d'eau qui était sur la table de nuit. "Bois lentement." la prévint-elle.

Amelia prit quelques gorgées alors que la femme finit de brosser ses cheveux. Elle fit mine de se lever mais Amelia laissa tomber le verre vide dans le lit et attrapa sa main.

"Merci Carol." murmura t-elle dans une voix enrouée.

Carol lui sourit et hocha la tête. "Bienvenue."

"Pas juste pour ça." continua Amelia. Déjà, son épaule commençait à palpiter, mais elle ne se sentait aussi fatiguée qu'avant, et elle voulait s'assurer qu'elle dirait tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de dire avant que la douleur ne vienne tout gâcher.

"Tu m'as donné du sang?" c'était en partie une question, et en partie une constatation.

Carol acquiesça, "Oui."

Amelia avala, "Tu m'as sauvé la vie."

"Je suis ravie d'avoir pu aider." elle tapota la main d'Amelia et fit une pause, manifestement entrain de décider si elle continuait ou pas.

"Je suis ravie d'avoir pu aider pour plusieurs raisons. Mais," elle fit une autre pause, "Si je dois être complètement honnête, je t'ai aidé pour une seule raison vraiment importante."

Carol inspira profondément, "Daryl, il – et bien, il tient visiblement beaucoup à toi. Et Daryl est vraiment spécial pour moi. Je lui dois beaucoup et peu importe ce que je peux faire pour l'aider, je vais le faire."

Elle fit encore une pause, très longue cette fois. Son visage était un mélange de tristesse et de colère, et Amelia cru qu'elle allait simplement terminer la conversation là, mais elle prit une autre profonde inspiration et fixa Amelia directement dans les yeux. "Daryl est un homme bon. Je suis certaine que tu as déjà compris cela mais je ne crois pas que tu puisses saisir à quel point il était déchiré avant qu'il ne nous rencontre. Je ne crois pas qu'_il_ comprenne à quel point il était déchiré. Être avec nous, être accepté pour qui il est, l'a aidé à guérir un peu et nous souhaitons que cela demeure. Il a tellement fait pour nous – pour moi." finit-elle doucement.

Carol serra sa main et se leva, "Tu commences à avoir l'air fatiguée. Je vais t'envoyer Beth avec de la soupe. Crois-tu que tu pourras manger?"

Amelia hocha la tête faiblement.

Carol lui sourit encore, "Je t'aime bien Amelia. Je sais que nous n'avons pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble mais je crois que nous pourrions être amies. Je veux juste que tu comprennes ce que Daryl signifie pour moi et que je vais faire de mon mieux pour être certaine qu'il ne soit pas blessé."

"Je comprends parfaitement." répondit Amelia. Elle se sentit soudainement très fatiguée et au bord des larmes, elle les refoula difficilement. Carol se leva et se tourna vers la porte alors qu'elle s'ouvrit et que Daryl entra dans la pièce, transportant un plateau avec un bol de soupe et un bol de pêches en conserve.

"Salut Carol." Il lui fit un sourire qu'il n'offrait qu'à elle et l'estomac d'Amelia fit trois tours.

"Salut. J'allais justement envoyer Beth avec de la soupe pour elle. Passes-tu l'après-midi avec Amelia? " demanda t-elle.

"Nah, j'men vais avec T-Dog, essayer de chasser quelque chose de plus gros que des écureuils. Melissa s'en vient dans quelques instants, j'ai pensé que je pourrais lui apporter le dîner." répondit-il.

"Elle a dormi presque tout l'avant-midi mais elle a fait un mauvais rêve et elle semble toujours un peu tremblante à mon avis." Carol posa sa main sur le bras de Daryl. "Sois gentil avec elle."

Amelia, irritée qu'ils parlent d'elle comme si elle n'était même pas dans la pièce, parla, "Je me sens très bien et je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter."

Daryl la regarda, ses yeux rétrécirent devant son visage pâle, "T'as pas l'air bien."

"Wow, merci." marmonna Amelia. Elle tenta de s'asseoir un peu et son épaule protesta fortement contre elle. Elle ravala un grognement de douleur qui voulu sortir de sa bouche mais cela avait du paraître dans son visage car Carol quitta la cabane, Daryl fronça les sourcils et se hâta vers le lit.

"Tiens, laisse-moi t'aider."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide." dit-elle à travers ses dents serrées.

Il l'ignora et plaça une main sur sa nuque sous ses cheveux et glissa l'autre entre son dos et les oreillers. Elle frissonna au contact de ses mains chaudes, maudissant les papillons qui apparaissaient dans son estomac chaque fois qu'il la touchait.

Doucement, il la déplaça en avant et glissa une autre couverture derrière son dos. Elle était bien assise maintenant et elle tenta de bouger son bras dans l'attelle. Cette fois, la douleur fut trop importante pour qu'elle l'ignore et elle siffla entre ses dents un juron plutôt indigne d'une demoiselle.

Daryl sourit, "Voilà la Amelia que je connais."

"Ferme la." lui dit-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

"Tiens." Il lui tendit une cuillère pleine de soupe.

Elle secoua sa tête, grimaçant un peu à la douleur, "Pas question. Tu ne me fais _pas _manger Daryl Dixon."

Il haussa les épaules, "T'as pas vraiment le choix."

"Je vais attendre Melissa."

"J't'ai laissé me faire manger." souligna t-il.

Amelia fit un geste d'agacement. Il l'avait bien eu. Elle permit à Daryl de lui donner la soupe et la moitié du bol de pêches.

Il fronça les sourcils quand elle refusa le reste des fruits, "T'as besoin de manger. T'as perdu trop de poids et t'as besoin de reprendre des forces."

Malgré le fait qu'il insista, elle refusa de manger davantage et l'air de mauvaise humeur, il alla déposer le bol de pêches sur le comptoir de la cuisine. "Tu pourras les manger plus tard." l'informa t-il.

Elle roula ses yeux, "Oui monsieur." Elle se remua un peu dans le lit, "Sais-tu quand Melissa sera là?"

"Pourquoi?" lui demanda t-il. "De quoi t'as besoin?"

Elle se remua encore, "Je dois aller à la salle de bain."

Il se pencha et commença à tirer les draps de sur elle. Elle les agrippa avec sa main et grimaça à la douleur que cela entraîna.

"Quoi? Laisse-moi t'aider. Je suis juste ici."

"Je préfèrerais attendre Melissa." lui dit-elle poliment. Sa vessie était totalement en désaccord avec elle, mais elle l'ignora.

"Ne sois pas stupide." dit-il brusquement. Avant qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter, il avait tiré les draps de sa main. Elle couvrit ses seins nus avec un bras et ses joues devinrent rouges.

Manifestement entrain de devenir irrité, Daryl tenta de masquer l'agacement dans sa voix, "J'ai déjà vu ce que t'as à offrir Amelia – plus qu'une fois. Y'a aucune raison d'être gênée maintenant."

Amelia devint complètement rouge, "Tu n'as pas besoin d'être grossier."

Daryl haussa les épaules, "Je dis seulement la vérité."

Amelia soupira. Il disait bien la vérité mais après sa conversation avec Carol, elle sentait qu'être à moitié nue devant lui n'était pas correcte. Visiblement, il y avait quelque chose entre Carol et lui. Sa conversation avec Carol avait confirmé ce qu'Amelia voyait chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensembles et l'intimité sans-gêne qu'elle avait adoptée avec Daryl la faisait soudainement se sentir comme une briseuse de ménage.

Bougeant rapidement, il l'aida à descendre ses jambes sur le bord du lit et la tira sur ses pieds. Il ne lui offrit pas l'option de marcher, il la prit simplement et la transporta à la petite salle de bain. Il la déposa doucement sur ses pieds et la tint par la taille.

Amelia le fixa quand il ne partit pas. "Euk, OK, merci, tu peux partir Daryl. J'ai juste besoin d'une minute."

Il secoua sa tête, "Je ferais mieux de rester, juste au cas."

"Il en est hors de question. Tu ne me regarderas pas faire pipi. Va t'en maintenant." Elle le fixa et malgré le fait qu'il roula les yeux devant son entêtement, il la laissa seule dans la salle de bain.


	27. Chapter 27

Cette magnifique et génialissime fiction ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une TRADUCTION de l'anglais de la talentueuse auteure /u/3853598/Elizabeth_Kate_Kelly .

Vous trouverez la version anglaise originale ici; /s/7966860/1/Amelias_Choice .

N'hésitez pas à commenter, je vais transmettre tous vos messages à Elizabeth.

Chapitre 27

"Merci beaucoup Maggie. Je sais que les vêtements se font rares maintenant." Amelia sourit avec gratitude à la jeune femme alors que Maggie et Melissa l'aidèrent à enfiler la camisole blanche.

"Ce n'est rien voyons." dit Maggie. "Ça ne me dérange pas de partager."

"Ça va faire mal." avertit Melissa. Elle avait déjà retiré l'attelle d'Amelia et elle commença prudemment à passer la camisole par-dessus son bras et son épaule. Avec l'aide de Maggie, elle parvint à mettre le vêtement sans causer trop de douleur mais Amelia soupira de soulagement quand Melissa replaça son bras dans l'attelle.

"D'ailleurs, il faut te rendre présentable pour tes visiteurs. Ils trépignent d'impatience de te voir depuis les trois derniers jours." Maggie lui fit un sourire espiègle et marcha vers la porte alors que Melissa aida Amelia à se réinstaller contre les couvertures.

Amelia sourit à Melissa avec lassitude. Elle était arrivée juste comme Daryl l'aidait à retourner au lit et elle avait passé les deux dernières heures à mettre Amelia au courant des nouvelles du camp. Les autres étaient retournés au lac et avaient enterré Andy, puis elle avait rassuré Amelia, lui tendant un mouchoir alors qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer.

"Veux-tu parler de ce qui s'est passé?" avait demandé doucement Melissa.

"Non, je ne peux pas – pas encore." Amelia n'était pas certaine si elle allait être prête à en parler un jour. Mais elle était certaine d'une chose, l'expression d'Andy sur son visage quand il était entrain de mourir allait la hanter à jamais.

À ce moment, Melissa regarda Amelia avec inquiétude. "Es-tu fatiguée Amelia? Tu n'es pas obligée de recevoir des visiteurs aujourd'hui."

"Je vais bien." Amelia regarda la porte avec appréhensions alors que Maggie l'ouvrit un peu et passa sa tête dans l'ouverture, vers le porche.

"Entrez."

Amelia fit un sourire à Michael alors qu'il entra dans la cabane, baissant sa tête un peu pour passer par la porte. Ellie traînait derrière lui, son pouce bien enfoncé dans sa bouche. Elle marcha en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

"Te voir blessée l'a un peu bouleversée." murmura Melissa. "Carol dit qu'elle pleure tous les soirs avant de se mettre au lit."

"Elle reste chez Carol?" murmura Amelia à son tour.

Melissa hocha la tête, "Oui. Elle s'est beaucoup rapprochée de Carol."

Amelia avala la douleur qu'elle ressentie, d'abord Daryl, et maintenant Ellie?

"Ne sois pas idiote." se réprimanda t-elle, "Carol a beaucoup plus d'instinct maternel que tu n'en auras jamais. Regarde à quel point sa présence t'as calmé rapidement après ton cauchemar. C'est bien si Ellie commence à s'attacher à elle."

"Salut ma jolie." Michael se pencha au-dessus du lit et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue. "Comment te sens-tu?"

"Bien." Amelia lui sourit, "Fatiguée, mais bien." Elle détourna prudemment la tête vers le côté de Michael. "Salut Ellie bébé."

Ellie bougea un peu mais elle continua à fixer le plancher; son pouce toujours dans sa bouche.

Michael s'accroupi et passa un bras autour des épaules menues d'Ellie. "Tout va bien Ellie. Pourquoi ne donnes-tu pas un câlin à Amelia? Fait juste attention à son bras."

Pendant un moment, la fillette demeura à la même place. Juste comme Amelia croyait qu'Ellie allait changer d'avis, elle grimpa lentement et prudemment sur le bord du lit. Elle entoura son cou avec ses bras et blottit son visage dans sa gorge. Amelia plaça son bras autour d'elle et frotta son dos, inhalant sa bonne odeur de propreté.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué Ellie bébé." murmura t-elle dans ses cheveux.

La petite fille commença à pleurer silencieusement.

"Chut bébé. C'est OK." Amelia continua de frotter son dos alors qu'Ellie sanglotant contre sa gorge. Après plusieurs minutes, les sanglots de la fillette s'estompèrent et se changèrent en longs soupirs saccadés. Finalement, elle leva sa tête et fixa Amelia, le visage mouillé de larmes.

"J'ai pensé que tu étais morte 'melia." pleurnicha t-elle.

"Mais non Ellie bébé. Je ne t'aurais pas abandonné comme ça." Amelia lui sourit et tira doucement sur sa tresse. "Qui a tressé tes cheveux? C'est vraiment joli."

Ellie sourit timidement, "Carol. Elle est gentille. Je l'aime bien."

"J'en suis ravie Ellie." Amelia ignora la jalousie qui l'agaça dans son ventre.

Ellie hocha la tête, "Je dors dans le chalet de Carol et tous les soirs on prend un chocolat chaud et elle me lit un livre. Et elle me laisse dormir dans son lit même s'il y a deux lits et la nuit dernière, j'ai fait un mauvais rêve et j'ai –" elle fit une pause, son visage s'assombrit lorsqu'elle se remémora, "j'ai mouillé le lit, même si je suis une grande fille, et elle ne m'a même pas grondé, rien."

"Zut mademoiselle Ellie," Michael lui fit un clin d'oeil, "j'ai fait un mauvais rêve la nuit dernière et j'ai presque mouillé mon lit moi aussi. Et regarde comment je suis grand. Il n'y a pas à avoir honte petite fille."

Alors qu'Ellie se mit à ricaner, Amelia ne put s'empêcher de rire. Son fou rire était contagieux et elle n'avait pas réalisé combien Ellie lui avait manqué jusqu'à maintenant

Ellie se recroquevilla à côté d'elle dans le lit, blottissant son petit corps contre celui d'Amelia alors que Michael s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elles et prit la main d'Amelia.

"Je suis désolé Amelia." Il serra ses doigts. "C'est ma faute. Je n'aurais pas du te laisser seule."

"Ne sois pas stupide. Ce n'est la faute de personne et je n'étais pas seule. Andy était avec moi." Amelia le gronda gentiment.

Le visage de Michael s'affaissa lorsqu'elle mentionna Andy, "Est-ce que..." il fit une pause et regarda Ellie.

"Oui, je sais ce qui s'est passé." répondit Amelia calmement. "Je ne veux pas en parler. Je ne peux pas en parler."

Michael hocha la tête, "Bien sûr chérie. Mais si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver?"

Amelia lui sourit. Elle appréciait son amitié et elle souhaita soudainement qu'elle puisse ressentir la même affection pour lui qu'il avait pour elle. Michael la voulait, elle voulait Daryl et Daryl voulait Carol. Elle se demanda si avec suffisamment de temps, elle pourrait simplement accepter que le coeur de Daryl appartienne à Carol et qu'elle pourrait donner une chance à Michael. Il était un homme bon et la traiterait bien.

"Amelia? Devrions-nous partir? Es-tu fatiguée?" Michael serra sa main anxieusement.

"Ça va. Je vais probablement avoir besoin de me reposer bientôt mais pour l'instant, je suis heureuse de vous avoir avec moi Ellie et toi." répondit Amelia.

Melissa se leva du canapé. "Michael, peux-tu rester avec Amelia pendant un moment? Hershel sera là dans une heure environ pour jeter un coup d'oeil à son épaule."

"Bien sûr." Michael donna un petit coup de coude à Ellie, "Veux-tu partir avec Melissa ou rester ici un peu plus longtemps?"

"Ici." Elle se blottit davantage contre le flanc d'Amelia.

Melissa quitta la pièce, Amelia se plaça dans une position plus confortable. "Dis-moi ce que tu as fait dans les derniers jours Ellie."

Près d'une heure plus tard, Amelia tenta de réprimer un baillement et échoua. Michael se mit à rire, "Tu es mûre pour une sieste ma jolie."

Amelia lui jeta un regard faussement méprisant, "Je vais bien. En fait, je peux vous mettre dehors même avec un bras blessé monsieur. Vous feriez mieux de prendre garde."

Il poussa un rire sincère, "J'ai pensé que je pourrais prendre un tour de garde –" Michael fit une pause alors que la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et que Daryl entra dans la pièce.

"Daryl." La voix de Michael fut polie et neutre.

Daryl hocha la tête dans sa direction, enleva ses bottes et posa son sac pour la nuit sur le divan. Michael fronça les sourcils, les intentions de Daryl étaient évidentes.

"ALLOOOO Daryl!" Ellie s'était rendue au pied du lit et lui envoya la main gaiement.

"Hey petite." grogna Daryl et il marcha vers la cuisine. Il versa un verre d'eau et l'apporta à Amelia, "Tiens, bois ça."

Amelia lui prit le verre sans commenter et sirota l'eau. La tension entre Daryl et Michael était presque insoutenable et elle tenta désespérément de penser à quelque chose pour briser le silence.

"Comment a été la chasse?" elle fit une tentative de sourire à Daryl.

Il haussa les épaules, "Quelques lapins. Lori et Carol les cuisinent en ce moment."

Ellie grimpa sur les genoux de Michael et s'installa confortablement sur lui. Amelia lâcha un soupir de soulagement quand la porte de la cabane s'ouvrit et qu'Hershel entra dans la pièce.

"Comment te sens-tu Amelia?" il porta sa main à son front puis prit son pouls.

Elle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche son poignet, "Mieux je crois. Ça fait toujours mal comme jamais mais sois je m'y habitue, sois la douleur diminue."

Il se mit à rire, "C'est probablement un peu des deux." Il regarda Michael, puis Daryl. "Je vais changer son pansement maintenant." Il regarda brièvement Ellie, "Elle ne devrait probablement pas assister à ça."

"Mademoiselle Ellie, que dirais-tu d'aller retrouver Carol et voir si elle a besoin d'aide pour le dîner." Michael tira sur la natte d'Ellie.

"Je veux rester avec Amelia." bougonna la fillette.

"Je sais Ellie, mais Amelia est fatiguée et a besoin de se reposer. Tu pourras lui rendre visite demain, d'accord?"

"Je crois que oui." La fillette soupira alors que Michael la prit dans ses bras et la tint à la hauteur d'Amelia, alors elle pu déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Michael fit une pause, "Amelia, pourquoi je ne reviendrais pas pour passer la ici avec toi? Ça ne m'importunes pas de te tenir compagnie."

"Je m'occupe de ça." Daryl parla de l'endroit où il était dans la cuisine.

Michael le regarda, "Je suis certain que tu pourrais prendre une pause. Le canapé ne doit pas être si confortable."

Il se retourna vers Amelia, "Qu'est-ce que t'en dis Blanche-Neige?"

Amelia prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra, "J'apprécie ton offre Michael mais tu es beaucoup trop grand pour la canapé. Ce sera trop inconfortable pour toi et tu ne dormiras pas de la nuit."

Il haussa les épaules, "Je peux dormir sur le plancher."

Elle se mit à rire, "Uh-huh. Ça sort de la bouche de l'homme qui s'est plaint quand nous n'avons pu trouver un endroit où il y avait un lit queen."

Il tenta de paraître déçu mais elle put voir les coins de sa bouche remonter vers le haut, "Ça c'était quand nous n'étions que toi, moi et Alicia. Te souviens-tu de la maison dans laquelle nous sommes restés? Celle où que nous croyions abandonnée?"

Amelia se mit à rire puis grimaça alors que la douleur traversa son épaule. "Oh mon Dieu, j'avais oublié cet homme sénile qui était sortit du grenier et qui avait grimpé dans le lit avec toi en plein milieu de la nuit. Comment il t'avait appelé déjà?"

Michael sourit, "Martha. Il s'était montré un peu trop amical avec celui qu'il croyait être Martha."

Daryl observa la scène alors qu'Amelia riait. Il ferma ses mains en poings et fixa le plancher. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour s'empêcher de sortir Michael de la cabane à grands coups de pied dans le derrière. "Elle tient à lui." se rappela t-il. Son estomac fit trois tours quand il se remémora Amelia dans les bras de Michael, sa bouche contre la sienne. Il avait passé les deux semaines suivantes à l'ignorer, certain qu'un de ses jours elle allait déménager dans la cabane de Michael, perplexe quand elle était demeurée dans la sienne. Il avait convaincu Hershel de restreindre le nombre de visiteurs durant la guérison d'Amelia, mais il avait refusé de s'avouer que c'était principalement pour tenter de tenir Michael à l'écart. Quand même, il n'avait pu arrêter la colère qui brûlait dans son estomac quand il avait ouvert la porte quelques minutes plus tôt pour voir Michael assit dans le lit d'Amelia, sa main dans la sienne.

Il réalisa qu'Hershel disait quelque chose et se força à se concentrer, "Quoi?" grommela t-il.

Le vieil homme répéta, "Michael va ramener Ellie dans le chalet principal et je vais changer le pansement d'Amelia. Peux-tu rester et m'aider ou je devrais aller chercher Melissa?"

"Je peux aider." Il s'éloigna du comptoir alors que Michael déposa un dernier baiser sur le front d'Amelia.

Transportant Ellie, il marcha vers la porte de la cabane et fit une pause sur le seuil de la porte, "Je te verrai demain Blanche-Neige."

Amelia acquiesça distraitement; Hershel était sur le point de changer son pansement et elle redoutait déjà la douleur.

Alors que Daryl s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle, Hershel commença à défaire l'attelle, "Respire profondément Amelia. On y est."


	28. Chapter 28

Cette magnifique et génialissime fiction ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une TRADUCTION de l'anglais de la talentueuse auteure /u/3853598/Elizabeth_Kate_Kelly .

Vous trouverez la version anglaise originale ici; /s/7966860/1/Amelias_Choice .

N'hésitez pas à commenter, je vais transmettre tous vos messages à Elizabeth.

Chapitre 28

Amelia l'observa avec appréhensions alors que Daryl souffla les bougies une par une. Il s'approcha du lit, enleva son chandail et le laissa tomber sur le plancher. Il ne se donnait même plus la peine de dormir sur le canapé et même si plus tôt dans la soirée, elle avait décidé de lui demander de dormir dans le salon plutôt que dans le lit, elle se retrouvait maintenant devant un dilemme. Alors qu'il grimpa prudemment dans le lit à côté d'elle, elle se maudit d'être si faible. Ce n'était pas juste pour Carol ou elle-même mais tandis que Daryl se lova contre elle, posant une main possessive sur sa hanche, elle ne put renier le fait qu'elle avait attendu toute la journée pour ce moment précis.

Elle savait qu'elle devait parler à Daryl à propos de Carol; elle avait besoin d'en finir pour de bon avec ses doutes et sa confusion. Mais elle était certaine que discuter de Carol voulait dire perdre Daryl. Elle était certaine qu'une fois que Daryl réaliserait qu'elle savait ce qu'il ressentait pour Carol, peu importe ce qu'il ressentait pour Amelia – désir, fantasme – cela allait disparaître et elle se retrouverait seule.

Amelia soupira. Qu'est-ce que ça changeait? Même si Daryl était déchiré entre son affection pour Carol et son désir pour elle, Carol savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Cette femme avait sauvé sa vie et Amelia payait sa dette en gardant l'homme qu'aimait Carol loin d'elle. Elle était une horrible personne.

Plus tard, elle se décida. Je vais lui parler quand je serai guérie et pas autant fatiguée et effrayée. Elle ignora la petite voix qui lui demanda si elle mettait cette conversation de côté simplement parce qu'elle était effrayée et blessée, ou si c'était dans l'espoir qu'avec le temps, Daryl la choisirait elle, au lieu de Carol.

Elle mit sa culpabilité de côté et blottit son visage dans son cou, au même endroit où elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Pour la première fois en trois jours, elle avait été éveillée presque toute la journée. Elle était profondément fatiguée mais son épaule la faisait souffrir comme un mal de dent, malgré les Advil que Daryl lui avait donné une demi-heure plus tôt. Elle savait qu'une longue nuit sans sommeil l'attendait. Elle demeura allongée pendant presqu'une heure, tentant d'ignorer sa douleur, mais aussi sa confusion et sa culpabilité. Elle se concentra à respirer régulièrement et lentement.

"T'arrives pas à dormir?" Daryl parla doucement dans la noirceur.

"Non. Je suis un peu inconfortable." admit-elle. "Je ne dors pas sur le dos normalement."

Il leva un bras et la regarda, "Veux-tu essayer de t'allonger sur le côté?"

Elle y réfléchit un moment, "Oui. Je crois que oui."

Avec l'aide de Daryl, elle s'assit et tourna son corps vers la droite. Ce fut douloureux, mais pas autant qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, et bientôt, elle se pelotonna sur son côté droit. Daryl s'allongea derrière elle et elle s'appuya contre lui. Il plaça sa main sur sa taille tout en faisait attention à son épaule et son bras.

"Mieux?" demanda t-il, son souffle chatouillant son oreille. Un frisson parcourut son dos et elle hocha la tête.

"Penses-tu pouvoir dormir maintenant?" demanda t-il.

Elle secoua sa tête, "Je ne sais pas. Je l'espère."

Elle demeura silencieuse pendant un moment puis, "Qui est Merle?"

Elle le sentit se raidir, "Pourquoi?"

"Tu as dit son nom dans ton sommeil une fois. Je me demandais simplement qui c'était."

Il y eu un temps mort, "Mon frère."

"Est-il – toujours vivant?"

Il haussa les épaules, "J'sais pas."

Il demeura silencieux encore une fois et même si elle était curieuse à propos de sa vie, elle ne voulait pas le pousser à lui en révéler les détails. Elle fut surprise quand il continua à parler. Il lui parla pendant près d'une heure, lui racontant l'histoire de deux garçons qui avaient été forcé de se débrouiller seuls quand leur mère les avaient finalement abandonné, eux et son mari alcoolique et abusif, pour un autre homme. Comment le père, devant cette trahison, avait passé sa colère d'abord sur Merle, puis ensuite sur Daryl quand Merle avait commencé à se défendre. Son estomac se serra d'horreur et de pitié quand il lui raconta la fois où il s'était perdu dans les bois alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Son grand frère était en détention juvénile à ce moment, et son père était trop soûl pour remarquer l'absence de son plus jeune fils.

"C'était mieux comme ça." La voix de Daryl était tranquille dans la noirceur. "Moins il te remarquait – moins il te battait."

"Tes cicatrices?" murmura Amelia.

Il hocha la tête contre son dos, "Mon vieux." Il n'élabora pas et Amelia était trop horrifiée par ce qu'il avait traversé pour demander des détails.

Son père était mort d'une cirrhose quand Daryl avait tout juste quinze ans. À ce moment, Merle étant de retour de détention, il avait été déclaré son tuteur légal et ils avaient vécut ensemble depuis ce temps. "Ben, la plupart du temps." corrigea t-il, "Parfois, Merle se trouvait une femme et il partait vivre avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lasse de lui et le fout dehors. Alors il revenait habiter avec moi."

Il termina son histoire en racontant à Amelia comment ils avaient rencontré le groupe. Même s'il ne le mentionna pas, Amelia suspecta que le groupe les avait accepté surtout en raison de leur évidente habileté à tuer les rôdeurs et à l'expertise de Daryl en chasse. Elle ne fut pas surprise quand Daryl lui raconta comment Merle s'était retourné contre T-Dog et comment Rick l'avait menotté sur le toit d'un immeuble d'Atlanta. Elle serra sa main avec vigueur quand il lui raconta comment ils étaient revenus pour ramener Merle et qu'ils avaient fait la macabre découverte de sa main qu'il avait coupé sa pour pouvoir s'enfuir.

"Crois-tu qu'il a survécu?" murmura t-elle. Sa main tenait toujours celle de Daryl et elle lia leurs doigts ensembles.

"Je le crois." répliqua t-il, "Merle est l'enfoiré le plus robuste que j'ai jamais rencontré."

"Je suis désolée Daryl."

Il grogna de surprise, "Désolée pour quoi?"

"Désolée pour tout – pour ton enfance misérable, pour ton pourri de père, et pour avoir perdu ton frère. J'espère que tu le retrouveras, vraiment." Elle serra sa main à nouveau. Elle souhaita pouvoir se retourner et l'enlacer et elle maudit intérieurement sa stupide épaule.

Il haussa les épaules, "La vie n'est facile pour personne."

"Je suppose que tu as raison." Elle fixa la noirceur.

"Et toi?" demanda t-il. "T'as des frères ou des soeurs?"

Elle acquiesça, "J'avais un jeune frère. Son nom était Tom."

La main de Daryl serra sa hanche, "Comment est-il mort?"

"Quand j'avais dix-sept ans, mes parents et Tom ont été tué dans un accident de voiture." Elle rit amèrement, "Le chauffeur ivre qui les a frappé allait parfaitement bien. Elle s'en est sortie sans aucune égratignure."

Elle continua, sa voix calme et régulière, "J'étais supposée être avec eux mais je m'étais disputée, une dispute stupide avec ma mère le matin même, à propos de mon petit ami. J'ai refusé d'aller avec eux parce que je voulais passer la journée avec lui à la place. Sais-tu que je ne peux même pas me rappeler son nom?" elle secoua sa tête, "Il était plus important ce jour là que ma propre famille et maintenant, je ne peux même pas me rappeler de son nom. J'étais tellement stupide."

"Pas stupide, juste jeune." répliqua Daryl.

"Mes parents sont morts instantanément dans l'accident, mais Tom, il était solide tu sais?" Elle avala, sa gorge était sèche. "Il a vécut trois jours de plus. La voiture a pris en feu et il a été sévèrement brûlé sur 70% de son corps. Il ne s'est jamais réveillé et quand il est mort, les médecins ont dit que c'était presqu'une bénédiction; s'il avait survécu, il en aurait eu pour des années et des années à subir des chirurgies, de douloureuses greffes de peau et d'horribles cicatrices."

"Quel âge avait-il?" demanda Daryl.

"Il avait quatorze ans quand il est mort." Elle sourit dans la noirceur. "Il t'aurait aimé Daryl. Il t'aurait – admiré je crois."

"Je suis désolé." marmonna t-il.

"Comme tu as dit – la vie n'est facile pour personne."

"Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ensuite?" Daryl changea de position, glissant une de ses jambes entre les siennes et posant sa main sur son ventre plat.

Ignorant le tiraillement de culpabilité devant leur intimité, Amelia dit, "Je suis partie vivre avec Papi et Mamie jusqu'à ce qu'ils décèdent tous les deux."

"Avais-tu d'autre famille?"

Elle secoua sa tête, "Non. Aucun de mes parents n'avaient de frères ou de soeurs."

"Seigneur, c'est dur." dit-il.

"En fait, considérant le fait que le monde est devenue de la merde, c'est probablement une bonne chose que je n'aie pas de famille à me soucier." C'est à Andy qu'elle pensait. Le jeune et enjoué Andy, qui avait été tant inquiet pour sa soeur.

Il fut silencieux et elle se demanda s'il pensait à Merle. Son histoire ne faisait pas l'éloge de Merle alors elle supposa qu'il ne valait pas grand chose, mais la famille demeurait la famille.

"Tu devrais essayée de dormir." Il parla sur un ton bourru.

"Bonne nuit Daryl." Elle frissonna quand il déposa un doux baiser sur son omoplate.

"Bonne nuit Amelia."


	29. Chapter 29

Cette magnifique et génialissime fiction ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une TRADUCTION de l'anglais de la talentueuse auteure /u/3853598/Elizabeth_Kate_Kelly .

Vous trouverez la version anglaise originale ici; /s/7966860/1/Amelias_Choice .

N'hésitez pas à commenter, je vais transmettre tous vos messages à Elizabeth.

Chapitre 29

Amelia se tint devant le miroir de la minuscule salle de bain et observa son épaule gauche. Où avant, sa peau était lisse, il y avait maintenant une cicatrice tordue et plissée de quatre pouces. Dieu merci, le couteau était petit pensa t-elle avec ironie. Elle redressa son chandail, serra les dents et commença la série d'exercices qu'Hershel lui avait recommandé de faire deux fois par jour.

Ignorant la douleur, elle redressa son bras et le leva, l'éloignant de son corps. Elle ne put le soulever de seulement quelques pouces mais Hershel lui avait dit que c'était suffisant pour le moment. Alors qu'elle souleva son bras de haut en bas lentement et prudemment, elle repensa aux deux dernières semaines. Cela avait pris presqu'une semaine avant que l'enflure ne diminue suffisamment pour qu'Hershel et elle ne constatent que le haut de son bras était complètement paralysé.

"Je suis tellement désolée Amelia." Le visage d'Hershel s'était effondré, "J'aurais du faire du meilleur travail."

"Tu rigoles là Hershel?" Amelia avait prit sa main et l'avait serré. "Tu m'as sauvé la vie tu te souviens? Je préfère être ici avec un bras paralysé plutôt que morte. D'ailleurs – ma main fonctionne très bien alors ne t'en fais pas à propos d'une région engourdie dans mon bras. Tu as fait du travail fantastique."

Chaque jour, elle prenait du mieux. La douleur constante des premiers jours était devenue graduellement supportable et c'était désormais douloureux uniquement quand elle faisait ses exercices ou si elle n'y pensait pas et qu'elle faisait un mouvement trop brusque. Cela avait pris près d'une semaine avant qu'elle puisse bouger de façon précaire dans la cabane, ou sortir et entrer dans le lit toute seule, et ce n'était qu'à partir de ce moment qu'elle avait pu jouir d'un peu d'intimité. Malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait plus besoin qu'on la surveille constamment, elle avait passé la plupart de ses journées dans une chaise près du foyer dans le chalet principal, enveloppée dans un épais édredon. Il y avait un constant va et vient de gens dans le chalet et la plupart du temps, elle demeurait assise en silence, écoutant les conversations autour d'elle.

Les journées devenaient froides. Presque chaque matin, il y avait une épaisse couche de givre sur le sol et même s'il n'y avait pas de neige, il y eut plusieurs jours où la pluie verglaçante abondait. Ils n'avaient vu aucun rôdeur depuis l'incident au lac; Amelia avait supposé que la pluie était une bénédiction à ce propos. Le froid avait du les ralentir en quelque sorte. Toutefois, le temps froid signifiait aussi que la viande se faisait plus rare. Daryl et les autres hommes, et parfois Maggie, passaient le plus clair de leur temps à chasser n'importe quelle sorte de viande qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Il n'en avait rien dit, mais Amelia savait que Rick commençait à être inquiet par rapport à leurs réserves de nourriture. Daryl avait partagé les craintes de Rick avec elle alors qu'ils étaient allongés ensemble dans le lit.

Amelia soupira. Même si elle avait assuré Daryl qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle pouvait passer la nuit seule, chaque soir avant que la noirceur ne tombe, sans lui faire défaut, il se présentait à sa porte. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait essayé de toute ses forces de l'en dissuader, elle se sermonna elle-même. Même si physiquement elle guérissait, émotionnellement, elle avait du mal gérer ce qui c'était passé au lac ce jour là. Durant le jour, elle était entourée par la chaleur et la compagnie des autres, c'était alors plus facile de refouler ce qui s'était passé. La nuit, c'était une toute autre histoire. Malgré le poids confortable de Daryl contre son corps, les cauchemars continuaient. Elle se réveillait sans cesse, tremblant et pleurant à la suite de rêves où elle regardait, impuissante, Andy entrain de se faire tuer, des rêves où Freddie mordait dans sa chair encore et encore, ou pire, des rêves où Andy était celui qui la tirait dans son étreinte glacée et déchirait sa gorge. Daryl la tenait dans ses bras, frottant son dos pendant qu'elle frissonnait et pleurnichait contre lui. Elle avait tenté de se convaincre que c'était pour cette raison; la réconforter de ses cauchemars, et uniquement pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait pas essayé davantage de le persuader de dormir dans sa propre cabane.

Quelques heures plus tard, Amelia aidait maladroitement les autres à défaire la table de la vaisselle du déjeuner quand la radio sur la ceinture de Glen se mit à grincer.

"Glen, réponds Glen."

"Je t'entends Rick." Glen parla dans la radio alors que les autres se turent.

"Prend T-Dog et Daryl et amène-toi au lac. On a des rôdeurs."

Le coeur d'Amelia fit trois tours alors que Glen, T-Dog et Daryl se précipitèrent hors du chalet principal. Michael, Beth et Carol avait quitté juste après le repas pour aller chercher de l'eau au lac et elle tenta de masquer la terreur sur son visage quand Ellie courut vers elle et s'accrocha à sa jambe.

Elle la prit maladroitement avec son bras sain et fit de son mieux pour la réconforter. "C'est OK bébé. Tout ira bien." Elle pria qu'elle avait raison.

La demi-heure suivante ne fut qu'agonie pour ceux qui étaient restés dans le chalet principal. Maggie faisait les cents pas dans le grand salon, s'arrêtant à chaque minute pour regarder par la fenêtre. Lori était assise, silencieuse, sur un des canapés, son bras autour des épaules de Carl, sa main caressant ses cheveux pendant qu'elle fixait les flammes dans le foyer. Amelia amena Ellie vers la chaise berçante près du feu et s'assit avec la fillette, la plaçant sur ses genoux. Elle la berça doucement, frottant son dos alors qu'Ellie la serra dans ses bras.

Soudainement, Maggie se précipita vers la porte de devant. "Ils sont de retour!" Tous les autres suivirent la marche. Amelia scruta les visages frénétiquement. Michael était facile à repérer; il faisait un pied de plus que tous les autres. Derrière lui, il y avait Beth; Hershel avait quitté son poste à la cache et étreignait sa plus jeune fille. Elle avait l'air sous le choc, mais pas blessée.

Daryl? Où était Daryl? Amelia n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle serrait si fort la main d'Ellie jusqu'à ce que la petite pousse un cri plaintif et tente de se défaire de sa main. Elle prit une profonde respiration alors que Daryl, Rick et Carol sortirent d'entre les arbres. D'où elle se trouvait, elle put voir que Carol était aussi pâle qu'un cadavre et alors qu'ils entrèrent dans la clairière, elle trébucha et tomba sur ses genoux. Daryl la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à sa cabane.

Rick, serrant Carl avec un bras, parla, "Glen et Frank sont allés à la cache pour continuer la surveillance. Hershel, peux-tu aller jeter un oeil sur Carol?"

Hershel acquiesça et suivit Rick dans la cabane de Carol.

Ellie courut vers Michael qui la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Il sourit à Amelia et prit sa main froide dans la sienne, plus large, alors qu'ils grimpèrent les escaliers du chalet principal.

"Est-ce tu vas bien?" lui demanda t-elle, serrant sa main.

Il hocha la tête.

"Que s'est-il passé? Est-ce que Carol... est-elle blessée?"

Il secoua sa tête alors que les autres se rassemblèrent autour d'eux. "C'était une petite horde, seulement cinq. Ils étaient lents en raison du froid et cela à fait toute la différence." Il regarda dans la pièce, "J'ai tué deux d'entre eux puis les autres sont arrivés et ont tué le reste, mais il y en avait un, seulement la moitié d'un corps, vraiment, qui était caché dans les herbes près du lac. Il a attrapé Carol par la jambe et l'a tiré au sol. C'est arrivé tellement vite. Si Daryl n'avait pas été aussi rapide avec son arbalète, Carol aurait été - " Il s'arrêta et regarda Ellie. Elle tremblait et le fixait avec de grands yeux.

"Carol?" murmura t-elle alors qu'elle mit son pouce dans sa bouche.

"Elle va bien mademoiselle Ellie. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça." Michael la serra pour la rassurer. "Elle a simplement besoin de se reposer un peu. Je vais t'emmener la voir plus tard, d'accord?"

Maggie, qui étreignait Beth contre elle, dit, "Et bien, je crois que cela fout en l'air notre théorie à propos du fait que le froid les ralentit."

Michael haussa les épaules, "Ça les ralentit en fait. Ils étaient plus faciles à tuer que tous les autres rôdeurs que j'ai rencontré."

Lori parla, "Je vais faire bouillir de l'eau pour faire du thé à Carol. Elle va avoir besoin de quelque chose pour la réchauffer. Michael, Beth, pourquoi ne restez-vous pas près du feu, nous allons vous faire du thé aussi."

Amelia leva les yeux tandis que Maggie entra dans le chalet principal. C'était juste après le dîner et elle revenait d'aller porter le repas dans la cabane de Carol. Plus tôt, Ellie était partie avec Lori pour aller prendre le thé avec Carol et avait refusé de quitter Carol. Amelia n'avait eu aucun signe de Daryl et elle supposa qu'il était toujours dans la cabane de Carol lui aussi.

"Comment va t-elle?" demanda Amelia à Maggie alors que cette dernière se laissa choir sur le divan à côté d'elle.

"Elle va bien. Juste un peu secouée, Michael ne blaguait pas quand il a dit que c'était passé près."

"Je suis ravie qu'elle aille bien. Est-ce qu'Ellie est toujours avec elle?"

Maggie acquiesça. "Elle a piqué une crise quand je lui ai dit qu'il était temps de partir mais Carol a voulu qu'elle reste de toute façon. Ellie lui fait du bien, après tout ce qui lui est arrivé."

Amelia la fixa curieusement. Il semblait bien que Maggie parlait de quelque chose d'autre que l'incident de cet après-midi mais avant qu'elle ne puisse la questionner, Lori s'assit à côté d'elles.

"Est-ce que Carol voudrait que je vienne passer la nuit avec elle? Cela me ferait plaisir."

Maggie répondit par la négative, "Non, Daryl va rester avec elle et Ellie cette nuit."

Amelia tenta désespérément de conserver une expression neutre sur son visage. Ce fut presque impossible. Son estomac remua et même si elle était vraiment contente que Carol aille bien, elle ne put refouler la vague de jalousie qui traversa son corps. Spontanément, une vision de Daryl étendu dans le lit de Carol, tenant son corps fragile contre le sien, effleura son esprit et elle se leva brusquement.

"Je crois que je vais me coucher tôt ce soir." Elle fit un faible sourire à Maggie et Lori. "La journée a été longue."

Michael se leva, "Veux-tu que je reste avec toi Lia?"

Elle hésita puis secoua sa tête, "Merci Michael mais ça va aller. Tu as eu une longue journée toi aussi et tu as besoin de te reposer."

Il sembla vouloir protester puis il hocha simplement la tête et retourna à sa place. Amelia tenta de se contenir, mais le temps qu'elle sorte du chalet, elle courait presque vers sa cabane.


	30. Chapter 30

Cette magnifique et génialissime fiction ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une TRADUCTION de l'anglais de la talentueuse auteure /u/3853598/Elizabeth_Kate_Kelly .

Vous trouverez la version anglaise originale ici; /s/7966860/1/Amelias_Choice .

N'hésitez pas à commenter, je vais transmettre tous vos messages à Elizabeth.

Je me souviens avoir été frustré par ce chapitre! Enjoy! Haha :P

Chapitre 30

Amelia ajouta une autre bûche dans le petit four à bois dans la cuisine et tira la chaise berçante plus près. Elle s'assit et fixa les flammes qui vacillaient. Il devait être près de neuf heures du matin, Glen avait déjà cogné à la porte de sa cabane et donné le feu vert pour sortir mais elle avait décidé de sauter le petit déjeuner.

Elle était fatiguée et pour la première depuis des jours, son épaule lui faisait mal et palpitait. Après avoir quitté les autres dans le chalet principal, elle avait grimpé dans son lit froid et avait permis aux larmes de couler. Après un moment, les larmes avaient cessé et elle avait fixée le plafond de la cabane. C'était ridicule d'être jalouse de Carol. Elle savait depuis des semaines que le coeur de Daryl lui appartenait et il était difficile pour Amelia de faire face à la réalité. Carol avait raison, Daryl _est_ un homme bon. Il les avait protégé Ellie et elle quand elles avaient été seules et il avait réconforté et prit soin d'Amelia lorsqu'elle s'était blessée. Soit cela était de la gentillesse ou sa façon de dire merci à Amelia pour avoir sauvé sa vie dans le sous-sol de la ferme ou elle s'était simplement trompée au sujet de ses intentions. Non, c'était faux – elle ne s'était pas trompée, elle ne faisait que se mentir à elle-même. Espérant et priant pour que Daryl la choisisse. Carol ne pouvait pas se blâmer pour cela. En fait, le visage d'Amelia rougit de honte, Carol avait été si gentille avec elle. Elle lui avait donné son sang et sauvé sa vie et avait pris plus d'un tour de garde à son chevet dans les derniers jours quand Amelia avait été à son point le plus vulnérable. Elle l'avait réconforté après ses cauchemars, et l'avait aidé à prendre un bain et à se laver les cheveux. Elle avait été douce et patiente avec Ellie. La fillette s'était vraiment épanouie depuis qu'elle fréquentait Carol.

Amelia avait difficilement avalé, sa gorge brûlait en raison des larmes qu'elle n'avait pu versés. Se sentir abandonnée par Ellie et Daryl était grotesque. Elle n'était pas du type maternel et même si elle avait la certitude qu'Ellie était attachée à elle, Carol, avec son instinct maternel inné, avait complètement conquis la petite fille. Elle s'était rappelé que ça n'était pas à propos de ses propres besoins, mais à propos de ceux d'Ellie. Et Ellie avait besoin de Carol.

Pour ce qui était de Daryl, et bien, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui avait brisé le coeur. Elle survivrait. Elle avait continué de fixer le plafond; peut-être si elle se répétait que le temps allait arranger les choses, elle commencerait à y croire. Pour la première fois, elle avait commencé à penser à quitter le groupe. Elle n'allait pas empêcher Daryl d'être avec Carol, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'allait pas se torturer en regardant cela arriver.

Elle avait finalement glissé dans un sommeil sans repos mais s'était réveillée quelques heures plus tard en raison un cauchemar particulièrement mauvais. Frissonnant et haletant, elle avait cherché la chaleur du corps ferme de Daryl avant de se rappeler qu'elle était seule. Tremblante et effrayée, elle avait commencé à pleurer de nouveau. La présence de Daryl ne l'avait pas seulement réconforté, mais cela avait aussi gardé loin d'elle la petite voix affreuse dans sa tête qui lui murmurait qu'elle serait toujours accablée par des cauchemars dans lesquels Andy mourait sans cesse sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire.

Finalement, un filet de lumière avait commencé à apparaître à travers les volets fermés, elle s'était levée et enveloppée dans l'édredon du lit puis s'était assise tranquillement dans la chaise berçante près du feu.

Daryl grimpa les escaliers de la cabane d'Amelia. Il était sur le point de partir avec T-Dog pour une autre vaine tentative de trouver de la viande fraîche mais il voulait vérifier comment Amelia allait avant. Elle ne s'était pas présentée au petit déjeuner et il avait questionné Maggie, plutôt anxieux.

"Elle va bien." avait dit Maggie en haussant les épaules, "Je suis passée chez elle avant de venir ici et elle a dit qu'elle était simplement fatiguée et qu'elle allait essayer de dormir un peu plus."

Il frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse. Il fronça les sourcils, mal à l'aise. Elle était assise près du four à bois enveloppée dans l'édredon du lit et elle avait l'air fatiguée et souffrante. De sombres traits encerclaient ses yeux et elle était plus pâle que d'habitude.

"Amelia? Ça va?" il traversa la pièce et se tint devant elle.

Elle leva la tête et lui sourit, "Allo Daryl. Je vais bien."

Il s'agenouilla devant elle. "T'as pas l'air bien."

Elle balaya ses inquiétudes, "Comment va Carol?"

"Elle va mieux. Elle a eu une dure nuit mais elle va bien maintenant."

Elle lui fit un autre sourire las, ses yeux rencontrant à peine les siens, et tourna son visage vers la chaleur des flammes qui s'agitaient dans le four à bois, "Je suis ravie de l'entendre."

Il tendit sa main et agrippa son menton, la forçant à le regarder. "Et toi? As-tu eu une mauvaise nuit?"

Elle haussa les épaules et se berça vers l'arrière, libérant son menton de son emprise, "Pas mauvaise. Je n'ai juste pas suffisamment dormi." Elle sourit faiblement, "Je vais faire une sieste cet après-midi."

Daryl la fixa avec inquiétude. Quelque chose n'allait pas; elle semblait froide et distante, pas du tout elle-même. Il se maudit de l'avoir laissé seule la nuit dernière; il ne s'était pas passé une nuit sans qu'elle ne le réveille en pleurant et en tremblant en raison d'un cauchemar, et même quand il la tenait contre lui, cela prenait une éternité avant qu'elle ne se rendorme.

Il éclaircit sa gorge rudement, "Ces cauchemars étaient si mauvais?"

Elle pinca ses lèvres ensembles et mentit, "Pas si mauvais en fait. Je crois que ça s'améliore." Évitant toujours son regard elle continua, "Mon épaule me fait particulièrement mal aujourd'hui. J'ai du la surmener hier en prenant Ellie."

Il soupira de frustration. Il voulait rester et savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez Amelia mais T-Dog l'attendait. "Amelia, je m'en vais chasser avec T-Dog. Nous parlerons ce soir d'accord?"

"En fait, je crois qu'il serait probablement mieux si tu restais chez toi à partir de maintenant." Sa voix était si basse qu'il dût se pencher pour l'entendre. "Tu seras plus confortable dans," elle fit une pause et elle balbutia pendant un moment, "ton lit et mon épaule a suffisamment bien guérie pour que je n'ais plus besoin qu'on me veille."

"Amelia, qu'est-ce qui va pas?" grogna t-il avec frustration. "Pourquoi t'agis comme ça?"

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans sa cabane, elle rencontra ses yeux. Ses yeux bruns foncés le sondèrent fermement et même si elle lui sourit, l'habituelle chaleur qu'il voyait dans ses yeux avait disparut. "Je t'assure que tout va bien Daryl. Il est simplement temps que je prenne soin de moi-même; je ne peux pas demander à tout le monde d'adapter leur vie pour veiller à mes besoins."

Elle ferma sa main brièvement sur la sienne. Elle était froide mais quand il tenta de la réchauffer entre ses deux mains, elle se retira immédiatement. "Il n'y pas de mots pour te dire combien j'apprécie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi Daryl; je sais que je serais morte sans toi. Je t'en serai toujours reconnaissante mais ce n'est pas juste de ma part de m'attendre à ce que tu continues de me surveiller ainsi."

"Amelia, t'es tombée sur la tête, je sais pas à quoi tu penses –"

"Daryl?" T-Dog passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. "On devrait y aller." Il les fixa curieusement pendant un moment.

Daryl se leva et baissa ses yeux vers Amelia. Elle fixait ses genoux, et dans un grognement d'exaspération il dit, "Nous parlerons de tout ça quand je vais revenir."

Il quitta la cabane, s'arrêtant pour la regarder une dernière fois avant de fermer la porte. Elle fixait toujours ses genoux, ses mains jointes ensembles comme si elle priait, alors qu'elle se berça d'en avant en arrière.


	31. Chapter 31

Cette magnifique et génialissime fiction ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une TRADUCTION de l'anglais de la talentueuse auteure /u/3853598/Elizabeth_Kate_Kelly .

Vous trouverez la version anglaise originale ici; /s/7966860/1/Amelias_Choice .

N'hésitez pas à commenter, je vais transmettre tous vos messages à Elizabeth.

Chapitre 31

Il était près de l'heure du dîner quand Amelia sortit finalement de sa cabane pour aller rejoindre les autres dans le chalet principal.

Elle entra dans la cuisine et sourit à Lori qui commençait à mettre les couverts.

"Je peux t'aider?" demanda t-elle en prenant une pile d'assiette avec sa bonne main.

"Merci." Lori plaça les verres alors qu'Amelia, silencieuse, plaça une assiette devant chaque chaise.

Carol apparût dans l'embrasure du grand garde-manger situé dans le fond de la cuisine. Elle était pâle et semblait avoir pleurée.

"Bonjour Amelia." dit-elle de sa douce voix.

"Salut Carol. Comment te sens-tu?"

Elle haussa les épaules, "Bien." Elle déposa sur le comptoir les trois conserves d'haricots verts qu'elle transportait et commença à fouiller dans le tiroir à la recherche de l'ouvre-boîte.

"Est-ce que T-Dog et Daryl ont trouvé de la viande fraîche?" demanda t-elle à Lori.

"Hum... " Lori fit une pause et la fixa.

Un flot de crainte coula dans le dos d'Amelia. Elle regarda dans le chalet. Tout le monde était là, soit dans la cuisine ou le salon, excepté Glen et Maggie qui étaient toujours de corvée de surveillance, puis Daryl et T-Dog. Ils étaient tous étrangement silencieux et Michael en particulier, qui regardait dans le vide avec une expression bizarre sur son visage.

Alors que Lori s'approcha de Carol et plaça une de ses bras menu sur ses épaules, Amelia se tourna vers elle, "Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?" elle ne put refouler la panique qui montait dans sa voix.

"Rien n'est arrivé que l'on ne sait pas." Rick entra dans la cuisine, en provenance du salon. "C'est juste que – Daryl et T-Dog ne sont pas encore revenus et ils sont partis tôt ce matin."

"Oh mon Dieu." Amelia trébucha aveuglément jusqu'à une des chaises de la cuisine et se laissa tomber dessus. Son regard se posa sur le visage de Carol, strié de larmes et elle mordit sa lèvre, comprenant finalement pourquoi Carol semblait si perturbée.

"Qui va partir à leur recherche?" demanda t-elle à Rick.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et prit une de ses mains froides dans la sienne, "Amelia, on ne peut pas – c'est que – personne va ne partir à leur recherche. Il va faire noir dans à peine une heure et nous ne pouvons pas risquer que quelqu'un soit blessé ou ne se perde." Il regarda Carol, elle le fixait avec ce qui semblait être presque de la haine, mais il avala sinistrement et continua, "Il y a encore des chances qu'ils soient de retour bientôt."

Amelia continua de le fixer, "Tu plaisantes là? Personne ne part chasser aussi longtemps. Quelque chose leur ait arrivé Rick et tu le sais. Nous devons partir à leur recherche." Elle se leva et fit les cents pas dans le chalet.

Personne n'osait poser le regard sur elle ou Carol et en une seconde, elle se sentit totalement et complètement furieuse contre chacun d'eux. "Personne n'est prêt à aller les chercher? Vous êtes tous des lâches?"

Michael posa sa grande main sur son bras droit, "Amelia, ce n'est pas si simple. Daryl et T-Dog connaissent les risques; ils ne voudraient pas que l'on parte à leur recherche."

"Foutaises Michael!" lui cracha t-elle. "Si c'était un de nous, il – ils partiraient à notre recherche."

Michael secoua sa tête, "Je suis désolé Amelia. C'est trop dangereux."

Elle libéra son bras furieusement et regarda Hershel et Frank, "Hershel? Frank? Et vous? Ils sont vos amis; allez-vous rester assis sur votre cul en espérant que tout se passe bien comme le reste de ses poules mouillées?"

Aucun d'eux ne répondit. Beth passa un de ses bras autour de la taille de son père et il la serra gentiment contre lui.

Amelia secoua sa tête, dégoûtée, "Allez tous vous faire foutre. Je vais aller les chercher moi-même."

Melissa apparût soudainement à se côtés et agrippa sa main. "Je vais y aller avec toi Amelia." Amelia la fixa; il y avait une expression sur le visage de Melissa, quelque chose qu'elle avait peine à comprendre, mais elle hocha simplement la tête et serra la main de Melissa.

Rick secoua sa tête, "Non – tu n'y vas pas. Aucune de vous deux n'ira nulle part ce soir. Est-ce que je me suis fait bien comprendre?"

"Tu crois que tu vas m'arrêter?" Amelia le scruta froidement. "Je n'ai jamais laissé personne me dire quoi faire ou ne pas quoi faire et ce n'est pas toi qui sera le premier."

Rick et Michael se dirigèrent vers elle et elle lâcha la main de Melissa pour la porter automatiquement au couteau à sa ceinture avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne le portait plus depuis qu'elle avait été poignardée.

Michael parla calmement et doucement, comme s'il voulait apprivoiser un chat en colère, "Tu es contrariée et inquiète et tu ne penses pas clairement. Si Melissa et toi allez dehors, vous mourrez – si ce n'est pas en raison d'un rôdeur ce sera à cause du froid."

"Mais ça va si Daryl et T-Dog meurent?" lui renvoya t-elle. "Tu le hais vraiment à ce point Michael?"

"Daryl a beaucoup d'expérience dans les bois la nuit; il va faire ce qu'il faut pour que T-Dog et lui reste en vie." Rick les avaient encerclé pendant qu'elle parlait à Michael elle se tourna vivement vers lui pour lui faire face.

"Ne me touche pas." siffla t-elle en se reculant.

Il tint ses mains devant lui et lui lança un regard de méfiance, "Calme-toi Amelia. Je t'ai déjà dit que personne n'irait les chercher ce soir et je le pensais."

"Et je t'ai déjà dit d'essayer de m'arrêter pour voir." gronda Amelia.

Il soupira d'impatience, "Je n'aurai pas à le faire. Personne dans cette pièce ne va laisser Melissa ou toi partir. Vous n'êtes que deux. Et d'ailleurs, vous n'êtes pas stupides; vous connaissez tout comme moi la futilité d'aller les chercher à cette heure de la nuit. Ne laissez pas vos émotions prendre le dessus sur votre bon sens."

Il passa sa main dans ses épais cheveux bruns, "S'ils ne sont pas revenus au matin, nous partirons à leur recherche. Je vous le promets."

Amelia regarda tout autour de la pièce. Personne n'osait la regarder dans les yeux. En fait, personne sauf Carol. Elle regardait Amelia avec insistance, ses lèvres tremblaient, ses yeux étaient sombres et indéchiffrables. Ellie était accrochée à sa taille et elle caressait les cheveux de la petite.

Elle permit à Melissa de prendre sa main et de la conduire jusqu'au divan. Elle s'assit et fixa ses mains sans les voir. Son épaule palpitait et lui faisait mal et elle la frotta distraitement alors que Melissa s'assit à ses côtés et les recouvra toutes les deux avec une couverture.

Michael s'agenouilla sur le plancher près d'elle, "Amelia, je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas que –"

"Laisse-moi tranquille Michael." dit-elle fermement. Il soupira lourdement et fit se qu'elle lui demandait.

Amelia savait que Rick avait raison. Partir à la recherche de Daryl dans la forêt noire était sans espoir. Même si elle avait eu pleine possession de ses moyens, au mieux, elle mourrait de froid, au pire elle mourrait atrocement entre les mains d'un rôdeur. Elle put sentir des larmes monter et elle cligna des yeux férocement pour les refouler. Savoir qu'il était inutile d'aller les chercher n'aida pas à calmer le sentiment de panique qui accablait son estomac. Daryl était là dehors, dans le noir et le froid, avec des rôdeurs. Elle repensa à ce matin et fut hantée par la façon dont elle avait été distante avec lui. La confusion sur son visage quand elle l'avait rejeté – mais en même temps, elle avait su qu'elle faisait la bonne chose. Maintenant, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour reprendre ce moment.

Melissa poussa un long et tremblant soupir et entoura la taille d'Amelia avec son bras. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et Amelia put sentir l'humidité de ses larmes à travers son chandail. Elle plaça un bras autour de Melissa; elle était confuse par rapport aux larmes et par la détresse évidente de la rousse, mais il était clair que Melissa n'était pas d'humeur à répondre à ses questions.

Melissa et elle demeurèrent assises sur le divan alors que les autres, conversant dans des murmures, continuèrent à préparer le dîner. Occasionnellement, quelqu'un leur jetait un coup d'oeil mais Amelia refusa de porter attention à qui que ce soit. Quand Lori insista pour qu'elles mangent, toutes deux refusèrent. Elle ne savait pas pour Melissa, mais l'estomac d'Amelia n'était plus qu'une bouillie savonneuse de panique et de regret et la dernière chose dont elle avait envie, c'était de manger.

Finalement, le dîner fut terminé et alors que les autres de préparèrent à se retirer dans leur cabane, Melissa se leva et tira Amelia du divan. Elle l'enlaça en se tenant sur la pointe des pieds et murmura à son oreille, "Ils reviendront sains et saufs. Je le sais."

Amelia acquiesça, "Veux-tu que je reste avec toi cette nuit Melissa?"

La rouquine y pensa un instant, "Non." murmura t-elle. "S'ils reviennent ce soir, je veux être dans ma propre cabane – juste au cas."

Amelia fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça changeait si Melissa était chez elle ou non? Avant qu'elle ne puisse la questionner, Rick s'approcha d'elles. "Mesdemoiselles, vous devez me promettre que vous ne sortirez pas au beau milieu de la nuit."

Il grimaça devant leur silence, "Frank et moi sommes de corvée de surveillance cette nuit et nous garderons un oeil attentif sur vos cabanes. Si une de vous pense seulement à sortir, je vais prévenir Michael par radio. Vous me comprenez?"

"Oui monsieur." marmonna Amelia amèrement. Il ignora la "plaisanterie" et hocha simplement la tête.

"Amelia, je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à ta cabane." Michael se dirigea vers elle mais elle le coupa.

"Non merci. Je trouverai seule." dit-elle froidement. Alors qu'elle commença à se diriger vers la porte du chalet, Melissa la suivit de près, Ellie courut vers Amelia et la serra à sa taille. Amelia s'agenouilla et la serra encore plus près d'elle, l'enlaçant avec un bras et inhalant la douce odeur de ses cheveux.

"Bonne nuit Amelia." dit la fillette sérieusement, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

"Bonne nuit. Dors bien mon bébé." murmura Amelia contre ses cheveux.

Elle se releva et Carol était là, se tenant directement devant elle. Elle plaça une main douce sur son bras. "Daryl va revenir. Il revient toujours." Elle sourit à Amelia pour la rassurer. "Nous pensions qu'il était mort avant qu'ils ne reviennent avec Ellie et toi." Elle plaça son autre main sur la tête d'Ellie et la petite fille pencha sa tête contre elle avec fierté. Carol serra le bras d'Amelia; ses yeux inspiraient la sympathie mais Amelia était trop préoccupée et inquiète pour le remarquer. Elle hocha la tête vers la femme quitta le chalet.


	32. Chapter 32

Cette magnifique et génialissime fiction ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une TRADUCTION de l'anglais de la talentueuse auteure /u/3853598/Elizabeth_Kate_Kelly .

Vous trouverez la version anglaise originale ici; /s/7966860/1/Amelias_Choice .

N'hésitez pas à commenter, je vais transmettre tous vos messages à Elizabeth.

Chapitre 32

Amelia faisait les cents pas dans sa petite cabane. Trois heures étaient passées depuis que le groupe c'était séparé pour rejoindre leur cabane respective et la panique dans son ventre ne cessait de grandir. Elle s'était assise silencieusement pendant un moment dans la chaise berçante près du feu mais tandis que la panique grandissait toujours, elle s'était finalement levée et avait commencé à faire les cents pas. Elle savait qu'elle devait essayer de dormir, elle avait la vive intention de participer aux recherches demain matin, épaule douloureuse ou non, mais son esprit ne voulait pas se taire. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser à Daryl et à ce qui arriverait s'ils ne le retrouvaient pas. Elle avait toujours eu l'imagination fertile étant enfant et maintenant, ce mauvais sort lui montrait des images très nettes et détaillées de Daryl entrain de se faire dépecer par des rôdeurs ou de son corps entrain de succomber au froid.

Elle parcourut du bout des doigts la cicatrice sur son épaule alors qu'elle marcha devant le canapé puis retourna vers la cuisine. Il lui avait sauvé la vie tellement de fois, songea t-elle et maintenant, quand il avait besoin de son aide, elle était assise bien au chaud et en sécurité dans sa cabane. Ça n'était pas correct; elle aurait dut être dehors à l'heure qu'il était, entrain de le chercher. Elle savait sans l'ombre d'un doute que si la situation avait été l'inverse, il le chercherait – elle fit une pause et fixa la porte de sa cabane.

Elle tendit l'oreille et écouta attentivement. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose était entrain de grimper les marches de son porche, elle en était certaine. Son coeur rata un battement – un rôdeur?

Il y eut un petit coup contre la porte, "Amelia, laisse-moi entrer."

Elle fixa la porte; certaine que ce qu'elle avait entendu était une combinaison d'espoir et de son imagination qui en faisait trop. Malgré tout, elle marcha vers la porte, une main tirant nerveusement sur l'encolure de sa camisole.

"Amelia." Plus fort cette fois, plus insistant, "Laisse-moi entrer nom de Dieu."

Elle trébucha sur ses jambes qu'elle sentait désormais raides comme le bois, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Elle tâtonna pour trouver le loquet; sa main tremblait tellement qu'elle dut tourner le loquet à deux reprises. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, haletant en raison de la rafale d'air froid, et tomba nez à nez avec Daryl Dixon. Elle se recula, le fixant d'un air hébété alors qu'il entra dans la cabane, referma et verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Tout en l'ignorant, il se dirigea directement vers le four à bois et tint ses mains tremblantes au dessus du four.

"Daryl, as-tu – es-tu blessé?" siffla t-elle.

Il secoua sa tête, "Nah – mais je me les gèle putain."

Elle se rapprocha de lui, à moitié convaincue qu'elle rêvait, mais alors qu'elle tendit une main fébrile vers lui et qu'elle toucha sa joue, l'évidence – il était vivant – la frappa de plein fouet. Elle cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

"Amelia!" Daryl la regarda sévèrement, "Perd pas connaissance pour moi petite fille."

"Ne m'appelle pas petite fille." ronchonna t-elle faiblement.

Il s'agenouilla, ouvrit la porte du four à bois et frotta vivement ses mains ensemble le plus près possible des flammes. Il grimaça alors que la sensation recommença à revenir dans ses doigts.

Amelia se pencha et tira son arbalète et ses flèches de son épaule, elle les posa prudemment sur la petite table de la cuisine. Les oreilles et le nez de Daryl étaient brillants et rouges et elle plaça ses mains sur ses oreilles pour essayer de les réchauffer.

Elle se raidit, "Est-ce que T-Dog va bien?"

Il acquiesça et ses épaules tombèrent de soulagement, "Ayuh. Il est allé dans la cabane de Melissa."

"Quoi? La cabane de Melissa?" elle repensa à la détermination de Melissa d'aller avec elle les chercher et à ses larmes quand elles s'étaient assises ensemble sur le divan.

"Sont-ils un couple?" demanda t-elle.

"Comme je suis sensé savoir ça merde?" répliqua Daryl en grinchant, "C'est pas comme si on jasait de nos sentiments comme une bandes de fillettes. Il est allé directement chez Melissa. C'est tout ce que je sais."

Elle s'agenouilla maladroitement à côté de lui, grimaçant à la douleur que cela causa à son épaule et posa une main sur son visage. Il était en colère contre elle et elle s'en foutait un brin; elle préférait avoir un Daryl bougon, en colère et vivant, plutôt que mort.

Elle se pencha doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il la regarde, le froid avait fait pâlir son visage et ses yeux étaient noirs de colère.

"Daryl." murmura t-elle. "Je –" elle s'arrêta, refoulant ses larmes.

"Pourquoi tu m'as dit de pas venir ce soir? Que t'avais pas besoin que je prenne soin de toi? " dit-il avec un air renfrogné.

"Daryl, nous – j'ai – cru que tu étais mort. Puis tu t'es simplement montré à ma porte comme si rien ne c'était passé. Peut-on parler plus tard de ce qui c'est passé ce matin?" demanda t-elle, incrédule. Il agissait comme s'il n'avait jamais manqué à l'appel, comme s'il était parti en promenade de plaisance pendant treize heures. Elle tenta de poser son front contre le sien, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le toucher, d'avoir besoin de sentir sa peau contre la sienne pour être certaine qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Il recula sa tête, son visage masqué d'une colère à peine refoulée et autre chose qu'elle ne pouvait identifier, "Non, je veux savoir pourquoi t'as dit ça."

Elle roula les yeux de frustration, "Plus tard Daryl. S'il-te plait."

Il se leva brusquement et elle chancela sur ses pieds. "Je retourne chez moi. On pourra parler au matin." Il se dirigea vers la porte et elle marcha rapidement derrière lui, le tirant pour qu'il s'arrête et le fit pivoter avec une force qui avait prit naissance dans sa peur.

"Arrête ça." Elle le fixa avec des yeux apeurés. "J'ai cru que tu étais mort. Tu me comprends? J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu pour toujours."

Il ne dit rien, il la fixa simplement. La colère s'évapora de son visage, remplacée par l'abattement et la confusion, et le coeur d'Amelia palpita douloureusement pour lui. Elle pressa son corps contre le sien et déposa un doux baiser sur sa bouche. Il ne répondit pas alors elle approfondit son baiser, entourant son cou avec son bras droit et insista pour qu'il ouvre sa bouche en lui donnant de petite léchée. Il grogna et ouvrit sa bouche. Elle haleta, ses lèvres étaient froides mais sa bouche était chaude et alors qu'il poussa sa langue dans sa bouche, il l'agrippa fermement par la taille.

Daryl poussa ses hanches contre celles d'Amelia. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et tombaient sur ses épaules; il referma sa main fermement autour d'eux et tira sa tête vers l'arrière pour pouvoir mordre et lécher sa gorge. Sa peau était aussi douce et chaude que dans ses souvenirs et il passa ses lèvres sur les pulsations sauvages qu'il sentait dans sa gorge.

Gémissant faiblement contre sa gorge, il l'embrassa à nouveau; il mordit sa lèvre inférieure et il l'entendit geindre faiblement dans une combinaison de plaisir et de douleur. Elle tenta de retirer sa bouche de son emprise mais il prit sa tête avec sa main et la força à ne pas bouger. Il l'embrassa presque frénétiquement, sa langue s'enfonçant profondément dans sa bouche.

Une petite partie de lui savait qu'il devait se calmer, ralentir la cadence et reprendre son souffle s'il ne voulait pas la blesser, mais après des semaines à se voir refuser ce qu'il désirait le plus, il était incapable de s'arrêter. Même si la cabane était chaude, il se sentait toujours complètement frigorifié. Marcher péniblement à travers la forêt sombre, l'air si froid qu'il avait pu voir la buée de sa respiration, ses mains et ses pieds s'engourdissant de plus en plus, la seule chose qui l'avait fait continuer avait été le souvenir de la douceur chaude d'Amelia et comment il était bon d'avoir son corps, chaud et nu contre le sien.

Elle portait son boxer et la camisole blanche qu'elle avait empruntée à Maggie. Il prit ses seins dans ses mains à travers le tissu, grognant contre sa bouche à la sensation de ses mamelons déjà tendus. Il les pinça légèrement avant de presser sa poitrine, savourant les petits gémissements de plaisir qu'elle poussait dans sa bouche. Dans un autre grognement, il la souleva et la transporta à travers la pièce pour finalement la laisser tomber rudement sur le lit. Elle tressaillit, sa main atteignant son épaule blessée.

Il voulut lui dire qu'il était désolé, arrêter ce qu'il faisait pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien avant de continuer mais son corps bougea par lui-même – ses mains baissèrent la fermeture éclair de son manteau et il le retira. Il passa son chandail à manches longues et son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête et les laissa tomber sur le sol pendant qu'il enleva ses bottes d'un coup de pied.

Amelia était allongée sur le lit, silencieuse, haletant et le scrutant; ses yeux étaient noirs de désir et peut-être d'un peu de peur. Alors qu'il agrippa ses boxers et les lui retira, il tenta de la rassurer, "N'aie pas peur."

Elle ne répondit pas, elle continua simplement de le fixer avec ses yeux sombres. Il hésita, la seule petite partie de son cerveau qui n'était pas contrôlée par son irrésistible envie pour elle, tenta de prendre le contrôle. Mais elle lui sourit lentement, un sourire plein de désir et d'envie et elle lui tendit son bras droit, "Je n'ai pas peur."

C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin d'entendre. Il agrippa ses cuisses pâles et lisses et les écarta rudement, satisfait de la façon dont elle haleta quand il étala son corps contre le sien et il poussa son pelvis encore vêtu de son jean contre son intimité. Il sentit ses cuisses se tendre brièvement autour de ses hanches et de savoir qu'elle était vulnérable en-dessous de lui, que bientôt il allait entrer en elle et qu'elle lui appartiendrait à lui, et à lui seul, fut presque suffisant pour le faire éjaculer dans son pantalon.

Elle portait toujours la camisole blanche et au lieu d'essayer de lui enlever sans lui faire mal, il agrippa simplement l'encolure avec ses mains et déchira le mince tissu. Il ouvrit le vêtement et il se jeta sur ses seins avec avidité. Il suça fermement ses mamelons durs, les tirant avec ses dents alors qu'elle fit courir sa main dans ses cheveux et referma ses doigts. Elle gémit et se arqua contre lui alors qu'il lécha son chemin jusqu'à son autre sein.

Il haletait et grognait de façon incontrôlable, mordant, léchant et embrassant chaque partie de son corps que sa bouche pouvait atteindre. Ses cheveux foncés et soyeux étaient partout, enchevêtrés autour de son visage et de ses bras, l'attirant plus près d'elle. Il n'en avait jamais assez de la chaude fragrance de sa peau et il inhala profondément contre sa gorge. Il bougea au-dessus d'elle et elle grogna de douleur. Il savait que son épaule devait lui faire mal et il se tendit, mais en sentant son hésitation, elle porta sa bouche à son oreille et murmura, "Non. Ne t'arrête pas – s'il te plait Daryl."

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, forçant sa bouche à s'ouvrir davantage, leur langue liée l'une à l'autre. Il porta sa main entre eux, déboutonna son jeans en un coup et ouvrit la fermeture éclair avec ses doigts tremblants. Il ne se donna pas la peine d'enlever son jeans et ses sous-vêtements, il bougea simplement jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse libérer son sexe de son pantalon. Il fut à peine conscient du fait qu'Amelia tendit son bras vers la table de nuit pour y en sortir quelque chose mais ce fut lorsqu'elle mit une enveloppe de papier métallique dans sa main, qu'il comprit ce qu'elle faisait. Il déchira l'enveloppe et mit le préservatif rapidement, dans de petits mouvements saccadés. Il bougea, s'alignant parfaitement contre son intimité et elle gémit de désir, ses doigts serrant frénétiquement son biceps dur.

Tu devrais arrêter. Elle ne sera pas prête. Touche la, amène la près de l'orgasme; tu vas lui faire mal si tu ne le fais pas. Sa petite voix intérieure lui clama de ralentir, que son corps n'était pas prêt pour lui mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter; malgré la chaleur dans la cabane et la chaleur irradiant d'Amelia, le froid semblait s'être incrusté dans chacun des ses os et il connaissait la seule façon dont Amelia pourrait le réchauffer complètement.

Dans un faible grognement, il plongea en elle, s'attendant à ce qu'il y ait de la résistance, priant silencieusement pour ne pas qu'il la blesse. Il gémit de surprise quand il glissa dans son humidité, humidité n'était pas le bon mot, elle était mouillée, trempée. Le fait qu'elle fut si rapidement et si facilement allumée par lui le fit grogner de désir et il serra les draps du lit dans ses mains. Il était près de jouir et il tenta désespérément de maintenir un semblant de contrôle. S'il jouissait maintenant, comme s'il était un adolescent excité qui goûtait pour la première fois au sexe, il ne serait plus jamais capable de regarder Amelia dans les yeux.

Il se força à ne pas bouger même si chacun de ses muscles lui criaient de se mouvoir. Amelia se tortilla en-dessous de lui, "Daryl?" gémit-elle.

"Ne bouge pas." poussa t-il. Même quand elle se tortillait à peine, cela le menait encore plus près de l'extase. Haletant, elle fit ce qu'il lui demanda, bougeant seulement ses mains, traçant son ventre plat puis les muscles fermes de ses bras.

Après une minute ou deux, il commença à bouger. Il tenta d'y aller doucement mais en quelques minutes, il lui fit l'amour sauvagement, dans de fermes coups. Pour la première fois depuis des heures, il se sentait enfin réchauffé, la chaleur humide de l'étroitesse d'Amelia qui l'entourait avait enfin repoussé le froid insistant.

Indistinctement, il put entendre Amelia haleter et gémir en-dessous de lui. Sa main lâcha son bras et il posa les yeux sur elle. Elle tenait son bras blessé, le plaquant contre son corps alors qu'il s'enfonçait en elle.

"Je peux pas m'arrêter." geint-il, "Je suis désolé."

Elle secoua sa tête, "Non, ne t'arrête pas. Putain, n'ose même pas t'arrêter Daryl."

Il bougea encore plus fermement et rapidement; elle arqua son corps, mimant chacune de ses poussées. Leurs hanches tapèrent les unes contres les autres dans un rythme rapide. À travers un brouillard de plaisir, il put l'entendre geindre et chercher son souffle alors qu'il s'approcha de plus en plus de l'orgasme, leurs corps perdirent le rythme naturel dans lequel ils s'étaient plongés et elle cria de plaisir. Il sentit un flot d'humidité et l'orgasme d'Amelia le poussa à bout, et il jouit. Il poussa ses hanches contre elle encore quelques fois et s'effondra sur son corps. Elle haleta de douleur et il se força à rouler à côté d'elle, sachant qu'il lui faisait mal. Il blottit son corps contre le sien, entourant sa taille avec son bras et il enfonça son visage dans son cou. La combinaison de cette longue et froide journée avec son orgasme intense l'avait laissé complètement épuisé. Il pouvait à peine ouvrir les yeux.

"Je suis désolé." marmonna t-il contre sa gorge. "Je suis tellement fatigué."

"Chut." Elle le fit taire, "Tu n'as pas à être désolé; dors maintenant."


	33. Chapter 33

Cette magnifique et génialissime fiction ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une TRADUCTION de l'anglais de la talentueuse auteure /u/3853598/Elizabeth_Kate_Kelly .

Vous trouverez la version anglaise originale ici; /s/7966860/1/Amelias_Choice .

N'hésitez pas à commenter, je vais transmettre tous vos messages à Elizabeth.

Chapitre 33

Amelia se réveilla dans le noir. Son épaule était douloureuse et elle s'assit en grimaçant un peu. Elle avait du dormir dans une mauvaise position, ça ne pouvait – ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'elle se remémora ce qui c'était passé entre Daryl et elle. Elle était seule dans le lit mais la subtile lueur d'une chandelle émanait de la salle de bain. Elle s'allongea à nouveau dans le lit, bronchant de douleur alors que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et que Daryl, complètement nu, se dirigea vers le lit. Il déposa la chandelle sur la table de nuit et se glissa sous les couvertures.

Il s'allongea à côté d'elle en laissant un petit espace entre eux. Il posa sa tête sur sa main et l'observa, l'air pensif, à travers la lumière vacillante de la bougie.

"Salut." murmura t-elle.

"Hey. Ça va?"

Elle sourit, "Jamais je me suis sentie mieux. Et toi?"

Il hocha la tête, "Bien."

Amelia mordit sa lèvre inférieure; ça commençait à être bizarre. Il continuait de la regarder pensivement et il faisait très attention pour ne pas la toucher. Elle tendit sa main et passa ses doigts sur sa joue. Il ne bougea pas, il continua simplement de la fixer avec ce même sombre silence.

Sentant la panique monter en elle, elle se tourna sur le côté pour lui faire face et imita sa posture en posant sa tête sur sa main. Les couvertures tombèrent sur ses hanches et secrètement, elle fut ravie quand les yeux de Daryl louchèrent vers sa poitrine et qu'il avala difficilement.

Avec audace, si elle hésitait davantage elle allait flancher, elle se pencha en avant et laissa ses seins frôler son torse alors qu'elle déposa un doux baiser, bouche entre-ouverte, sur ses lèvres. Il inhala profondément et la laissa pousser sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle caressa sa langue dans de longues et douces léchés et il grogna contre sa bouche alors qu'elle pressa ses seins contre lui. Il passa un bras autour de ses hanches et l'embrassa à son tour. Quand sa langue prit possession de sa bouche, elle poussa un gémissement d'encouragement et se frotta contre lui.

Dans un faible grognement, Daryl la poussa sur le dos et se plaça au-dessus d'elle. Amelia tenta de ne pas tressaillir alors qu'un choc de douleur traversa son épaule mais il le remarqua immédiatement. Il se retira et s'allongea sur le dos, haletant lourdement.

"Daryl?" elle s'assit et se pencha vers lui. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Il prit une profonde respiration, "On peut pas faire ça Amelia."

Elle fronça les sourcils, "Oui on peut." Avec son doigt, elle traça son ventre plat et glissa sa main sous la couverture. Il gémit alors qu'elle le prit dans sa main et qu'elle commença à le caresser fermement.

"Arrête ça." marmonna t-il.

"Arrêter quoi? Ça?" elle passa son pouce sur le bout de son pénis et il gémit à nouveau.

"Ou peut-être ça?" elle bougea sa main vers le bas de son pénis, le serrant à la base et promenant ses doigts doucement. Il frissonna de plaisir et son bassin poussa contre sa main. Elle le caressa plus fermement et plus rapidement alors qu'il se tortilla et haleta sous sa main, elle se pencha, ses cheveux chatouillant ses côtes et elle embrassa son torse un peu partout. Elle s'arrêta et avec un petit sourire, mordit un de ses mamelons.

Il grogna et dans un mouvement brusque, il s'assit et la renversa sur le dos. Elle poussa un petit cri à la douleur dans son épaule et son visage pâlit. Il secoua sa tête et s'assit, les couvertures tombèrent autour de sa taille. "C'est pour ça qu'on peut pas Amelia."

Elle s'assit à ses côtés en s'appuyant sur son bras, "Quoi- mon épaule? Daryl, ce n'est pas la fin du monde."

"C'est la fin du monde." Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil, "Je t'ai déjà fait mal une fois cette nuit, je vais pas te faire souffrir encore Amelia."

Elle roula les yeux, "Tu ne m'as pas fait mal Daryl."

Il fronça les sourcils, "Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne me mentes pas Amelia. J'ai bien vu que je te faisais mal et je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter. J'ai perdu le contrôle."

Elle secoua la tête, "Si je me souviens bien, je suis celle qui t'a supplié de ne pas t'arrêter." Elle ne put retenir son visage de rougir quand elle y repensa.

"D'ailleurs," elle baissa la voix jusqu'à murmurer et elle embrassa sa gorge, suçant doucement sa peau. "Nous ferons les choses lentement cette fois, très lentement."

"Lentement?" gémit-il alors qu'elle lécha son chemin jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille et qu'elle le taquina avec ses lèvres.

"Très lentement." souffla t-elle dans son oreille. Il tourna sa tête et captura sa bouche dans un baiser.

"Promets-moi de me le dire si je te fais mal." râla t-il entre deux baisers.

Elle fit courir sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, "Je promets. Croix sur mon coeur." Elle prit sa main et traça un X au-dessus de son sein gauche avant de porter sa main à sa bouche et de sucer doucement son pouce.

"Seigneur Amelia, tu me tues." gémit-il. Il prit son sein dans sa main, tirant sur son mamelon alors qu'elle se déplaça jusqu'à se retrouver assise sur ses genoux. Elle passa ses jambes derrière son dos et croisa ses pieds. Elle put sentir son érection contre elle et elle roula ses hanches lentement et délicatement contre lui alors qu'il agrippa ses fesses nues et les serra avec ses mains.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, leurs langues se liant ensembles avant qu'il ne tire sa tête en arrière et qu'il n'embrasse sa gorge. Elle frissonna au contact de sa barbe naissante sur son visage et sur la peau délicate de sa gorge et au contact de ses mains chaudes qui caressaient ses fesses nues. Il traça sa clavicule avec sa langue pendant qu'il ramena ses mains vers l'avant pour prendre ses seins.

Elle haleta quand il laissa traîner sa langue sur la peau sensible de la cicatrice sur son épaule. Il l'embrassa doucement et elle frissonna.

"Désolé." murmura t-il.

Elle secoua sa tête et arqua son dos, conduisant sa tête juste devant sa poitrine. Il prit son mamelon dans sa bouche, tirant doucement dessus avec ses lèvres et ses dents. Elle se tortilla et gémit tout en faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux alors qu'il taquina d'abord un sein, puis l'autre. Une sensation de palpitation plutôt familière commença à naître dans son ventre et quand Daryl mit sa main entre eux et qu'il fit courir un de ses doigts sur son clitoris, elle résista légèrement contre lui. Son épaule protestait et un petit bruit de douleur s'échappa de sa bouche. Il se raidit contre elle mais quand il essaya de retirer sa main, elle attrapa son poignet.

"Non." chuchota t-elle, "Fais-moi jouir Daryl – je t'en prie."

"Dieu Amelia, tu me rends fou." Il gémit dans son oreille. "Je te fais mal; je le sais."

Elle secoua sa tête, "Touche-moi – doucement et lentement." Elle guida sa main jusqu'à son humidité.

Il titilla son lobe d'oreille alors que ses doigts trouvèrent son petit point rose et qu'il commença à le caresser lentement et fermement. Elle gémit et haleta, arquant ses hanches alors que le plaisir continuait de grandir. Ses doigts conservaient leur rythme lent et régulier et bientôt, elle respira rapidement et creusa ses épaules avec ses doigts.

"Daryl, s'il-te plait." gémit-elle.

"T'as dit lentement, tu te souviens?" il la taquina, "Doucement et lentement, c'est ce que t'as dit."

"Oh je t'en prie." pleurnicha t-elle. Elle arqua son dos et ses pieds calèrent son corps contre le lit alors qu'elle inclina son bassin vers lui. Elle tenta de l'exhorter à bouger plus vite en poussant de petits gémissements de désirs et en plaquant ses hanches contre lui mais il l'ignora et conserva le même rythme lent avec ses doigts.

Amelia soupira de plaisir. Un flot de chaleur coulait dans son ventre, toute cette tension était presque plus qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter et Daryl conserva impitoyablement le même rythme régulier. Il pencha sa tête et tira sur un de ses mamelons durs avec ses dents et ce fut suffisant. Au contact de ses dents, le soulagement qu'elle avait tant désiré la traversa toute entière et elle poussa un long cri alors qu'un orgasme rugit à travers elle. Elle s'effondra contre lui, frissonnant et haletant. Elle tourna son visage vers sa gorge et lécha sa peau légèrement. Elle goûtait salée car il avait transpiré et elle traîna sa langue tout le long de son cou et sur son épaule.

Il gémit un peu et agrippa sa nuque, la tirant vers l'arrière pour qu'il puisse la regarder. "T'es tellement belle Amelia." Il l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche et elle sourit contre ses lèvres.

Elle tendit sa main entre eux mais il l'attrapa par le poignet. Il porta sa main à sa bouche et embrassa sa paume. "Non Amelia. Je crois que t'en as eu assez pour cette nuit."

Elle fronça les sourcils, "Ne me dit pas quoi faire Daryl Dixon."

Il rit un peu, "J'essaie juste de faire attention à toi."

Elle soupira et il lui sourit avec satisfaction quand elle commença à se déplacer. Il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches dans l'intention de l'aider à se coucher sur son côté du lit, quand elle se jeta littéralement sur lui, le plaquant sur le lit bien à plat sur le dos. Elle le chevaucha en lui rendant son propre sourire de satisfaction alors qu'elle se frotta doucement contre son membre palpitant.

Il chercha son souffle quand il sentit son humidité contre lui. "Tu joues pas fairplay." gémit-il.

Elle se pencha sur lui et déposa un baiser humide sur son torse. Il grogna et agrippa ses hanches pour la positionner convenablement.

"Pas tout de suite." chuchota t-elle. Elle utilisa sa main saine pour retirer ses mains de sur ses hanches et il prit ses seins chauds et pâles, passant son pouce sur ses mamelons. Ses caresses produisirent de petites étincelles de plaisir partout dans son corps et elle grogna avant de guider sa poitrine vers sa bouche. Il suça ardemment ses mamelons alors qu'elle soupira et qu'elle se frotta contre lui dans de petits mouvements circulaires. Elle haleta quand le bout de son pénis buta contre son clitoris encore sensible. Ce simple petit contact la faisait se tortiller et frissonner.

Elle s'étira par-dessus lui, atteignit la table de nuit pour y en sortir un préservatif et il saisit l'occasion pour prendre dans ses mains chacun de ses seins et faire courir sa langue sur ses mamelons. Elle déchira l'enveloppe métallique et de ses mains tremblantes, déroula la mince pellicule de latex sur lui. Il grogna au contact de ses mains et il résista pour ne pas lever ses hanches.

Elle se redressa et se positionna au-dessus de lui. Il leva les yeux vers elle, le regard suppliant, alors qu'elle lui fit un lent et sensuel sourire, "Ne bouge pas Daryl."

Elle saisit la base de son pénis avec sa main et se baissa doucement sur lui. Il poussa un cri de plaisir quand sa chaleur étroite et veloutée l'enveloppa. Il commença à bouger ses hanches mais elle plaça sa main sur son torse. "Non." murmura t-elle. "Ne bouge pas."

"Bon sang." jura t-il, "Tu vas me tuer femme."

Plaquant ses deux mains sur ses pectoraux, elle commença à bouger lentement, dans un rythme implacable. Il grogna et haleta sous elle alors qu'elle bougeait d'en avant en arrière.

"Lentement." gémit-elle.

Daryl leva les yeux vers Amelia. Plus tôt, c'était lui qui avait eu le contrôle – rapide et ferme dans un désir hâtif de se soulager. Maintenant, c'était son tour à elle, et il pouvait sentir chaque centimètre de sa douce et lisse humidité alors qu'elle bougeait tranquillement de haut en bas. La façon dont elle serrait ses muscles autour de son membre quand elle se glissait vers le bas l'amenait de plus en plus près de l'orgasme.

Il serra ses mains autour de ses cuisses lisses, tentant désespérément de rester immobile. C'était presqu'impossible alors qu'il observa Amelia courber son dos et prendre ses seins dans ses mains, ses pouces agaçants ses mamelons tandis qu'elle le chevauchait. Elle jeta sa tête vers l'arrière en gémissant bruyamment; il put sentir les mèches soyeuses de ses longs cheveux chatouiller ses cuisses et il murmura en l'implorant, "S'il-te plait mon amour – s'il-te plait."

Elle sourit farouchement et avec satisfaction au son de son gémissement et elle se mit à bouger plus rapidement, s'appuyant sur son torse avec ses mains et poussant ses hanches de haut en bas. Il replia ses doigts en un poing et observa son visage. La rougeur recouvrait ses joues presqu'entièrement alors qu'elle le chevauchait fermement, aspirant sa propre satisfaction désormais. Il agrippa ses hanches avec ses mains et elle ne protesta pas quand il commença à bouger par lui-même, s'introduisant en elle sauvagement.

Entre deux mondes, Amelia pouvait entendre sa propre respiration saccadée alors qu'elle s'empalait sur le pénis de Daryl en glissant de haut en bas. Elle était perdue dans un brouillard de plaisir et n'était que vaguement consciente du souffle haletant de Daryl et de ses doigts qui s'enfonçaient presque douloureusement dans la peau de ses hanches. Elle commençait à perdre son rythme tandis qu'elle se balançait plus rapidement et fermement contre lui et la façon dont Daryl gémissait et résistait en-dessous d'elle lui faisait perdre la tête.

Dans un petit cri, elle arqua son dos et jouit violemment alors que Daryl la suivit de près en criant et atteignant l'orgasme presque en même temps qu'elle. Elle s'effondra sur lui, sentant la chaleur humide de son corps nu contre le sien et les pulsations rapides et frappées de son coeur contre sa joue.

Prudemment, il roula sur le côté jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient face à face. Il la tira plus près de lui, déposa une main sur le bas de son dos et enfonça son visage dans son cou. "T'es à moi." Il murmura si tranquillement qu'elle pu à peine l'entendre. "À moi." répéta t-il contre sa gorge.


	34. Chapter 34

Cette magnifique et génialissime fiction ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une TRADUCTION de l'anglais de la talentueuse auteure /u/3853598/Elizabeth_Kate_Kelly .

Vous trouverez la version anglaise originale ici; /s/7966860/1/Amelias_Choice .

N'hésitez pas à commenter, je vais transmettre tous vos messages à Elizabeth.

Coucou! Je sais, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à poster à nouveau. Ceux et celles qui sont allés lire mon profil savent que j'attendais un bébé pour début novembre. En fait, ma date d'accouchement était prévue pour le 12 Novembre, mais il semblerait que cette petite fille était pressée de sortir. J'ai donc mis ma fille, Sofiyah, au monde le 1er Novembre dernier. Suite à des petites complications, on a du me faire une césarienne, ce qui n'était pas prévu. Bref, maintenant tout va bien, mon bébé se porte bien et moi aussi. Alors me revoilà, et laissez-moi vous dire que j'avais hâte de me remettre à cette traduction. :) ENJOY!

Chapitre 34

C'était juste après l'aube lorsqu'Amelia se réveilla pour la deuxième fois. Elle avait trop chaud; Daryl était enroulé autour d'elle, son torse contre son dos, une de ses cuisses musclées entre les siennes et sa main agrippant sa poitrine fermement. C'était tellement agréable, pensa t-elle, malgré le fait qu'il irradiait comme une fournaise. La combinaison des couvertures du lit et de la chaleur du corps de Daryl lui donnait l'impression d'être sur le bord d'un coup de chaleur.

Elle pouvait entendre Daryl ronfler doucement derrière elle, son souffle chatouillant sa nuque. Elle poussa les couvertures plus loin et commença à se remuer pour se libérer de son emprise.

Immédiatement, sa main se raidit sur sa poitrine et il la tira contre lui, la plaquant contre son corps, "Tu vas où?"

"Juste à la salle de bain – je n'étais pas au courant que j'avais besoin de ta permission." l'agaça t-elle.

Il déplaça sa main de sa poitrine vers sa gorge et prit son visage pour tourner sa tête vers lui. Il l'embrassa profondément, utilisant ses lèvres et sa langue jusqu'à ce que ses joues deviennent rouges et qu'elle laisse échapper un petit gémissement.

Il continua de l'embrasser, alternant ses caresses entre sa poitrine et son ventre plat jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à gémir et à se remuer contre lui. Puis, il s'arrêta brusquement et murmura, "Permission accordée." et la relâcha.

Elle fit une pause pendant un moment, désorientée par ce changement subite et lui donna une petite tape sur le torse.

"Ai-je mentionné récemment que tu es un trou du cul?" elle lui lança un "faux" mauvais regard tandis qu'il lui répondit par un sourire malicieux.

"Ouais, mais c'est toujours mieux de l'entendre d'une bouche aussi jolie que la tienne." dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Elle roula ses yeux à nouveau alors qu'il se tourna sur le dos et qu'il plaça ses mains en-dessous de sa tête. Elle se leva et marcha vers la salle de bain en sachant très bien qu'il l'observait dans la pénombre. Elle n'était pas embarrassée par sa nudité et avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain, elle s'arrêta à la porte et remua son derrière pour lui. Il grogna et elle sourit de satisfaction avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, Daryl avait déjà ajouté du bois dans le four et avait commencé à faire chauffer de l'eau. Elle l'observa un moment, il avait mis ses jeans mais ne s'était pas donné la peine de mettre son t-shirt et elle admira son torse svelte. Même si la saison d'automne était plutôt avancée, le bronzage sur ses bras ne s'était pas encore estompé complètement et malgré la myriade de cicatrices qui recouvrait son torse et son dos, elle le trouvait tellement attirant. Elle attrapa sa camisole blanche mais se rappela que Daryl le lui avait arraché de sur le corps la veille et à la place, elle se glissa dans le t-shirt de Daryl. Il pendait jusqu'à ses genoux et alors qu'Amelia amena sa camisole déchirée jusqu'au four à bois et qu'elle la jeta dans les flammes, Daryl contempla son corps nu sous le chandail.

Il l'adossa contre le petit comptoir de la cuisine et déposa une série de doux baisers sur sa gorge. "J'vais avoir besoin de mon t-shirt tu sais." dit-il en souriant.

"Ouais et bien, si tu avais été plus gentil avec le mien, je n'aurais pas besoin d'utiliser le tien." elle lui fit une fausse moue.

Il lui sourit comme un petit garçon et glissa sa main sous son chandail pour prendre un de ses seins nus. "J'ai un autre t-shirt en extra que je pourrai te donner; j'vais déménager mes choses ici cet après-midi."

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, "Daryl, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée que tu emménages ici."

Il retira sa main et fit un pas en arrière. Son coeur se brisa un peu devant le regard blessé sur son visage. "Tu veux pas que je reste ici?"

"Non – ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que, et bien, les autres... " Elle tergiversa en le regardant misérablement.

Il hocha la tête et se raidit, "Les autres...tu veux dire Michael."

"Quoi? Non! Michael et moi sommes amis – rien de plus."

"Alors quel est le putain de problème Amelia?" il la regarda.

Elle soupira et tira nerveusement sur l'encolure de son t-shirt, "Bien... Carol."

"Carol? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir là-dedans?" il ratissa ses cheveux avec sa main.

Elle fronça les sourcils, "Daryl, je sais ce que tu ressens pour Carol et ce qu'elle ressent pour toi. En fait, ce qui c'est passé entre nous la nuit dernière n'aurait jamais du arriver. C'est juste que, j'étais tellement inquiète pour toi et quand tu es revenu intact et en vie, je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter."

Il la fixa, éberlué, "Amelia putain, mais de quoi tu parles? Carol et moi? Il n'y a pas de Carol et moi."

Maintenant, c'était à son tour de le fixer. "Je sais que tu l'aimes Daryl, et je sais qu'elle t'aime aussi."

"Seigneur Amelia – je n'aime pas Carol!" lâcha t-il en élevant le ton. Il la regarda avec consternation quand elle fit un pas en arrière.

Il se força à baissa la voix, "Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'aime Carol?"

"Et bien...," elle chercha ses mots, "Le jour où tu as vu Michael m'embrasser, tu es resté avec elle dans sa cabane toute la nuit et tu as passé la nuit avec elle quand elle a été attaquée par les rôdeurs." Elle put le voir initier une protestation et elle se hâta, "En plus, je vois bien la façon dont tu la regardes. Tu lui souris différemment; tu la traites différemment. Et Carol me l'a pratiquement dit elle-même une fois. Elle m'a dit à quel point tu étais spécial pour elle et qu'elle ferait tout pour te protéger."

"Amelia, t'as tout faux."

"Ça va aller Daryl." Elle put sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux, "Je comprends, vraiment. La nuit dernière était merveilleuse mais nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme ça. Carol m'a sauvé la vie; je ne vais pas lui montrer ma reconnaissance en couchant avec l'homme qu'elle aime."

"Tu crois que parce que je suis allé dans sa cabane pour une nuit, nous sommes en amour?" il secoua sa tête, "Je suis tombé sur Michael et toi entrain de s'embrasser mais je suis celui qui est en amour avec quelqu'un d'autre?"

Elle soupira lourdement, "Michael m'a pris par surprise en m'embrassant Daryl, je ne l'embrassais pas et d'ailleurs –"

"Ouais, tu semblais bien l'embrasser à mon avis." marmonna t-il.

"Et d'ailleurs," elle parla plus fermement, "je lui ai souvent répété que nous étions simplement amis et que nous n'allions jamais être plus que des amis."

"Ce n'est pas mon problème." Elle haussa les épaules. "J'ai essayé de t'expliquer cela l'autre soir mais tu m'as envoyé promener. Et le matin suivant," elle s'arrêta et avala difficilement, "je t'ai vu sortir de la cabane de Carol."

"J'y suis allé parce que – parce que j'étais en colère et contrarié et que je savais pas quoi faire d'autre." Il sonda la cuisine sans relâche, "Il a fait noir avant que je le réalise alors j'ai passé la nuit là-bas. Elle a deux chambres dans sa cabane; j'ai dormi dans l'autre lit."

"Tu n'as pas – couché avec elle?" murmura Amelia.

"Non, j'ai pas couché avec elle. Et après qu'elle eut été attaqué par les rôdeurs, elle était effrayée et bouleversée et je suis resté avec elle parce que nous sommes amis et parce que je lui dois beaucoup." Il mordilla la peau sur le côté de son pouce.

Amelia se sentit légère de soulagement. Il n'avait pas couché avec Carol et il n'était pas amoureux d'elle mais il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. "Carol a dit qu'elle te devait beaucoup et que tu étais très spécial. Tu es certain qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de toi?"

Daryl secoua la tête, "Nah, elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi."

"Alors que s'est-il passé entre vous deux? Pourquoi sentez-vous que vous vous devez quelque chose?"

Il s'assit sur une des chaises de cuisine et tendit les bras vers elle, "Viens là."

Elle hésita et il fronça les sourcils, "Viens Amelia."

Elle se poussa du comptoir mais quand elle tenta de s'asseoir dans la chaise en face de lui, il l'attira sur ses genoux et la tint fermement par la taille. Elle entoura ses épaules avec ses bras et posa son menton sur sa tête pendant un moment. Il embrassa sa clavicule et expira profondément, la faisant frissonner.

"Tu te souviens quand nous sommes partis de la ferme et que je t'ai raconté qu'une fillette de notre groupe était disparue?" Il parla contre sa gorge.

Elle acquiesça.

"La fillette, son nom était Sophia, elle était la fille de Carol. Je lui avais dit que je la retrouverais et que je la ramènerais – qu'elle ne devait pas perdre espoir." Sa voix était tellement basse qu'elle du tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

"Je l'ai cherché pendant des jours, nous l'avons tous cherché, mais je voulais être celui qui la retrouverait, qui la ramènerait à sa maman saine et sauve, tu sais? Seulement, j'avais tort. Sophia avait été mordu par un –" il s'arrêta, il éclaircit sa gorge et elle le serra fermement dans ses bras pendant un instant, "Elle avait été mordu et s'était transformée. Rick l'a abattu."

"Je suis tellement désolée Daryl." murmura t-elle. De chaudes larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et coulèrent sur ses joues.

"J'ai donné de l'espoir à Carol puis elle a vu sa petite fille en rôdeur et a eu à regarder quand on lui mit une balle dans la tête. Ce n'est pas juste que quelqu'un ait à passer à travers ça."

"Non," murmura Amelia, "Ce n'est pas juste."

"Peu importe, j'ai échoué et elle devrait me haïr – mais elle ne me hait pas. Elle croit qu'elle me doit quelque chose." il la serra plus fermement contre lui et posa son visage contre sa gorge. Il sentit son pouls bien frappé contre sa bouche.

"C'est pourquoi elle est si bonne pour Ellie." murmura Amelia.

Daryl hocha la tête, "Ellie a fait du bien à Carol. Elle a besoin de Carol et Carol a besoin d'elle."

"Je crois que tu as besoin d'elle toi aussi." dit Amelia, "Tu es différent avec elle."

"Avant de te rencontrer, elle était ce que j'avais de plus près d'un ami ici. C'est pourquoi je me suis tourné vers elle quand j'étais en colère." Il souleva sa tête et la fixa, "Après l'attaque de ce rôdeur, elle a passé presque toute la soirée à me répéter que je devais aller te rejoindre, que la vie était trop courte et que nous devions être le plus heureux possible, malgré les circonstances. Je n'ai pas pu la laisser par contre. Je devais rester à ses côtés. Tu comprends?"

Amelia prit son visage dans ses mains, "Bien sûr que je comprends. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir parlé plus tôt; j'étais tellement certaine que tu l'aimais et que si tu réalisais que je le savais, tu me quitterais.

Daryl saisit sa nuque et tira son visage vers le sien, "Je ne l'aime pas et je te quitterai pas." murmura t-il avant de l'embrasser. Elle l'embrassa à son tour en faisant glisser sa langue dans sa bouche pour la caresser. Il prit un de ses seins dans sa main et agaça doucement son mamelon jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémit. Elle put sentir son érection contre elle et elle passa sa main sur son torse puis sur son ventre.

Il retira sa bouche de la sienne et râla dans son oreille, "Je déménage mes choses ici cet après-midi."

Elle acquiesça alors qu'il déposa un doux baiser derrière le lobe de son oreille puis mordilla la peau de sa gorge. "J'adorerais ça." dit-elle en haletant.

Il embrassa le bout de son nez, "Ton eau est prête."

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle et aperçu l'eau des quatre seaux qui commençait à bouillir. "Tu devrais te joindre à moi." lui dit-elle en souriant.

Il secoua la tête, "I peine assez d'eau pour une personne."

Elle embrassa sa mâchoire et prit fermement dans sa main la bosse sur le devant de son pantalon, "Nous n'aurons qu'à être créatifs, c'est tout."

Il grogna et fut sur le point de la soulever pour la transporter quand ils furent interrompus par des coups à la porte.

"La voie est libre." Rick parla à travers la porte.

"Merci Rick." héla Amelia; ils purent entendre le bruit de ses pas sur les escaliers du porche. Elle se tortilla pour se libérer de l'emprise de Daryl. "Nous devons aviser Rick que T-Dog et toi êtes revenus."

"Il sait. Ils nous ont vu revenir la nuit passée. Frank et lui avait laissé une torche brûler dans la cache; d'ailleurs, ça nous a aidé à retrouver le camp."

Il se leva tranquillement et commença à trimbaler les seaux jusqu'à la salle de bain; elle traîna derrière lui. "Daryl, que c'est-il passé hier?"

Il haussa les épaules, "Un horde de rôdeurs est venu vers nous. Heureusement, nous les avons entendus avant qu'ils ne nous voient." Il fit une pause alors qu'il versa l'eau dans la baignoire. "Nous avons grimpé dans un arbre, j'aurais jamais pensé que T-Dog bougeait aussi rapidement."

Il sourit un peu, "Il est plutôt agile pour sa carrure."

Amelia ne lui retourna pas son sourire, "Vous avez eu de la chance Daryl."

Il termina de verser l'eau et se tourna vers elle, "Être coincés dans un arbre pendant près de dix heures pendant qu'une vingtaine de rôdeurs se tiennent là à fixer le vide, t'appelles ça avoir de la chance? Ils ont mal choisi leur moment pour prendre une pause."

"Oui, j'appelle ça avoir de la chance. Avec autant de rôdeurs, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour T-Dog et toi de tous les tuer." Elle fronça les sourcils.

Il tira sur les poils de son menton, "Ils étaient plutôt lents; le froid a du en ralentir quelques uns."

"Comment vous êtes-vous échappés?"

"Juste avant que la nuit tombe, un fichu chevreuil est passé par là. Les rôdeurs sont partis derrière lui." Il secoua la tête, "Il avait la peau sur les os mais il nous aurait nourrit pendant plusieurs jours. À la place, il est devenu un appât à rôdeurs. Quel gâchis."

"Ce n'était pas un gâchis. Ce chevreuil maigrichon t'a sauvé les fesses Daryl Dixon." elle lui enfonça un doigt dans la poitrine et il la tira vers lui.

"Après ça, nous avons eu à prendre une décision. Devions-nous passer la nuit là ou retourner vers le camp? T-Dog a été catégorique : nous devions tenter de retourner vers le camp."

Il lui fit un sourire, "En même temps, je me suis dit qu'il n'aurait pas à se blottir contre moi dans un arbre pour survivre au froid toute la nuit."

Malgré elle, elle se mit à ricaner un peu en s'imaginant Daryl et T-Dog se serrer l'un contre l'autre dans un arbre.

Apparemment, il était anxieux de retourner à la maison pour les mêmes raisons que les miennes." Il traça un chemin de baisers sur sa clavicule, "Il voulait revenir auprès de sa douce."

Elle déboutonna son jeans et il lui retira doucement son t-shirt. "Je crois que nous avons le temps pour un bain rapide," chuchota t-il, "avant que nous allions rejoindre les autres pour le déjeuner."


	35. Chapter 35

Cette magnifique et génialissime fiction ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une TRADUCTION de l'anglais de la talentueuse auteure /u/3853598/Elizabeth_Kate_Kelly .

Vous trouverez la version anglaise originale ici; /s/7966860/1/Amelias_Choice .

N'hésitez pas à commenter, je vais transmettre tous vos messages à Elizabeth.

Chapitre 35

"Tu viens pas Amelia, point final!" dit Daryl dans un souffle.

"Mon cul que je ne viens pas Dixon."

"Rick, dis-lui qu'elle ne vient pas!"

Rick leva ses mains, "Si elle veut venir, je ne vais pas l'arrêter Daryl. C'est son choix."

Daryl jeta un regard furieux à Rick puis à Amelia avant de ratisser ses cheveux avec sa main avec frustration. "Amelia, c'est trop dangereux. Tu pourrais te blesser ou – ton épaule, elle n'est pas suffisamment guérie. Tu vas nous ralentir." Il s'accrocha à son idée avec un regard triomphal.

Elle grommela, "Mon épaule va très bien. Je peux le faire et tu le sais."

Il sonda l'intérieur du chalet principal en quête d'un peu d'aide pour la persuader de changer d'avis mais personne n'osa parler. "Je t'en prie Amelia, je te le demande, pour moi, ne viens pas."

Elle secoua sa tête, "Ne me balances pas ces conneries Daryl. Je viens, il y a des choses que les femmes ont besoin et je suis la mieux placée pour les trouver."

Dans un grognement de colère, Daryl passa devant elle et quitta le chalet dans un coup de vent. Amelia le regarda partir puis se retourna vers les autres, "À quelle heure nous partons?"

Rick l'observa avec un regard prudent, "Tu es certaine que tu veux venir Amelia? Tu peux donner une liste à Glen ou à moi et nous trouverons ce qu'il te faut. Ou Melissa s'en occupera."

Amelia secoua la tête, "Ce sera plus rapide si j'y vais avec vous. Je peux prendre les articles de toilette et autres choses pendant que Glen, Daryl et toi allez rassembler de la nourriture. Melissa sera occupée à trouver le plus d'équipement médical possible. Tu sais que je prends la bonne décision en venant avec vous."

Il pinça ses lèvres, "Et ton épaule? On ne peut pas se permettre que tu nous ralentisses."

"Tout va bien – fais-moi confiance. Ça fait déjà trois semaines; la plaie est complètement guérie et je fais tous les exercices qu'Hershel m'a recommandés de faire. Je ne suis pas à 100% de mes capacités évidemment, mais je vais arriver à faire cette excursion." répliqua Amelia.

"Bien, tout est en ordre alors. Daryl, Glen, Melissa Amelia et moi partirons demain à l'aube pour aller chercher assez de vivres pour passer l'hiver." Rick regarda le groupe et ses yeux se posèrent sur Lori.

Amelia observa la scène alors que Lori le fixa, les lèvres pincées, avant de faire demi-tour. Rick soupira et marcha vers elle. Il plaça doucement sa main sur son épaule menue mais elle secoua son épaule pour qu'il relâche son étreinte. Rick regarda autour de lui et aperçu Amelia qui les regardait, puis il se mit à rougir.

Amelia détourna son regard. Dans la semaine où Daryl avait emménagé avec elle, il lui avait raconté les détails à propos de ce qui s'était passé dans le groupe avec qu'elle ne le rencontre. Maggie et Carol avaient compensées pour les petits manques. Elle regarda Lori à nouveau et Rick fronça les sourcils. Au moins, maintenant elle savait pourquoi Lori, malgré le fait qu'elle était sa femme, était froide et distante avec Rick. D'après ce que Daryl, Maggie et Carol lui avaient dit, la mort de Shane avait créé beaucoup de tension, non seulement entre Lori et Rick, mais aussi entre Rick et le reste du groupe.

"Il est entrain de changer." lui avait dit Daryl alors qu'ils s'étaient mis au lit un de ses soirs, "Il est plus solide maintenant. Il croyait que nous pourrions quand même faire de ce monde un endroit meilleur; il n'y croit plus maintenant."

Elle regarda alors que la voix furieuse de Lori retentit dans le salon, "Vas-t'en Rick. Vas-t'en comme tu le fais toujours. Je n'en ai plus rien à faire maintenant."

Lori quitta la pièce et se rendit à la cuisine; Carol se hâta derrière elle.

"Amelia?" La petite voix de Beth surgit derrière elle et elle se retourna pour sourire à la jeune fille.

"J'ai besoin de sous-vêtements et je me demandais si tu pouvais – c'est que, je ne veux pas demander à Rick ou à Glen –" elle s'arrêta puis rougit un peu.

Amelia lui sourit, "Donnes-moi une liste de ce que tu as besoin et ta taille ma chérie et je vais faire de mon mieux."

Beth acquiesça avec gratitude et Amelia la regarda avec amusement alors qu'elle se précipita vers l'armoire à bricolage dans le coin de la pièce pour y trouver du papier et un crayon.

"Redneck! Hey – redneck!"

Daryl leva la tête pour voir Michael traverser la clairière vers le porche de la cabane d'Amelia. Il se leva de la chaise en osier dans laquelle il était assis et se pencha sur la rampe de façon désinvolte, ne laissant pas paraître la tension qui montait en lui. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers le chalet principal. Amelia était toujours à l'intérieur entrain de parler avec les autres et en se basant sur l'expression sur le visage de Michael, il espéra qu'elle y demeure. Peu importe ce qui allait arriver, il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle en soit témoin.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Mikey?" Daryl lui fit un petit sourire crispé.

Michael rougit à son surnom mais l'ignora. "Glen vient de me dire que tu laissais Amelia aller en ville demain."

Daryl passa sa main sur les poils de sa gorge, "C'est ça."

"T'es malade?" siffla Michael. Il posa un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier du porche et fixa Daryl. "Elle ne va pas assez bien pour entreprendre ce genre de voyage."

"C'est pas à toi à prendre cette décision, n'est-ce pas Mikey?" Daryl n'allait certainement pas lui dire qu'il était tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

Michael grinça des dents, "Tu dois la convaincre de ne pas y aller. Tu m'entends?"

"Tu connais Amelia aussi bien que moi; une fois qu'elle a une idée en tête, rien ne peut l'arrêter." se moqua Daryl.

"Si tu n'essaies pas de la convaincre, alors je vais le faire."

"Elle ne t'appartient pas Michael. Tu serais futé de t'en rappeler." gronda soudainement Daryl.

"Tu crois qu'elle t'appartient?" Michael le fixa. "Tu crois que parce que vous vous amusez tous les deux, tu la connais si bien? Que tu la comprends? Que tu peux la garder en sécurité?"

Il ferma ses doigts en un poing et monta une seconde marche de l'escalier du porche, "Je connais Amelia depuis un putain de long moment Daryl et je vais te faire la peau bien avant que je te laisse la blesser. Tu saisis stupide redneck? "

"Elle est à moi. Et _ça_, tu saisis Mikey? Tu ferais mieux de te tenir loin d'elle." Daryl agrippa la rampe du porche avec tant de force que ses jointures devinrent blanches.

"Et si je saisis pas? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à propos de ça?" demanda doucement Michael.

"Arrêtez ça – tous les deux." La petite voix d'Amelia les interrompit. Michael se retourna et devant son regard de reproche, il eut la délicatesse de rougir d'embarras.

"Allons droit au but voulez-vous?" Amelia parla calmement mais elle les regarda tous les deux avec des poignards dans les yeux.

"Je n'appartiens à aucun de vous. Chacun de vous saisissez _ça_? Aucun de vous n'a le droit de me dire quoi faire. Quand il s'agit de ma vie, je prends les décisions. Compris?"

Elle les fixa furieusement tous les deux, "Et une dernière chose. J'en ai assez de vos conneries de machos. Vous devez arrêter cette merde immédiatement tous les deux ou je jure devant Dieu, je vais vous botter le cul tellement fort que le goût de ma chaussure vous montera au nez pendant une semaine."

Devant leur silence, elle hocha la tête, "Je considère ce silence comme le fait que vous avez compris."

Sans un autre mot, elle passa à côté de Michael et entra dans la cabane en claquant la porte fermement derrière elle.


	36. Chapter 36

Cette magnifique et génialissime fiction ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une TRADUCTION de l'anglais de la talentueuse auteure /u/3853598/Elizabeth_Kate_Kelly .

Vous trouverez la version anglaise originale ici; /s/7966860/1/Amelias_Choice .

N'hésitez pas à commenter, je vais transmettre tous vos messages à Elizabeth.

Effectivement, l'auteure a terminé d'écrire la version originale de "Le choix d'Amelia", cette fic comprend donc 96 chapitres. Une suite est en cours, mais cette histoire est surtout centrée sur Rick et un personnage original (que vous rencontrerez très bientôt).

Chapitre 36

Amelia soupira et fixa son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Elle avait terminé son bain, brossé ses dents, tressé ses cheveux encore humides en une tresse française et avait finit de faire ses exercices pour son épaule. Plus rien ne la retenait dans la salle de bain.

Même si Daryl s'était excusé plus tôt à propos de son comportement, elle appréhendait la joute d'argumentation qu'elle et Daryl allaient assurément avoir à propos du voyage de demain. Un peu stressée, elle souffla la chandelle et quitta la petite salle de bain. Daryl était déjà au lit, étendu sur le dos, ses mains fourrées sous l'oreiller. Elle retira son t-shirt et se glissa dans le lit à ses côtés. Elle l'embrassa légèrement sur la bouche et souffla les autres chandelles. Elle se blottit contre lui, entourant sa taille avec son bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Normalement, il l'aurait entouré avec ses bras ou aurait caressé son dos, mais ce soir, il garda ses bras sous l'oreiller et fixa le plafond dans l'obscurité.

"Je veux pas que tu viennes demain."

Elle soupira et se redressa sur son coude, "Je sais que tu ne veux pas." Elle ne savait pas comment lui dire que la principale raison pour laquelle elle souhaitait y aller était parce que la dernière fois qu'il était parti sans elle, elle avait cru qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais. Elle ne pouvait penser à simplement rester au camp pour l'attendre, en espérant et en priant pour qu'il lui revienne. C'était mieux si elle y allait avec lui; comme cela elle ne se ferait pas trop de sang d'encre. De plus, elle savait de quoi elle aurait l'air si elle lui disait la vérité – faible et dépendante – alors elle se pencha simplement en avant et déposa un baiser sur son torse. "Je veux le faire. J'ai besoin de me sentir utile pour le groupe – d'aider."

"Tu aides déjà beaucoup!" il s'énerva, "Tu aides les autres femmes et tu fais tes tours de garde."

"Je ne veux pas me disputer à propos de cela Daryl."

"Ont se disputent pas; ont discutent comme deux adultes rationnels."

"Si nous continuons à parler de cela, ça deviendra une dispute – tu le sais." souligna Amelia.

Sans avertir, Daryl s'assit et la fit basculer sur le dos. Il posa une jambe par-dessus ses hanches, la plaquant sur le lit, et prit son visage dans sa main ferme. "Je vais te le demander une autre fois, reste ici – où tu seras en sécurité."

"Je suis plus en sécurité avec toi." murmura t-elle.

"Tu me rends fou." marmonna t-il.

"Je sais, tu l'as mentionné plusieurs fois." Amelia lui sourit.

"Tu dois être prudente, vraiment prudente. Tu comprends? Tu restes alerte et tu gardes les yeux ouverts en tout temps." il l'observa.

"Je serai prudente Daryl." le rassura t-elle.

Elle souleva sa tête et l'embrassa minutieusement, souriant pour elle-même quand elle le sentit se remuer contre sa hanche. "Nous devons nous lever tôt demain matin." murmura t-elle contre ses lèvres.

"Ouais." chuchota t-il. Il retira sa jambe de sur sa hanche et elle tenta de masquer son désappointement quand il poussa sa jambe entre ses cuisses, les écartant brusquement. Il glissa sa main dans sa petite culotte et pressa sa main entre ses jambes, ses doigts caressant les doux frisottis qui s'y trouvaient et elle haleta légèrement.

"Ont devraient probablement aller dormir." murmura t-il avant de capturer un de ses mamelons entre ses lèvres. Il le roula entre ses dents, le tirant et le mordillant doucement alors qu'elle gémit et agrippa sa tête avec ses mains.

Les mains et la bouche de Daryl la rendaient folle mais avant qu'il ne puisse bouger son corps entre ses jambes, elle le poussa sur le dos et le chevaucha, plaquant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête en lui souriant allègrement.

"Tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi Daryl." Elle lui fit un sourire effronté avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser doucement sur la bouche. Quand il poussa sa langue dans sa bouche, elle la suça jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à grogner et à remuer ses hanches contre les siennes.

Il libéra ses bras et tira sur l'élastique de sa petite culotte. Elle lui sourit et balaya sa main d'une petite tape. "Tellement impatient ce soir M. Dixon."

Il fit courir ses doigts sur ses flancs de bas en haut et elle se remua contre lui. Il commença à s'asseoir mais elle le poussa à nouveau contre le lit. Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de se pencher pour prendre un de ses mamelons dans sa bouche. Il inspira profondément alors qu'elle lécha et embrassa son torse en descendant vers son abdomen. Elle se déplaça agilement vers le bas de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle chevauche ses genoux et elle traça un petit cercle avec sa langue autour de son nombril. Il frissonna quand elle souffla doucement sur sa peau humide puis gémit quand elle continua son chemin de baisers vers les poils sous son nombril.

Elle fit une pause pendant un moment. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau et elle leva la tête pour lui sourire, "Prêt?"

Il ne répondit pas, il l'observa simplement dans un regard vorace tandis que ses yeux s'assombrirent et que ses narines se dilatèrent. Avec un autre sourire, elle pencha sa tête et le prit dans sa bouche. Au contact de sa bouche chaude et de sa langue humide, il se crispa et poussa un cri.

"Oh Seigneur." gémit-il alors qu'Amelia glissa sa bouche de bas en haut sur son pénis. Quand elle fit tournoyer sa langue sur le bout et qu'elle agrippa fermement la base de son pénis avec sa main, il haleta bruyamment et poussa ses hanches de sur le lit. Elle le suça assidûment pendant plusieurs minutes tandis qu'il gémissait et haletait, avant de le relâcher dans une dernière léché.

"Tu goûtes tellement bon Daryl." murmura t-elle.

Elle pencha sa tête pour le prendre dans sa bouche à nouveau mais il s'assit et la tira vers lui pour l'embrasser fermement sur la bouche. "Assez – je veux être en toi."

Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise quand il se redressa sur ses genoux et qu'il la poussa sur le dos. Il lui retira sa petite culotte sans cacher son impatience puis se tourna vers la table de nuit, attrapa un condom et l'enfila rapidement avant de se retourner vers elle. Il saisit ses mollets et la tira vers lui, il écarta ses jambes et déposa son sexe sur le sien. Il promena ses mains vers le bas de ses jambes et en souleva une vers sa bouche pour déposer de petits et doux baisers sur sa cheville et derrière son mollet. Elle frissonna et gémit tandis qu'il plaça ses pieds sur ses épaules, attrapa ses cuisses et la pénétra lentement. Elle était chaude et humide et ils poussèrent chacun un son de plaisir alors qu'il s'introduisit complètement en elle.

Tenant ses jambes, il entama un rythme de va et vient régulier, appréciant les petits gémissements qu'elle poussait chaque fois qu'il la pénétrait. Leurs corps s'accordaient parfaitement, pensa vaguement Amelia alors qu'elle remuait ses hanches contre les siennes. Il la tira plus près de lui, agrippant ses fesses pour incliner ses hanches vers le haut et ce simple changement de position la fit haleter et enfoncer ses doigts dans les draps du lit. La chaleur progressait dans son ventre et elle gémit alors qu'il la tenait fermement et qu'il la pénétrait plus fort.

"Daryl," murmura t-elle, il lâcha ses jambes et poussa son corps contre le sien. Il l'embrassa profondément alors qu'elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et qu'elle entoura sa taille avec ses jambes. Il continua de bouger en elle dans de longs et fermes coups et elle l'enlaça, le plaquant contre elle alors que son orgasme la submergea, la laissant tremblante et faible. Dans un fort cri, il arqua son dos, les veines de son cou se gonflèrent tandis qu'il atteignit lui aussi l'orgasme.

Il s'effondra sur elle, enfonça son visage dans son cou alors qu'elle caressa doucement son dos. Il se mit à remuer contre elle et elle serra ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui, "Non, ne bouge pas – pas tout de suite." murmura t-elle.

"Je suis trop lourd pour toi." souffla t-il contre sa gorge.

Elle secoua la tête, "Non, tu ne l'es pas."

Ils demeurèrent ainsi, Amelia caressant son dos et sentant son souffle chaud sur sa gorge, jusqu'à ce que leurs respirations se normalisent et seulement là, elle le relâcha. Elle frissonna un peu quand l'air frais frappa son corps nu et il se bougea rapidement pour la recouvrir avec les draps. Il retira le condom, le déposa dans la poubelle près du lit puis la tira contre lui, agrippant ses seins et poussant sa cuisse entre les siennes.

Amelia sourit pour elle-même. Pour quelqu'un qui ne montrait jamais son affection en public, Daryl était étonnamment câlin quand ils étaient seuls. Il l'assoyait souvent sur ses genoux quand ils étaient dans leur cabane, la caressant ou l'embrassant sur la gorge ou sur la bouche quand il passait près d'elle, et passait la nuit agrippé à elle comme une liane. Au début, pas encore habituée à toute cette chaleur ou à la sensation constante de son corps contre le sien quand elle dormait, Amelia s'était défait de son étreinte chaque nuit après qu'il se soit endormi – elle dormait mieux quand elle disposait de son propre espace. Après plusieurs nuits, elle avait réalisé que c'était inutile. Peu importe la distance qu'elle prenait ou combien de fois elle lui donnait des petits coups de coudes ou de genoux, il finissait toujours par se déplacer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à nouveau enveloppée par son étreinte. Éventuellement, elle avait abandonné puis s'était résolue à dormir uniquement avec un drap sur son corps, et avec le corps de Daryl bien drapé sur elle.

"Bonne nuit Amelia." murmura Daryl d'une voix endormie.

"Bonne nuit." répondit-elle. Il ronfla dans la minute qui suivit et seulement là, elle murmura doucement, "Je t'aime."


	37. Chapter 37

Cette magnifique et génialissime fiction ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une TRADUCTION de l'anglais de la talentueuse auteure /u/3853598/Elizabeth_Kate_Kelly .

Vous trouverez la version anglaise originale ici; /s/7966860/1/Amelias_Choice .

N'hésitez pas à commenter, je vais transmettre tous vos messages à Elizabeth.

Chapitre 37

"Tu crois que ça va être suffisant pour qu'on passe l'hiver?" demanda Daryl à Rick alors qu'il empilait prudemment une autre caisse de pâtes alimentaires à l'arrière du camion avec les autres provisions qu'ils avaient réussi à rassembler.

Rick haussa les épaules, "Il le faut. C'est la ville la plus près du camp; aller plus loin serait dangereux et serait une perte d'essence."

Il leva les yeux vers Melissa qui s'approcha en transportant une grosse boîte de ce qui semblait être des pansements stériles et du ruban adhésif médical. "Est-ce que tu as trouvé autres choses Melissa?"

Elle acquiesça. "Quelques boîtes seulement."

"Daryl, je vais aider Melissa; surveille les alentours." dit Rick.

Avant que Rick et Melissa ne purent partir, Glen apparût à l'avant du camion; il transportait un grand sac poubelle remplit de ce que Daryl croyait être des vêtements. Il était seul et Daryl fronça les sourcils vers le jeune homme, "Où est Amelia?"

Glen fit un signe de tête vers la droite, "Elle est encore entrain de rassembler du linge."

"Merde Glen! Je t'ai dit de rester avec elle." Daryl prit son arbalète et commença à marcher vers la direction que Glen lui avait indiquée.

"Ça va; je suis ici." dit doucement Amelia.

Daryl soupira de soulagement alors qu'Amelia sortit du magasin et traversa la rue, traînant son propre sac poubelle derrière elle.

"Je t'ai trouvé un pull; ça te gardera au chaud quand tu iras chasser." Elle lui sourit alors qu'il s'avança vers elle.

Elle marcha devant un gros camion de livraison, "Bien sûr, il est rose vif mais je suis certaine que tu seras superbe dedans et –"

Daryl observa la scène avec horreur alors qu'un rôdeur trébucha de derrière le camion et attrapa la longue tresse d'Amelia. Il la tira dans ses bras et se jeta sur son cou comme un vampire. Amelia se mit à crier alors que le rôdeur déchira la peau délicate de sa gorge et fit éclater sa jugulaire qui la recouvrit de sang. Le sang gicla comme une fontaine, les gouttelettes de sang aspergèrent son visage tandis que le rôdeur mâchouillait sa gorge voracement. Elle agrippa faiblement le t-shirt du rôdeur avec une main avant de rouler ses yeux vers Daryl.

Il fut vaguement conscient des cris de Melissa et de Rick qui passa à côté de lui en un coup de vent, mais il demeura figé, fixant ses yeux terrifiés alors que la vie la quittait lentement.

Elle tendit les bras vers lui; il put apercevoir ses lèvres mimer son nom et il tomba sur ses genoux pendant qu'une plainte grave prit naissance dans sa gorge. Il prit une très profonde inspiration puis se mit à crier – un cri brisé de désespoir et de chagrin. Il ressentit un bourdonnement dans sa tête et une folie fébrile s'empara de lui alors qu'Amelia s'effondra sur le sol, entraînant le rôdeur avec elle dans sa chute. Il se mit à crier de nouveau et le son de son cri se répandit en écho dans le calme ambiant. Même s'il savait que ses bruits allaient attirer plus de rôdeurs vers eux, il s'en foutait. Alors qu'Amelia mourait devant lui, il continua de crier, et de crier et –

Daryl se réveilla en sursaut, horrifié pendant un moment d'avoir pu crier dans son sommeil. Amelia était toujours endormie à côté de lui et malgré le fait qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, il put à peine se convaincre que c'était la réalité et que sa mort n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il haletait et suait mais il se sentit glacé jusqu'aux os, puis dans un long et fragile soupir, il enfonça son visage dans sa nuque et inhala sa douce odeur. Elle marmonna dans son sommeil quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de pousser un soupir et de se recroqueviller davantage sur elle-même.

Il modela son corps au sien, caressant son flanc, son bras et toutes les parties d'elle qu'il pouvait atteindre tandis qu'il tremblait et tentait de se calmer. Toujours presque endormie, Amelia se tourna vers lui pour lui faire face. Elle avait du sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas car, même si elle avait l'habitude de se déplacer dans son sommeil quand il dormait trop près d'elle, cette fois elle ne s'éloigna pas. Elle entoura sa taille avec une de ses cuisses minces et pâles et bougea jusqu'à ce que son corps en entier soit collé contre le sien. Elle lui caressa le dos d'une main et enfonça son visage dans sa poitrine.

"Ça va bébé?" marmonna t-elle.

"Ouais." grogna t-il.

"Bien." Elle bredouilla autre chose d'incompréhensif avant de replonger dans un sommeil profond. Daryl posa son visage contre sa tête et put sentir ses cheveux soyeux contre sa joue. Il faisait toujours nuit, il estima qu'il restait encore près de deux heures avant l'aube, mais il était totalement éveillé et il n'y avait aucune putain de chance qu'il se rendorme.

Il tenta de se relaxer en se concentrant sur sa respiration, faisant exprès d'inspirer et d'expirer lentement et profondément, mais cela lui prit presque une demi-heure avant que le rythme de son coeur ne décélère et qu'il redevienne lui-même. Ce cauchemar avait été terrible, pire que ceux qu'il faisait à propos de son père quand il était jeune, mais ce qui était vraiment le pire, c'est la réaction qu'il avait eu en se réveillant. Il avait été effrayé. Effrayé pour Amelia mais aussi pour lui – d'avoir pu la perdre. Si elle mourait, il deviendrait fou. Cette vérité, cette prise de connaissance sur le fait que si elle mourait il serait perdu sans elle, pesait lourdement sur lui. Il frissonna à nouveau. Il avait toujours préféré la noirceur à la lumière, mais maintenant, étendu dans ce lit, se sentant seul et effrayé, il s'agrippa à Amelia comme si elle était un talisman contre les ténèbres et attendit que l'aube se pointe.


	38. Chapter 38

Cette magnifique et génialissime fiction ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une TRADUCTION de l'anglais de la talentueuse auteure /u/3853598/Elizabeth_Kate_Kelly .

Vous trouverez la version anglaise originale ici; /s/7966860/1/Amelias_Choice .

N'hésitez pas à commenter, je vais transmettre tous vos messages à Elizabeth.

Chapitre 38

Alors que T-Dog enlaça Melissa et lui planta un baiser bruyant sur les lèvres, Amelia fixa Daryl avec inquiétude. Il avait l'air fatigué et ses traits étaient tirés. Elle l'avait interrogé ce matin alors qu'ils enfilaient leurs vêtements, mais il s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules en lui répondant qu'il avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Elle ne l'avait pas cru. Il était même plus discret qu'il ne l'était habituellement, et elle tentait toujours de comprendre la nature de la demande un peu étrange qu'il lui avait fait un peu plus tôt. Elle avait minutieusement tressé ses cheveux, ignorant la douleur que cela entraînait dans son épaule, et d'une drôle de voix, il lui avait demandé si elle considérerait le fait de couper ses cheveux.

En plein milieu de sa tresse, elle s'était arrêtée pour le regarder, bouche bée. "Couper mes cheveux? Pourquoi?" Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait eu l'air de bien aimé ses cheveux. Il les enveloppait souvent autour de ses doigts quand ils étaient au lit et les tirait doucement parfois pour attirer son attention. Putain, il les avait brossés pendant de longs moments quand son épaule était entrain de guérir et il avait même mentionné, une fois, d'une voix bourrue, que ses cheveux étaient jolis.

Il avait haussé les épaules, "J'sais pas. J'me suis dit, vu leur longueur, qu'il y avait plus de chance que tu restes coincée quelque part, ou par "quelque chose", ou, " il avait fait une pause, ses yeux balayés d'une émotion qu'elle ne pu déchiffrer, "quelque chose pourrait t'attraper et te retenir."

"Et bien," elle considéra ses inquiétudes avec sérieux, "Je vais y réfléchir Daryl, mais je les préfère long." Il avait simplement grogné en guise de réponse et, pour le calmer, elle avait fixé sa longue tresse sur sa tête avec une épingle à cheveux.

Et maintenant, se tenant près du camion, elle serra sa main brièvement et lui demanda, "Tu es certain que tu vas bien?"

Il hocha la tête en plissant les yeux alors que Michael s'approcha d'Amelia.

"Amelia, je veux que tu restes ici. Je vais y aller à ta place – donne moi simplement la liste." Il la supplia.

Elle secoua sa tête fermement, "Non Michael. J'y vais."

"Alors au moins, promets moi que tu resteras aux aguets et près des autres." Il prit sa main et lia leurs doigts ensembles.

"Je te le promets. Arrête de t'inquiéter, ça va aller."

Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Daryl, "Prend soin d'elle là-bas. Si quoi que ce soit lui arrive, je t'en tiens pour responsable. Compris? "

Amelia lâcha la main de Michael, "Arrête ça Michael." l'avertit-elle. Elle risqua un regard vers Daryl, certaine de le voir près de l'explosion, mais il demeura étrangement silencieux.

Il mordilla le coin de son pouce et prit la main d'Amelia, "Aller, c'est le temps d'y aller."

Elle accepta sa main et le laissa la conduire vers le camion. Elle monta sur le siège arrière, prenant place au centre, à côté de Glen qui avait déjà terminé ses 'au revoir' avec Maggie. Elle envoya la main à Ellie et Carol alors que Daryl grimpa à ses côtés. Elle observa la scène alors que Rick s'agenouilla pour prendre Carl dans ses bras. Lori se tint à l'écart et tandis que Rick se releva et ébouriffa les cheveux de Carl, il se dirigea vers elle. Elle fit un pas en arrière, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, son visage complètement neutre. Même à cette distance, Amelia put constater la douleur sur le visage de Rick mais il se retourna simplement et marcha vers le camion, suivi de T-Dog et Melissa. Ce dernier souleva la petite rousse et l'aida à monter, referma la porte puis se pencha à la fenêtre ouverte.

"Sois prudente Mel." Il lui planta un autre baiser sur la bouche; elle sourit et lui frotta le crâne.

"Je serai de retour avant que tu ne le réalises." Elle lui donna un dernier baiser langoureux alors que Rick grimpa dans le camion et démarra le moteur.

"Glen, t'es certain qu'il y a une ville ici?" Rick regarda à travers le pare-brise alors qu'il conduit prudemment vers une allée de gravier.

Glen consulta la carte qu'il tenait, "C'est ce que ça dit. C'est sur la map, un endroit qui s'appelle Waterton." Il jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, "Nous devrions arriver d'une minute à l'autre."

"Considérant le fait que nous sommes au milieu de nul part, il y aura probablement pas plus qu'un bar ou une putain de station-service." dit Daryl.

"Regarde, la brochure du camp indique que c'est la ville la plus proche de Pinewoods Lodge et qu'il y a une épicerie, une pharmacie et un magasin à rayons." répondit Glen vivement. "Vous avez dit que vous vouliez quelque chose de près."

"C'est parfait Glen. Je suis certain qu'on trouvera ce que l'on cherche." Rick parla calmement.

Amelia tapota le bras de Glen pour le réconforter alors que Rick s'engagea dans une petite rue en pente. Il mit les freins une fois au sommet de la colline et ils regardèrent tous à travers le pare-brise pour voir la petite ville dans la vallée tout en bas. C'était plus un village qu'une ville. Un village composé de quelques édifices sur la rue principale, et de petites maisons tout autour. Tout de même, sur le plus gros bâtiment, Amelia put clairement distinguer un large panneau qui vantait leur variété de fruits et légumes frais, ainsi que l'abondance de gibier durant la saison d'automne. C'était définitivement un marché alimentaire et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Même s'ils ne trouvaient pas de vêtements supplémentaires, ils auraient au moins la chance de faire des réserves de nourritures sèches. Si, bien sûr, l'endroit n'avait pas déjà été ratissé par d'autres avant.

Après dix minutes de route, le petit groupe se retrouva en plein milieu du village. Rick stationna le camion dans la rue devant l'épicerie et ils jetèrent un coup d'oeil par la vitrine. L'endroit semblait abandonné comme toutes les autres villes mais il semblait étrangement indemne des évènements impliquant la fin du monde. Aucun des magasins n'avait été barricadé et il y avait plusieurs voitures dans la rue. Amelia se tortilla sur son siège et regarda par la fenêtre arrière. À côté de l'épicerie se trouvait une pharmacie, et trois portes plus loin un magasin à rayons.

L'autre côté de la rue, le "Restaurant Ruby" était incrusté entre une minuscule librairie de seconde main qui s'appelait "Second regard" et un bureau d'assurances. Les fenêtres du restaurant étaient teintées mais le comptoir à sandwich, les lettres du panneau éclairées par le soleil, trainait toujours sur le trottoir près de la porte d'entrée.

La rue était complètement déserte. Aucun cadavre d'humain ou d'animal gisait sur le sol et il n'y avait aucun rôdeur désoeuvré qui errait.

"Suis-je la seule à qui tout cela donne froid dans le dos?" demanda Melissa.

Glen avala difficilement, "Nop, tu n'es pas la seule." Il regarda autour de lui, "Euh les gars, je sais que ça parait stupide, mais, où sont les gens morts?"

Rick, la main sur la crosse de son fusil, ouvrit sa porte, "Nous avons déjà vu ça avant Glen. Ces édifices pourraient être infestés de rôdeurs. Demeurez sur vos gardes et veillez les uns sur les autres."

Le groupe s'extirpa du camion et se rassembla silencieusement devant. "OK, écoutez-moi." Rick parla dans un murmure, "Amelia et Melissa vous allez à la pharmacie et voyez ce que vous pouvez ramener. Glen et Daryl, vous vous occupez de l'épicerie. Je vais rester ici pour le moment et monter la garde."

"Rick, on a besoin de plus de vêtements." dit doucement Amelia. "Il faut que nous allions au magasin aussi. Peut-être Melissa et moi pouvons y aller en premier."

"Non." s'exclama Daryl. Il avait visiblement pâlit quand Amelia avait mentionné le magasin et elle le regarda avec interrogation. "J'vais aller avec toi pour les vêtements; Melissa et Glen peuvent commencer par l'épicerie. Ça ne nous prendra pas de temps rassembler des vêtements."

Rick acquiesça. "Bien. Souvenez-vous, si vous croisez des rôdeurs, éliminez-les discrètement." Il regarda Glen et Melissa qui étaient équipés d'un revolver, "N'utilisez vos armes qu'en cas de nécessité."

Amelia agrippa le manche de son couteau qui se trouvait dans l'étui de sa ceinture. Sa douce pesanteur la réconforta et elle sourit à Daryl. Il le lui rendit brièvement et la surpris en se penchant rapidement vers elle pour l'embrasser. C'était la plus grande marque d'affection qu'il avait jamais manifesté devant les autres et Amelia put se sentir rougir légèrement, malgré l'innocence de ce baiser.

"Souviens-toi," il lui parla anxieusement, "Reste près de moi. Ne fais rien de stupide. Si tu vois un rôdeur, tu cours te cacher, je vais m'en occuper."

"Arrête de t'inquiéter Daryl. Ça va bien aller." Elle passa sa main sur son front pour en atténuer les plis d'inquiétude, puis elle le suivit dans le magasin à rayons.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapitre 39

Rick empila les boîtes de nourriture sèche à l'arrière du camion dans un ordre précis et songé. Il s'arrêta pendant un moment et regarda autour de lui, guettant tous signes de rôdeurs. Tout était toujours silencieux alors il se pencha et recommença à piler les boîtes.

Daryl et Amelia avaient complètement ratissé le magasin à rayons et ils en étaient ressortis non seulement avec beaucoup de vêtements, mais avec des cannes à pêche, des couteaux et quatre fusils de chasse.

"Aucun signe de rôdeurs?" demanda Rick quand ils firent leur premier voyage, les bras plein de vêtements.

Daryl fit valser un tas de vêtements à l'arrière du camion, "Deux dans le magasin. Je les ai descendu facilement." Il prit les manteaux qu'Amélia avait rassemblés et les entassa dans le camion pendant qu'elle empila les boîtes de bottes qu'elle avait transportées sous les manteaux, à l'arrière du camion.

"C'est bizarre." Pensa Amélia tout haut, "Le magasin a à peine été touché. Il y a une tonne de choses qui ont été laissé."

Rick haussa les épaules, "C'est une petite ville au milieu de nul part; la plupart des gens qui vivaient ici ont du simplement s'en aller ou," ses yeux s'assombrirent, "si les infectés ont prit le dessus sur les vivants assez rapidement - alors il n'y a eu personne pour faire les magasins."

Trois voyages furent nécessaires pour qu'Amelia et Daryl en finissent avec le magasin à rayons. Après avoir terminé, Amelia demanda à Daryl de l'accompagner à la librairie et en quinze minutes, ils eurent remplit le camion de livres et de magazines. Elle du argumenter, mais elle réussit à convaincre Daryl de la laisser accompagner Melissa à la pharmacie pendant qu'il finirait d'aider Glen avec l'épicerie. Tout comme le magasin à rayons, l'endroit avait été laissé intact et Glen et Melissa y avait trouvé seulement trois rôdeurs dans les allées.

Rick descendit du camion en un saut et se rendit vers l'avant pour prendre appuie sur la calandre. Il put voir Melissa et Amelia à travers la fenêtre de la pharmacie, elles étaient en train de rassembler différents objets. Elles avaient déjà transporté une grande boîte pleine d'articles de toilettes, de produits hygiéniques et de boîtes de préservatifs. Il avait sourcillé devant la grande quantité de condoms qu'elles avaient rassemblés, faisant rougir Melissa tandis qu'Amelia lui avait sourit et envoyé un clin d'oeil.

Elles firent une deuxième visite dans la pharmacie pour du matériel médical et Melissa ne put contenir sa joie devant la quantité de comprimés qui s'offrit a elles. Elles trouvèrent un large choix d'antibiotiques et d'analgésiques ainsi que plusieurs narcotiques puissants.

Rick passa sa main sur sa mâchoire avec lassitude et scanna à nouveau la rue abandonnée. Son regard s'arrêta sur le Restaurant Chez Ruby et il posa les yeux sur le tableau qui annonçait les sandwichs. C'était difficile de lire avec l'écriture qui s'était estompée, mais apparemment, cette Ruby s'attribuait la meilleure viande fumée de la vallée.

Une ombre passa rapidement sur la fenêtre du restaurant et alors que Rick tourna sa tête vers la pharmacie, son coeur s'emballa et l'adrénaline afflua dans ses vaisseaux sanguins. Après quelques secondes, il continua de regarder autour de lui avec nonchalance avant de se mettre à marcher lentement vers le restaurant. L'ombre avait bougé de quelques centimètres mais il en avait vu assez pour savoir que ça n'était pas un rôdeur qui le surveillait.

Hannah trébucha en s'éloignant de la fenêtre du restaurant. Son crâne était douloureux et elle pouvait sentir la fièvre empourprée ses joues, la faisant se sentir faible et désorientée. Elle s'était tenue devant la fenêtre du restaurant pendant presqu'une heure, attendant et espérant que ces gens lourdement armés ne finissent et s'en aillent. Elle avait essayé d'éviter de regarder par la fenêtre aussi souvent mais son inquiétude pour Ethan et Isaac avait pris le dessus sur son envie de rester cachée. Toutes les quinze minutes ou à peu près, elle avait tassé le rideau et avait jeté un coup d'oeil prudent à l'extérieur.

Elle se maudit une centième fois d'avoir laissé Ethan et Isaac aller seuls à la pharmacie. Les deux femmes avaient fait plusieurs allés-retours et les gars avaient du se cacher dans l'arrière-boutique. Elle ne les aurait pas quittés si la fièvre n'avait pas progressé, faisant circuler l'infection dans ses veines. Puis l'air chaud et vicié de la pharmacie lui avait donné la nausée. Elle s'était donc rendue à l'extérieur, inhalant profondément l'air frais et froid en tenant son flanc, là où la douleur élançait et brûlait. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison qui l'avait poussé à vouloir entrer dans ce petit restaurant miteux, mais elle s'était retrouvé à ouvrir la porte pour jeter un coup d'oeil prudent dans la pénombre. Peut-être était-ce la fièvre qui la rendait sénile, ou peut-être, juste pour une minute, elle avait voulu prétendre que les choses étaient revenues à la normale. Qu'elle pouvait entrer dans ce restaurant et s'asseoir, puis commander un délicieux thé glacé sans se soucier qu'un mort-vivant ne puisse tenter de la bouffer. De toute façon, elle avait à peine eu le temps de refermer la porte quand un camion rempli d'étrangers était descendu dans la rue, la piégeant à l'intérieur.

Au dernier coup d'oeil qu'elle avait jeté dehors, l'homme appuyé sur la camionnette avait regardé directement vers le restaurant. Elle avait perdu le souffle de surprise et avait laissé retomber les rideaux, priant le ciel qu'il ne les avait pas vu bouger. Après plusieurs secondes, elle s'était penchée en avant, sifflant entre ses dents à la douleur dans son flanc et avait risqué un autre coup d'oeil à la fenêtre. À son grand désarroi, l'homme marchait dans la rue, se dirigeant directement vers le restaurant.

Et maintenant, elle regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle, cherchant un endroit pour se cacher. La fièvre la ralentissait et elle pouvait à peine réfléchir à travers la douleur constante qui envahissait sa tête et brûlait son flanc. Lentement, se sentant comme si elle avançait sous l'eau, elle se dirigea à l'arrière du restaurant, vers la porte de la cuisine. Elle trébucha et chuta contre une des tables, faisant tomber une chaise, ce qui envoya une nouvelle onde de douleur dans son flanc. Haletant, le souffle coupé, elle tenta de ne pas crier et s'efforça de clopiner rapidement vers la porte battante. Alors que la poignée de la porte principale se mit à tourner, elle poussa la porte des cuisines et tomba sur un véritable cauchemar. Un homme mort, habillé de vêtements de cuisine blancs, se tenait immobile de l'autre côté de la porte. Il posa le regard sur elle, les yeux gris et vides, la chair de son visage pourrie et dégageant une odeur de mort puis ouvrit la bouche toute grande, avide. Il fonça tout droit, un gémissement prenant naissance dans sa gorge et elle tenta de s'enfuir en reculant, s'empêtra dans ses propres pieds puis trébucha au sol, frappant sa tête contre le plancher de linoléum dans un douloureux bruit sonore.

Des étoiles apparurent devant ses yeux alors qu'elle se traîna sur les fesses vers l'arrière, tentant de s'éloigner le plus possible de cette créature devant elle. Le mort-vivant la suivit, ses gémissements affamés s'intensifiant. Il se laissa tomba sur les genoux et agrippa un de ses pieds avec sa main pâle. Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour crier mais le coup de sa chute lui avait coupé le souffle et seul un cri silencieux et sifflant émergea de sa gorge. Elle donna des coups de pieds au mort-vivant de façon frénétique mais il rampa contre ses jambes recouvertes de ses jeans, ses mains atteignant la peau nue de ses bras alors qu'il se pencha pour mordre et se nourrir.

Avant qu'il ne puisse prendre une bouchée sur son poignet, le manche d'un couteau de chasse saillit sur le côté de son crâne. Hannah, sous le choc, fixa la main qui tenait le couteau alors que celle-ci tira sur l'arme blanche avec vigueur, puis, l'homme mort s'effondra sur elle. Avant même qu'elle ne prenne panique, le cadavre fut retiré de sur elle et on la remit sur pieds d'un simple mouvement.

Elle tituba vers l'avant, le sol se balançant dangereusement sous ses pieds, mais l'homme la tint fermement par les avant-bras.

"Ma'am, êtes-vous blessée?"

Hannah tenta de se concentrer; la voix de l'homme lui semblait provenir de très loin et sa tête, en fait tout son corps en entier, s'était embrasé. Elle prit deux grandes respirations pour s'éclaircir l'esprit et plissa les yeux vers l'homme devant elle. Il était grand avec de larges épaules et d'épais cheveux noirs. Le bas de son visage était recouvert d'une barbe dense et il avait, décida Hannah un peu confuse, une paire de lèvres extrêmement sexy. Elle passa son pouce sur sa bouche. Il sursauta un peu et recula subtilement.

"Mademoiselle, êtes-vous blessée?" répéta t-il.

Sa voix était divine, chaude et profonde, avec un accent du sud. Elle se pencha plus près de lui et lui offrit ce qu'elle espéra être un sourire invitant. "Je vais bien. Vous m'avez sauvé."

"Oui Ma'am." Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui à la recherche d'autres morts-vivants, mais Hannah garda ses yeux rivés sur son visage.

"Avez-vous vu d'autres rôdeurs dans la cuisine?" Quand elle ne répondit pas, il la secoua légèrement. "Mademoiselle, avez-vous vu d'autres rôdeurs?"

"C'est Hannah, " murmura t-elle, "C'est comme cela que vous les appelez? Rôdeurs?" Pour une raison quelconque, ce surnom l'amusa et elle se mit à rigoler.

Il souleva un de ses sourcils, "Hannah, êtes-vous souale?"

Elle lui sourit, "Bien sûr que non. Je me sens simplement... joyeuse. Je suis presque morte et maintenant je ne le suis pas. Vous m'avez sauvé." Avant qu'il n'ait pu la retenir, elle entoura son cou avec ses bras et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, puis elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il haleta contre sa bouche et elle saisit cette opportunité pour glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres et dans sa bouche chaude. Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches et la poussa doucement, tirant sa bouche de la sienne, mais elle tint sa tête solidement et blottit son petit corps contre le sien, respirant tranquillement contre ses lèvres. À sa grande satisfaction, il grogna, ses doigts se resserrèrent sur ses hanches, et il pencha sa tête pour mieux l'embrasser. Il l'embrassa sans retenue, sa langue poussant dans sa bouche, glissant sur ses dents avant de s'enchevêtrer dans sa langue. Elle fourra ses doigts dans ses cheveux et il enlaça sa taille avant de lui agripper fermement le derrière. Elle gémit contre sa bouche, sa peau était rougit par plus que la fièvre maintenant, et elle empoigna sa tête fermement, sentant la chaleur de son corps et le relief de son érection contre son ventre.

Dans un grognement sonore, il retira sa bouche de la sienne et elle gémit de frustration. Elle pouvait à peine respirer, sa tête était houleuse, et sa peau était si chaude qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, enlever tous ses vêtements. Il fronça les sourcils et plaça sa main sur son front, la retirant après seulement quelques secondes.

"Tu es bouillante. Tu es malade."

Elle acquiesça, "J'ai une infection, je crois."

"Dieu!" il la repoussa loin de lui tellement rapidement qu'elle chancela et tomba contre la table derrière elle. Elle grimaça et porta sa main à son flanc.

"Tu as été mordu." Il pointa son revolver vers elle.

Elle secoua la tête pour tenter de penser clairement. Elle avait mal, elle avait chaud et soif et était étrangement allumée. Malgré le fait qu'il pointait un fusil sur elle, elle avait une envie folle de lui sauter dessus pour s'occuper de lui un peu.

Elle leva sa main qui ne tenait pas son flanc et s'envoya une gifle au visage. Il la regarda faire alors qu'elle répéta son geste, puis une troisième fois. La brume dans sa tête se dissipa légèrement et elle prit une grande respiration. "Je n'ai pas été mordu – je jure. C'est simplement une entaille faite sur un grillage."

"Montre-moi." Il ne baissa pas son arme.

Elle souleva son chandail, lui exhibant la plaie sur son flanc droit, juste au-dessous de sa cage thoracique. Il inspira bruyamment à la vue de l'entaille rougeâtre et oedémaciée. Il en suintait un liquide teinté jaune et il put apercevoir que la rougeur progressait hors de la plaie, signifiant une infection.

"Comment puis-je savoir que cette blessure ne t'a pas été infligé par un rôdeur?" dit-il laconiquement.

"Ça ne l'est pas. Je rampais sous un grillage et je me suis faite cette entaille. Si ça avait été un -" elle avala, "un rôdeur, je me serais tuer depuis longtemps."

Rick rangea son arme et fronça les sourcils devant la jeune femme pâle et diaphorétique. "Tu as besoin d'antibiotiques."

Elle hocha la tête, "Ouais, c'est ce pourquoi je suis ici."

"Aller, allons à la...- " il s'arrêta quand il entendit les cris de Glen percer le silence environnant.

"Rick! Où es-tu? Amène-toi maintenant!"

Ses cris furent suivis de la voix de Daryl qui crachait des obscénités. Rick prit son revolver et attrapa Hannah par le poignet pour la traîner derrière lui vers la porte du restaurant.


End file.
